Blood Naruto
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After being beaten at 5 years old, a dhampir named Rayne rescued him from death's door along with Kyuubi turning him into the first ever dual half breed. Years later a new threat emerges beyond all others. Beliar. NaruYugitoGobi KyuuRayne ItaiNibiYonbi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was planning on updating A Helping Hand but I'm struggling with the next chapter so I decided to start this. I know what I want to do with it just the wording coming out wrong. Also I want to know what my readers would think about a Naruto/Biohazard (Resident Evil) crossover. Not sure if I would want to do it if I didn't get much encouragement for it. Well this is the start of my Naruto/BloodRayne crossover so enjoy the goriness.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter 1._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne. But the game was badass.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Creation of the Vampiric Demon

(Rayne's Point of View)

I finally had done it. I killed the bastards that help my vampire siblings turn the world into hell. But I had lost everything along the way.

The Brimstone society turned their backs on me and attempt to have me killed for reasons I cannot explain. They failed in killing me but they managed to kill Severin, my first lover. I went into a blood rage and sliced the ones that did it to shreds.

They were finally destroyed by the other Vampire lords that made my father, Kagen, look like a garden variety vampire. Even then the Brimstone managed to fight back and take out most of them, making my job easier. I decapitated two of them soon as they exited the building. The final one was too quick for me and got away before I could kill him.

During the time I was searching for him, I finally found my twin sister, Kahna. She had fallen in love with a human man and had taken it upon herself to protect them and their two children. She unlike my other sisters she wanted nothing more but to live in a peaceful world. I vowed to take down the final Vampire Lord to bring the world back to normal, so she could live happily.

It took ten years to find him. I learned my sister came by not more than a week ago. She had sent me a letter saying if she didn't send another letter to watch over her human family if she didn't make it back. Instead, I dispatched his guards with ease as I continued on my path towards him.

Once I reached him, I learned that he was the first vampire to ever exist and that anything with vampiric blood was a child of his. I went into a rage when I found out he had ripped her into pieces and kept her head as a trophy. I showed no mercy for that and returned the favor to him ten times over.

Now it has been three hundred years after the end of the vampires reign over humanity, I watched over my sister's family. It seemed humanity had forgotten the way off the past and started out anew. They no longer made weapons of mass destruction but developed the ability use chakra. After a bit of investigating, I learned it was an attempt to copy how demon could use their youki, but instead of being able to use it at will they had to use hand seals.

I was sadden greatly when the last member of Kanha's family died by sealing a demon into a newborn child. It took me five years to make it back to the village as I was taking care of other business. Even if the last of my sister's family was no longer amongst the living, the least I could do is make sure the child that he had gave the burden of being the cage of Kyuubi was alright. But something puzzled me and was the reason why I left.

Why would Kyuubi attack the village? It made no sense for him to do so. He was lord of the land of fire and protected the people that lived on it from greater threats. I knew him even if it was nothing more than acquaintances. I knew he respected the village hidden in the leaves for there undying loyalty to each other and was the strongest of the shinobi villages despite it being one of the smallest.

So why? Could it be that he was tricked or did someone managed to gain leverage over him and force him to attack. If so I was more than willing to help find and slaughter the ones responsible.

It was the middle of night since the shroud ended two hundred and eighty years ago, so I couldn't go into the daylight once more. I wasn't worried about them finding me. Even if they could no one in this village could stop me. If they struggled to defeat Kyuubi, there was no way couldn't stop me. I silently made my way to the Hokage's tower to find out were the vessel lived.

As I was about halfway there, I noticed a crowd of people surrounding something. Suddenly for the first team within centuries, Beliar's eye activated once again. It hadn't done so since I stopped him before he could return to full power.

With the zoomed vision it gave me, I saw what it was they were surrounding. My blood began to boil as rage consumed my form. They were beating a small five year old boy with sunshine blonde hair that had turned to a sickenly brown color due to the amount of blood and dirt in it. His eyes open during the beating, showing the pain in his vibrant, electric blue eyes. Eyes like Minato's.

As I was reminiscing over what that could mean, one of the men in the crowd pulled out a kunai and stabbed the young boy in his heart. Unable to contain my rage any longer, I exploded toward the scene with my blood lust rolling of me in waves that would make Kyuubi green with envy.

They all froze in fear as I my angels sprang into place. I grabbed the man who put the kunai in the child heart and sliced him in half, making two perfectly even pieces. The other members of the mob were terrified as some screamed and tried to take off only to find me already blocking their path.

No, these humans would not get away without due punishment. I could not allow it.

I pull out my carpetheral dragons and began to fire blood bullets into the mob, mowing them down. Once I ran out of blood, I put them up deciding to fill them up later.

My angels sprang back into place as I drove one of them threw a pink haired women's chest and used the other to cut of her arms. I decided to allow her to live, but was unsure why I did. I quickly slaughtered what was left of the mob, only leaving a few left. The ones left I used to quench my thirst and refill my dragons.

That's when four of the village elite shinobi with masks jumped down and decided to kill me for murdering these villagers.

"Murder." I laughed at that. "Isn't that the same thing they did to that child?"

The one in a dog masked gave me an answer that made my blood rage return. "That is no child. That is demon that nearly destroyed our vil…"

His response ended when I drove my blade into his neck and sliced his head in half. As I turned to the other three to eliminate them, the two in front were suddenly vaporized by a pitch black flame that came from their own comrade. He oddly enough was wearing a weasel mask which made the situation quite ironic really.

He removed his to show that he was not but a teen around thirteen years old. I instantly recognized the red eyes from anywhere, since I killed the first one of their clan know as Madara.

The boy was part of the Uchiha clan, but why were his eyes different. Instead of the regular three tomoes they had spinning around a pupil; his eyes looked more like a three bladed shuriken.

He went to the boy and checked his pulse. "H-he's still alive. They must have barely missed the heart. He won't survive long thou since the medics at the hospital refuse to treat him without a direct order from the Sandaime. I don't know many medical jutsu so I can't do much other than ease the pain."

I was shocked hearing this and before I knew it, I ran over to him and took in the boy's condition myself. I sighed knowing that there was only one way to save him now. Shaking my head, I turned to the Uchiha. "Remove the kunai when I given the word."

The teen looked shock for a moment and nodded before gripping the kunai as he waited for my command. I bit my wrist, which surprised the teen immensely, and put it at the barely conscious child's mouth.

"Drink."

* * *

(Naruto point of view) 

Why? Why does it have to be this way? I never did anything wrong. Did I? I mean a few harmless pranks couldn't make them hate me this much. Could it? Why won't they stop? Haven't they hurt me enough? Can't they just leave me alone? All I want is to stop feeling this pain.

I hear a voice in my head telling me it going to be alright in a few moments. I want to believe it, but then something sharp goes through my chest, nicking my heart. I could only scream in pain as I my vision began to fade.

This is the end huh? Seems kind of nice, but the pain won't go away. Why is it that my pain never seems to fade, but grow?

I heard the villagers scream in terror, but I don't know why. I hear noises that sound like a miniature explosions then quickly followed by the sound of metal ripping through flesh and bone. I wish I didn't know what that sound like, but I know it all to well from personal experience. It just wasn't fair. Why only me? There had to be others. So why did they choose to harm me?

I hear some man talking about arresting someone for the murder of these people. So that's what was happening. Someone tried to help me but arrived too late. As I was thinking this, I heard a women's voice laugh at that and say wasn't it murder for killing me. The man said something about me being a demon then suddenly stopped when I hear the sickening sound of I hear before. Then I hear two screams as I felt extreme heat, but I didn't know what was causing it.

I felt someone press there hand on my neck and speak out loud.

"H-he's still alive."

I hear foot steps before I hear the young male's voice saying that he could do nothing except ease the pain. I smiled on the inside thinking that at least I'll die not feeling as much pain as I was. I hear the women's voice again. "Remove the kunai when I give the word."

I felt something grip the kunai in my chest as something was placed in my mouth and had coppery tasting liquid coming out of it. I hear the women's voice once more.

"Drink."

I don't know why, but I did so thinking it could spare me this pain I was in. So I started sucking on the substance that she was putting in my mouth. It tasted weird but at the same time soothing.

Suddenly my body felt like it was on fire but it didn't burn like it normally would. It actually felt kind of nice. I keep drinking as I hear the women voice again. "Now!"

I felt the kunai bring pulled out of my chest. I gasped in pain as it was ripped out but I felt something growing in place of it. It was too much for me to handle and all I saw was black.

* * *

From within Naruto's mind, Kyuubi smirked as he felt the change in the boy's body and noticed the cage beginning to fall apart. Looking around a bit, Kyuubi decided to look through the boy's eyes and he saw Rayne's face. 

Since he had been in the boy's body he learned that he had a similar blood pattern to that of Rayne's. After finding that out, he went through Naruto's very first memories and found one when he was a just an infant and still didn't have him sealed in him. He watched the Yondaime pick him up and summon Gamabunta as he headed to the battle field.

He said one last thing before he began the Shiki Fujin. "I am sorry for this my son. May you live a good life?"

After witnessing this memory, Kyuubi realized this was Rayne's sister's last descendant and waited for the moment Rayne would arrive. When he sensed her blood entering Naruto's body, he began to flare his youki as the seal weakened to attempt to break free.

Normally he wouldn't care about one human's life, but in this case if he didn't at least try to help the boy he might not be alive for very much longer, making the point of escaping absolutely pointless. He could tell that even with the blood of a vampire flowing within him, Naruto wouldn't survive the wound. So to counter this, he began to change his human side to that of a demon. He knew that it wouldn't take over the vampiric blood being sent into him, he would wait till the boy's body completely changed before he escaped his prison.

* * *

Both Rayne and the young Uchiha watched as Naruto's body began to change into that of a dhampir's. His fangs hardened and grew as his hair grew longer while his body began to fill out more, making him look more athletic. As all this was happening, Rayne's eyes widen as she noticed that his wound wasn't healing fast enough and realized he wouldn't survive. 

Just as she thought that, crimson youki exploded from Naruto's body and covered him before it started to change physically change him. Naruto's teeth lengthen and hardened even further, his hands slowly elongated into claws as his muscles increased in size. The youki flowing around him slowly dyed itself to his hair giving him red streaks.

As suddenly as it started it had stopped. Then in an instant, a larger amount of crimson youki erupted from his body and separated from Naruto before taking the take shape of a man. Once it was finished, Kyuubi no Kitsune stood there in his human form.

He had reddish-orange hair that looked like Ichigo's from Bleach except a bit longer and shaggier. He wore blood red shinobi pants with an orange belt tied around it and wore a white shirt, like that of Sasuke's in Shuppuden, showing his muscular, but lean build.

His crimson eyes stared at the two before he turned towards Naruto and watched as the wound completely healed within seconds. Kyuubi smirked as both Rayne and the young Uchiha looked shocked, he might not be as powerful as Rayne but he sure as hell had a better regeneration rate.

Shaking that thought off, Kyuubi turned towards Rayne. "You should be happy. At least your sister's blood still lives on within him." As soon as he finished saying that, the Hokage showed up with majority of Konoha's shinobi as they felt Kyuubi's youki pulse.

Sarutobi eye's widened in fear as he saw Kyuubi in his human form, but that wasn't as terrifying as the women with blood red hair that was picking up Naruto's unconscious form. As she lifted him up, Rayne turned toward the old man and glared at him, making him begin to fear for his life.

"I though you told me he was dead." Rayne growled out in rage. If she knew the last of heir of her human family was alive, she wouldn't have left in the first place.

Sarutobi gulped in fear before speaking shakily, hoping she wouldn't kill him for this. "I did it for his protection. Please understand. If people knew who's child he was, there would have been twice the amount of assassination attempts on his life."

Rayne increase her glare at the man as unleashed ungodly amount of killing intent that made everyone in Konoha wish to kill themselves from the terror, and a few of the untrained civilians nearby did just that. Even Kyuubi was hard pressed not to be frightened at the amount she was putting out. "Well, you have seen how well that worked out!"

She took a few deep breathes to calm herself down before looking back up at the frightened Hokage. "I will take him and do not be surprised if you never see him again. And if you do, you'll wish you didn't."

Kyuubi instantly got the hint and grabbed Rayne's shoulder and was about to teleport them away when she spoke. "The Uchiha as well."

He quickly turned to him and nodded as he put his other hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Within a split second, flash of flames covered the four of them before they disappeared leaving everyone there stunned and fearing for their lives.

* * *

Well, hope you liked the remodeled chapter one. Anyways, read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: There are still vampires left such as Turned, Foreman, Unraveller and regular vamps, though most won't play that big of a role (Or will they, ku ku ku). Naruto and Rayne will protect humanity but doesn't mean they won't kill some for being arrogant pricks. For those who don't know what Rayne looks like go to Yahoo or Google image search and type BloodRayne. I will try to put up images when I find them of what the Turned, etc... Look like once I find some.

A/N2: I've added Itachi's day before his betrayal in a flashback sequence along with a few lines to build Itachi's background. Things are similar as they were in cannon, but with a different angle. As for Sasuke, he's five years old. I'm trying to capture how a depressed five year thinks. And there is a little yaoiness to this chapter, but that's only for the flashback. I do not like putting those elements in, but I know not every single person/animal in the world is straight. There are always going to be a few curved ones.

**_This is the remodled version of Chapter 2._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne. If I did I would be making a third game and killing the guys that butchered the movie.

* * *

Chapter 2 Learning the Truth and Meeting Family

In a flash off fire, the foursome appeared at an ancient looking mansion that looked over two hundred years old as all the dust, cob webs and rust covering the outside. Itachi's eyes widen as he examined it. The pure size of it made the Hyuuga complex look like a home for dwarves and outdated and out classed, even with all the dust and cob webs, the structure of the Uchiha mansion that the head family lived in.

He had to wonder who made such a structure before he was quickly ushered inside by Kyuubi. Itachi turned to the said fox demon in confusion. Kyuubi sighed as he shook his head at him. "It's not smart to stand around in the night around these wards. There are creatures here that could kill and eat the best of shinobi in minutes. Especially the damned Turned. If you meet one, run away like the devil is after you. It doesn't help that they kind of looks like him."

Itachi looked at Kyuubi in confusion as he had no clue what a Turned was. "What exactly is a Turned?"

Kyuubi sighed a bit as he walked to the window and pulled up the curtains and pointed something outside. Itachi blinked his eyes a few times before walking towards it and looked outside. After a few moments, he couldn't see anything, but with help of his Sharingan, he noticed movement in the tree lines. Taking a closer look, his eyes widen before jumping back.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Kyuubi looked at him before shaking his head with a slight, satisfied smile. "That would be a Turned. Big, stupid and hard as hell to fight. Well for most vampires and demons that don't know it's weakness."

Rayne sighed as she noticed the frightened face on Itachi as he looked through the window as she stepped off the last step on the stairs. She shook her head and glared at Kyuubi. "You had to show him one didn't you?"

Kyuubi nodded with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. Rayne rolled her eyes before fazing out of existence to appear behind Kyuubi and slapped him in the back of the head. Itachi blinked a few times as he saw this before he regained his composure before looking back outside in slight fear of the gruesome looking creature. "What exactly is keeping that thing from getting in here?"

Rayne shook her head before motioning Itachi to follow her as she headed up the stairs. Itachi not wanting to be here in case it did break through, rushed up after her, not sure if his Amaterasu could burn the thing he saw through the window. After a few moments, they walked out onto the roof with these odd looking machines that looked like lights while still seeming to be extremely futuristic.

Taking a closer look at them, Itachi could tell they weren't lights. But then what were they? Shaking that thought off, he turned back to the read headed dhampir. "What are these?"

Rayne shook her head and sighed before answering. "Those are the sun cannons. That is what keeps out all the vampires out of the mansion. I have it set that the computer will automatically lock on to any hostile target and fires a high concentration of sunlight towards it. Even if the target isn't vampire, it will cause damage to human and demons by severe sunburns and even melting the skin in some cases."

After a few seconds to let it sink in, Itachi nodded in understanding. He knew about the vampire legends so he understood how to kill one, but was still trying to come to terms with that they were actually real. After a few more minutes of examining them, Itachi followed Rayne as they walked through the second story hallway till they stopped at a room.

"This is your room for now on if you desire to stay. If not, feel free to leave during the day, when it's not to dangerous for you to walk outside." Rayne spoke as popped her shoulders.

Itachi blinked a few times before he looked towards Rayne as she was leaving. "Why did you show up and help Naruto? I don't get it. All I know is your somehow connected with him from your statement before we left."

She blinked a few times before sighing and shaking her head. "When he wakes up tomorrow, I will tell you. In the meantime, get some rest."

He narrowed his eyes at this response, but seeing her retreating back heading down the stairs, he sighed and walked into his room as he was tired from using Amaterasu and after he killed Shusui in order to keep him from attempting to assassinate Naruto.

(Flashback)

"Yes Fuguku-sama. I will see that it is done. I will assassinate of the demon child tonight." Shusui responded as Fuguku smirked at him.

"Very good, you get ready, your mission starts at six tonight." Fuguku responded with a large grin on his face. Shusui nodded and quickly walked out of the mansion. A few minutes later, Sasuke walked into the room looking at his father with worry. Fuguku restrained himself from rolling his eyes as he noticed his son's meek demeanor, but attributed it to his traitorous son not wanting to teach him. "Yes Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched at his father's tone. After a moment, he managed to regain some of his courage and spoke up. "Tou-san. When is aniki coming home? And when can I go out and play with Naru..."

Fuguku growled loudly as he heard the blood traitor's name, but when he mentioned the demon's _name_, he just lost it. "No! You will not play with that abomination again! Understand me Sasuke! As for your brother, he is a blood traitor that has turned his back on this clan. You are not to associate with him."

Sasuke flinched in fright before quickly running out of the room with tears rolling down his eyes and passed a confused and slightly agitated Mikoto seeing another one of her sons in turmoil. She really couldn't care about what was the reason for it, but now she was going to give Fuguku a piece of her mind and broom... Up his ass.

Itachi sighed as he walked by the Uchiha district, ignoring the glares that some of them were giving him. He knew the reason why. It was because his father told the clan that he was a traitor. His father just didn't tell them the reason why. Unlike him, the majority of the clan actually respected Naruto as cause without him; their clan would have been wiped out as it was the one target the most during Kyuubi's attack.

Shaking his head of that, he was about to turn off towards his new apartment when he noticed a small raven haired boy running out of the district. Taking a closer look, he instantly realized it was Sasuke and pushed chakra to his feet and rushed towards his younger brother. Within seconds, he was in front of his dejected brother. Sasuke looked up and noticed it was Itachi and quickly hugged him and started muttering things to quickly and muffled to understand.

He quickly took him to his apartment and sat him down to figure out what was going on. "Otouto. What happened? Why were you running off in public like that?" Sasuke looked up from his couch and looked up at his brother and began speaking to quickly for Itachi to catch. Sighing as he put his head in his head, he spoke up. "Sasuke, calm down. I can't understand you like this."

After around ten minutes, he managed to get Sasuke calmed down enough that he could talk normally, which was a feet on it's own as he either always sounded depressed or emotionless. "Alright, now tell me. What happened?"

Sasuke nodded a bit as he took a deep breath. "When I went to ask kaa-san when you were coming back, she looked sad and said to ask tou-san. So after getting a cookie from her, I went to the dinning room to find tou-san. When I was outside the door, I heard tou-san talking to Shusui-san about Naruto and this really big word I couldn't understand. Then when Shusui-san left, I entered the room and asked were you were and if I could play with Naruto liked all the times you let me and he blew up and told me never to talk to you two again."

After absorbing everything Sasuke told him, Itachi gritted his teeth in anger and annoyance. To him, there was no reason to take out his anger on him and Naruto and lash his otouto with it. But something caught his attention. "Otouto, what was the large word that you couldn't understand. Try and sound it out for me."

The five year old Uchiha nodded his head and took a sip of the hot tea Itachi had set out. "Ass-sig-nate-ion. It's something like that. I couldn't really hear all too well though."

Itachi nodded as he sipped his tea before his eyes widen as the cup shattered in his hand as he put Naruto and the sounded out word together. He quickly stood up and grabbed his wakizashi and his Anbu gear and quickly got dressed as he was about to go on duty anyways. Once he was finished dressing, he picked up his mask and turned to Sasuke.

"Otouto, you can stay here for the night. If I'm not back by dinner time, go to middle cabinet and look underneath my pocky stash. There should be some money there so you can go get something to eat. And do not eat my season pumpkin flavored stick. Otherwise I will personally demonstrate why I'm about to make Anbu captain."

Sasuke nodded quickly, knowing how angry his older brother got when he raided his pocky stash when Mikoto refused to give him a cookie. He couldn't sit for a week, but oddly enough Itachi was in the hospital the entire week for splinters in a very uncomfortable place...

Itachi nodded as he walked out of the front door, only to see two military police members walking up to him. He narrowed his eyes as they stopped in front of him. "What do you two want?"

Both could sense the irritation in the blood traitor's voice, but they were order to come here after Fuguku heard that Itachi had taken Sasuke to his apartment. "Uchiha Itachi. We were sent here to retrieve your younger brother under Fuguku-sama's orders. So please unlock the door otherwise we will have to break in."

The thirteen year old Uchiha prodigy glared at the two in front of him with annoyance. "He's here on his own free will, as you can see from my window right over there. Now go and tell my father to stop act the royal prick he wants to have any chance of saving his own family."

From the window, Sasuke shrunk back as Itachi pointed at him, knowing what the police members were there for him, but was surprised at his aniki's tone. He had never heard him speak like this before. It was as if he was in rush to get somewhere and he was pissed that he was being delayed. And the fact that he felt malevolent energy flowing off his brother as he said the last sentence had emphasized his point.

Both police members were stunned hearing this and were taken back from his voice, but they hadn't forgotten their two missions. To retrieve Sasuke and to stall Itachi for ten to twenty minutes. And they could see that Sasuke wanted to stay with his brother, so it was going to be that much harder. So the one on the left spoke up to continue the second plan for now. "We will do that Itachi-san, but we cannot leave without Sasuke-san."

Itachi growled in annoyance as he activated his Sharingan, much to the surprise of the two policemen, who activated there own in defense, and spoke up in a powerful, yet irritated voice. "I will not say this again. Leave here and tell my father to back off. If you don't, you will force me to do something I will regret, but not as much as you two will."

The two backed up a bit as they got prepared for battle as Itachi's hand had reached for his wakizashi as he finished the statement. They both knew they weren't on his level and would easily be wiped out. In fact, they really doubted anyone in the clan except maybe Fuguku-sama could stand their ground against him in. But seeing as it was two to one and the fact that he would hold back as he didn't want to expose his younger brother to the harshness of the world of shinobi, they believed they could win.

"Then you leave us no choice to take him by force and arrest you for civil disobedience Uchiha Itachi."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt a foot connect to his stomach as the butt of a wakizashi smashed into his nose, breaking it and sending him flying to the ground from two stories above. Without missing a beat, he thrusted the sword behind him with precise precision and rammed it through the other Uchiha's stomach and pinned him to the wall.

Itachi pulled the wakizashi violently out of his gut before back handing him to the ground, knocking him out cold. He quickly sheaved his blade and turned around to the shocked Sasuke viewing the short fight from his window.

"This is why I don't train you otouto. This is what it's like in world I live in. A world were your own family would stab you in the back if it benefits them. Remember this otouto. You cannot trust anyone, not even your own family. You have to go out and make a family of your own with the people you trust the most."

Sasuke nodded fearfully as he watched his brother's Sharingan spin wildly before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor, out cold. Itachi sighed slightly before his gaze headed towards the Uchiha district and he quickly bounded off to his best friends backyard to pay him a visit and convince him out of doing this.

One way or another.

* * *

Shusui was washing his face in the creek behind his house as he thought about the mission he was given from Fuguku. He disliked Naruto, but not for the reasons everyone else in Konoha did. His reason was much simpler. He was taking his Itachi away from him. The little brat spent more time with the man that had his heart, even though he could never say anything in fear of him reacting badly.

He was sure over the time that he could sway his heart away from the young boy as it would be considered pedophilia. But every attempt seemed to be futile as Itachi's anger grew every day. So he did as well, thinking it was the fact that he was trying to separate him from Naruto. Unknown to him, it was the fact that Itachi and Fuguku were butting heads as Itachi wished to adopt Naruto and Fuguku wanted Naruto dead.

Hearing as swirl of leaves behind him, he noticed Itachi with his mask on his belt. Shusui was surprised at this and even more surprised looking at the coldness in Itachi's spinning Sharingan. "Shusui, we need to talk about what my otouto overheard about Naruto and assassination."

Shusui's eyes widen as he heard this and cursed Fuguku mentally for being over confident and not putting up a privacy jutsu. Shaking that thought off, he looked at Itachi's burning Sharingan and activated his own as a caution. "What about it? He wants the demon brat dead as much as I do."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he gripped his wakizashi from behind his back. "I thought you were different from him Shusui. But if that's the case, I will not let you harm him. Not because my father's blatant hate for my sensei's son for something he cannot control."

As Itachi drew out his blood stained wakizashi, realization dawned upon Shusui. He wasn't angry at him. He was angry at his father for trying to kill the son of the women he considered his second mother. He could understand that. But it was too late as he felt the blade go through his heart.

His eyes widen as he coughed up blood as he looked at his best friend and his secret crush. He had known how much his sensei had meant to him and not even he could stand in the way of that. And know seeing the look on his face, he had to close his eyes as he never wanted to see it directed at him.

Pure hatred from the man he loved.

Itachi withdrew his blade from Shusui's heart as he felt limply to the ground and dipped his sword into the water to wash it off. AS he was doing so, he looked over to Shusui's body and felt guilty it had to come down to this. His best friend had tried to assassinate his godson. Even if he hated him for doing so, he could not hate Shusui as he could see it in his eyes. A look of realization. He hadn't known something that could have changed his feelings towards Naruto.

And that's why it hurt. He had just killed a teen nearing a man that was innocent of any crime, even though he had except a mission to do so, but something he had said had convinced him otherwise. And he had still killed him before he noticed it. He had killed his best, no his only friend besides Naruto and his otouto.

Suddenly he dropped his wakizashi into the creek as he grabbed his eyes while he yelled out in pain. His eyes were burning madly worse than any burn he had ever felt before. So painful that he was thinking about cutting them out to stop the pain. He growled out in as it increased even further forcing him to dunk his head into the water in hopes to put out the burning.

But it didn't. It burned even hotter and more than before. He screamed in agony as his eyes burned even more furiously than before and began scratching them madly as he pulled his face out of the water and rolled on the ground a few times as if he was trying to put out and imaginary fire.

After a few more rolls, the pain began to die away until it was nothing more. Itachi panted heavily as he stood up on his knees and dragged himself to the water edge to see what happened to his eyes. As he did so, he noticed everything seemed to be so much slower than before and that he could see ever little detail that he couldn't before hand.

This puzzled him greatly, but he shook it off as he neared the water's edge. He splashed the water on his face a few times before looking down towards the water and watched the ripples slowly crash into the shore or go out further into the creek before dying out. As he did so, he noticed his face begin to appear in the water. After a few seconds, which seemed to be minutes to him, he could finally see his reflection.

His eyes widen in fear as he remember reading the book in the secret meeting place his father made him attend to. The details of his eyes were unmistakably a kaleidoscope, even though it looked more like a three pointed shuriken. He whispered one word that would change his life forever, even though he had no clue how.

"Mangekyou."

(Flashback End)

Itachi sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes before lying down on the bed. He didn't want to think about it. He had known Shusui's feelings for him, but he never said anything as he wasn't like that and didn't want to hurt their friendship. He shook his head as he closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him and fell asleep.

* * *

Rayne shook her head a bit as she finished walking down the stairs only to see Kyuubi reading a very old history book. Kyuubi of course noticed the look on her face and decided to say something. "So, any reason you brought the Uchiha with us."

She narrowed her eyes before replied stoically. "I don't know, he reminds me of someone. Someone I used to love."

Kyuubi sighed a bit and put down the book as he looked over at her. "You mean Madara. Rayne you need to get over that. You did what was right in killing him."

Rayne nodded a not wanting to remember what happened. It haunted her dreams every night. She couldn't bare the fact that she had to kill him, even if it was for the sake of everyone. Shaking that thought off, she turned to Kyuubi and spoke wanting an answer, "What did you did to him?"

Kyuubi sighed a bit as she changed the subject, but knew trying to keep her on it was a bad idea. Shaking his head a bit, he answered her. "I knew that Naruto couldn't live with the wound inflicted upon him. So in order for him to survive, I change his human side to that of a demons. So as far as I know he's the first demon/vampire half breed to ever exist."

Sighing a bit, Rayne nodded in understanding as she noticed the title of the book. "So that's why you where reading that for."

Kyuubi nodded as it was true. "Well, that's only half of it. During the change, something happened. Something I wasn't predicting." Rayne's eyes widen hearing this before narrowing them as she waited for Kyuubi to continue. "Something happened during the change, though I'm not sure what. But I do know that he is not a kitsune, he is something else. That's why I was looking up information in the book. I never heard of a transformation that the transformed didn't become the same type as the youki donor."

Rayne nodded a bit in understanding as she had never heard of it herself. Shaking his head, Kyuubi spoke again. "I'm going to the library to get more info on this."

She nodded at him as he burst into flames and disappeared, leaving Rayne by herself. She sighed a bit and noticed the sun rising in the distant window and shook her head as she walked up the stairs and to her room to get some rest.

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he sat up and rubbed his eyes heavily to get the blurriness out of them. Once he did, he looked around the room and noticed that the sun setting and that his stomach growling loudly. Not going to deny it, he got up and decided to go look for something to eat, not caring that wasn't a house he hadn't been in before.

Shaking that thought off, he looked around for some clothes to put on due to the clothes he had on where tattered beyond repair. As he was looking for some close, the door opened to reveal a man with reddish orange hair with a package in his hand. Not having any memories of this person, Naruto instantly jumped back as his nature told him new people always hurt him.

Kyuubi sighed as he saw this and closed his eyes before he threw the package towards a surprised Naruto, who somehow managed to catch it. Shaking his head a bit more, he spoke up. "New set a clothes. Once you put them on come down stairs. Your friend, Itachi is down their as well."

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard Itachi was there and was about to ask what was going on when the man walked out of the room. He shrugged as it really didn't matter if Itachi-sensei was down there and quickly opened the package and saw it really was clothing. He took them out to notice that the shirt was pitch black with dark red sleeves and made of leather and a baggy pair of leather pants that were also pitch black in the legs but red around the pelvis area, kind of like Rayne's but much baggier.

Deciding he liked the clothes, Naruto quickly put them on and walked out of the room and found the stairs before heading down them to see Itachi reading a book. "Itachi-sensei, what are you doing her?"

Itachi looked up from his book and noticed the only other person then Sasuke that he consider family and smiled lightly. He shook his head before sighing as he had to tell Naruto the truth, no matter how much he disliked it. "I helped kill two Anbu that were trying to kill you, so I've probably been marked as a nukenin by now." _'Not exactly true but they didn't do anything to help him out. They would have left him there to die.'_

Naruto looked down towards the floor as he heard this with a sadden expression on his face. "Itachi-sensei. Why do they hate me? I never did anything to them, SO WHY?" Naruto yelled at the end as tears rolled down his face.

Itachi sighed as he was expecting this kind of reaction sooner or later. He knew a person, a child no less, would eventually begin to question the reasons for the villagers and shinobi's ignorance. And he was going to tell him. The Sandaimes' law be damned. But he was beat to the punch by a certain fox demon as he walked in the room.

"That would because of me. Till as of last night, I was sealed inside of you."

Naruto looked at him in confusion before it slowly turned to rage. He didn't know why or how he was sealed within him, but the fact that he was the apparent cause of everyone hating him.

"You're the reason why I was hated. I don't even know you but you caused all my pain! Why?!" Naruto growled out as his blood began to boil. His now emerald eyes surrounded by crimson began to bleed crimson as he stared at the man.

Kyuubi looked towards Naruto as he had figured this reaction to him. "Yes I was. As for who I am, I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed fox demon, strongest of all living beings."

Naruto stopped as he heard this and looked absolutely terrified of the man in front of and slowly began to back petal away from him. As soon as he said this though, a women's voice came from behind him and Naruto instantly recognized it as the woman that helped saved him. "Is that so?"

A sight clang of metal was heard when a sharp blade was pressed against Kyuubi's neck as he began to sweat a bit as he looked behind him. "Okay second strongest. She the most powerful."

The blade sprang back to it's resting place as a women with true red hair and two different colored eyes, right being green and left being red walked out from behind him. Soon as he saw her, perverted thoughts that should not have been in such a young mind, but were due to a certain orange book and old man, began popping up making Naruto blush madly seeing as how seem to be a living goddess.

Rayne seeing this couldn't help but smirk a bit, but had to stomp on this quickly. "Well Naru-kun, I wouldn't think you would see a relative in that kind of light."

All thought processing stopped in Naruto's head before suddenly restarted as his eyes widen in realization. As he started to panic a bit Kyuubi looked towards them and coughed to get their attention. He coughed even louder when they ignored him the first time. A tick mark developed on his forehead as all three were still ignoring him, and he didn't like being ignored.

"HEY PAY ATTENTION HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

Rayne, who now was lying on the crimson love seat, blinked a few times before looking up at him. "Hmm. Did you say something?"

A bead of sweat fell off both Naruto and Itachi's head as Kyuubi started grumbling about no good dhampirs and that he should kill them all. Shaking his head from that thought and glared at Rayne for a brief second, he turned back to Naruto.

"Now, as I was saying before we were interrupted, the reason the village hates you Naruto was the fact that you were my container. I was sealed into you by the Yondaime Hokage on the night of your birth. From what I gathered from your early childhood memories, he asked for you to be seen as a hero but the villagers and most of the shinobi did not. In simple terms, they saw you as me."

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with anger but with confusion as well as he didn't understand why they would hate him. Shaking that thought off, he asked another question that hit him. "Well, if I was your container, how did you get out?"

Kyuubi smirked as this because he got another chance to boost his ego. "You think that my power can be contained by any mere human."

Rayne shook her head before shooting him a glare. "Well since he was never a mere human, you never would have broken out. Or did you forget my sister was dhampir. So in essence Naruto had vampiric blood flowing in him."

Kyuubi grumbled something about hating dhampirs never allowing him to have his way as Naruto looked at them both in confusion. "Had? You know who my parents were?"

Rayne sighed before looking over at him with a sad smile on her face and nodded. "Yes I knew one of them, I knew your father, but first I'll tell you about you lineage." Naruto nodded as he sat down on the ground waiting to hear here story. Shaking her head, Rayne took a deep breath before starting.

"You are a descendent of a dhampir that was my sister. Her name was Kahna. She married a human man, Namikaze Sakumo if I remember correctly. They had two children, one a dhampir while the other was human. Her dhampir child died before she reached five due to a raid on her family to try and get to me. Her human child, Namikaze Ryuu survived it and married a blonde hair blue eye girl. I don't remember her name but they had a child, Namikaze Rikimaru. He was your great grandfather and oddly enough you look just like him."

"Anyways, he met up with a girl with silvery white hair and married her. They had a child and if I'm correct his name was Jiraiya. I stop looking after him when he became a pervert and started to peep on women in the onsen and other exposing areas." Rayne's eyes shone with furry as her body shook in rage as she remembered him peeking in on her while she was taking a relaxing bath. He learned never to do that again when she shoved part of her blade up his ass, making the first 1000 years of death attack ever used.

Shaking her head of that thought, Rayne took a deep breath to calms herself down before speaking again. "I knew he had a relationship with his teammate Tsunade and had a child. They named the child Namikaze Minato. They placed him in an orphanage to keep him safe from their enemies due to them being marked as some of the most powerful shinobi in the world. After they did so, I watch over him to make sure nothing bad would happen. Once he was able to defend himself, I stopped watching over him so much and left him to his own devices.

"While I was away I heard he became the Hokage of the village and had a wife, though the later I had to learn through checking up on him. But then something happened that I couldn't have predicted. Kyuubi attack the village. It took all his power to seal Kyuubi inside you to keep him from destroying the village."

Naruto's face fell to the floor as realization dawned on him that his own father burdened him with Kyuubi and that he happened to the same Hokage he looked up to. Rayne noticed this, but she had something more important come up as she turned towards the said fox demon. "Kyuubi, you never did tell me. Why did you attack the village?"

Kyuubi glared violently at her and his eyes shined with rage as he growled out. "I would rather not talk about it."

Rayne narrowed her eyes hearing this before looking him dead in the eyes. She knew something had happened and know she was sure of it. "You will tell me if you wish to live."

Kyuubi glared at her in rage but knew she would carry out her threat and answered her. "A man with auburn colored hair with piercing covering his face used my fiancé as leverage, saying that he would kill her if I did not do so. I tried to attack him, but he turned out to be a astral projection of himself. Having my hand forced I did as he told me. While I was still sealed within him, I felt her life force faded indicating she had died."

As soon as he finished this his face had fallen as he held back his tears before he turned around and walked out of the living room. Rayne sighed as she nodded in understanding as she knew what Kyuubi was going through. After a few minutes of silence and digesting all the information flying across the room, Itachi sighed as he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I know who your mother is."

Both Rayne and Naruto instantly turned their heads toward Itachi as he looked solemn before he deeply sighed. "Naruto your mother was Ryuu Akira, former head of Anbu. I knew her as she taught me not to rely on my Sharingan, since she pointed out the flaws in it and even proved them to me. She was my Jounin sensei for the short time I was a gennin and my mentor during the short time between me being a chunin and Kyuubi's attack."

"Both she and Yondaime-sama named me your godfather as I was one of the few they both trusted, even though I was only eight at the time. I was there as you were born and took you to the Yondaime when he asked me to. When I arrived back in the room, all I saw was blood and the nurses saying that she had passed away due to blood lose." Itachi's voice was growing weaker by the moment as it was difficult for him to say this.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was told not to by the Sandaime to protect you. I would have taken you to the Uchiha manor but Tou-san refused to allow me to do so. I was exiled from the clan seeing as I wanted to keep you safe. I would have adopted you, but Sandaime told me I was to young to do so and refused to do so when I became an Anbu. Please forgive me."

After a few moments, which happened to be around twenty minutes, Naruto absorbed all the information that had been dumped on him with such a short amount of time before he smiled. His family didn't abandon him and now he knew why Itachi spent a lot of his time taking Naruto out to eat and showed him the basic concepts of chakra. "No need to apologizes Itachi-sensei. You did all you could."

Hearing this was lifted an imaginary boulder of his back making the young Uchiha smile and ruffle Naruto's hair. "Alright otouto."

Shaking her head at the scene, Rayne faked coughed to get their attention. Once she was sure she had it, she spoke. "Alright now, Naruto as you may know Itachi and I saved you, but you do not know how correct."

Naruto nodded as he had no clue where this was going. Rayne sighed before she just came right out with it. "Well to be honest, there was no way you could live through a wound like that if you were human. In order to save your life, I gave you some of my blood to turn you into a dhampir, a half vampire/half human. Your wound stared to heal, but wasn't going to heal fast enough to save you. That's were Kyuubi came in and how he got out of confinement. As your blood change to that of a dhampir's, the cage holding him deteriorated allowing him out. But knowing you were a relative of mine, he decided to save you. So, he flared his youki into your body turning your human side into that of a demon. So officially you are the first ever half vampire half demon."

After letting all this dissolve into his now double sized brain, Naruto's eyes widen in realization before speaking depressingly. "So I'm actually know what the villagers call me."

Both Itachi and Rayne instantly noticed this and quickly walked over to him, Rayne reaching him first. She bent down onto her knees before enveloping him into a tight hug. "You never were. Even if you have demonic blood in you, you don't have to become what they wanted you to be. It's up to you, it always has been, always will be."

To emphasize her point, she kissed his forehead before slowly releasing him. Stunned by the hug, Naruto took a few moments to recover before he looked up at her. "Thank you... Um... what should I call you."

Rayne bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. "My name's Rayne, but you can call me kaa-san if you wish. Okay."

Suddenly the largest smile grew on Naruto's face as he glompt her. Rayne couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing for the first time in over a half century. Itachi shook his head at Naruto's reaction as he smiled at the scene before he got up and stretched.

After a few moments, Naruto let go of her. Once she stood up, Rayne spoke up to both of them. "Well I think it time to start your training."

* * *

Well, here is the revised second chapter. So read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I not going to be doing the training and just going strait to a time skip five years later. I'll explain some of his new techniques and others when he decides to use them. Naruto meets Yugito this chapter. Naruto is going to fight like Rayne does and have a pair of blades like her.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter 3_**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

Chapter 3 Akatsuki, Meet Namikaze Naruto

Standing on top of the tallest mountain in Kaminari no Kuni overlooking Kumogakure was a young, ten year old boy with sunshine blonde hair with red streaks. It was in the middle of the night to help keep his presence unknown to everyone. He wore a pitch black leather pants and shirt with blood red sleeves with a reddish-orange fox head on the front and on the back there were nine tails swirling around the Uzumaki spiral.

Naruto sighed as he looked over the village of Kumogakure. He normally wasn't sent on missions like these. Sure, he could do them, but it just wasn't usual for him. Add to the fact that Itachi was currently gathering information on a criminal organization with ten S-class nukenin with an unclear goal other than collecting the bijuus.

Shaking his head, he remembered when Itachi had told him about his meeting with the same man that was the cause of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha.

(Flashback)

Itachi glared at the man in front of him. He had instantly recognized him from what little Kyuubi would speak about the reason he attacked. This was the man that had killed his fiancé. He narrowed his eyes at him as he could tell even with his enhanced hanyou abilities; he would not win if they fought. "What do you want?"

The auburn haired man just looked at him, sizing him up before speaking. "Uchiha Itachi, I want to offer you a position in our organization, Akatsuki."

He narrowed his eyes even further at this. He had heard from Rayne after their brief meeting with Jiraiya of a group called the Red Dawn that he had been investigating. "Why would I want to join?"

The man smirked at him before answering flawlessly. "Our group wishes for world peace, but in order to do so, we need the power of the most powerful beings in the world. Using them, we can stop any war from occurring and give this world what a truly deserves. Freedom. But in order for you to join, you must go back to Konoha and eradicate your own clan."

If Itachi wasn't told by Rayne earlier about this group, he would have found this offer enticing. And he knew he would have taken it if he was on his own. But add the fact that he wanted him to murder his own clan, he answered the man harshly. "Then I refuse as I will not do anything that will harm my family, even if I do not like them."

At this, it was the man's turn to narrow his eyes. This shouldn't be happening. He should have accepted his proposal easily, especially considering what he found on him through the bingo book and his very own spy network. So why did he refuse. As he was thinking on this, Itachi spoke up once more.

"Now I have a message for you, if you go after the bijuu, watch your back. Because I will defend help defend them as I know your group's true purpose."

The man narrowed his eyes and was about to eliminate him to keep Itachi from being a threat when the said Uchiha burst into a flock of ravens. He narrowed his eyes before quickly leaving the area to report this to the others.

(Flashback End)

Shaking that thought from his head, Naruto looked back onto the village. He was sent here to stop and kill two members of the same group, extract the jinchuuriki of Nibi no Nekomata and take her home. He would have just extracted her if his other orders weren't to kill the two Akatsuki members. He was also told to watch out for a third member that might be watching in the distance and kill him if possible.

Naruto was still extremely confused as to why Rayne, Kyuubi and Itachi all choose him fore this mission. He knew without a doubt that Itachi could eliminate them with ease even without his Mangekyou. The reason was since his strength and speed had nearly tripled when he was transformed into a hanyou.

During one of their spars, Rayne had learned that Itachi was going blind every time he used his Mangekyou, mainly due to him walking into the wall without his Sharingan activated. So when she learned this, she approached Kyuubi on a way to fix it since he was the creator of the bloodline. So after a discussion with Itachi, they set up a ritual to change Itachi into a hanyou and with the help of Jiraiya, the ritual was successful.

That was another thing that happened during the five years. When Rayne was out training Naruto, they ran into the world's greatest pervert. After a short discussion with both Rayne and Jiraiya, he agreed to train Naruto a bit, mainly because it was Minato's wish. During his training with Jiraiya, he learned that the old man had been assassinated just after he left and the Uchiha clan was massacred. Itachi hadn't taken that well and locked himself up in his room until he was told Sasuke was still alive.

Shaking that thought off, Naruto's eyes widen as he caught a large amount of youki being used as two large chakra signatures were near it. He mentally cursed at himself before he rushed towards it, all the while berating himself for not sensing it sooner. He quickly jumped into the village and noticed a large youki figure in the distance that looked like a cat and rushed in that direction.

As he got there, Naruto noticed that the youki nekomata had dissipated and that two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them were standing there. Taking a closer look, his eyes widen as he noticed a blonde hair girl that seemed to be a few years older than him pinned to the wall with the two men about to crucify her.

Memories of his life in Konoha flash through his mind making Naruto's blood boil. He growled as he let his rage consume him, but instead of going ballistic on them, he concentrated the rage going through him and became a flash of black and red light. In an instant, both Akatsuki members were sent into the wall as Naruto appeared in front of them.

Looking around, Naruto noticed a seal on the ground and rubbed it out with his foot, figuring that it was something important to them. As the two pulled themselves out of the wall, he pulled the thirteen year jinchuuriki off the wall before flashing her out of harms way before returning in front of them.

Once the two regained their surrounding and looked for their attacker, they both were stunned as they saw the kid that they thought to be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The man on the right with a mask covering most of his face other than his eyes spoke up. "Hidan, look at our luck today. If we can capture him today we will have all but three bijuus left."

The man known as Hidan smirked as he heard this. "It seems so Kakuzu. Jashin has smiled upon us today."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at these two. They were lucky that the girl couldn't use Nibi's true power, just her youki. _'God, these two are jokes. They have to be the weakest in this organization, otherwise this is just pathetic.'_

A slight smirk developed on his before he laughed at the two in front of them. Of course this got the desired reaction he wanted out of them. They got pissed and Hidan pulled out his scythe. Naruto refrained from laughing again before he looked them dead in the eyes and spoke with complete confidence as he grinned. "You know, you two are lucky today. Lucky that you only have to fight me. Both Rayne and Itachi are off doing more important things."

A tick mark developed on Hidan's head as Kakuzu seethed. A _CHILD_ was sent to stop them. It was insulting. It was humiliating. And above all, it pissed them the fuck off.

Not being able to take it any more, Hidan threw his scythe towards Naruto with frightening speed. The grin never left Naruto's face as his eyes flashed a bit as he used Dilated Perception and easily side stepped the scythe. The advantage of Dilated Perception was similar to the Sharingan's analyzing ability and everything slow down giving him an advantage to be able to quickly counter his opponents. It also was the first thing Rayne taught him how to control besides his blood rage.

He reached out and grabbed the scythe before pulling back on it and snapping the chain that was connected to it. Naruto smirked even more as he threw the scythe. "Well that was pathetic. I think I'm just going to end this."

Both Akatsuki members growled loudly at him when Kakuzu smirked at him. "Just go ahead and try it boy."

Soon as he said that, he turned into a black and red flash by using Super Speed. It was another ability Rayne had taught him. At first he thought it wouldn't be very useful due to he could already increase his speed by flowing his youki to his legs. But he quickly learned this was far from the truth. If anything, it was even more useful than he could ever imagine. When he used it, the world around him seemed like it did in Dilated Perception, but he was able to use his regular speed within it. He had learned that the Yondaime accidentally found out how to use this ability and was how he came to be known as the _Kiroi Senko_.

In an instant, Naruto appeared behind Kakuzu. "As I said, I'm going to end this."

His wrist blade sprang into place as he rammed them through two masks in his back, effectively destroying three o Kakuzu's hearts. Hidan's eyes widen seeing this before he quickly went through some hand seal, only to see his hands be sliced off in a flash of black and red light. Naruto stood in front of him looking passively before kicking him into the middle of the alley.

In three flashes, Hidan's arms slid off as Naruto kicked his stomach, sending his upper body into the wall while Hidan's blood sprayed all across the alley way. Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed one of his blades into his heart while he used his feet to grip and rip Hidan's head off spraying even more blood around the surrounding area and onto Naruto.

Kakuzu was frightened beyond anything he ever seen before as he witnessed his partner be sliced to pieces in a span of ten seconds. Fearing for his life, he tried to run away, but he didn't get far as in another flash, Naruto was behind him and thrusted his blades into the other two mask, ending Kakuzu's life.

Seeing that he was dead, Naruto pulled his blades out of his corpse and watched Kakuzu fall to the ground, lifelessly. He shook his head and was about to walk over to were he placed the Nibi jinchuuriki, he heard a voice. A very familiar voice. The voice that belong to the guy that he had sliced to pieces. So just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he turned around...

To see Hidan's head cussing him out.

"Goddamn little fucker! Get over here so I can bite you to death!"

Naruto did the only thing he could as he was not expecting this. He started to completely freak out. Sure, he could fight Turned and rip people to bloody shreds, but a talking head that he severed from its body just was just way too much for him. Regaining his composure, although still freaked out, he decided to end it as his blades sprang back into place before he slammed them between Hidan's eyes.

"Good. Maybe that will shut him the fuck up." Naruto shook his head as his blades retracted and walked over to the girl before checking her injuries and pulse. He flinched as he noticed how bad they were and knew he would have to get her home soon and have Kyuubi to convince Nibi to turn her container into a hanyou. Shaking that off, he went down to pick her up, when Hidan's head started talking again.

"GODDAMMIT! THAT HURT YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Naruto turned around and glared at the head as a tick mark developed as both his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!"

In response, Hidan just spat blood on Naruto's boots. "I'm immortal you fuck! I can't die!"

Naruto's eyes twitched hearing that as he glared at the head before a small smirked graced his lips. "Well then, we're just going to have to do something about that."

Hidan paled as Naruto's blades sprang back into place as he grabbed his head and threw it into the air. Naruto smirked before using super speed once more to slice his head into hundreds of tiny pieces. He deactivated it and panted a bit as he watched the pieces fall to the ground. "If that doesn't kill you, at least it SHUTS YOU THE FUCK UP!"

Naruto quickly turned around and walked back and picked up the Nibi jinchuuriki before he ran off towards the mansion, knowing he had to get there for her sake.

Unknown to him, a plant like man appeared from the ground after he left and looked over his two fallen comrades.

* * *

Naruto quickly made it to the island and was glad that he only drained his banpaia ryoku and not his youki, due to him having to dispatch a few low level vampires and a Turned along the way. And this was after he ran across a 10 mile stretch of water. As he reached the mansion, he didn't care if the sun cannons fired at him, he kicked the door open only to see Rayne and Itachi playing Go.

Both of them jumped up at sudden crashing of the door and quickly turned towards it to see Naruto. Both glared at him angrily for getting them worked up or nothing when they noticed the girl on his shoulder and her condition. In an instant, Rayne was beside him and checking her injuries. "What happened?"

Naruto sighed a bit and explained that he got distracted as he wait for them to attack, he found them about to take her with them, him killing them easily and Hidan's talking head distracting him even more. Rayne nodded as she heard this while Itachi looked a bit green about hearing about Hidan's talking head. Ignoring him, Rayne grabbed Naruto and he suddenly found themselves in the in Kyuubi's quarters.

The said fox demon looked at them with annoyance and was glad that he had just got dressed. As he looked at them, he noticed Nibi's presence within the girl and the said girl's condition. Mentally cursing, Kyuubi appeared beside them and took her from Naruto before laying her on the bed. Taking a deep breathe, he closed his eyes and placed them on her stomach and entered the seal.

* * *

As soon as he entered, Kyuubi noticed he was in a large circular room with a giant, chained down black cat with two tails in the center of it. And she was looking murderously at him with its golden yellow eyes. The said cat tried to lunge at him, but was restrained from doing so by the chains. Kyuubi sighed as he recognized her problem and shook his head. "Nibi listen to me."

The said Nekomata roared at him while trying to lunge at him. **"I WOULD NEVER LISTEN TO A LOWER BEING THAN MYSELF!"**

Apparently she hadn't seen Kyuubi in human form before or forgot what he looked like. A tick mark developed on Kyuubi's head as he snarled at her before transforming into his true form in all it glory. Kyuubi's eyes met hers for a brief moment before he slammed four of his tails onto her back. **"LISTEN TO ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! You will obey my orders. Or I WILL kill you."**

In an instant, Nibi had become docile from the killing intent Kyuubi was unleashing upon her and nodded her head to keep herself from feeling Kyuubi's wrath. Noticing her docile form, Kyuubi continued on knowing she was listening now. **"You will use your power to turn the girl into hanyou. After that you will be freed to do what you wish. But it would be best to stay here, due to the dangers that we face now. Do it now and I'll explain everything later."**

Nibi glared at the said fox demon before nodding as Kyuubi vanished from her seal. As soon as he did so, Nibi flared her youki in the girls system and started to mold her container's DNA into that of a hanyou's.

* * *

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and stepped away from the girl as a blackish yellow aura surround her. It took the shape of a cat with one tail as it swirled viciously around her, transforming her features into demonic like ones. After it was over, she had longer and sharper claws, a large pair of harden fangs and oddly enough a pair of blonde cat ears where he normal ones should have been.

As soon as it was finished, the blackish yellow youki flared, but this time around it formed outside of the girl's body and took the shape of a woman's. Once it stopped, there was a woman with pitch black hair with yellow cat like eyes. She wore a kimono that was white in the front but was black on the back. Her face had a regal appearance to it as her eyes shifted to Kyuubi form.

She examined him for a few seconds before speaking. "Now what is this about us being in danger, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi sighed deeply as he walked to the door. "Best to come with me to the library and I'll explain there."

Nibi looked at him for a few more seconds before nodding and following Kyuubi out of the room. Rayne sighed a bit at them before picking up the new hanyou. She walked out of the room with Naruto following her before sighing again. "Naruto, you have to learn how to pay more attention. This is the fourth mission you nearly failed due to that reason."

Naruto nodded solemnly as he knew it to be true. And this time around it almost cost someone's life. "I'm sorry Kaa-san."

Rayne shook her head a bit before smiling back at him. "It's alright, but you're going to have to work on that before your next mission."

The dual half breed smiled and nodded before yawning as he headed to his room to get a good day's sleep. He may be immune to the sunlight due to his demonic blood, but his vampiric blood still hated it with an unholy passion.

* * *

A few hours later, Naruto jumped up from his bed as he heard someone trying to creep their way around the mansion. Closing his eyes and focusing on his nose, he sighed as he instantly recognized the girls scent. Shaking his head, he got out of bed and quickly got dressed so he could head out to meet her. Opening the door, Naruto walked out and nearly ran into the said girl, not thinking she would be close to his door.

Naruto shook his head as he backed up a bit before looking over at her. "You know trying not to wake people up in this house, wakes them up. You should just make as much noise as possible and they would never know you were here.

The girl blinked at Naruto for his ridiculous statement. Then before he could react, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to shake him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! I LOOK LIKE I CAT GIRL!"

Naruto refrain from sweat dropping as it was true, but he knew he needed to defuse the situation, so he waved her off. "I was the one that rescue you from those two and Kyuubi convinced Nibi to turn you in a hanyou so you could live."

As soon as he said this, the girl dropped Naruto, who turned in mid air and landed on his feet, and looked at him with shock written on her face. "A-a HANYOU! You mean I'm a half demon now!"

Naruto nodded his head at her, knowing she needed to be told. "Yes and so am I. I also am a dhampir, which means I'm a half vampire. In fact, no one in this house is completely human. Including your old tenant Nibi."

The girl froze as she heard that. As far as she knew, Nibi was still sealed within her. "What do you mean by old?"

Naruto sighed deeply and began to wish he didn't have to do this. Shaking that thought off, he told her. "When she turned you into a hanyou she was freed from her seal. Now she probably going to be living here with us for a while till Rayne, Itachi and I can take care of this Akatsuki problem." She paled hearing this as her blood turned cold. Seeing this, Naruto patted her on the back. "You are welcomed to stay her as well, since your village probably won't want you back the way you are now, or make you into a living weapon."

The girl's face instantly turned from shocked to solemn as she knew it to be the truth. She nodded her head lightly as she spoke depressingly. "Your right. They were already trying to turn me into a weapon. Now they probably would try harder to do so or kill me." After a few more moments, she looked towards Naruto before she continued. "Are you sure I can stay?"

Naruto nodded his head as he waved her off. "Yeah, kaa-san already said you could before you were here."

The thirteen year old girl blinked in confusion as she heard this. "Before I was here?"

He sighed before nodding at her; really wishing someone else would come and take over for him. Even if he did admit the girl was kind of cute, she was becoming annoying. "It was my mission to extract you and kill your attackers. We are trying to save the rest of the bijuu before the Akatsuki can get their hands on them. Right now the only ones left are the Ichibi, Gobi and Sanbi. We know where Ichibi is due to that his tenant is a literal killing machine."

After digesting all this information in, she nodded in understanding before her stomach decided to make its presence know by rumbling loudly. She blushed deeply as Naruto snickered a bit before shaking his head. "Hungry, eh? Alright then, follow me to the kitchen."

She nodded and followed him to the stairs before he turned back to her as he had forgotten something. "By the way, what's your name? My name is Namikaze Naruto."

The girl smiled at him before answering. "I'm Nii Yugito."

* * *

Well, hoped you liked the revised addition of Chapter 3. Read and Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The Power of Three, Naruto of Spira and Naruto the Parody will be the next updated, in any given order. I feel sorry for Hidan. He is still alive but in many pieces.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter Four._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

Chapter 4 Akatsuki's Plans, the Spy and the New Mission

In a dark cave, eight figures stood around a platform as a plant like man appeared in the room, besides a man with grey eyes, spiky auburn hair and piercings covering his face. The said man looked towards the plant before speaking in a malicious voice.

"Zetsu, where is Hidan and Kakuzu?"

Zetsu flinched a bit before responding in a raspy voice. "They are gone Leader-sama. I have to devour their bodies to keep them from being used as evidence."

The leader narrowed his eyes hearing this. Though he may not have liked Hidan for his blatant disrespect, he was still useful. And without Kakuzu, they had all these scrolls full of ryo, but no way of opening them. Gritting his teeth and refraining from throttling Zetsu for devouring Kakuzu's body, he growled out. "What happened?

Feeling the killing intent laced in his words, Zetsu quickly answered to keep from ending up as a stain on the bottom of his boot. "They had all but defeated the Nibi jinchuuriki when a young boy with blonde hair with red streaks in it appeared. He single handily killed Kakuzu and tore Hidan to shreds before taking the Nibi vessel with him."

The leader's eyes narrowed even further at this. A child had beaten two S-rank nukenins. It was ridiculous, but he knew Zetsu did not lie. "Zetsu, what else did you notice about the boy?"

"Other than his sunshine blonde hair, he had emerald pupils and red on the outside. He had tanned skin with three whisker marks on his cheek. He wore pitch black and red clothing…"

"Whoa. Whisker marks you say." The leader asked as he heard this. Seeing Zetsu nod, he thought a bit more on this. _'Hm. Whisker marks on his cheeks. That the possession mark for a fox demon and the only fox demon I know of is Kyuubi.'_

A small smirked graced his lips as he turned towards two figures, one near seven feet tall, the other more normal sized. "Fuguku, your target has been spotted. Take Kisame with you to observe him and if possible, capture him."

The smaller of the two men crimson eyes with three tomoe surrounding a black pupil nodded as a slight smirked developed on his face. He motioned for the large blue man with a gigantic sword on his back to follow him when Zetsu whispered something in the leader's ear. He nodded and spoke to Kisame and Fuguku as they were about to leave the room.

"But beware; it seems that he has learned the famed jutsu of _Konoha no Kiroi Senko_. Also from what was reported by Zetsu, it seems that your old friend Itachi and some person named Rayne seem to know him. And from what he had said, both are stronger than he is and he is extremely dangers for killing Kakuzu and practically ending Hidan's ability to ever do anything again."

Fuguku's Sharingan eyes narrowed as he heard this. He gritted his teeth tightly as he heard the deserters and turned around with his Sharingan spinning wildly. On the other side of the room, an energetic teen wearing a spiral orange mask stop jumping around and looked the leader into the eyes. The said leader started sweating bullets as he noticed crimson eye and knew he need to get everyone out of here.

"Everyone, you know your assignments, dismissed." The Akatsuki members quickly left the room except for the orange masked teen, the leader and a blue haired woman who was seated on a rock as she looked passively around. She glanced over towards the leader and noticed his worried face.

"Pein, what's wrong?" She asked, slightly nervous that something was getting to him. After all, he considered himself a god, and a god shouldn't be worried. Turning around to see what he was staring at, she noticed the energetic teen known as Tobi, though he didn't look so energetic at the moment. Not seeing him as the cause of Pein's worry, she looked around to find what was worrying him when Tobi spoke in a voice that was not his normal one playful one, but one with commanding authority.

"Pein, call them back. We can't go near the Kyuubi vessel yet with her around."

Pein nodded in fright and used his telepathic powers to contact the others. The women just blink in confusion as she had no clue on what was going on. After a few more moments of confusion, seeing that Pein wasn't going to say anything to her, she turned back to Tobi and decided to get to the bottom of this. "Okay, what the well is going on here? And what is with your change in attitude and why are you telling Pein what to do?"

Tobi slowly turned towards her and looked her dead in the eyes with his one visible eye. The blue hair female paled as she stepped back in fear as she saw a four tomoe Sharingan spinning wildly at her. "Konan, I will answer your question when the others arrive."

Konan nodded numbly and slowly scooted over to Pein, feeling unusually unnerved by the sight of his Sharingan. It was if he was searching through her mind through her eyes. Minutes later, Zetsu arrived shortly followed by Deidara and Sasori, mainly because Sasori couldn't move extremely fast in his puppet. After waiting for about fifteen more minutes Fuguku and Kisame arrived, looking confused to why they were called back. Well Kisame was Fuguku looked absolutely pissed.

Fuguku glared at Pein with his Sharingan spinning madly while Zetsu's eyes were examining Tobi with interest, having an idea of what was going to happen. "Speak quickly for I need to kill that traitorous scum I once called a son."

As he waited for an answer, Tobi stepped up instead Pein and spoke up in a voice that was most certainly the one they heard a few moments ago. "If you are in such a hurry to die then, go ahead."

His Sharingan eyes locked onto Tobi in glared at him, wanting to get this over. He was so fixed on finding and killing Itachi, he didn't even notice Tobi's different voice. Tobi looked over everyone in the room before speaking out loud to them.

"As all of you have figured by now, my name isn't Tobi. That is just an alias I go by to keep a certain person of my trail. My real name is Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of the Uchiha clan and the strongest shinobi to ever exist, even greater than that of the Yondaime Hokage." Fuguku narrowed his eyes at the young teen in front of him. It was ridiculous to think that this boy was the founder of his clan.

"Secondly, I founded Akatsuki but allowed Pein to be my active head to keep the same person from finding me. Now Fuguku, if you go after the Kyuubi vessel, you death is insured. Rayne is the strongest entity to ever exist. She destroyed my original body in attempt to keep me from reaching my goal of world domination."

Fuguku's eyes widen as he remembered the story of a women saving the Shodaime and slaying Madara in battle at the Valley of the End. "After she easily defeated me, I realized that I could not beat her on my own power. So I wandered the planet without a body for over sixty years, till I found Zetsu trying to revive a fallen Uchiha, one that was crushed underneath a boulder. He succeeded, but the body had no soul, allowing myself to take it over. For this reason, my power is nowhere near what it used to be, but make no mistake, I am strong enough to defeat everyone here and survive."

As his story continued, the others had to wonder. Orochimaru had the ability to claim new host, so it wasn't too farfetched. "Soon after my resurrection, I ran into Pein and defeated him. Once I did, I decided to make use of him and made him my subordinate and told him my plans. I knew that if Rayne were to find out I was still alive, she would come after me; therefore I used Pein as the figure head of Akatsuki. He gathered the strongest nukenin, money and a mercenary army to help my plan succeed."

Fuguku snorted at Madara, not believing a word he said. The fact that he hadn't been listening the majority time really didn't help. "Hn. There is no way you're my ancestor and the strong..."

He was instantly shut up as he was slammed into the cave wall as Madara his throat in his hands. Fuguku's skin paled to Orochimaru white as he noticed the four tomoe Sharingan spinning at him. But this wasn't what was frightening him. It was the fact that his lips were moved and he uttered one word that even the best shinobi feared.

"Tsukiyomi."

Within seconds, Fuguku was screaming in agony as his arms and legs flailed around, trying to break free of the genjutsu. Kisame backed up in fear and shock as he knew that was an Uchiha only genjutsu. After a moment, Madara let go of Fuguku and turned around as the former head of the clan slumped to the ground in a coma. Madara looked at the rest of the Akatsuki members with his one visible eye and noticed they were still reeling from shock of what he did. A slow smirk graced his lips under his mask before he spoke.

"Any more questions about me." The others quickly shook their heads letting him finish what he had to say.

"Now as I was saying before I was interrupted, I knew I couldn't take over the world on my own power. Even with the best shinobi wouldn't be able to take her down. As such I knew I need the power of bijuus to help bring her down. But I do not plan on using them on her since she can pick them apart, especially with the Kyuubi and Nibi containers with her now. I need to revive Beliar, the strongest being to ever live. His power was to be unlimited. And there is only one way to resurrect him."

"You have to reunite all nine bijuu around this statue, as this statue is where his heart is sealed so he would never become a threat for humanity again. The nine bijuu were born and/or created in order to protect this statue for the same reason. In the past Rayne defeated Beliar, but it was before he could completely revive and regain his full power. In essence, she barely faced five percent of his full power. His full power is double that of the nine bijuus combined."

"And from what I know from the stories, she barely escaped the ordeal alive. Granted she is much more powerful then back then, she is still no match for him once he is fully resurrected."

All Akatsuki members were still reeling from what he did to Fuguku were now in shock, besides Pein as he seemingly knew all this. They were going to resurrect a being even more powerful than even the strongest bijuu Kyuubi, who the founder of Akatsuki says wouldn't be enough to defeat Rayne by himself. Being the first to come out of his thought, Sasori looked towards Madara. "So what do you need us to do?"

Madara smirked as the others, one by one, nodded to what he said.

"Deidara, Sasori. You go to Suna and collect the Ichibi container. Kisame, since your partner is unable to do anything for now, I want you to collect the Yonbi vessel. It should be no problem since he is nothing but an old man. Zetsu, I want you to try and locate Sanbi and Gobi. After we get all of them we will go after the Nibi and Kyuubi containers together, so that we may stand a chance at as one. Pein you will stay here and act as the leader till then. Konan, heal Fuguku as fast as you can."

Everyone nodded and was about to leave when Madara spoke up once more. "Now before you leave, know this. There is a spy amongst us. There was a possibility that it was Kakuzu or Hidan, but after their deaths I doubt it. If you find out it is your partner, eliminate them before they give more information away. I do not like the gamma sennin knowing what we are up to. So don't let your partner go off to far by them selves unless dealing the bijuu or their vessel."

As soon as he said this, each Akatsuki member looked around at each other as distrust began to rise between them. Once they stopped staring, everyone nodded and rushed off to their assignments, unless they wanted to end up as Fuguku, who was being dragged off by Konan.

* * *

Naruto walked down the wide stone stair case of the mansion with Yugito following him. As they continued walking down, Naruto put his hand in front of his face so that the sun rays wouldn't bother his eyes. "Damn sun, go down already. You're annoying enough as it is."

As he rubbed his eyes in annoyance, he heard Yugito trying to repress her laughter, most likely from his statement. Naruto turned around and tilted his head at her a bit. After a moment of his staring, Yugito backed up, being some somewhat crept out by his red eyes and green pupils. "Um... Why are you looking at me like that?"

Once he realized what he was doing Naruto quickly turned away with a light blush on his face. Yugito blinked in confusion at him and now was staring at him oddly, trying to figure out why he was blushing. "Um... It's just you have a nice laugh."

Yugito blinked a few times and blushed very slightly hearing that, as she wasn't used to getting compliments. "T-thank you."

Once again, her growling stomach interrupted their bonding as it roared, demanding food. Both Naruto and Yugito couldn't help but laugh out loud as they headed towards the kitchen.

As they reached the kitchen, both noticed a black haired women sitting at the bar, reading a book as she took a bite of what looked to be a cooked flounder. After a few seconds, Naruto instantly recognized her from last night as Nibi no Nekomata. Yugito on the other hand was curious as to who she was. She leaned over on Narutos shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Is this your kaa-san.?"

Nibi with her excellent hearing easily caught what Yugito said and snickered a bit from it. Shaking her head, Nibi answered her with a slight smile on her face. "No kitten, or should I say Kat, I would be your former prisoner."

Taking a moment to digest the information, realization dawned on Yugito as her eyes widened before she ran behind Naruto and screamed. "NIBI!"

Of course Naruto had no clue what was going on so he did the only he could do, he sweat dropped. "Um... Why are you hiding behind me?"

Yugito looked up at him with as she whimpered in fear as Nibi looked at the scene, looking somewhat surprised and confused. Yugito clang closer to Naruto, hoping somehow he would be able to protect her from Nib. "She said she would eat me when she was released."

Nibi blinked as she heard this and placed her hand on her chin as she went to thinking as she obviously did not remembering say that. Then again, being chained up inside somebody for thirteen years would do that to you. As she was thinking, the memory flashed in her mind and she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! I remember that. I think I was in heat at that very moment, and I was extremely pissed that I didn't have a male container."

At this, Naruto sweat dropped and slowly started to back away from Nibi, knowing that cat demons would go in and out of heat constantly and had a tendency to viscously mate with the nearest male no matter the race. Nibi glared at him with her eyes twitching in rage. "I'm not in heat now mutt. Besides I can control mine better than most others."

Naruto sighed in relief at that fact as he was sure he didn't want to be mate as he was only ten. And the other reason he sighed in relief had walked into the kitchen, heading straight to the cabinet to raid the pocky stash. Itachi pushed Nibi off the chair, not caring who she was, and opened the cabinet and pulled out a few dozen boxes of pocky before cradling them in his arms like a baby. After a moment of hugging his pocky, he walked out of the room looking like a kid in a candy store while he ignored the twitching Nibi.

She glared at him before replacing it on Naruto, who in response just shrugged. "Don't ask me. Nothing gets in the way of his pocky. Hell he has pushed Kyuubi and kaa-san out of the way to get to it. I swear at times he would kill us if he could get a life time supply of it."

Of course this made Nibi twitch even worse before she stormed off to find and probably beat the hell out of Itachi. Naruto shrugged once more knowing she wouldn't find him and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened the freezer and pulled out six 18 ounce t-bone steaks before closing it up. This of course made Yugito look at Naruto with curiosity.

Naruto shook his head as he noticed the look and decided to enlighten her. "Your wondering why I'm getting six of them right." Yugito nodded her head as Naruto continued. "Simple really, I'm a hanyou and I need to eat real food, but as a dhampir I need blood to feed. So I normally eat rare steaks as they have enough blood to cure my thirst and it food to quench my hunger. Plus, Kyuubi will eat about three of them once he smells I'm cooking again."

Yugito nodded as she believed him as he spoke up once more. "It will take about 30 minutes for your steak to be ready, so you can do whatever you like, except no breaking anything."

Yugito nodded and was about to walk out when she realized she had no clue to where see was going. She took a look at herself and noticed she was still wearing the bloody and slightly torn clothes from her fight with Hidan and Kakuzu. She looked up and turned towards Naruto. "Um... where is the bathroom."

Naruto shook his head and chuckled at her response. "There is one right across from your room, the room you came out of, so feel free to use it." Yugito nodded and headed off in that direction.

* * *

Konan stood in a clearing about ten miles from the base and sighed as she looked around. They had let her out since she was the most trusted of Akatsuki along with Pein and Zetsu. They also knew not to stop her unless they wanted to face her wrath, which was displayed after Kisame tried to peep on her as she took a shower. After that event, they all learned to give Konan her own space unless the wanted to end up like Kisame, who had _Samehada_ shoved up his ass...

Blade first.

She sighed one more as she looked around the clearing, as if waiting for someone. "I hate waiting for that perverted freak to show up."

"Someone call for me." Came a voice from behind her. Konan wheeled around with kunai in hand and held it at the man's throat, who was waving his hands passively at her. "Easy Akira, it's me."

Konan glared at him as she contemplated on just ending his life, but decided against it as she removed her kunai from the man's throat. "Don't do that Jiraiya-sensei. And don't call me by my real name. You now what would happen if they found out."

Jiraiya smiled perversely as he looked at her before nodding. "Well I am sorry, but I couldn't help but admire such a gorgeous women as you."

Soon as he finished his sentence, Konan had here kunai pointed at a much lower region and spoke in a deadly and serious tone. "If you ever use me for one of your books, I WILL castrate you and will enjoy every second of it."

His faced pale and nodded in fear as that was one thing he wished not to happen. Soon as he got over his fear of being castrated, he turned deadly serious as he looked at Akira's face. "So what has happened for you to call me out here so quickly, and personally I might add."

Konan sighed deeply before turning to look Jiraiya in the eyes. "You might want to get comfortable for this. This is going to be hard to understand and digest."

Jiraiya nodded at her before lying back on a tree and listened to Konan as she went over everything that had happened from Madara to how he was resurrected and how he created Akatsuki and their plans.

"So in other words, he wants to unleash a supreme being on Rayne, just so she can't interfere so he can take over the world." Jiraiya said with an agitated tone.

Konan nodded at Jiraiya's assessment as she looked up at the sky before looking back down at Jiraiya and gave him a glare filled with hatred. "Yes. Now tell me why you didn't inform me that MY son was living has been living with her this entire time."

Jiraiya sighed deeply knowing that she wasn't going to like what he had to say and was preparing himself for the second worse beating of his life. "Yes I knew where he was for a while now."

Konan's eyes narrowed as she heard this and quickly stood up from the tree and grabbed Jiraiya by his vest before slamming him against the tree. She snarled at him while glaring at him viciously.

"And you didn't tell me why." Jiraiya winced at the venom laced in her voice and the fact that she had him pinned against a tree, and a tree branch just happened to be going up his ass.

"I didn't tell you because he was safe and he was training to stop Akatsuki, and probably give Konoha a piece of his mind... or blade. And before you say anything else, he is Rayne flesh and blood. Her sister was Minato's ancestor. She had all the rights to take him away from Konoha, just as you did." Jiraiya responded while wincing in pain as he was pushed further on the tree branch.

"Bull shit! They wouldn't fucking let me near him after the sealing! Sarutobi did everything he could to have given Naruto to me! But that no fucking good council backstabbed him and forced him into a corner since the villagers agreed with them! The only reason he managed to keep Naruto alive was by saying the seal would break if he died before he turned fifteen!" Jiraiya winced at her words and held back his tears knowing it was true. And the fact that the branch was lodged deeply up his ass.

"Do you know what it is like to watch your own child being tortured like he was some kind of animal?! Why did you think I left that God forsaken place?! Most of the Anbu would have come with me if I didn't tell them to say behind and protect my child after the council tried to assassinate me! Hell, a few of them actually tried to take Naruto and come with me even after I told them to stay!"

Jiraiya flinched at her words and the branch, though he was glad it could go in much further. "I know that Akira. That's why both Tsunade and I left the village. Hell, even Orochimaru left the village under both Minato's and Sarutobi-sensei's orders, just to prevent something like this from happening. Or did you forget the council tried to assassinate him and nearly succeed if both he and Minato didn't come up with that immortality jutsu."

"We know that the village has become rotten. But there are still a few there that are worth protecting and saving as they have the Will of the Fire. And don't try to pin the blame on us. We each at one time tried to take him with us. Hell, Orochimaru came to take Naruto away from the village a few days after Rayne took him. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy and nearly went on a killing spree, though I think it was more likely in fear of your wrath."

After hearing this, Konan had settled down a bit but kept Jiraiya firmly pinned to the tree. "Alright, I let that slide for now sensei. But why not tell me that he was with her from the beginning?"

Jiraiya's eyes didn't show any other emotion other than pain as he bit his lip. Part of the reason being that he wasn't sure how she was going to react to this, and that he knew he would be receiving more pain. "It's because Naruto no longer holds Kyuubi."

Konan's eyes widen in disbelief before she slammed him further against the tree and the rest of the branch up the pervert's ass. Jiraiya winced more at this, but he spoke calmly to her, which was an impressive feet considering the pain he had to be in. "And because he is the first ever dual half breed to ever exist. He is both a dhampir and a hanyou."

Her eyes widened in shock as she lessened her grip on him and fell to her knees. Seeing this, Jiraiya took advantage of no longer being pinned and quickly destroyed the tree after he pulled himself of the damn tree branch of agony. Turning back to her, Jiraiya sighed deeply as he saw Konan looking at the ground in despair.

"They had no choice but to transform him to keep him alive, did they." Jiraiya nodded sadly at Konan who tighten her hands into fist before she punched the ground, leaving a decent sized crater, though nothing like Tsunade could have done.

After a few moments, Konan looked back up at Jiraiya with a look that promised pain and possibly castration if he didn't comply with her. "Take me to him."

Jiraiya sighed a bit as he shook his head and looked sadly at her before jumping out of Konan's reach. "No Akira."

Konan narrowed her eyes as they burned with cold fury as she glared Jiraiya in the eyes as she tried to grab him so she could torture him in a thousand ways till he agreed. "And why not?!"

The gamma sennin sighed sadly as he gave her a pitying look. He really did want to take her to him, but with the way things were at the moment, he couldn't for both of their sakes right now. "Because he is still not strong enough to take on Akatsuki by himself, if what you said is true. He will still need both yours and Deidara's help from the inside. Once we stop them, I promise you, I will take you to your son."

Konan stared at him angrily before she sighed deeply and looked towards the ground and nodded in understanding. "I'll tell Deidara once he returns from his _failed_ mission in Suna."

Jiraiya nodded as smiled a bit at her and looked like his normally perverted self once more. "Well, it won't be a failed one if I can't get to Rayne and Itachi on time." He quickly went through a few seals and bit his thumb before slamming it to the ground to summon a large toad in armor. He jumped on top of it before turning back to Konan. "Ak… Konan, do what you can to disrupt them from the inside without being caught."

Konan nodded as Jiraiya raced off on his large toad. "I'll do my best... Jiraiya-sensei."

She sighed deeply as she looked up at the sky. _'Minato-koishii, please forgive me for not being there with Naruto...'_

Closing her eyes, Konan outstretched her hand to reveal an origami bird, which began to expand into a much larger bird, one near the size that Deidara flew on before jumping on its back and flying towards the Akatsuki base.

* * *

It was about twenty minutes later as Naruto hummed lightly as he cooked the steaks. With his heighten sense of hearing and smell; he noticed Rayne had walked into the kitchen. He looked up at his mother figure and sighed lightly at her pale form and the slight crazed look in her eyes showing that she would drain a Turned of its blood within seconds. He absently wondered what would that would be like seeing that they were large and hard skinned they were.

Rayne turned towards Naruto and noticed that he was cooking and smiled a bit at him. "I'm going out to hunt. I'll be back in ten minutes. And if not, I'm probably enjoying myself."

Naruto blinked a few times at her statement before shuddering as he remembered the last time she went out and enjoyed herself. The entire clearing in the forest that she had been in, which was about a square kilometer in size, had every little inch covered in blood with a psychotic Rayne smiling in the very middle of it.

Putting that in the mentally disturbing category in his mind, he shook his head at her. "Kaa-san, maybe you shouldn't go so long without eating. I mean I know we don't have to feed that often, but still it's not healthy to starve yourself... and do what you did last time."

Rayne shook her head at him as she leaned against the window. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try, though I'm not guaranteeing anything. I love going on those rampages. And please stop calling me kaa-san. It makes me feel old...er."

Naruto shuddered again as he started to slowly inch away from Rayne. Shaking her head at him, Rayne quickly jumped out of the window and headed deep into the forest.

Sighing as he turned back to the steaks, Naruto had to feel sorry for any living creature, human, animal, vampire or demon that got in her way. Because there would be no surviving for them. He sighed again as he looked at the steaks and took his two rare steaks off the pan as he continued cooking the rest.

* * *

A few minutes later in a very eerie looking clearing, Rayne was draining the blood of a very unfortunate low level vampire. She bit down harder as her eyes glowed unnaturally as she drank the blood seeping from its neck. As she finished draining the vamp, she heard a large crash from behind her and quickly turned around and snarled at it only to sigh in annoyance seeing how it was.

"What do you want pervert? You never come unless it's extremely important."

Jiraiya nodded as he jumped off of Gama and dusted himself off before looked Rayne dead in the eyes. "Well, it is. Very important. The truth behind Akatsuki." Rayne narrowed her eyes a bit as she waited for Jiraiya to continue. Shaking his head, Jiraiya sighed before asking her a question he knew would bring up bad memories for her. "What do you know of Uchiha Madara?"

Rayne's eyes widen as she heard his name and memories of the two of them flooded her mind. Closing her eyes so she didn't have to see them, she answered in a subdued tone. "He was my lover until he started sleeping around trying to build his clan to greater heights and tried to take over the world. I couldn't let him do so, so I killed him."

Jiraiya nodded a bit and noticed Rayne's tone and he knew this was going to be hard for her to accept. "He's still alive."

Rayne's head snapped up and glared demonically at Jiraiya. "That is not possible. I cut him into hundreds of pieces, and then burned his body to make sure there was nothing left."

Sighing deeply, he looked at Rayne pityingly. "You destroyed his body, not his soul, so he survived till he managed to resurrect himself. I know it's true since my inside source found out he is the true leader of Akatsuki." Her eyes narrowed at this and glared deeply at Jiraiya with an eerie glint in her eyes, but didn't speak as Jiraiya as continued on. "Did you ever tell him anything about Beliar?"

Rayne nodded as he continued glaring at the super pervert, but now with a confused glint in her eyes as she had no clue where this was going. "Yes, I told him of my fight against him and how I was lucky that he wasn't anywhere near full power. I doubt I, or anyone else could win if he was at full power. Even with the strength I possess now, I doubt I could stand up to a third of his full strength."

Jiraiya nodded before sighing deeply as he had already figuring that. "Is it possible for him to be revived?"

Thinking about it for a moment, she nodded at him. "Yeah, if someone managed to get all bijuu..."

Rayne's eyes widen as realization hit her like a ton of bricks. He face hardened as she knew this wasn't good. "He wants the bijuu to resurrect Beliar. That damn fool! Beliar can't be control!"

Jiraiya nodded sagely as he figured that himself, seeing as a being like Beliar being controlled was laughable. "I figured as much."

She sighed deeply as she rubbed her temple. "After reviving him he will come searching for the scattered pieces of his body to regain his full power. His left eye is mine. It has been activating on its own recently, so I'm guessing what they are doing is causing it."

"More than likely. They are heading to Suna and Kiri to collect Ichibi and Yonbi at this exact moment." Rayne nodded as she figured this much and was about to run towards the mansion when Jiraiya stopped her. "You know she wants to see him right."

Rayne froze in her tracks as she looked towards the ground sadly. "Yes. Ever since you told me she was alive and her situation, I've know she wanted to. I've also been trying to get Naruto to stop calling me kaa-san. Ever since I started telling him to do that, both Kyuubi and Itachi have been looking at me strangely, as if I know something and that I'm keeping them out of the loop."

Jiraiya nodded as it made sense before shaking his head.

"Alright, I'm out of here. I have to feed false information to the _council_. Things have gone straight to hell when they assassinated sensei. They haven't even elected a new Hokage seeing that they like having the power to control everything. They even declared Naruto an S-class nukenin, but at least none of the hunter nins beside the new ones crossed Naruto's name off the list, refusing to go after him, other than for protection since they all took Akira's words to heart. If things keep going the way they are, there is going to be a civil war between the council and the Anbu."

Rayne nodded as she had seen as much on her trips to check out what was going on in the hidden villages. "I know."

Jiraiya nodded a bit before jumping back on Gama and rushed out of the forest, not wanting to stay there any longer as Rayne used her Stop Time ability and head towards the mansion at a frightening pace.

* * *

At the dinner table, everyone had sat down and started eating. Both Kyuubi and Yugito were devouring their steaks at a frightening pace Itachi munched on his pocky while Nibi glared at him, wanting to grabbed the stick and shove it down his throat.

In an instant, they all jumped up as Rayne busted into the room with a dead serious look on her face. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her hardened face as she began giving out orders. "Naruto, you and Nibi are going to Suna to extract the Ichibi container."

At this Kyuubi jumped up with his eyes narrowed. "You know that isn't a good idea. For one thing Shukaku won't listen to me, two his vessel is a strong as Naruto if he transforms and three, Akatsuki won't be going after him for five years."

Rayne glared at him before saying something that made him and Nibi's heart stop for a moment. "You know of Beliar."

Kyuubi's eyes widen and shut up instantly as Nibi hissed loudly at the name. Naruto had no clue what was happening, but he knew of Beliar from Rayne's stories. Rayne looked at all three of them as she spoke slowly.

"From what I just learned from Jiraiya, that resurrecting him happens to be Akatsuki's goal besides that of world domination. As of now, we need to collect the other bijuu before they do. That's why Itachi will be going to get Yonbi's vessel and I'll be going to collect Gobi. You will stay here and train Yugito on how to use her some of her demonic powers."

Yugito looked confused at everyone as she had no clue on what was going on, but spoke lightly. "Um, why is Kyuubi training me? Wouldn't it be better for Nibi to do it?" Even though she was still weary of the Nekomata bijuu, she didn't understand why Kyuubi would be the one training her.

Rayne shook her head at her. "Kyuubi can train you just as well if not better in some of your abilities. The Nekomatas and Kitsunes have some similar powers and he can and will teach you how to control your fire affinity while Nibi is gone. As for why I am choosing you to go with Naruto, Nibi, is that I need to see if we can trust you. I know Naruto can't beat the Ichibi container if he releases it, so that's were you come in."

Nibi looked at Rayne for a moment before nodding, understanding Rayne's reasoning. I mean why would she trust someone that she barely knew for less than a day. Yugito nodded a bit at Rayne's answer as it did make some sense. As everyone was getting up to get ready, she sniffed the air and noticed a difference between Naruto's scent and Kyuubi's.

"Wait, then why doesn't Naruto smell like a fox since he was Kyuubi's vessel a while back?"

Nibi scoffed at her as she looked at the said person. "It's because he's not. Somehow during the transformation into his dual half breed status his demon blood, which should have been kitsune, combined with the vampiric properties. As a result Naruto is not a kitsune but an Inu. Don't ask any of us how because we don't know ourselves as it's never happened before."

Naruto nodded as he knew this already and since he had to train with Gobi for an entire year. He shivered at the memories before shaking his head as he turned to Rayne. "I guess you want us to leave as soon as possible."

Rayne nodded at Naruto statement making him sigh as he rushed upstairs to get his equipment. After a few moments, he arrived at the front door to see everyone else besides Nibi was gone. "Hurry up mutt. It's bad enough I had to be paired with you as it is."

Naruto growled deeply at her, making her she seem all the more delighted. "Now, now. Let's go. I want this done as fast as possible."

Growling a bit at her, he nodded as he muttered under his breath. Nibi glared at him heatedly as she had heard it perfectly. "What was that?"

Naruto quickly shook his head as he open the gates and rushed off into the forest leaving Nibi gritting her teeth before she raced after him.

* * *

Well, here is the revised chapter four. Hoped you enjoyed it. Read and Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: As of now, most of my fics are on Hiatus till one of them grabs my interest. I didn't truly get rid of Naruto's second pairing, just changed it since I have a different plan than I originally did.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter 5._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne and the little Inuyasha reference this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 Missions

"Hurry up mutt. This desert isn't getting any cooler." Nibi said clearly annoyed at Naruto as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto had put on a dark black, hooded cloak to cover him up from the sun baking light, manly because he didn't want to be sun burned since they were in a middle of a desert. "Shut up bitch. I am part vampire. I HATE THE FUCKING SUN!"

Nibi rolled her eyes at him before turning away from him. "Yes, but your part demon. So the sun doesn't hurt you, mutt."

Refraining from growling at her, Naruto sighed knowing it was the truth. But just like any male, he wasn't going to admit it. Shaking his head of that, he looked around the desert and noticed to figures in the distance. He wasn't the only one as Nibi had her eyes on them for a while, seeing as wearing black in a desert wasn't really intelligent. _'Then again mutt is doing the same thing. So what's that saying about him?'_

Shaking that thought off, both sniffed the air as they tried to pick up two scents nearby. Naruto having the more developed nose due to his training with Gobi was the first to catch it. Taking the scents in, he recognized one as it smelled like oil and wood while the second smelt more human then the first. Then another sent hit him, one of... Clay?

Opening his eyes, he looked around and noticed a small clay bird flying towards them, using the sand to cover its approach up.

"Shit! Get Down!"

Nibi instantly did so as she jumped into a nearby sand dune, not wanting to be discovered until they arrived in Suna. Naruto quickly followed suit as the clay bird slammed into the ground were they were standing just a few seconds ago. As soon as the bird touched the sand, it exploded, creating a large smokescreen. Once it clearing, there was a massive crater where the sand dune was once at.

"Did you get them, Deidara?" Came from the monotone, robotic sounding voice of Sasori.

Deidara nodded as he looked over the destruction his clay bird caused. "I pretty sure, yeah. But just to make sure."

The mouths in his hands spat out more clay as he molded it into two more clay birds before sending them towards the same area. They hit two nearby sand dunes, leaving the same destruction as before. "If it didn't get them, it sure as hell crippled them, yeah."

Sasori nodded in his Hiruko puppet as he turned around and headed for Suna with Deidara by his side, who glanced back for a second before continuing onwards. _'Hope I missed otherwise Akira-chan going to be pissed at me, yeah.'_

Once the two were out of sight, Naruto looked down at Nibi to see her seething at him, but with a mild blush on her cheeks. He blinked in confusion as to why this was when she spoke in a feral tone. "Mutt, you have 3 seconds to get off me before I castrate you."

Naruto eyes widen as he looked at their position and noticed they were in the missionary position. But this wasn't what the worse of it. Naruto had his right hand on her breast, his left on her waist and his groin was up against her inner thigh while her back was arched due to the sand beneath her. He blushed madly before he quickly jumped off of her and immediately started apologizing.

Nibi sighed in relief as he got off of her and dusted the sand off her as she stood up. _'Thank Kami. A few more seconds and I might have lost control of myself. And that wouldn't be good when we got back, since every there has a high sense of smell.'_

She waved him off as he continued babbling apologizes and rolled her eyes a bit. "Don't worry about it. Just do not tell ANYONE that this happened. Otherwise I'll carry out my threat."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and was happy that he got off the hook for the accident because he was very sure that if she were in heat it would have turned out badly. Both shook the heads from that thought and quickly rushed towards Suna all the while keeping their distance from the Akatsuki members.

* * *

Rayne was currently making her way through a narrow tunnel in a very large volcano. She sighed in annoyance as she wiped the sweat of her forehead. "Why in the hell does Gobi live here? I mean I could understand other places, but this is ridiculous. The only good thing about this place is that not many people would try to come here."

She sighed even more as she dodged some lava that popped out of the pool of it. Shaking her head, she continued onward occasionally having to dodge incoming lava balls as they shot out of the bubbling pool and middle tremors every couple of minutes. She sighed in relief as she had finally made it to a titanium door that had no door knob on it, knowing this was were Gobi was. Seeing no door knob on it, she did what she always did in the past.

She kicked it in.

A loud roar was heard from inside as soon as Rayne kicked the door in and walked through it. She looked up to see a fifty meter tall, white dog with black patches covering it's fur with five near body length tails glaring at her with unholy rage. Rayne just looked a giant dog with an apathetic look on her face and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the giant dog growling at her.

**"Why are you here, dhampir? I have enough crap to deal with without you being here. So unless you're offering your boy to me as a mate, get lost."**

Rayne twitched in annoyance at the comment and wondered if it was okay if she just killed the dog. Shaking that thought off, for now, she looked up at Gobi. "For starters, hell no bitch. I'm not giving my flesh and blood to you. If he wishes to, I won't stop him. But unless that happens, back the fuck off. And for the reason I'm here, it has to do with something that concerns all the bijuu."

Gobi snorted at Rayne as it shook its head. **"Yes I know of Akatsuki. Why you think I'm living in this hell hole right now. If that's all you came for, leave."**

Rayne gritted her teeth as she glared at Gobi. _'Is it just me, or is she becoming more like her father every day.'_ Shaking that thought off, she looked up at the giant dog. "It concerns Beliar."

As soon as she had said his name, Gobi let out an earth shattering roar that almost set off the volcano they were inside of. Rayne looked around a bit nervous at this. She might be one of the most powerful, but she was pretty damn sure that she couldn't survive being caught in an active volcano as it was erupting.

Shaking that thought off, though still worrying about it, she noticed Gobi's form shrinking into a ball of glowing green youki. It slowly began to expand and took a shape of a human woman. It slowly continued to form until it dispersed leaving a young women looking no older than seventeen with long, silk like, pure white hair.

Her was face like that off Sesshomaru's, but more feminine and had two purple triangular marks on each side that stretched from ear to her cheek and had a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her pupils were golden and had a slitted iris. And finally, she wore a white kimono with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar, sleeves, and shoulder that seemed to be her family crest and an obi around her waist and had two swords strapped on her left side.

Rayne blinked for a few seconds as she saw Gobi's human form in front of her. "You're looking like your father more and more everyday."

Gobi growled in the back of her throat, telling Rayne to get on with it. Shaking her head a bit, Rayne sighed before doing so. "As you already know Akatsuki is after you, but you don't know what they want. Well, their goal is to resurrect Beliar and use him to gain world domination."

Growling deeper, Gobi narrowed her eyes as they slowly turned red in anger. "They are fools if they think they can control that monster."

Rayne nodded before her eyes narrowed as her blades snapped into place. Using her Aura vision, she noticed a third presence in the room before vanishing from sight. She quickly reappeared in front of the third presence and impaled her blades into the ground, which blood started spurting out from were her blades stabbed.

Pulling her blades out of the ground, she dragged out what seemed to be a Venus fly trap from the ground. The man inside of it was even odder to them as his left side was pure white while his right was pitching black. Gobi narrowed her eyes a bit and growled as she noticed the plant like man was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

Rayne glared at the man for a moment before she drove one of her blades into his skull before bringing it up, slicing his head into two pieces. She glared at his body for a few more seconds before tossing his corpse into the pit of lava and watched it burned. Suddenly, to both of their surprise, the body transformed to someone else before it was completely engulfed by the lava.

Quickly turning back to Gobi, Rayne spoke in a slightly agitated tone, not knowing that one of them had the ability to make sacrifice clones. "It is not safe here any longer. He will report where you are to the others and they will come to get you. The safest thing for you to do is to come with me."

Gobi growled a bit at the prospect but the possibility of being with Naruto again overruled her pride within seconds. "Fine. But if those cat's start anything don't expect me to hold back."

Rayne looked slightly surprised as to how she knew that Nibi and Yugito were staying with them. "You have the stench of two Nekomatas on you."

Sniffing herself lightly, Rayne shrugged in indifference before they headed through volcanic tunnel, grumbling all the way.

* * *

Itachi was rushing through the tree tops as fast as he could; though he really wasn't paying much attention to anything accept munching on his pocky. If anyone else had come upon the sight, they would have been hard pressed not to gawk as he avoided running into each tree like Kakashi did people when reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

As he reached a cabin in the middle of the forest, he quickly noted that it was flooded, most likely because someone from Akatsuki had already arrived. Swallowing the last bite of his pocky, Itachi shifted into his battle mind set as he activated his Sharingan and started to scan the area for the nearest chakra and youki signatures.

Once he found the only two around the area, he quickly rushed towards the area only to see an old man around seventy or eighty make an ice sword out of water to parry the odd looking sword of the fish/shark like man. Itachi would have openly gawked at the seen, but he had seen weirder so he was used to things like this.

Kisame parried the ice sword before countering with a kick to the old man's gut, sending him skidding. The fish/shark like man smirked as he went through a rapid amount of hand seals to end the battle once and for all, even though he was surprised at the old man's skill for his age.

_"Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu."_ Two cries were heard as two water dragons formed and battled for dominance before they negated each other. Kisame's eyes widen as he knew this wasn't the old man that did this and quickly spun around to see a young man that looked somewhat identical to his partner, Fuguku. The fish/shark like man blinked a few times at him before grinning madly as he realized who this was. "Ah, so you must be the Uchiha traitor my partner keeps saying he was going to eliminate."

Itachi's eyes narrowed as heard this and spoke in a deadly tone as he glared at Kisame. "Your partner? And who would that be?"

A toothy grin came from Kisame, making him look more shark like than fish. "Uchiha Fuguku. Your father if I heard him correctly."

Itachi's Sharingan span wildly at the sound of his father's name and miraculously keep himself calm and collect. "Depends on your point of view. But I am surprised that he joined your group as he was hell bent on kill Naruto."

Kisame chuckled as he heard this making Itachi's eyes narrow further. "He still is. He accepted our offer as the extraction always kills the vessel."

It was Kisame's turn to narrow his eyes as a smirked graced the teenage Uchiha's lips. "I see. I guess it's too bad that there is nothing left to extract."

"And what does that mean?" Kisame growled out as he glared at the Uchiha in front of him. In response, Itachi reached into his pouch. Kisame instantly went into a defensive stance and gripped Samehada only to see him pull out...

Two pocky sticks and threw one to the old man, who looked at him confused. Kisame sweat dropped and face faulted as Itachi started to munch away on his cherry flavored stick. "It means exactly what I said. There is NOTHING left to extract."

Kisame pushed himself off the ground as he heard this and didn't know how to react. His mind however was going a hundred miles an minute as he tried to figure out what the young Uchiha meant by this. _'What the hell does he mean? Is it possible that the boy absorbed Kyuubi? Or did Kyuubi somehow manage to free himself from the boy and he somehow lived through it? And what the hell is with him eating pocky in front of me! The bastard will pay for that!'_

During his thoughts on what Itachi words meant, Kisame's finally registered that Itachi wasn't paying attention to him, but to the pocky and the old man. Of course this made him further enraged as he lifted Samehada onto his shoulder and charged Itachi while screaming. "DIE YOU EMO LOOKING FAGOT!"

Itachi stopped as he was checking on the old man as he heard this. He couldn't have just called him that. Oh he was so going to die. He didn't mind being called emo since he did have a bit of the look, but a fagot. Killing intent and blood lust rolled off Itachi as he stood up and unconsciously activated his Mangekyou before turning towards Kisame.

"I was going to let you live to supply that information to your leaders... BUT NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES FOR THAT INSULT!"

As Kisame charged Itachi, he made the mistake of looking into his eyes and noticed one thing he didn't like. The Mangekyou. "OH CRAP!"

Suddenly he found himself strapped to a cross in a world that was red, black and gray in color with a black moon in the sky. He looked down to see Itachi gleaming evilly at him. He gulped as he knew this wasn't going to end well as Itachi spoke maliciously. "Let start things of shall we. For the next 24 hours you will watch me eat your kin folk while you will be force to eat it yourself."

As soon as he said this, Itachi pulled out some sushi as a clone of him appeared with another box started to walk towards Kisame.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That was all Kisame could scream before he had sushi shoved into his throat while Itachi gleefully ate his and watch the horror on Kisame's face.

* * *

Yugito was panting heavily as she picked herself up from the ground and looked up at the red hair bastard, as she was called him, to see him smile at her. "Now let's try this again."

She panted a bit more as she picked herself completely off the ground. Kyuubi smirked at her before disappearing from sight. Yugito refrained from screaming out loud as she looked all around for him but couldn't see him before she was punched in the gut. She tried to counter with a punch on instinct but stumbled forward as there was no one there. Suddenly she felt her feet leave the ground as someone tripped her and fell face first into the ground.

"You're too slow." Yugito's eyes narrowed at Kyuubi as she pulled herself off the ground and used her now giant lungs to yell at him. "I'm not slow! You're just moving to fast!"

Kyuubi sweat dropped and started to laugh nervously. "Oh yeah. I forgot I'm not training Naruto. Sorry."

In response, Yugito screamed in fury as she lunged at him with frightening speeds and gripped his neck and began to strangle him. _'Remind me. Pissing off Nekomatas is not a smart idea. Unless it's Nibi, then it's fun as hell! Can't... think... no... Oxygen...'_

He would have continued on, but since there was no oxygen going to his brain, he wasn't able to.

* * *

It was nearing sun down as Naruto and Nibi had finally reached Suna, only to see and hear loud explosions ripping through the town. Naruto growled lightly as this. "Shit they started." He would have rushed towards where the destruction was when Nibi grabbed his shoulders and pulled him. He turned back and growled at her. "Let go."

Nibi shook her head in response and spoke calmly. "This could play in our favor. Let them knock out the Ichibi vessel. After doing so, we can kill them when they are worn out and drag the vessel with us. Plus, I don't want our presence being discovered just yet."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and knew it made sense, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. "That would work, if it wasn't for the wave of iron sand coming towards us."

Nibi quickly turned around and saw the metallic sand heading towards them before jumping over as Naruto disappeared from sight. Nibi back flipped in the air and landed on gracefully on the ground as Naruto fazed next to her. Both of their eyes set on a large scorpion like puppet as the cape fluttered around it. "So the Kyuubi jinchuuriki showed up here after all. I guess the spy must have contacted you somehow. It doesn't matter I'll capture you here and now."

Naruto gave no outward reaction to this statement as he glared at the puppet master, until a loud cry was heard throughout Suna.

**"I'M FREE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"**

Both Naruto and Nibi sweat dropped as they heard the Tanuki laugh in glee as small explosions hit his body, doing absolutely nothing as it just kept rebuilt itself. Naruto had to refrain from sweat dropping more as the tanuki started toppling buildings, ignoring the fact that Deidara was trying to attack it. "Okay. That is one insane demon."

Nibi nodded in agreement with the statement as Sasori was refraining from sweat dropping oil at the scene. Shaking her head in annoyance, Nibi sighed. "Alright. I'll take out the dumb fuck Shukaku while you handle puppet man over here."

Naruto nodded as he wasn't really interested in taking on the psycho tanuki as Nibi quickly shifted to her demonic form before bouncing towards Shukaku grinning gleefully at him. **"Oh Shukaku-kun! Remember me."**

The giant sand tanuki turned around at the voice and noticed Nibi smiling evilly at him. If he was in his real body, he would have gulped knowing that look did not bode well for him, or any other male. It normally meant _I'm in the mood, so either I'm getting laid or I'm castrating someone_. And unfortunately it was almost always the second one of the two.

Nibi grinned become even more malicious and gleeful as leapt towards Shukaku, who in defense fired a wind bullet at the insane cat. Nibi easily dodged it as she wrapped her tail around a building and spun herself on it before launching herself towards Shukaku. The unfortunately building couldn't take the pressure as Nibi's tail left it and crumbled to the sand below. She tackled Shukaku with the force of a freight train and pinned him to the ground and started scratching his head, trying to get to Gaara and wake him up.

Deidara, who was watching the battle of the psychotic bijuu, sweat dropped and slowly started to back away with his bird away, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire as he was pretty sure he wouldn't survive if he did. He turned towards his partner, Sasori, to tell him to get the hell out of here when he noticed he was talking to a blonde haired boy with red streaks that looked awfully like the description of the Kyuubi...

"Oh crap. This can't get any worse, yeah."

_**"Futon: Renkudan!"**_

A giant blast of air shot out of Shukaku's mouth and somehow, Nibi dodged it with ease from point blank range. Of course her dodging left Deidara right in the way of the blast. Deidara couldn't help but mentally curse as he saw this. "Dammit! Me and my big mouth, yeah."

He quickly jumped off his clay bird as the wind bullet hit. Of course his bird wasn't suppose to take that kind of damage, so it exploded, rocketing Deidara to the ground. When he collided, he heard a few snaps and cracks and was pretty sure that it was his spine along with other bones he couldn't name at the exact moment.

Of course with his current luck, he just happen to land in front of a girl with blonde hair in four pig tails with a giant fan strapped to her back. "You attacked my little brother." Deidara looked up at her with pity as she pulled out her fan. "Now you pay for it."

"GODDAMMIT, YEAH!"

Nibi quickly jumped back away from Shukaku and breathed in deeply as I large smirk crossed her transformed face before she spewed out black flames from her mouth. Shukaku being in this sand body wasn't as mobile as he would have been in his real body, so he couldn't dodge the flames and was engulfed by them. Within moments, his entire lower portion of his body turned to glass, making it useless.

Nibi smirked as she looked up at the seething Shukaku as he tried to gather more sand to recreate his body as she used one of her tails to smash the glass and another to force Gaara out of the Tanuki's head, waking him up as glass cut through his flesh. Of course Shukaku didn't like this and had to scream one last time. **"NO! I JUST GOT OUT! DAMN YOU BITCH!"**

Nibi gawfed at him and shook her head. **"Stop being such a baby, you psycho raccoon-mutt."**

Seeing that the vessel wouldn't live the fall, she quickly transformed back into her human form and caught Gaara and slapped a seal on his head to knock him out and keep Shukaku from emerging once more. Shaking her head, she turned to the gate, but was stopped by a girl with a slightly dented and bloodied fan. "Let go of my brother."

Nibi blinked as she gawked at the girl. She just demanded her! Nibi no Nekomata! Gritting her teeth, Nibi refrained from beating the hell out of the young girl. "Oh hell no. You didn't just command me. I'm Nibi no Nekomata weasel bitch. So respect your elders!"

Temari eyes widen in fright and shook. This woman called herself a bijuu and not only that, but she knew of her summons. Shaking that from her mind, Temari stood firm and was about to grab her fan as she was knocked from a clay baseball bat from behind. And of course the bat gave a small explosion, slightly singing her for pay back. "Annoying girl, yeah. She beat the hell out of me with that fan."

Nibi's eyes narrowed at the blonde haired, girly looking man in front of her as she noticed his cape and was ready to pounce when he started waving her off, fearing for his own safety. "Wait, wait, yeah! Konan and I are your spies in Akatsuki!"

She blinked as she heard this and searched through what Rayne told her before she left with the mutt. She knew that the women named Konan was one of their two spies in Akatsuki and if this guy knew must mean that he was the other. "Alright, I'll believe you. Now get out of my way. I feel something bad is about to happen."

Deidara nodded and let Nibi by as he went to find Sasori before his eyes widen and he cussed out loud. "Oh shit. He's that direction, yeah. DAMMIT!"

He quickly turned around and rushed off towards them hoping this wouldn't turn out bad as the vibes he was getting. Of course luck hadn't been very good today, so he was pretty damn sure it was.

* * *

Kisame whimpered pitifully at the demon in front of him as Itachi was currently chopping the heads off fish and then forcing him to eat them. After a few more minutes, Itachi looked at his imaginary watch and shrugged. "Lucky you. Your time is up. I was going to use the next twenty four hours to have you rapped by sharks."

The world slowly turned back to the real one and Kisame instantly collapsed and passed out from the frightening power of Tsukiyomi. Shaking his head, Itachi turned back around and knelt down besides the old man and helped him up. The old man looked over him, not trusting him for one second. "Why did you help me?"

Itachi shrugged his heads as he took out another pocky stick and started munching on it making the old man sweat drop and wonder where he kept them all. "Easy, my goal was to come here, stop him and take you to a safer place."

The old man eyes narrowed as he heard this. He would never leave this place. He loved it to much. "So you wish to take me from this place as well. I won't leave, this is my home."

Sighing a bit, Itachi stopped eating his pocky and shook his head at the old man. "So you would rather stay here and get caught by him or his fellow allies, which well end up in your death as they extract Yonbi from you and use it for world domination once they have successfully caught the others."

Hearing this, the elderly man's eyes widen before they drooped. "So that's why he attacked me."

Itachi nodded in confirmation as he closed his eyes and took another bite out of his pocky. The old man looked down at the ground for a few moments as he thought before looking up at the teenage Uchiha. "Alright, I'll let you have Yonbi. Under one condition. You must not allow them to get her."

Nodding, Itachi was about to pick him up when his eyes lit up, not knowing that information before hand. "Wait, what do you me her? What about you?"

The old man shook his head before he pointed towards the forest as a girl no older than nineteen with forest green hair and eyes, a sleek face and pale skin. She wore a pure black kimono with green lining, but the most prominent feature about her was the four lizard like tails sprouting from her tail bone. Itachi blinked and blinked again before turning towards the old man in confusion. "How did she get out?"

In response, the older man laughed at Itachi's confused and slightly irked look. "That's easy. She turned me half demon a long time ago. How else could I have live for so long, especially as a shinobi? She decided to stay with me just in case I ever needed help. And to tell you the truth, she doesn't like being alone. You know for a demon, she's extremely shy."

Yonbi blushed as she nervously walked over to them, glancing at Itachi as she could smell and sense that he wasn't completely human. Shaking that off, she knelt down besides him and placed her hands on his chest as they glowed green, as if searching for wounds. Her eyes widened a bit as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "B-but you s-said that you w-would stay w-with me."

The old man sighed a bit at her shaking form before hugging her lightly. Her shivering settled down a bit, but Itachi's quickly knew why as he noticed the elderly man pressed a pressure point in the back of her neck that had put her to sleep. Slowly standing up, he picked her up and struggled to hand her to the slightly surprised Itachi. "Now get out of her kid. I don't have much time left anyways."

Narrowing his eyes, Itachi as he looked over him. There was nothing really physically wrong with him but a few shaves from Samehada, bruises and broken bones. He knew that wasn't enough to kill him, even at his age, so he had to question this. "You look find to me."

In response, the old man shook his head before he suddenly began coughing out rather harshly. Quickly creating a Kage Bunshin and having it take Yonbi, he quickly checked the old man using a diagnostic scan. Itachi's eyes widen as he saw what was causing it and instantly realized this was what Yonbi saw when she used a similar technique.

The old man chuckled lightly before coughing out some more. "You see now don't you. During the fight I accidentally open the final hachimon."

Itachi nodded grimly as he had noticed it and knew that nothing could be done know. Not even turning him into a full fledged demon could save him from it. Coughing some more, the old man looked up at the somewhat grim Uchiha. "I have one favor of you." Itachi nodded his head as he looked down at the dying man. "When she wakes up, can you tell her I loved her? I never had the courage to do it myself."

Closing his eyes, Itachi nodded at the old man's request. "I will. You have my word."

The old man smiled a bit as he the life in his eyes slowly began to fade away as his body slowly fell limp. Sighing a bit as his eyes became cold and lifeless, Itachi brushed his hand over his eyes, closing them before he used a Doton jutsu, which he copied, to bury the man. Quickly turning to a tree, he cut one down quickly and within a few minutes, he made a cross and dug it into the ground in front of his gave.

Taking a deep breathe, he took a peacefully looking Yonbi, unaware of what just happened, from his Kage Bunshin and carried her bridal style. Looking back at the grave, he smiled a bit before rushing off with her in his arms, not wanting to disappoint a man that reminded him of the deceased Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

Sasori was in shook as the women that was beside Naruto had transformed into a forty meter tall cat with two tails as the Suna jinchuuriki released Ichibi. It was this momentary distraction that cost him his favorite, Sandaime Kazekage puppet as Naruto sliced it half at unbelievable speeds. But he wasn't finished there; he quickly turned around and headed towards him.

Regaining his focus, Sasori quickly countered his rush as his tail struck at Naruto. Using his superior speed, Naruto easily side stepped it and continued on his path towards Sasori. His blades sprang into place as he appeared in front of stunned Sasori and thrusted his arm forward as his blade pierced through the puppet.

Naruto eyes widen as he expected blood to squirt out, but there was none coming out. This nearly cost him as Sasori struck at him with his tail and he barely avoided and jumped back a few times. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him as he sniffed the air one more time and growled. "You turned your body into that of a puppet."

Sasori laughed at Naruto's statement making the young blonde narrow his eyes even further. "Of course boy. That's why you can't win."

He quickly pulled the string for Hikuro's tail and it swept back and hit Naruto in the chest as he was still in range and sent him skidding across the sand. "I'm on a different level than Kakuzu and Hidan boy. It is time for me to finish this."

Naruto's eyes narrowed even more as Sasori lifted his puppet arm and a large flame shot out towards a slightly surprised Naruto. Regaining himself, he quickly jumped over it, but his eyes widen in mid jump as he noticed a kunai coming towards him due to his Dilated Perception. Even with it on, he couldn't completely avoid it as it left a small cut on his hip.

As soon as he landed, Naruto turned toward Sasori who looked as if he was smiling, even if he couldn't tell. But he was sure he was laughing at him. "You've lost. That poison was specifically made for jinchuuriki as it interacts with the youki and uses it to paralyze your body and to top that off, it has an anesthetic that will knock you out for over a week."

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard this and searched himself and noticed that his youki was indeed being used against him. He gritted his teeth as he looked around for something to help him before he noticed that there was no moon as the sun had set. An unusual grin graced his lips as he spoke in a darker tone than normal. "You know, your plan would have worked to. If today wasn't they day of my weakness."

Sasori's eyes narrowed in confusion even though he didn't show it visibly. "And what does that mean brat?"

Naruto smirked as the sun finally set as darkness completely set in. When Sasori didn't get and answer, he figure the poison was working and was about to walk over to him when he noticed Naruto's body beginning to change.

His skin started to rapidly change as it turned gray and gained a slimy texture. The red in his eyes turned pitch black as his emerald eyes slowly shifted to gold. His claws retracted some, but looked even sharper than before. His fangs grew even larger and looked like they should be on a larger animal than him. The back of his shirt began to tear as two bulges underneath his shirt appeared. In an instant, a large rip was heard as two slimy bat like wings that were about five feet long each shot expanded from his back.

Naruto chuckled darkly at Sasori's frighten expression and bared his elongated fangs before speaking in a voice that sounded pure evil.

_**"It means I'm free from King's mind."**_

* * *

Well, hoped you liked the revised addition of this chapter. Basically, I didn't change much. I just made it elongated it and added more details than it had before. Anyways, read and review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Naruto looks like the Marcus from Underworld Evolution in this form, except less creepy and younger looking. This has been a chapter I've been waiting to write for a while. In this fic the tails of a bijuu mean chakra, not power so Kyuubi still has near unlimited chakra and is the strongest of the bijuu. I looked up the legend of the bijuu and noticed the similarities and differences from it and canon. Remember everyone is two years younger than in canon so far.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter Six._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne or anything that comes from another anime in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6 Sono Akebono no Ketsueki Naruto

Rayne and Gobi sighed in relief as they finally made it through the long tunnel and into the night sky. "Damn. Time moves fast in there. Or it's the length of the tunnel. I mean who builds a tunnel that's forty miles long! And then add the fact that you can't get out of there in your demonic form."

Gobi shrugged in indifference as she continued walking forward. "Keeps them from taking when they would have come for me."

Nodding her head in understanding, Rayne could help but think that it made sense. After a few moments of walking, she pulled out her head set and turned it on and ignored the static on the other end. "Itachi, Nibi. What's your status?"

A few moments of walking, Rayne stopped and waited for someone to call back, making Gobi stop as well, though she was much more annoyed. After a few minutes of waiting, Itachi voice was heard from the other end. "I'm here. But you need better sources. I have Yonbi here in my arms, who has apparently been free from her vessel for a long time. I also planted Kisame with the information of Naruto no longer being Kyuubi's vessel as you asked. Though he won't be able to speak for a while."

Rayne being somewhat curious for the reason why asked just that. "Why is that?"

"He insulted my sexual preference. So I used Tsukiyomi on him and made his worst fears come true."

A sweat drop formed on her head as she tried to hold it in and failed miserably. Sighing and shaking her head, she responded. "As long as you didn't break his mind for now, you can do that later. We have to get Naruto off the list so they'll stop coming after him."

"Can't promise anything." Itachi spoke with his usual indifference. Rayne sighed in annoyance and mumbled something about Uchihas and their disobedient ways.

After a few more moments of waiting, making Gobi irritated even further, Nibi voice was heard from the other end of the line. "Why the hell was I given this thing?"

Rayne sighed in annoyance as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Because Naruto destroys everyone he has ever been given. Somehow, someway, he finds a brand new way to do it. So I just stop giving them to him since I don't want to keep going out to buy more."

After a long pause, though both could swear they could hear laughing from the other end, Nibi panted a bit as if she was recovering from something. Most likely from laughing her ass off. "Well I just got the Ichibi container. I'm heading to get Naruto right now..."

Rayne nodded in understanding as she shut off her head set, not knowing something had caught Nibi's attention. Shaking her head from the bad vibes she was getting, Rayne looked over towards Gobi, who was staring at the night sky. She would have said they could continue, but Gobi spoke first. "Rayne, please tell me Naruto is not out tonight."

Blinking in confusion, Rayne looked at her, puzzled why until she looked at the night sky and noticed there was no moon. The color drain from Rayne's already pale skin as her eyes widen in realization. "Oh fuck."

Gobi eyes went wide at this and rushed towards Rayne with blinding speeds and lifted here up by her shirt. "You let him out, tonight of all nights." Rayne nodded knowing shit was about to hit the fan as Gobi's eyes began turning red. "YOU LET HIM OUT KNOWING WHAT HE BECOMES TONIGHT! IT TOOK ALL MY POWER JUST TO HOLD HIM BACK WHEN HE TRANSFORMED DURING OUR YEAR OF TRAINING! IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY ILLUSIONS HE WOULD HAVE WENT ON AN UNSTOPPABLE KILLING SPREE AND POSSIBLY HAVE KILLED ME IN THE PROCESS!"

If it was possible, it seemed Rayne was drained of all color as she heard this. "We're heading to Suna. I just hope it's not too late. It's just becoming dark there."

Gobi gritted her teeth but let go of Rayne, who took off towards Suna with Gobi not to far behind.

* * *

Nibi ran out the gates of Suna with Deidara not to far behind. As soon as she arrived, her attention was instantly on Naruto as she noticed his transformation. "Oh shit, the mutt's demon blood is gone."

Not being to far from behind her and hearing her comment, Deidara rushed over to her. "And that means?"

Nibi turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes before turning back to Naruto. "It means instead of him being a dual half breed, he is a full fledge vampire for tonight."

Deidara blinked a few times as he let the information sink in before his eyes widen in shock but quickly shook it off planning on telling Konan about this. That is if he survived past tonight and his current luck wasn't pointing to that direction at the moment. "Anything I can do."

"Yeah. Don't get your blood sucked dry." Nibi said in an amused tone, making Deidara glared at her with a tick mark building on his left temple. Before he could make a comeback at her, Naruto spoke to Sasori in a voice that radiated pure evil. _**"Let's see what you can do. Puppet."**_

Naruto watched in interest as he was suddenly surrounded by thousands of puppets. His eyes showed nothing but amusement as they all came after him at once. In a blink of an eye, all puppets that had surrounded him fell to the ground, torn to pieces. Sasori's eyes widened in fright as he saw this happened and knew without them, he had no chance. Not caring if Deidara was with him or not, he turned around to run, not caring about him as his life was more important.

As soon as he had turned around though, he found Naruto looking at him with nothing but amusement in his lifeless gold pupils. _**"Going somewhere."**_

Sasori was shocked and surprised at this turn of events, even if his mechanical face couldn't show it. Within a split second, Naruto's hand pierced through Hiruko's chest before ripping it out, revealing Sasori's heart. Naruto looked at the heart and grinned with glee as Hiruko fell to the ground. He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into and quickly drained the last of Sasori's blood.

As he finished, he looked up to see Nibi, Deidara, and an unconscious Gaara. His eyes brighten a bit more as amused smiled grew before he crushed the heart in his hand, which crumbled under his grasp. _**"Looks like I have more things to play with."**_

Both Nibi and Deidara moved into defense hearing this, knowing that this wasn't Naruto any longer.

* * *

Naruto was walking in a sewer that he called his mind. But something was off about it. "This is weird; normally my mind is just a dark maze. Why would it become a sewer?"

Shaking that thought off for now, he continued walking forward as he explored the sewer. It was odd really, it was exactly like the maze he was used to, just filled with water he rather not be stepping in. Ignoring the water, he looked around and decided to go to where Kyuubi's old cage was at this rate he was going to get nowhere. As soon as he arrived, he instantly noticed something was wrong.

The first thing her noticed was there was no water here unlike the rest of the sewer. Secondly, it seemed that the water was being kept from entering the room by an invisible barrier. Thirdly, he was pretty sure there wasn't a mirror in his mind. And finally, since when in the hell was he completely devoid of any color other than black and white and his eyes had a background black and crimson pupils. _**"Ah, so you finally made it. Welcome to my domain, king."**_

Naruto blinked in confusion at reflection of himself in front of him. "Okay, who the hell are you and why are you in my mind?"

The other Naruto smirked evilly at him. _**"I am you. I am your dark side. I am your bottled up emotions. I am your envy, gluttony, wrath, pride, lust, greed and sloth. I am your seven sins."**_

Surprise was evident on Naruto's face as he stared at what was virtually himself. "But... how? Ever since kaa-san, Itachi and Kyuubi took me in my life has been great."

Dark Naruto grinned manically at Naruto as he expected this response. _**"True, but you still remember your life in Konoha. You despise the place with an unholy passion, even if you don't know it. It was their treatment of you and your refusal to strike back at them. That is what began my creation. When the women and fox change your DNA, they unwittingly caused me to manifest into the form I'm in now. But even then I could not come out, until I learned of the weakness of the hanyou."**_

And he wasn't finished as he grinned widen seeing the shocked face on Naruto face before continuing. _**"So when the night of the new moon arrived I took my chance and tried to take control of your boy. I succeed, yet I didn't. I was stopped by that infernal dhampir and the damned kitsune when I came out. But this wasn't the only problem. I couldn't use your body's full potential in this form, but I realized I could never do so unless I eliminated you."**_

Naruto growled at the dark version of himself as his eyes narrowed while he shifted his stance to get ready to defend himself while Dark Naruto grin grew wilder. _**"But there is a problem with that as well. If I eliminated you I cease to exist as well, negating the point of doing so. So I came up with a better way."**_

Hearing this made Naruto's eyes narrowed even further, but continued to listen. _**"I need to defeat you, and then lock you up so you will no longer be a problem for me. Now I could have done this easily without letting you know, but in essence I am you so I have your pride. I could not dignify myself on ambushing an opponent when I can get the pleasure of fighting them head on."**_

Dark Naruto mirrored the stance Naruto was in before he smiled wickedly. _**"Now let's see who will come out victorious, king."**_

* * *

"Yugito pay attention!" Yugito sighed, completely bored out of her mind, but complied with Kyuubi as she looked back towards him.

Nodding as he saw her paying attention, he continued on with his lesson. "Now as I was saying, each hanyou has a different time of weakness they must go through, meaning they turn human for that brief time period and are vulnerable. Each type of demon has different times of weakness for the hanyous. Take for example, Kitsunes are during the half moon, Nekomatas have the second quarter while Inus have theirs during the new moon. You understand this so far."

Yugito sighed in annoyance as she looked at him. "Of course, it's so basic an academy student could understand most of it."

Kyuubi growled annoyed at the girl's attitude as she looked towards the window of the dojo. She turned back to Kyuubi and had to ask a question. "So Naruto's is during the new moon right?"

He nodded in agreement at her statement while his mind was saying something completely different. 'I_ wouldn't call it his weakness, but she does have the point.' _"Yes it is. Very good."

Yugito nodded figuring it was true as she glanced back outside. "So that means Naruto is tonight them?"

All the blood in Kyuubi's body froze as he heard that and looked outside and had only one intelligent thing to say.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Nibi hissed at Naruto's words as she put Gaara down, knowing he would only hinder her from the power Naruto was rolling off Naruto. She turned her slightly to Deidara and whispered to him. "Clay user. Use your explosives to knock him out."

Deidara nodded as he reached into his pouches as Naruto walked toward them with and malignant gleam in his eye. Nibi hissed even louder as she stepped in his path towards Deidara. Naruto's attention instantly shifted to the demon cat and his grin grew wider. _**"So you wish to go first. So be it."**_

Naruto rushed her with speeds beyond what he was could use in his regular form. But it wasn't fast enough as Nibi easily kept up with it and caught his wrist as her tried to reach her heart. "You will need much more than that to harm me."

Nibi gripped his wrist tightly before pulling him forward and slamming her elbow into Naruto's throat before spin kicking in the gut, sending him stumbling back. A soon as he recovered from his quick strike, Naruto glared at the neko before insanely grinning at her. _**"So it would seem."**_

A clay bird flew up to him unnoticed as he was too fixed on Nibi smashed into his chest before exploding, kicking up the sand and smoke making it unclear if it worked. Deidara scanned through the smoke and sand with the device covering his left eye and didn't see any movement so he began to relax, figuring it knocked him out.

"LOOK OUT!"

Was all Deidara heard before something shot out of the smoke and raced towards him with unreal speeds. In defense, he released a few more clay birds fly that Naruto easily bypass before they exploded. Naruto reached him in an instant and missed his slash with his arm, but not his pierce with his wing as it aimed for Deidara's heart. At the last possible second, Deidara managed to move just enough that it was his shoulder that was hit instead.

Deidara hissed in pain as he grabbed the wing with both of his hands and tried to pull himself off of it. He gritted his teeth as he slowly pried it off when the other wing went through his arm like butter as it pierced his right lung. Deidara unable to withstand it yelled at the pain as part of his right arm was severed off and fell to the ground.

As soon as it hit the ground, Nibi appeared besides him and grabbed Naruto's wings and forcefully pulled them out and began spin him around like a discus player before threw him towards the large wall surrounding Suna. Naruto flew through the air towards the barrier wall of Suna and crashed into it leaving a substantial crater on impact.

Not wanting to him a chance to get back up, Nibi breathed in deeply before exhaling a large amount of black fire that looked similar to Amaterasu. The flames rushed over to the crater before consuming it. Deidara's eyes widen as he looked over a Nibi, shocked at what she did. She shook her head at him as she walked over to him. "That bomb was too weak to even scratch him. What I did should have done the trick, if not left some permanent damage."

Deidara's jaw unhinged itself as it hit the ground at her statement. He couldn't have made it much stronger with it being C-3, which he was pretty sure would have killed him. But after seeing what she did to Naruto, he was stumped as he was sure that was overkill. Or that was what he thought until the crater began to glow an eerie purple that seemed to be raw energy.

Nibi stood her ground as she turned around with eyes narrowed at this unfolding event. _'How is he not unconscious? That would have killed anything less than a B bordering A-class vampire. Something is not right here. Naruto was already a B-class without being full blooded and unlike demons, dhampirs don't get a substantial boost when they become full fledge vampires.'_

The purple energy that was hanging around in the crater exploded like that of a hurricane as the powerful winds sent everyone nearby flying even if they were using chakra to stick to the ground. The only one able to stand their ground was Nibi and that was because she faced much higher gales of wind before, but she still had to shut her eyes due to the sand being blown into them.

As the wind died down Nibi rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to get the sand crystals out of her eyes. Once she succeed she turned towards the crater and noticed Naruto was climbing out with a dark purple glow around him and felt even stronger than he did before.

_'SHIT! Where in the hell did this power come from? He is easily an S-rank with the amount he's putting out.'_ Naruto's energy was steadily growing higher and was tearing through the ground as he moved towards an increasingly nervous Nibi. _'Dammit! How much power does he have?! I have to transform to keep up with this.'_

Nibi shifted her stance to all fours as her features began to change into her demonic ones. Her size began to increase as her youki flared around her in a demonstration of her power, hoping it would make the vampiric Naruto back down. Instead it had the opposite effect as Naruto's grin grew even larger and became more vicious. _**"So finally going to play."**_

She hissed loudly at him as she began her transformation. Deidara watched from the sidelines next to the unconscious Gaara stunned at what was happening. He began cursing his luck as he knew something that everyone else was slowly beginning to figure out.

"This won't end well, yeah." Deidara mumbled to himself unaware of the blonde hair girl sneaking up behind him, trying to recover her brother.

"And don't even think about it girl, and puppet boy. Remove that seal we will have twice the amount of trouble then were in now, yeah." Deidara told her without even looking back at both her and her other brother as he sealed his severed arm into a scroll before using his remaining hand to create some C-3 explosives.

Both Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen in surprise that he knew they were and tensed up as they prepared for battle when they saw him reach into his pouch. Deidara shook his head as he looked at both of them with the ocular device on his eye. Sighing, he pointed out towards the battle field. "Besides, I don't think you want to add to our troubles, yeah."

They both did so tentatively, not really trusting Deidara. I mean why would they trust an S-rank nukenin. It didn't really make to much sense to do so. Once they were standing near him, they both noticed the large two tail cat that had beaten Shukaku with ease before and a frightening looking creature radiating a terrible power.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Yelled Kankuro in a frightening surprise as Temari eyes widen in realization of something she read as a child.

"Is that a... vampire?" Temari said shakily, not trusting her own voice at the moment as she was scared beyond belief at the killing intent rolling off both the demon and vampire.

Deidara nodded at her words as he continued concentrating on his making his C-3. "From what I know, yeah."

Kankuro looked over to the two as if they were crazy. And he was only partially correct with his mental statement. "Vampires don't exist. That thing must be demon!"

As he finished, someone else made their presence know as they spoke up, scaring all three of them as they quickly turned around towards the direction of the voice. "No, that is a vampire. They are real as you and me. The majority of them are limited to one area due to the vampire overlord, which happens to be a dhampir, or a half breed."

It was surprisingly the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku Boufuu. He gave Deidara a glance before looking towards Gaara. "If I had to guess you would be from Akatsuki but one of the spies in it. And if I'm not mistaken, those two are supposed to be the ones taking Gaara out of here."

Deidara nodded, figuring this as Konan had managed to get the information to Jiraiya, who spread it to Rayne's group and the Kazekage. Both Temari and Kankuro looked shocked at what there father was saying. After letting the information sinking in, Kankuro was the first to speak up. "So wait, you knew this was going to happen!"

Boufuu shook his head at the battle about to happen. "Not this of course, but I knew they were coming for Gaara."

Temari narrowed her eyes as she glared at her father with anger written over her face. "So you just were going to get rid of Gaara once and for all, is that it!"

He winced at her tone, but knew he deserved it for his past treatment of Gaara and knew Temari was the only that the red head actually had an affection for. "In a way yes." Temari's eyes narrowed even more as she whipped out her fan and was about to charge her father when he spoke again, trying to avoid the same beating she gave Deidara. "That doesn't mean that everything I've tried to do in the past year was pointless. I began to realize that it wasn't his fault that your mother died giving birth to him, but mine instead."

Both of his children were taken back by his statement as Boufuu sighed sadly before continuing his story. "It was I that gave the order to have the priest seal Shukaku into Gaara as he was still in Shizukesa's womb. If I knew the procedure would have killed her in the process... I would have never done it. After Gaara was born I used him as an outlet for my anger of her death. I failed him as a father, and I want him to have a better life.

"So when I heard about them trying to get him before Akatsuki, I was all for it. This is my way of redeeming myself for his life. As I know he will never be view as a human here." Boufuu turned away from his children and looked a Deidara with a deadly calm face. "What happen to make him transform?"

Deidara glared and spoke in the same tone of voice. "If I knew, I would tell you, yeah. I got here after the transformation. The only thing I know is that he keeps getting stronger as time passes. NOW IF YOU WOULD SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO CONSENTRATE, YEAH!"

The two siblings were taken back by the outburst, but the Kazekage noticed his hand in his pouch and saw the clay in it. _'So he's from the Kurebomu clan from Iwagakure. I thought the Uchihas and the Yondaime Hokage wiped them out in the IwaKono war.'_

As all this was happening, Nibi charged at the vampiric Naruto and slashed down at the small vampire. Naruto quickly flew out of the way and headed towards Nibi's head. Nibi seeing this move with agility, beyond something her size should have been capable of and jumped back to dodge the clawed hand as it tried to pierce her skull.

She took a deep breath and began to inflate a bit before releasing a stream of black flames out of her mouth towards the vampire. Naruto tried to fly out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough as the flames engulfed him. He screamed in pain as the fire burned every inch of his skin while his rage began to increase. His blood began to bubble more furiously than ever before as all his excess blood began to push outside of him.

Nibi watched patiently to make sure that it was enough to stop him. The black flames suddenly started to spiral around in a sphere, which surprised everyone there that saw it. The fire started to die out as if it was being put out and what was left made everyone there queasy.

Naruto was flying with a few burns covering his body and wings. But what made it somewhat sickening to look at was because he was in the center of a miniature maelstrom of blood as it swirled viciously around him. As soon as they saw it though, the blood stopped spiraling around him and dropped to the ground, splattering the sand with it. Naruto looked towards Nibi with a happily psychotic look on his face with an even larger grin than before. _**"More."**_

Nibi closed her eyes and shivered at the tone and look that Naruto was giving her. It reminded her so much of Yamata no Orochi's grin that it was frightening. She reopened them to find Naruto in her face before he kicked her in the throat, forcing it shut. She attempt to gasp in pain, but no air would come in or out.

He quickly landed on her shoulder blades and rammed the points of his wings into them. Biting her lip in pain, Nibi quickly countered as she used her tails to swat him away, but he managed to dodge them by dislocating his wings from her shoulder blades. Dodging the two tails Naruto grabbed one and used his Super Speed to fly as quickly as away from the nekomata.

The cat bijuu bit her lip harshly as her tail was yanked like if it was Tsunade that pulled her tail. Seeing her pain, Naruto rushed back to her tailbone and rammed his right claw into it, only to be swatted by both tails into the ground. Naruto pushed the tails off of him to see that Nibi managed to reopen her throat and exhaled a large amount of flames towards him. He waited to the last second before he went underground to avoid the flames.

Nibi scanned the area as she searched for him, knowing the flames didn't hit him. Using all her sense, she realized one thing. He was below her.

Naruto shot out of the ground with an impossible speed, most likely since he was using Super speed, and reached the nekomata's chest before she could move. Just as his clawed hand was inches away from piercing her chest cavity, a medium sized clay bird from five meter below him exploded. The blast was powerful enough to knock Naruto off of Nibi as she was able to get away from the vampiric demon.

Nibi panted as she looked at the explosion from where she was. It had taken some energy to beat Shukaku, but she never thought it would be this difficult to beat a vampire. It was as if she was fighting one of the past vampire lords, since no vampire has become overly powerful in ages, besides Rayne herself made sure of that. She didn't want to have another take over happen again so she did what she could to keep it from happening. _'Damn this fucking half breed mutt! I can't keep this up; I have to end this now.'_

Closing her eyes, Nibi began to concentrate her energy at the center of her forehead. As she did so, the fur started move away from the spot on her forehead, revealing a crimson third eye. _'Rayne is going to kill me for this, but it must be done. There is no other way to stop him. I have to use the Zetsumeigan.'_

Naruto emerged from the crater in the ground that the explosion had created, looking at Nibi with rage in his eyes before smirking devilishly at her.

* * *

Naruto was not having a fun time. The reason being was that he was getting his ass handed to him by his dark side. He hadn't even managed to land a single hit on him so far. Forget that, he hadn't even been able to touch him while he was covered from head to toe with scratches, bruises and gashes. _'DAMMIT! How do I beat this guy? He knows all my moves, he knows what I'm going to do ahead of time and he even knows the moves I can't even use yet! This is FUCKING ridicules!'_

Dark Naruto chuckled at Naruto's thoughts which made Naruto growl deep in his throat. _**"Maybe I should have just ambushed you. There is no fun in this. I'm just beating you down while you can't even land a single hit on me. That's just embarrassing."**_

Naruto growled deeply in his throat at Dark's response and lunged at him, to earn a punch to the gut and a spinning jump kick to his left temple. He flew through the air for a brief seconds before he smashed into the wall, creating a small crater. Trying to pull himself out of the crater, he coughed up a glob of blood. Shaking his head as he glared at Dark, he placed his hand on the edge of the crater to lift himself out of it.

Within a second, Dark Naruto reached him and slammed him back into the crater as his hand gripped his face. Dark smirked evilly as he lifted his hand back and began to pummel Naruto in the crater, making it larger after every single strike.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried to resist the assault but was slowly giving in to the darkness after each painful strike. _'NO! I must not give in! I need more power.'_

Dark stopped his onslaught on Naruto and backed up, believing he was finished. He was about to walk up and throw Naruto in the cage, his eyes widened in surprise as Naruto slowly stood up from the crater, his knees trembling under the stress and pain they were in.

_'Dammit. Why won't he stay down?'_ Dark gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto's forehead before slamming him back into the crater and continuing his onslaught on Naruto. While the beat down continued on Naruto, he had only one thought going through his mind.

_'I can't give up. My friends and family need me. I NEED MORE POWER!'_

* * *

Nibi concentrated what was left of her youki to her eye as she stared at Naruto, before breathing in deeply for one last attack and announced it, hoping to god nothing would get in the way of it.

_**"Doragan no Yami Enkou!"**_

She exhaled and a large dragon made of black flames shot out of her mouth and raced towards Naruto with blinding speeds that even Rayne would have a hard time keeping up with before it engulfed him before he could move. Nibi sighed sadly as she reverted into her regular form as she stared at the burning black flames, indicating that Naruto's body had survived the initial attack, otherwise the flames would have mostly evaporated and there would be nothing left but ash.

She sighed once more, knowing she would be punished heavily for killing Naruto, but it had to be done seeing the insanity in his eyes. She just hoped Rayne would see it that way. As she turned away the flames, they erupted spreading across the field and in the center of them was one pissed off S-ranked vampire glaring at Nibi with overwhelming rage in his eyes.

Nibi spun around in shock as her eyes widen in fear. She backed up as she noticed there wasn't a single scratch on him now. _'That's not possible, even Kyuubi was hurt by that attack! It didn't even leave a burn mark on him! This isn't possible! Anything less than a SS-rank Vampire or Demon should have been turned to ashes! SO HOW IS HE STILL STANDING?!'_

She was so shocked she didn't even notice him move.

Naruto rushed to her with blinding speeds and gripped her neck. Nibi's eyes widen as she struggled to get free as he lifted her off the ground.

From the sidelines the Kazekage was rushing over to help while Deidara was trying to hurry up his clay molding, both hoping to be able to stop frightening power of Naruto.

Naruto smirked gleefully at the petrified Nibi's face before grinning madly. _**"I hope your blood is as feisty as you are."**_

Her eyes widen as she struggled from his grip as he opened his mouth revealing his fangs. She continued struggling, but it seemed useless as almost all of her youki was gone as he bit into her collar bone.

An ear splitting scream from the Nekomata was heard from all within twenty miles as he started to drain her blood.

* * *

Naruto felt the darkness creeping up on him once more as his eyelids started to flicker and close. _'Sorry everyone I failed. I didn't have enough power to win.'_

As he thought that another presence enter his mind. _"Foolish mutt. Get the hell up and fight back."_

Naruto's eyes widen as he heard Nibi's voice go through his head. _'She's right. I have to fight back. Even if I die at least he won't take over.'_

As Dark threw another punch at Naruto, Naruto grabbed his fist easily, stunning dark. An eerie light green aura began to surround him as he slowly lifted himself from the crumbling crater. The green aura increased rapidly around him as it destroyed enough of the crater to allow him to completely stand. His emerald eyes met Dark's for a brief second before he delivered a hard kick to his gut.

Dark stumbled back from the blow and looked up at the glowing Naruto, who was looking at him with no other emotion other than hope and determination. His eyes began to widen as Naruto spoke with intensity only few could ever match. "I will win. I do not give up. I will not let my friends and family down. I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

The green aura around Naruto exploded around him with intensity that barely anyone living creature could match. If possible, Dark's white face began to pale as he backed away from Naruto. _'It's not possible. He's tapping into his full power.'_

Naruto extended his right arm out and a ball of pure youki began to form in his palm. Seven sets of hands gripped Dark, who turned back to see Kyuubi, Rayne, Itachi, Jiraiya, Nibi, Yugito and Gobi holding him down. Dark's eyes widen as he was startled by this and turned back to a grinning Naruto. "This is my mind. Everything in here revolves around me. In here, I AM GOD!"

The green Rasengan in Naruto's hand doubled then tripled in size before Naruto rushed him and rammed it into Dark Naruto's chest. Dark screamed in pain as he was literally torn to shreds by the giant green Rasengan till nothing was left of him. Naruto dropped to all fours and panted heavily as he was completely worn out.

He looked up and smiled a bit, thinking it was over when an echoing laughter was heard all around the room as Dark Naruto voice was heard. _**"You may have one this round king. But I will be back."**_

Dark's laugh harder and louder at this but was getting smaller by the second till it completely stopped. Naruto sighed in relief. _'Well it's over for now. I'll deal with you later when you appear again.'_

* * *

Nibi was clutching onto Naruto's hair, trying to pull him off but had no luck as her strength was all but drained. Her face was getting paler by the second as her blood was being drained, but noticed it was slowly down and rapidly at that. She absently noticed that Naruto's eyes had changed back to there normal red and green color before he was knocked to the ground by a red headed figure.

She fell to the ground and clutched her neck where Naruto bit her and looked up to see Rayne's back as she looked at Naruto's form. Nibi had a faint smile before passing out from exhaustion and blood lost.

Rayne glared coldly at the Naruto in front of her, knowing this wasn't the real him. That was till she saw his eyes were back to normal.

_**"What happened?"**_ Naruto said in a less frightening tone of voice but still wasn't his normal one, before he too passed out from mental stress and the pain his body was in.

Rayne sighed and noticed the sun was starting to rise. She cursed mentally and noticed the Kazekage running towards them. Once the Kazekage reached them she spoke as she pointed to the rising sun. "We need shelter now."

Boufuu was about to respond when he noticed her finger and the sun beginning to rise as well and nodded as he did not wanting to invoke her wrath. "Alright, follow me."

Rayne nodded a bit as she picked Naruto up, who had turned back to his regular form, and was about to follow Boufuu when she turned to Gobi. "Gobi, pick Nibi up and take her to the mansion."

Gobi snarled but did as she was told since Nibi was the only one of the bijuu she could tolerate. Rayne sighed deeply as they walked into the gates with Temari and Kankuro carrying Gaara behind them.

_'I hope something like this never happens again.'_ Was Rayne's only though as she walked behind the Kazekage.

* * *

Two crimson eyes with three tomoes surrounding the pupil stared at the scene with anger written on his face. _'I will tell leader of this. He must know.'_

In a swirl of flames he was gone.

* * *

Well, here is the revised edition of Chapter Six. I didn't change much as there wasn't to much wrong with it other than some grammar errors. Anyways, read and review. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, finally updating this fic so enjoy again. And seriously, if my Japanese is wrong, TELL ME! I'm going by what the information I have on the bijuu says. Not the animes as they have Sanbi being the weakest of the nine. There is some sight Naruto/Rayne fluff, but nothing more than motherly affections.

**_This is the remodeled Chapter 7._**

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne

* * *

Chapter 7 Sono Nibankari ken Akatsuki's Adauchi

Walking into the room the Kazekage had given Naruto; Rayne laid the said boy down in the bed before sighing for the umpteenth time. She looked at him pityingly before a crackle was heard on her head set. She picked it up to hear who it was and sighed lightly as she head Itachi's voice. "Rayne, where in the hell are you? It should not have taken you this long to get here. I mean I know Gobi's a pain in the ass for anyone but Naruto to deal with, but still."

Rayne sighed once more as she walked out of the room speaking softly into the head phone, not wanting to wake Naruto up. "We ran into complications. Mainly all of us forgetting that last night was Naruto's transformation."

Over on the other line, she could clearly hear Itachi swearing loudly. Her lips twitched a bit at the words he was using, but couldn't laugh due to the situation. After a full minute of swearing, Itachi responded with worry lacing his voice. "Is everyone there alright?"

Rayne sighed lightly once more as she slumped against the wall, tired from the day and having to explain this more than once. She really wished that everyone was in the same place when these kind of things happened.

"Well, to point out the obvious, he went ballistic. During his rampage, he destroyed Akasuna no Sasori with surprising ease. After that, he then went after Nibi and one of our spies in Akatsuki, Deidara. From what was seen when both Gobi and I arrived, Naruto was draining Nibi while Deidara had his arm cut off and two large holes in his chest from where Naruto's wings pierced him. Naruto himself has third degree burns from Nibi's darkness flames and is completely drained of his youki and banpaia ryoku. The only good note on all of this is that Naruto managed to regain control over himself when I knocked him off of Nibi."

She had to cover her ear as Itachi swore loudly on his end. Muttering lightly, she barely noticed that Itachi had spoken up once more. "Is she alright?"

Rayne closed her eyes as she really didn't want to say, but she had no choice seeing what happened. "No. Nibi will never be as physically strong as she was before this night. As of right now, she is no longer the fourth strongest of the bijuu. If she recovers, I would rank her a little weaker than Shichibi but still strong enough to pound Shukaku. But this is based on if she completely recovers. If not, I dare say she will probably never fight again."

After a short pause, Rayne begin to wonder what was going on when Itachi responded in a confused tone. "How is that possible? Her powers shouldn't drop that drastically from her blood being drained."

Rayne sighed in annoyance as he apparently didn't read up on vampires after Naruto's first transformation. "Itachi, in that form, Naruto doesn't just drain blood. He drains the soul essence as well. If I had knocked him off a few seconds later, Nibi would have been bound to Naruto for the rest of their lives. That is how much of her soul he had drained along with her blood."

Getting annoyed at the pregnant pause, she was about to ask what was the hold up when Itachi spoke. "They're here. I'll help out with what I can."

His communicator cut off as he said that, most likely because he had rushed over to help out with Nibi. Rayne sighed again as she pushed herself off the wall and stretched out a bit. Looking around the hallway, she shrugged as she yawned and headed to the other spare room that was pointed out to here. As she entered the room, she sighed a bit as she quickly closed the curtain before the sun could burn her. Looking around the room, she noticed some night wear, probably put out by Boufuu or his girl and sighed as she picked it up and took her clothes off before slipping into them.

As she laid down in the bed and looked up at the ceiling, her thoughts wandered so she didn't think about the day. _'The first thing I'm doing when I get home is taking a blood shower. Though I bet Kyuubi is probably going to be pissed that he has to clean up the shower again. I don't see why he complains, it's not like he hasn't used it before and I swear he uses it more than I do.'_

* * *

As soon as he turned his head set off, Itachi jumped over the railing as Gobi walked in carrying Nibi on her back. Landing gracefully, he rushed over to her and checked out Nibi's wounds to see what exactly happened. Not even a second after he started looking over her, Kyuubi burst into the room for the same exact reason as he sensed Nibi in distress and had slight worry written on his face.

Gobi rolled her eyes at the two while they checked on Nibi wounds. Refraining from attacking them out of sheer annoyance, she laid her down on the couch and turned towards them. "You need not worry of her wounds, they will heal in due time. It's her soul's damage that is troubling. It cannot be healed by anything other than a god."

Kyuubi cringed as he heard her say that as he found the bite mark on her collar bone where Naruto had bit her. Seeing and hearing this as well, and from what Rayne told him, Itachi picked her up gingerly and slowly headed towards her room so she could rest there. Once he was out of the room, Gobi turned towards Kyuubi with a sneer on her face. Kyuubi raised his eyebrow at this, not knowing what he had done.

Seeing this, Gobi growled at him, trying her hardest not to attack him. "I can understand why Rayne forgot about Naruto's transformation since she doesn't know as much of demons as we do, but you should have remembered. I can't say it's complete your fault for Nibi's condition, but some of it falls on your shoulders. Kurohana would be disappointed that you are part to blame in her sister's debilitation."

Kyuubi face dropped at the last part knowing it was true. He didn't want to admit it, but it stung. Turning away from him, Gobi started to walk off but noticed some girl with long green hair with a confused look on her face as she walked into the room, cutting Gobi off.

Yonbi looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. She didn't understand what had happened. One moment Hikaru was hugging her, the next she was here. And it wasn't helping that she couldn't sense him around. Nervously looking around, her eyes fell on two familiar faces. She squeaked loudly in fright before jumping behind the closes object, which happened to be a couch.

Both Kyuubi and Gobi sweat dropped at seeing this. _'Dear Kami, she still hasn't changed.'_ was the only thought going through Kyuubi's brain as Gobi just blinked in surprise at the scene before it turned into a scowl.

"Oh great, the pathetic one is here as well. This makes things _so_ much better." Gobi spoke sarcastically at the end, already wishing she didn't agree with Rayne to come here. In response, Yonbi just curled into the couch hoping to blend in and not get on Gobi's nerves.

Kyuubi growled at Gobi as he unconsciously began filling the room with his killing intent. "What is your problem?"

Gobi glared at him; her eyes filled with nothing but contempt before she turned back around and walked out without responding to him. Kyuubi growled in the back of his throat, but tried to calm himself down as he noticed Yonbi was shivering from the killing intent he was pouring out. He sighed deeply at this and noticed Itachi walk into the room, looking confused. "What the hell was with all the killer intent coming from over here? I mean damn, I swear you were trying to intimidate Rayne again, which was hilarious as hell, but that's beside the point."

Kyuubi developed a tick mark on his forehead before sighing in resignation, knowing it wouldn't get anywhere for him to fight. "Just an old vendetta between Gobi and me, nothing you need to worry about. And Yonbi, you can come out know. No one here is going to hurt you."

The said bijuu's head poked up from behind the couch before she squeaked even louder than before as she noticed Itachi and ducked behind the couch once more. Both Itachi and Kyuubi grew massive sweat drops at her shyness. Itachi turned towards Kyuubi, who was shaking his head at the scene. "Please tell me she is not always like this."

In response, Kyuubi sunk his head. Itachi repressed another sweat drop before sighing as he walked up to the couch. Motion for Kyuubi to help him, he walked behind it, only to scare Yonbi as she tried to crawl away, only to find Kyuubi blocking her path. Kyuubi sighed as she clanged to the couch as it was her last life line. "Will you stop trying to run? You are safe here. Besides Itachi has something to tell you."

Itachi blinked in confusion hearing this and tried to figure out how Kyuubi knew that. He quickly noticed him pointing at his nose and realized that he could detect that he had something to say. Shaking his head, he turned towards a still frighten Yonbi, hoping she wouldn't freak out on them. The said bijuu blinked in confusion as to what they were talking about and was wishing that Hikaru was there so she didn't have to be as frightened as she was.

Sighing once more, Itachi squatted down besides her and looked her directly in the eyes before speaking. "I know this might be hard for you, but after you passed out from... ah... he never did tell me his name..."

Yonbi looked at Itachi and knew who he meant and answered gently, not knowing what he was trying to say. "Hikaru. His name is Hikaru."

Itachi nodded in confirmation before sighing lightly and looking her back in the eyes. "Thank you. After you passed out, Hikaru asked me to do two things. The first was to take care of you. The reason for him to ask this was because…… He opened the Shimon gate during his fight against Kisame."

Her eyes widen as her worst fear over the last couple of decades had finally become true. Tears began to stream down her face as her body began to shudder violently. Not anticipating this kind of reaction, Itachi grabbed her shoulders and tried to calm her down, but it only force her strike Itachi's face with one of her tails, sending him through the nearby wall... Which happened to be five feet of solid concrete mixed with steel and with titanium coating on the walls. All of this was so Turned couldn't break through the walls easily if the sun cannons failed to pick them off.

Kyuubi just stared at the new hole in the wall before looking back at Yonbi and then back to Itachi as he climbed through the hole looking like Jiraiya does after peeping on Tsunade. Itachi glared at Kyuubi that clearly said 'Where the fuck did that come from?!' A sweat drop formed on Kyuubi's head as he noticed the glare all to well. "Um... I uh... have no earthly idea. I never seen her like this and quite frankly, don't want to see again."

He disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Yonbi and pinned her limbs down using his retractable tails as Itachi walked over to her again. She struggled against Kyuubi's hold of her, but found that she couldn't break free of his grips. After a few moments, her struggling seized as she looked at the ground crestfallen with a whole new set of tears beginning to build up. Sighing deeply, Itachi placed his hand on her chin and lifted it up so she could see his eyes.

"There is something else Hikaru wanted me to tell you." He took a deep breath as Yonbi stared at him expectedly, which was odd since she was normally very patient. Sighing again, Itachi decided to come out and say it and hoped Kyuubi could hold her down. "He said that he wanted you to know... He loved you."

At this, Kyuubi's tails released Yonbi from his shock at what Itachi said. He never once thought that Itachi would say those words, even if they were someone else and he was just the messenger. I mean it was inconceivable, the young Uchiha barely showed much emotion to begin with other than his blatant love for pocky.

Yonbi's eyes widen as she heard that and instantly passed out with a sad smile on her face and a light blush as she muttered things neither wanted to hear.

Itachi looked at the two with his eyebrows twitching before he turned around and walked off, not wanting to know what they were thinking nor did he care for the most part. He just wanted to get to his pocky stash as it had been a trying day for everyone so far... And to make sure that he would have enough to last the week before he had to go on another raid for his precious snack food...

* * *

Turing over on her bed, Rayne sighed in irritation. She just couldn't get to sleep as she had a bad feeling in her gut that wouldn't go away. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to it as Naruto was alright, though she was worried about Nibi's condition, but that wasn't what was getting to her. It was something that had to deal with Naruto, but not directly to him.

She couldn't help but get the feeling that Akira was in trouble. She couldn't admit that she had mixed feelings about this whole affair. Rayne really enjoyed being called a mother by Naruto. To her, he was her child in her eyes and treated him as she would her own. But all that came crashing down when she learned from Jiraiya that Akira was still alive. At first, she was pissed at her, believing that she had abandoned Naruto. She would have marched down and killed her herself if Jiraiya didn't tell her the circumstance of what happened to her.

After hearing that, she was torn on what to do. On one hand, she wanted to stay Naruto's mother and not tell him about her, but she knew he would eventually find out and might not speak to her again as he could hold a grudge for a lifetime if necessary. On the other, to tell him and hope that he wouldn't go straight to her and leave her alone once more. Sure, she wouldn't be alone since Kyuubi would be there, but it was doubtable he would be there for long. She wasn't sure on Itachi as Akira was his sensei and he cared deeply for her as much as he cared for Naruto.

Rayne continued turning over and over in the bed till she sat up and looked around the room. For a few minutes, she just stared at the wall with no real purpose before she got up and quickly took of her night gown and put on her normal gear. Once she was completely dressed, she exited her room and headed towards Naruto's room. She was quite glad that no one was in the hall way as she really didn't want to have to explain what happened more than she already had.

Once she had reached his room without running into anyone, Rayne quietly slipped in and noticed Naruto as still out cold from his healing wounds. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat besides Naruto's head. She placed her hand on his cheek before smiling lightly, seeing him breathe in deeply at her touch. She continued watching him as he breathe and his wounds healed slowly before her eyes and could take them away from the slightly disgusting, yet intriguing sight.

She was mesmerized as she watched him heal. It was nothing she had seen before as she had never really looked at herself when she healed, so she guessed what it looked like for the most part other than it being slightly faster due to his demonic blood. The sight of his blood was a problem though as she had to control her vampiric urge to sink her fangs into him and have a taste. Even then, she was struggling with it as she still hadn't had a decent feeding in days. Sure, she drained that vamp two days ago, but that was only a snack compared to her unusual feeding habits.

Shaking her head and calming her vampiric blood down, Rayne looked down at Naruto and brushed his bangs off his forehead before leaning down and kissing his temple. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason she suddenly felt tired and felt her legs wobbled as she tried to stand up. Falling down back on the bed, she could only summarize that she hadn't been getting enough sleep in the last couple of days and combined with her lack of feeding, she was drained of energy. Looking down at Naruto she decided that he wouldn't mind and laid down next to him and embraced him in a tight hug before whispering in his ear.

"Sleep well... my son."

* * *

Akira gritted her teeth as she parried the sword strike with her kunai. She wasn't in the best of conditions as she parried another strike, this one knocking the kunai out of her hands. Her clothes were in a ragged condition as her body was littered in cuts and gashes since she was having a hard time countering the Uchiha's unreal reflexes. This was the first time in little more than a decade that she felt this inferior. It was as if she was facing Minato once more, but without the Hiraishin.

Jumping out of Madara's range, she pulled out a piece of paper and quick turned it into a paper shuriken within a half second. Not wasting any time, she threw it towards him before following it up with a few quick seals.

_"Kage Origami Shuriken!"_

The paper shuriken suddenly multiplied into fifty as they flew towards Madara with surprising speeds. Now most people wouldn't take this jutsu seriously as it was just paper, but Madara was not fooled. Though he had nothing to worry about and smirked behind his mask as he was prepared to demonstrate his power over her. The shuriken tore through his body as if he was made of paper and they were made of burning, near melting steel, but Madara just smiled at Akira, making her wary.

Her eyes widen when she noticed his body was healing at an accelerated pace, beyond that of anything she had ever seen before. Though for some odd reason, she knew that her son had a faster regeneration rate, but it made little difference at the moment. Madara started to laugh as he noticed Akira's stunned face before he rushed over towards her with surprising speed and thrusted his sword towards her heart. Only her sparing sessions with Minato saved her life as she managed to move just enough to the right that only her shoulder was pierced by the blade and not her heart.

She gritted her teeth in pain as she kicked him in the stomach to get him off, but he seemed to be unaffected by it in the slightest. His smirk grew wider behind his mask before he twisted his sword and pulled it out. Akira couldn't help but gasp in surprise and pain as he dislocated her shoulder before she was kicked in the gut and flew into the wall. A massive crater was made on impact that was eerily similar to something that Tsunade could have done.

Akira tried to will her body to move, but instead she coughed up blood. Gritting her teeth as she looked out of her half lidded eyes, she pried herself from the wall. Even with her half closed eyes, she noticed him moving towards her and barely managed roll out of the way of another sword thrust to her heart, only for it to go through her left kidney.

She gritted her teeth and pain to keep from screaming, but it was for not as the sword was pushed all the way through before it was violently twisted once more and ripped out leaving a large whole in her stomach. She gasped and silently screamed in more pain and he watched in amusement as she writhed and squirmed in pain. After a moment, he grew tired of her and kicked her gut, slamming her back into the wall once more and pinned her with a few kunais to make sure she couldn't dodge his strike this time.

Madara smirked at her as he leveled his blade at her heart before speaking. "I would like to know why you betrayed us Akira. Yes I know your son is a jinchuuriki, but none of them are human. They're just the images of the creature inside of them. You would know that if you spent time with one as I have." Akira's eyes narrowed as she heard all this. A small smirk grew on Madara's face as he started to laugh at her. "Yes, I knew who you were from the start, but I just assume you wished to kill him since the creature of your husbands death was inside him."

Akira glared at Madara with no visible emotion other than hatred as she looked directly into his four pronged Mangekyou Sharingan with no fear. "Naruto is more human than you will ever be, even if he is a both a dhampir and a hanyou. As long as he lives, my job as his mother is fulfilled. And by the grace of Kami, even when I'm gone, _you will not touch him._"

Madara narrowed his eyes hearing her response and was ready to push his blade into her and finish her off when his eyes widen in surprise. In an instant, Akira turned into dozens of origami butterflies and disappeared from sight leaving him slightly shocked. Quickly getting over his inability to see her move, he eyes narrowed as he looked around to try and find her. But was unable to do so as he couldn't see any traces of her chakra. He gritted his teeth and ran outside to find her, not wanting her to give away even more information.

* * *

Deidara winced as he barely dodged the large fireball that seared some of his hair. He continued to run through the forest and absently noticed that it had begun to rain heavily. As he tried to figure out why, his eyes widen before he was forced to dodge a large shark missile. Gritting his teeth and seeing no visible way out of this, he placed his hands into his pouch. _'I'm sorry Akira, but this must be done.'_

He knew he didn't have a chance in hell at escaping them, so he knew this was the only way. In fact, he knew they each could be him by themselves, but all of them together was overkill. He was originally recruited by Fuguku who easily defeated him, making Deidara vow that he would one day find away around his forsaken eyes. He initially declined the offer saying he would rather chose death that to work for people that wished to take over the world, but after speaking to Konan, and learned her real name was Akira, she convinced him to help her sabotage their plans. So he agreed, only because he didn't wish for the world to come under one ruler.

Zetsu was not someone he particularly was sure that he could beat. He didn't know much about him other than his split sides and his plant controlling ability. From what he showed, he was pretty sure he could win, but the way the others treated him made it seem that he was superior to them, so he really didn't want to test that theory. He was sure he could beat Kisame on his own if he was at full health and could keep the shark like man away from him, it would be an easy kill.

But since he was in bad health and facing all three of them was a suicidal fight and he might as well go kamikaze on the bastards and level the fucking base while he was at it. Only thinking of Akira's safety and her future, he scoped up as much clay as he could and placed it in the giant mouth on his chest before covering it back up with his cloak as it chewed as fast as it could.

Deidara ducked below the _Samehada_ swing that was aimed to slice him from his waist and kicked Kisame in the stomach before he was hit a large root, curiosity of Zetsu's plant control. He gritted his teeth as he looked around and noticed he was surrounded by Fuguku, Kisame and Zetsu. Gritting his teeth as he noticed that Madara and Pein wasn't among them, he could only hope she was okay and that she could get away from the blast that was about to occur.

His eyes burned heatedly as he though of her and smirked uncontrollably, knowing this was going to be his final display of his art. But for now, all he could do was wait until the clay was ready and hope that it would at least kill one of them, if not all. As he was thinking this, he heard another voice from behind him and his smirk widened a bit, knowing that she only had to deal with Madara. The thought disturbed him a bit, but he believed she wouldn't test her luck against him.

Pein walked up behind him as Zetsu, Kisame and Fuguku surrounded him, leaving him with very little chance of escape, not that he was aiming to. "So you and Konan where the spies from the start. I'm actually surprised that it is you two. I mean, you're protecting the son of the Yondaime Hokage, the one that helped destroy your clan along with the Uchihas."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at that, knowing it to be true, but he could not hold a grudge against the man. "That maybe true, but at least he spared anyone that surrendered. The goddamn Uchihas just killed us for the fun of it! And besides, whatever Konan-chan asks for, I will willingly do it for her, even if it cost my life."

The others narrowed their eyes hearing this and Pein was wondering if he should have left as Deidara continued. "Actually, since she's probably long gone from here since we've been founded out, I should tell you that's not her real name. It's Namikaze Akira, wife of the Arashi and mother of the former vessel of the nine tail fox, who has been freed form it's prison for five years."

Their eyes narrowed, while Fuguku cursed lightly at not recognizing her as Deidara smirked as his clay in his chest was getting closer and closer to completion. Pein stepped forward as he looked at Deidara questionably. "That's not possible; the only way to unseal the bijuu ends up in the vessel dying."

Deidara's smirk grew wider as he heard this and had to point it out to them. "Not if the bijuu turn their vessel into a hanyou. Once the vessel is transform into one, the seal breaks and they are freed from their prison. The reason why they don't do this in the first place so they can gain freedom is because most of them hate their vessel with passion. Kind of like the same passion Kyuubi hates you, Pein."

Pein narrowed his eyes hearing this while the others looked confused. Deidara smirked seeing this s he turned towards Fuguku and smirked viciously as he was going to create tension between them before he blew them to smithereens. "Did you know that it was him that caused Kyuubi to attack Konoha and wipe out half of the Uchiha clan in one night, all because he wanted to have his only to threats taken care of. That means your clan and the Yondaime."

Fuguku's eyes narrowed as he didn't like that at all and turned to Pein as his Sharingan spun madly. He might have killed off most of his clan, but he be damned if someone else attempted to do so and get away with it. His eyes morphed into the Mangekyou and closed his left eye as he was about to use _Amaterasu_, when Pein spoke up. "Yes, I did have him sent their, but it was Madara's request. So if you deal with anyone, deal with him, not me."

The former Uchiha clan head narrowed his eyes at this, but nodded as he turned back to a still smirking Deidara and was about to finish him off when Deidara started glowing a dazzling white. _'I'm truly sorry for this Akira, but at least you will have the time to spend with your son. But I never really planned on being with you as I wasn't going to allow these fucks to live for taking my imouto's life. So I hope you forgive me.'_

"This is payback, yeah. We're all going boom now. KATSU!"

* * *

Floating on a paper bird above the storm clouds, Akira laid on top of it, bleeding heavily as she look down towards the ground, only to she a bright flash of light before a large mushroom cloud enveloped the area. Her clouded eyes widened as she saw this and managed to push herself up on her knees before she screamed.

"DEIDARA!"

* * *

Well, this is the remodeled chater seven. Hoped you enjoyed, even though there wasn't many changes. Anyways, read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Things happened and I've just got access to the internet at home again. So, without further to do, here is the next chapter.

I have fixed this chapter a bit, but since there wasn't much wrong with it I couldn't do much.

I Do Not Own Naruto, Blood Rayne or anything else I use in this fic.

* * *

Rayne sighed as she watched Naruto walked solemnly towards the mansion. She knew that he was remembering what happened last night. He was in a state of shock. She sighed once more as she continued to watch him before shifting a bit to get more comfortable as Gaara shifted a bit over her shoulder. This wasn't the first time it happened, but it was the first time he actually managed to harm and nearly kill someone due to the transformation. And it didn't help that he was pushing her away at the moment.

As Naruto entered the mansion with Rayne just behind him, they noticed a green haired girl sitting peacefully on the couch. Until she saw them. With a scream, Yonbi jumped behind the couch and started shaking uncontrollably in fear as she hadn't seen Rayne since they were created and she never seen Naruto before and his aura was kind of terrifying. This didn't help Naruto's mood at all. He winced at the sight before looking down and quickly headed up the stairs leaving behind a slightly pissed Rayne and an even more frightened Yonbi.

As he reached the top of the stairs and turned to his room, he noticed Yugito running towards him with a small smile on her face. "Hey Naruto... What's wrong?"

Looking at him closely as she reached him, she could tell something was bothering. He was paler than usual, his eyes had lost their normal spark and were completely dull and he was trembling slightly. He shook her head at her and walked past her without even glaring at her. "I don't want to talk about it."

She turned around and looked at his retreating back with surprise before she rushed towards him and jumped in front of him before placing a hand on his shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Naruto. What's wrong? You know it's better to talk about... Ouf."

The air left her lungs as Naruto removed his fist from her stomach before turning around and walking off and into his room. She gasped for breath and fell to her knees as she looked at his door with surprise. From her brief encounter with him before and at the diner table, she could tell he was kind. But why did he hit her? Shaking that thought off, she slowly picked herself up and tried to open his door to figure out what was wrong as something wasn't right with him.

Of course the door was locked leaving a miffed Yugito as she had half a mind to ram the door and breaking in. As she backed up and was ready to slam into it, she remembered that the doors had special properties and there was no way she could break it down. Sighing in resignation, she turned away from the door. _'I wonder what's wrong with him. He doesn't feel right? Maybe the others will know what to do.'_

Yugito shook her head before sighing as she walked down the stairs to ask the others what was wrong with Naruto. As she did so, Gobi stepped out of the shadows with a look of contempt on her face. She had gotten over her anger on what happened to Nibi and her hatred of Kyuubi, but when she felt Naruto's presence, she knew what was wrong. But there was something about the hanyou girl just put her off. It wasn't that she had any evil aura around her or look in her eyes, but the fact that she, Gobi felt... threatened by her.

She had no clue why. She was stronger than the neko hanyou in every way and the fact that she was just a kitten in age. Hell she doubted anyone in this house other than Rayne, Kyuubi and Naruto in his vampiric form could defeat her. And then there was the fact that she was more intelligent and beautiful, in her opinion, yet she still felt threatened by young neko. Threatened that she would take Naruto as hers. And that scared her. Gobi more than anything else wanted the dual half breed to be hers. Something about him just made her feel... she couldn't describe it nor would attempt to.

Shaking that off, she walked up to his room and looked at his door before sighing as she knew that this had to be done. Otherwise he would just stay in this funk forever. Add in the fact that the others would just leave him be till he did it on his own. With a shift kick, the door slammed open and she gracefully entered the room.

From her hiding spot on the stairs, a certain cat hanyou slowly snuck her way towards the room to listen in on what was going to happen.

Naruto was currently looking at his clawed hands with disgust and sadness. He still couldn't believe he had done what he did, even if it was his dark side. All the memories of what happened the night before had come to him after he woke up as if he was the one that did it. And it sickened him. Yes, he could kill and leave people in worse conditions then what he had done, but killing without remorse and attacking his allies and possible friends was something he didn't do. And what was worse was that he enjoyed it.

He knew it wasn't him, but at the same time it was. His dark side was a part of him, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it. He shivered at the thought but he knew it was the truth. He looked down at himself in the mirror and he could see his dark side laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes and with a quick slash, his mirror was shattered in millions of pieces and rained down upon him. As the shards of glass cut through him he just stood unmoving, not caring as he would heal before anyone noticed.

_'Am I really like him? Am I monster just like he is?' _His eyes slowly started to gain a golden hue to them as he laughed bitterly. _'Maybe so. Maybe the pathetic village was right. I might just be the demon they called me all along. Maybe I am the animal I have become.'_

A sudden crash brought him back to reality as an old face he knew quite well walked into the room.

Gobi narrowed her eyes as she caught the scent of blood as she walked into the room. She turned to Naruto to see cuts over his body and glass shards covering the floor. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw the golden glow coming off his eyes, but quickly regained her composure. Naruto just stood their glaring at her as she did the same before he laughed bitterly at her. "Oh. So you've come. First kaa-san, then Yugito, now you. How many times do I have to say I don't want to talk about it?!"

Gobi remained passive as ever but you could tell there was a slight hint of worry even if she hid it extraordinary well. She remained quiet and let Naruto continued to rant. "Why is it that every time I have a problem, everyone tries to comes to help me?! Can't I be left alone and solve my own problems once?! I'm may be young but I'm not a child! With every thing I have endured in my life, I've been forced to grow up yet everyone continued to treat me as I'm still a child!"

She just stood their listening to his complaints without even flinching in the slightest. Naruto panted a bit as he tried to catch his breath from screaming at her when Gobi responded. "Are you finished?"

Naruto's eyes widen when she suddenly moved and gripped his neck before pinning him to the wall. He struggled for a few seconds but knew it was useless. Gobi glared at him as she took a deep breath. "I don't know where, nor do I care why you are acting like this, but let's get a few things straight. No matter how mature you are, you are a child."

"As for why everyone tries to help you, is because you are young and brash while we are much older and wiser. As much as you hate to admit it, we know what we are talking about. And we do allow you to solve your own problems. But you always drag us into it just like this. You know why. Because you don't know how to deal with it." Naruto growled at her and struggled even more to get free, but Gobi easily held onto him.

The she suddenly smiled lightly at him. "And that's okay. You are still a child even if you refuse to believe you are one. You will make mistakes and will learn from them. That is natural. In time, yes we will leave you to your own devices. But that won't be for a while. You know why." Naruto just looked at her with confusion when she spoke softly. "It's because we care for you, even if some of us don't show it very well."

Naruto's eyes widen in realization before he nodded lightly as the golden hues in his eyes left. Gobi slowly put him down on the ground and releasing her grip on his neck. "Now, what was all this about?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed his throat a bit. "Nothing." She narrowed her eyes at him and was contemplating on slamming him back against the wall when he continued. "As you said, I am a child and can't handle everything thrown at me. But, this is my problem. No one else's. Only I can solve it."

Gobi's eyes widen before narrowing. How she hated that he used her own words against her. She shook that off, before speaking. "You don't know unless you ask. There might be others that have gone through the same..."

"Thing? I doubt it. The problem lies with what I am." Naruto interrupted her.

Gobi's eyes widen at this before narrowing. "And what problem would that be?"

Naruto shrugged at her before turning his back on her and looking out the window. After a few moments of not getting an answer, Gobi was about to ask him again before using her normal methodology to get him to speak, when he answered. "There are two of me. One light, the other dark. And we are at war with each other."

The little bit of color in the already pale face of Gobi's drained hearing this. There was two of him? It made sense now that she thought about it. The change of personality when he turned into a full fledged vampire was evidence to that. As she was contemplating this she heard a gasp from the door way and turned around to she the cat hanyou, Yugito standing there.

Naruto shook his head before sighing as he looked back at the blonde haired teen. "I was wondering when you were going to come out of hiding."

Gobi blinked in surprise. She hadn't even noticed her and she had apparently been there for a while according to Naruto. And that irritated her.

Yugito walk towards him and stop next to him. "Um... Can you explain more? I didn't quite understand that."

Naruto sighed before nodding. "Alright, to put it bluntly, I'm fighting my dark side. If I win, I can keep my body. If I lose, he takes over permanently. Yet if we kill the other, we die our selves. So I'm stuck in a catch twenty-two."

At this both of their eyes widen, thought Gobi hid hers quickly. Naruto sighed as he looked back at the window. "Right now, he's quiet, but he'll come back and try again, and again, and again. He'll never stop. I can do nothing but stave him off for now as I don't know a thing about sealing, as mostly everyone else in this house."

Gobi nodded her head in understanding. Both Kyuubi and Rayne were powerful and wise, yet neither knew a damn thing about seals. She herself wasn't too fluent with them and she knew the kitsune hanyou, Nibi and Yonbi wouldn't be too knowledgeable about them either.

Yugito sighed as she sat on the bed, not sure what to do. It was kind of weird in her opinion that she was even helping. She just met the kid and didn't know much about him other than what Kyuubi had explained to her. Yet she wanted to help him for reasons she couldn't explain. Maybe it was because he rescued her from certain death and helped her survive. Maybe it was because that he was just a kind person and she knew he would help her if she was in a bind. Maybe it was something more...

She sighed as she shook that thought off before walking up to Naruto and placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled lightly. "I know this isn't much, but I'll be here to help."

Naruto smiled lightly at her before nodding. "Thank you. That's all I can ask for."

Yugito nodded as her smiled brightened at his remark. "Well, I need to go. Kyuubi's going to be mad that I'm already late."

Naruto nodded as Yugito rushed off, hoping the great fox demon wouldn't be to mad that she was thirty minutes late. Meanwhile, Gobi was gritting her teeth and restraining herself from cleaving the neko hanyou in half with Tetsusaiga. He was hers dammit. Shaking that thought off, she was about to speak when his eyes widen and he shot off through the door using his Super Speed. Gobi just stood their confused. _'What the... I don't want to know.'_

* * *

Itachi had no clue why he was here. So here he was currently seating next to the window, munching on his pocky, in Nibi's room as she slept peacefully, or as peacefully as she could after what happened. He sighed as he looked out the window. He really didn't have a clue. Maybe it was his demon side telling him to or maybe it was just him being himself. Or it might be the fact that everyone else was annoying him and Nibi wasn't, therefore he was here.

Suddenly movement in the bed brought him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Nibi slowly turning in her bed and her eyes opening slowly. He swallowed the last bit of his pocky as her eyes focused on him. Being unnerved by her glare as it was obviously saying 'What the fuck are you doing here?'; he reached into his pouch to pull out his stress reliever, another pocky stick.

Nibi's eyes twitched madly at this and she just wanted to jump him and start to beat the hell out of him, but alas she could barely move. So a glare would have to suffice, for now. He ignored her glare as he started munching on his apple flavored stick. "So, how do you feel?"

Nibi just twitched even more as he took another bite of his beloved snack food. "How do you think I feel?" He shrugged much to her displeasure before she growled out at him. "I feel like shit you prick!"

Itachi shrugged once more as he continued munching. That was the last straw. She had been doing her best to control it, but her anger combine with the fact that she had been in heat since she was released was just too much. She attempted to lunge at him, but in her condition she didn't get but a foot off the bed before she fell.

Being the compassionate person he was; Itachi caught her before she was centimeters from hitting the ground. He quickly placed her back in the bed while still munching on his pocky stick. Nibi gritted her teeth and nearly lunged at him again, but managed to control herself not wanting to make a fool of herself again. Itachi smirked at her as he stopped munching on his stick. "Oh, you want one."

Nibi growled violently at him, but her stomach had the same reaction making the Uchiha smirk grow wider. She cursed her traitorous stomach before glaring at the smirking hanyou. "Okay fine. I'm fucking hungry. You would be to if you where me! I have barely eaten anything since I've been released and I've been stuck in that seal for thirteen years! So stop fucking teasing me or I'm going to send your ass to hell!"

And what did he do. He smirked. Oh she was so going to kill him when she got better. While she was contemplating on how to end his life in the most gruesome ways possible, he pulled out another stick and handed it to her. Nibi blinked in surprise as he placed the pocky in front of her face. She half expected him to pull it away when she went to grab it, but he didn't. She looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He shrugged as he pulled out another stick and started munching on it. "One, your hungry. Two, it would be cruel not to. And three, I have plenty of that flavor."

Nibi twitched at his last reason but started eating it none the less. Once he was finished with his, Itachi stood up and stretched. "Well, since you're hungry I'll go get you something while you snack on that. Any preferences?"

Nibi looked up at him in confusion. "Fish if there is any left."

The teenage Uchiha nodded and left the room to get her order. The nekomata just blinked at what happened as she chewed on the raspberry flavored stick. _'... I guess he's better than what I figured he was. Oh well, I still hate him. He is a kitsune.'_

* * *

Kyuubi sighed as he looked down at the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. "And what am I suppose to do with him? As I said, Shukaku won't listen to me. If you have forgotten, HE IS INSANE!"

Rayne shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. "Figure that out on your own. Until Jiraiya returns, he's your responsibility as I don't want to deal with him right now."

He growled dangerously at her. "You want me to look after him because you don't want to!"

She closed her eyes before turning towards him and opening them. Kyuubi stopped growling as he noticed something off with her eyes, mainly because she looked troubled. "Something isn't right. Something is off on this whole situation and I'm going to find out what it is. I'm going to find Jiraiya and send him here to fix Gaara's seal, but until then I need you to look after him. ... Plus... I feel strange."

The kitsune looked at her strangely as to elaborate. She took a deep breath before sighing. "I've been lying to Naruto this entire time."

Kyuubi looked at her strangely. He looked at her closely at noticed the scent of salt water, meaning she was crying. This confused him even more and was going to ask about it. He didn't have to when she continued. "H-his mother, h-has been alive, this e-entire time."

Kyuubi looked shocked as he heard this and looked at the Rayne, who he could tell was holding back a great deal of grief. "And she never abandoned him. She was forced to leave and has been our spy in Akatsuki, just to protect him. And now, she wants more than anything to see him..."

At this the kitsune understood Rayne's dilemma. After she had taken Naruto in, she actually believed that she was his mother, but now...

He sighed and placed his hand on her back to comfort her, when he suddenly found himself on the ground and Rayne walking out of the room. Kyuubi sighed at this. She and Naruto were more alike than either admitted. He swore if he didn't know any better, he would have believed them to be mother and son. He sighed once more before getting up and turning to the other door to see Yugito entering for lessons today. He sighed; Rayne would have to wait as Nibi wasn't in the condition to teach her yet.

Rayne walked out of the room with tears streaming down her cheeks and started to increase her pace as she headed for the main doors. She noticed Itachi, but paid no heed to him as she used her Stop Time and rushing out of the room, leaving a very confused Itachi with a plate full of cooked fish in hand.

"Okay... that was odd."

Soon as he said that, Naruto rushed down the stairs and quickly ran out the doors, absently noting that Itachi was looking odd with confusion. Itachi shook his head as he walked up the stairs to bring Nibi the food she asked for. _'What the hell? First Rayne, now Naruto. What is going on? I'm not even sure I want to know.'_

Naruto was hot on Rayne's trail as he felt something off with his mother figure. Over the five years, they had became close and at times could even feel when the other's emotions if it was strong enough. And right now, he could tell his mother was severely depressed and he had no clue as to why. So he was going to find out, even if it meant chasing her down, which he knew would take a miracle if she was going full speed.

Rayne bit her lip as she knew Naruto was following her. She had half a mind to stop and tell him to go back home, but then she would have to speak him and he could sense her state right now and would hound her till she spilt what was bothering her. She wanted to, but that would be admitting that his mother was still alive and wanted to be with him. She was selfish. She wanted him to see her as his mother, yet she knew it wasn't the truth. Yet, she wanted to see him happy. And that was breaking her heart as she knew he would choose Akira over her.

She closed her eyes and started slowing down. Even if she didn't want to, it was the right thing to do. Naruto deserved to know. As she was about to come to a stop, she smelt something she knew all too well. Human blood. And it was fresh. This normally wouldn't bother her as vampires did need to feed on humans every now and then, but the scent of it did. It was similar to Naruto's, yet it was definitely human. Her heart stopped as she knew who's it belonged to. Akira.

Rayne took off once more, towards the direction the scent came from. She rushed towards it with all her speed while trying to figure out why she was here. She didn't have to once she entered the clearing she was in. The dried stains on the giant, damaged origami bird were enough to know she already injured before arriving here. But the fresh blood...

Was coming from the severed half of her body as a Turned chewed on her lower portion. The worse part of it was...

Naruto had caught up.

And he recognized her face from Itachi's pictures.

The Turned never knew what it was about to unleash. Otherwise it would have never had attacked the wounded Akira.

In an instant the entire clearing was covered in an oppressive green mist. Naruto's eyes bleed gold as both he and his dark side temporary merge for this moment. Both were pissed beyond all reason so they put everything aside. The green mist began to gain a goldish and purple coloring as the intensity increase while the mist doubled in size, then tripled. Half of the forest was covered by the immense energy as the dual half breed began to physically change.

All the hair on his body began to lengthen as it covered his skin, which in turn was turning gray with a slimy coating as it did in his vampiric form. Two bulges appeared from the back of his shirt and started to rip through it to reveal the two bat like wings, but were different then before. The top part of the wing was covered in blonde fur while the rest remained the same as it did in his vampiric transformation.

His face began to lengthen and grow as his teeth turned to fangs as they harden and lengthened. His nose flattened and turned into more like that of a dogs as his face finished lengthening as his face looked like that of a large wolf. His claws lengthened and sharpened enough that they could shred through a wall of diamonds with ease. His knee caps inversed themselves as Naruto's legs morphed into more canine like limbs. His arms lengthened to match the length of his legs while his chest grew in size to accommodate his transforming body.

A bulge appeared in the back of his pants where his tail bone was. Then another, followed by two more. Then four. They suddenly ripped through to reveal eight body length dog like tails flailing wildly behind him. And his youki and banpaia ryoku merged into one to nearly quadruple the amount of power he was putting out, almost covering the half of the island.

And the seven foot long, four foot tall vampiric Inu's eyes were focused on one thing. The Turned.

It was screwed.

* * *

From within the mansion, all time had stopped. The energy being put out was incredible.

Itachi had never felt anything like it before. Then again he never felt Rayne of Kyuubi go all out. He looked down at Nibi, who eyes were narrowed as she recognized the some of the power as Naruto's in his vampiric form. But he couldn't transform now... could he? And where was the rest of it coming from? She shook her head quickly and motion for Itachi to check it out.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Gobi was walking around the complex as she had nothing better to do when she felt the energy. Her eyes widen as she hadn't felt anything like it since her defeat at the hands of Kyuubi, yet it wasn't quite at his level. And it felt familiar. It felt like hers did when she went all out, but it had a touch of...

Vampiric Energy.

Kyuubi had stopped his lesson on fire control with Yugito when he felt it. Yugito was petrified as she had never felt anything this oppressing before and didn't want to again. Kyuubi had his eyes narrowed. It wasn't near his, but it could give Hachimata a run for his/her money. And it wasn't it's energy so he was going to check it out. All he knew was this felt like both vampiric and demonic energy.

And that led to one conclusion.

He ran into Itachi and Gobi as they ran past an extremely frightened Yonbi, who was doing everything she could to not pass out from fear. They rushed out the door forgetting to close it and headed towards their destination which happened to be someone they each cared for about in different ways.

Naruto.

* * *

In her life, Rayne had rarely felt fear and it was so long ago that she forgotten what it had felt like. But she was afraid now. Not because of the power Naruto was admitting as she was still more powerful. But the look in his eyes. They weren't his normal carefree, loving eyes, nor were they the golden eyes of his crazed form. These eyes seemed to be in pure agony with untold rage burning within them.

Naruto was trembling from rage as he glared at the Turned, who had finally realized what was going on and it was running for its life. Naruto noticed this before letting out and earth shaking roar and appearing in front of the Turned using something that looked like Stop Time. Naruto growled viciously before he flashed by it several times.

Both arms and its legs suddenly split into dozens of pieces as blood splattered on the ground and Naruto. Its torso landed on the ground as Naruto glared at it savagely. He jumped it torso and started to slash through it's harden skin as if it was tissue. The turned screamed in anguish as Naruto continued slashing till its insides were visible.

Naruto stopped when he could see the flesh of what it had consumed from his mother. His rage grew two fold as he focused on the Turned that was barely alive. He grabbed the creature's skull and glared at it with out pity. With a quick jerk of his wrist, he ripped the top part of his head off, leaving only the lower jaw. A geyser of blood squirted out of the Turned and drenched Naruto. He didn't care as he walked towards his mother and nuzzled her almost lifeless form.

Akira opened her eyes with the little strength she had left and looked at the odd creature in front of her. Yet she wasn't afraid. Even with the amount of power that it was radiating, it felt comforting to her. She didn't know how, but she knew this creature was Naruto as she could see him in its eyes. She smiled lightly as she struggled to lift her arm to its muzzle. "N-Naru..."

She coughed violently, spewing more blood over Naruto. He looked down at her while shaking. He was frightened that the mother that gave birth to him was going to pass away. Akira smiled softly at him with blood seeping out of her lips. "Naruto. I'm... s-sorry... I w-wasn't... t-there for y-you. P-please... f-forgive... me."

Naruto looked down at her, still trembling. He tried to speak, but it came out as a light growl. Realizing he couldn't talk in this form, he instead nuzzled her cheek. Akira smiled as a tears fell down her face and nuzzled back against her transformed son. "T-thank... you... my son."

She closed her eyes willing and the let the darkness consume her. Her son didn't hate her for not being there. She could die in peace knowing that. Her hand fell from his face as her torso slowly became limp. Naruto's canine eyes widen in alarm seeing this and began nuzzling against her, not knowing what to do. After a few dozen attempts, realization began to dawn on the frantic Naruto. Tears began to fall from his eyes, landing on Akira's pale face.

He laid down against what was left of her body before letting a bone chilling howl. It was filled with every negative emotion except anger, hatred or anything along those lines. Rayne closed her eyes as she willed herself not run to him. He need this time alone. She was about to turn and walk off when Gobi, Itachi and Kyuubi arrived looking rather shaken up themselves.

Rayne just tilt her head behind her to tell them to look. Itachi was the first to realize what was going on as he recognized Akira. "B-but sensei has..."

"Kyuubi, ... fill them in... I'm going to get Jiraiya. Once Naruto calms down, return him to the mansion... Till then, let him mourn." Was Rayne's heavy reply. The kitsune nodded as Rayne walked passed him, not sparing a glance back as her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Throughout the night she heard Naruto's bone chilling howls.

* * *

In a cratered landscape where a luscious forest once was, four figures immerged from the rubble as another figure approached them. "It seems you all survived."

The auburn haired man, an angered Uchiha, a fish like humanoid and a plant like man nodded in response. All four of them looked like crap. Then again they somehow managed to survive an explosion that could rival an atomic bomb, so it was a miracle they were alive to begin with.

The smallest of the four, Madara seemed relatively unharmed; other than his cloak was somewhat burnt he had no injury on him. Fuguku was missing two fingers from his right hand, his left thumb and had severe lacerations over his body and was bleeding quite heavily. If he didn't get healed pretty soon, he wouldn't be amongst the living.

Kisame had gashes over his entire body, yet other than that he seemed unharmed. Though, he was cradling Samehada's snapped form in his arms. Zetsu seemed rather unharmed, but the fact that he wasn't covered in his Venus fly trap and the fact that he was missing his right arm showed he did indeed get harmed. Pein was about the same as Zetsu, but he his body was covered in cuts and bruises and heavy bleeding from his right eye, which was gone.

Madara sized up his subordinates before mentally sighing. They were in no condition to do anything. And probably wouldn't be any time soon. "I want you three to get healed up. Once you are, we need to find new recruits to fill up our missing slots. I'll be working on that for now. Pein already has a list, so he'll tell you once you're ready. Do not wear your cloaks as it's a dead giveaway to who we are. As of now, the hunt for the bijuu is off. We don't have the necessary strength to do so. Now go."

None of them needed to be told twice. Pein grabbed Fuguku and shushined away as Zetsu merged with the ground and followed them. Kisame walked off in another direction, caring more about his sword than his own wounds.

Madara shook his head and stood in the middle of the crater. He looked around at the destruction before reaching into his tattered cloak and pulling out a book that seemed to be a recent bingo book from Suna and looking at it. He was searching for the ones that Pein highlighted as the best fit for future members.

_Akanami Rikimaru._

_Threat Level: S_

_Village: Nukenin from Amegakure._

_Bounty: 1,250,000 ryo._

_Age: Seventeen._

_Bloodline limit: Washigan._

_Information: Extreme affinity for water. Almost unprecedented skill in sniping. One of the best trap specialists in the elemental nations. Quite possibly the strongest shinobi ever to come out of the Akanami clan. Summoner and contract holder of Sea Serpents. Was predicted to be the next Raiukage. Do not face in a long range battle. Rumored to have join forces with Kazekiri Rei._

_Reason for leaving/Crime: Assassinated entire council and the Sandaime Raiukage. Said to be looking for his B-rank nukenin sister, Akanami Makoto._

_Kazekiri Rei._

_Threat Level: A to S_

_Village: Nukenin from Iwagakure._

_Bounty: 250,000(dead), 1,000,000(alive)._

_Age: Fourteen._

_Bloodline limit: Ability to control the ground at will._

_Information: Excels in ninjutsu and taijutsu. Has an extreme affinity for earth and moderate affinity for wind and water. Daughter of the late Sandaime Tsuchikage. Has trouble against genjutsu. Summoner of Golems. IQ, 192. Rumored to be telepathic. Fighting in close range is undesirable. Rumored to have joined forces with Akanami Rikimaru._

_Reason for leaving/Crime: Left due to civil war raging. Desires revenge for the murder of her father, S-rank nukenin Kurebomu Deidara._

_Kurotsuchi Naraku._

_Threat Level: S_

_Village: Nukenin from Kumo._

_Bounty: 1,000,000 ryo._

_Age: Thirty Six._

_Bloodline limits: No limit._

_Information: Highly skilled with ninjatos. Has an extreme affinity for lighting. Hasn't been seen in the last eight years. Rumored to live in Nami no Kuni. Has two ninjatos that have abilities not unlike the Kiri Tenken, one is said to reflect ninjutsu while the other is rumored to create a barrier. Fight with caution._

_Reason for leaving/Crime: Killed over a hundred people before betrayal. Around half were shinobi._

_Momochi Zabuza._

_Threat Level: A to S_

_Village: Nukenin from Kirigakure._

_Bounty: 500,250 ryo_

_Age: Twenty-Eight_

_Bloodline limit: No limit._

_Information: Highly skilled in silent assassination. Second strongest member of the last Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu. Has an high affinity for water. Said to have an apprentice with the Hyoton bloodline. Rumored to have been seen along the border of Kaminari and Hi no Kuni. Nickname, Oni no Kiri. Said to have killed over a hundred potential gennin when he was a child. Avoid being near water in a confrontation._

_Reason for leaving/Crime: Attempted Assassination of the Sandaime Mizukage._

_Uzuki Yugao._

_Threat Level: A to S_

_Village: Nukenin from Konohagakure._

_Bounty: 450,000(alive), 425,700 ryo(dead)._

_Age: Twenty._

_Bloodline limit: No limit._

_Information: Excels in all shinobi aspects. Has a tendency to lean to kenjutsu. Said to have an affinity for all elements. Rumored to have been seen in Kiri no Kuni, near the Dead Sea. Fighting in close range in undesirable._

_Reason for leaving/Crime: Seeks revenge on the murder of her boyfriend/fiancé (Gekkou Hayate), Uchiha Itachi._

Madara smirked as he read the profiles. _'Hm. Pein does have a good eye for recruits. Time to have a little chat with these five.'_

In a swirl of black fire, Uchiha Madara left to seek out his new recruits.

* * *

Well, there wasn't many changes need for this chapter. Just some grammatical changes and that's about it. Read and Review. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the late update, things have been rather hectic here and writing hasn't been exactly easy. The pairings has finally been officially decided, but I'm just going to be mean and let you figure it out. Yes, I know all about the real reason why Kyuubi attack Konoha in cannon, but since this is a fiction, I'm not going to follow it. Anyways, hopefully this update will please some people.

Oh, also this week I'm going to be working on all the chapters and fixing them up a bit.

A/N2: On a very sorrow note, I've lost my memory stick and my Anti Virus system went haywire and deleted half of my fics on my hard drive. So I'm unable to update a few of my fics till I find my stick. Look up on my profile to see which ones.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

Jiraiya was scribbling madly in his book as he looked into the onsen from his spot on the tree with telescope in hand. It didn't matter that it was sunset and that he stood out like a sore thumb, he needed material for his new book and he wasn't going to be denied. The council had set him back from his work as they demanded that he trained the last Uchiha. 

He shook his head at that thought and continued peeping while scribbling away. _'Like I would train that brat anyways, it seems he more obsessed in killing his father and finding his brother than staying in this village anyways. Besides, the gaki still in the academy and Naruto is more capable learner than he ever would be. Plus, he would so cramp my style, though I might be able to get some with him around since he might attract all sorts of women…'_

Drool began leaking from the side of his mouth as he thought this and completely ignored the fact that his spit was leaking on his notebook and a person wearing a black hooded cloak was walking towards him with purpose and above all, looking slightly pissed. _'Peeping again is he. I'm ashamed that he is a descendent from my sister... It's just embarrassing.'_

Standing next to the tree while staying in the shade, Rayne brought her foot back and slammed it into the tree, snapping it like a twig.

Jiraiya blinked a few times before his eyes widen seeing he was falling and screamed like a girl as he crashed into the ground with the tree on top of him. Rayne just glared at his he struggled with the large tree on top of him, knowing he was faking it as he could withstand much more than that. With a flick of her wrist, one of her blades appeared as she walked closer to the struggling pervert.

The said pervert's eyes widen recognizing the blade instantly and push the tree off with ease and jumped up unharmed before turning to her. "So what brings you here Rayne…? And have you been traveling in the day light?!"

Taking a close look at her, he instantly could see the light burn marks on her skin and clothes showing that she indeed had been traveling throughout the day. "Yes, because this is important enough to do so. I need you to come back with me and fix the Ichibi container's seal so he won't go psycho and try to kill everyone."

Jiraiya nodded at her, figuring something like this would happen when they recovered one of the jinchuuriki. "I see. Alright, just give me a few moments to go to the council and tell them I'll be leaving." He turned around and was about to walk off before turning his head back around Rayne as he also noticed her grim face when he examined her. "Oh, how is the gaki doing?"

Rayne flinched at his question making Jiraiya completely turn around. He never knew Rayne to flinch, for any reason. So he knew something bad had happened. Taking more of her appearance in, he noticed that she was slightly depressed, her eyes were watering up and that she was slightly shivering. He was even more worried as he noticed all this. _'Shit! What could have happened to the gaki? Don't tell me he transformed again and managed to go on a killing spree.'_

She looked up at Jiraiya before taking a deep breath. "I will tell you after you speak with the council. It's best for you not to know till after you leave."

Jiraiya looked at her for a few moments before slowly nodding his head seeing the seriousness on her face mixed in with all the other emotions. "Alright, I'll meet you a few miles outside of the village, but I want to know everything that happened."

Rayne nodded in agreement before fazing out of view leaving Jiraiya to wonder what had happened as he turned towards the former Hokage's owner. He scoffed at the idea of calling it the Council's Tower as they renamed it. _'Those old fools are just making one mistake after another. If it wasn't for my loyalty to the village, I would have left it behind with Orochimaru and Tsunade.'_

Shaking that thought off, he jumped roof to roof towards the said tower while thinking about what could have happened to Naruto to make Rayne this worried.

* * *

Itachi sat by himself in a dark room as his Sharingan span a bit. He was in shock that his sensei was alive the entire time and he hadn't known it. But that wasn't what was hurting him right now. It was the fact that Rayne had apparently known this to be true and hadn't told anyone till she appeared dead near the mansion. 

And that hurt. He could understand not telling Naruto as he might have just rushed off and tried to find her. He could also understand it from her point of view as she considered herself his mother, even as selfish as it was it was true. But why not tell him or Kyuubi about this? It didn't make any sense to him. It was as if she didn't trust them.

He continued sitting in the dark thinking about what had happened as he looked at the same spot in the floor when he was hit with an epiphany. 'Was_ she afraid that one of us would have told Naruto? I guess if that's the reason I can understand. But she still should have trusted us more. I wouldn't have told him if she was our spy in Akatsuki this entire time.'_

Itachi sighed as he continued staring at the floor with no real purpose as his Sharingan faded back to its normal onyx. He wasn't sure what to think anymore. He was so deep in his thought; he didn't notice the door open.

Nibi blinked as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room and noticed the kitsune hanyou sitting on his bed staring at a spot on the floor. She had no clue why she came other than to come pay him back for being a nice prick. So, she limped over towards him while trying to figure out what to do when a kunai whizzed by her face. She blinked in surprise as she hadn't even seen him move.

"Not now. Get your payback later." Itachi simply responded as he continued looking at the floor as if it held his answers.

The nekomata blinked even more at this response. It was like he was expecting her to get payback on him and irked her to no end. One thing she prided herself on was being able to be unpredictable. She growled a bit at him as he continued to glare at the ground. "What is your problem half breed? You taunted me when I was down, I should have the same right!"

In response, Itachi slowly lifted his head and glared at her, activating his Sharingan and advancing it to the Mangekyou. Nibi's eyes widen for a second before her eyes narrowed. _'What the hell is with him? Can he not handle someone else trying to annoy him but it's alright if he does it.'_

She glared at him a bit more before growling out. "What the hell is your problem? You think you can go around screwing people and not get it back."

Itachi growled loudly at her, not wanting to deal with this right now. "Do not push me. I've had no sleep since two days ago, Naruto is currently unconscious due to putting out that much power, learning the fact that my sensei, a women that a considered a mother, was alive this entire time and the fact that she was Naruto's mother and she died right in front of our eyes!"

Nibi's head shot up hearing this. She hadn't been told of what had happened yet, mainly due to the fact that she was still injured and didn't need anything else put on her. She looked at Itachi with surprise before speaking a bit. "So that was him." Itachi nodded at her before deactivating his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked back at the ground.

She had no clue why, but she felt slightly sorry for both Naruto and him. She knew the pain of losing family as her sister was captured and killed ten years ago. She didn't know what happened, but she blamed Kyuubi for not being there for her. It was until recently she knew otherwise.

(Flashback)

Nibi glared at Kyuubi as he just finished explaining to her what had been going on with Akatsuki and the dangers of leaving the mansion without someone to help fight with her. Kyuubi shrunk back a bit under the Nekomata's glare, knowing what it was for. He swallowed a bit of spit before taking a deep breath and was about to speak when she cut him off. "How could you?"

He mentally flinched at her voice as it was laced with anger, hatred and hurt. Kyuubi sighed a bit more as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes to refrain from showing the tears building up in his eyes. "It's not what you think."

She growled deeply as she glared viciously at him as she clawed the table in front of him. "Care to explain then why my imouto, your _fiancé_ is no longer here with us!"

Kyuubi closed his eyes tighter as he willed himself not to go on a devastating rampage as he remembered the events that lead to her untimely death. "She was six months into her pregnancy and was expecting at any time as she had been overdue for nearly a month. We were running out of food, so I went out to hunt for some as she was in no condition to go herself."

Nibi continued glaring at Kyuubi as he spoke, but had stopped clawing the table as she sat back down in her seat and awaited the rest of his tale.

"When I arrived back at the den, there were signs of struggle and someone being dragged away from the den. I ran inside and couldn't find her anywhere but found her blood covering the ground. In anger, I transformed and rushed out to find her and to kill her attackers, but I only found the figure head of Akatsuki, the man know as Pein."

"I tried to kill him, but he turned out only to be an astral projection. I tried to find tenshi's scent... but I couldn't. It was as if it disappeared. After a few more attempts at trying to kill his astral projection to find out where they had her, he order me to attack Konoha in order to be able to see her again. So I did and I nearly leveled the village just to get her back. But I over estimated the power of one man, the same man that happens to be Naruto's father. The Yondaime Hokage."

"He sealed me into his own son during my rampage. I tried to break out and continue my destruction so I could see her again, but after the third day... I felt her and our children's life forces fade. I tried to break out to save her, but it was futile. So after a few more days, I fell asleep, not wanting to live anymore."

Kyuubi had his eyes closed the entire time he had retold the story to Nibi to keep himself from crying. He didn't go any further to explain his life inside of Naruto as she probably had a pretty good idea of what it was like.

Nibi on the other was clawing the table again, but this time her anger wasn't directed at him. "So the same bastards that took her from us want our power."

He nodded lightly as he kept his eyes closed a few more seconds before slowly opening them to see Nibi's golden yellow eyes burning with anger and determination. "Then I will stay here under one condition. That I'm able to get my revenge on those bastards.'

Kyuubi nodded at her a bit as he closed his eyes. "Fine. You can, but you first have to go over it with Rayne."

Nibi nodded and stood up quickly and marched out of the room, intending on finding a certain dhampir.

(Flashback End)

She sighed a bit as she looked at the Uchiha in front of her and understood his pain all too much. And from what she gathered from Naruto, he had been disowned by his own family, except by his otouto, before he betrayed the village, for the sake of Naruto. Then during the time he was away, his entire family, besides his otouto, was murdered in cold blood by his father. Now from what she understood, he disliked his family, not his clan so it was a hard blow to take for him.

Sitting besides him on the bed, she looked up at the ceiling and sighed a bit. She knew everyone had their own way of dealing with things and this was his, so she shouldn't interfere. But she knew it was always easier to have someone else help you through the dark times. Even if she didn't know how or why, she was going to do just that as she still felt the sting of losing imouto all those years ago.

All night, the two sat on the bed, looking at the floor and ceiling respectively.

* * *

Rayne sighed deeply as she laid against a tree as she waited for Jiraiya to arrive. She honestly didn't know how to tell him. Sure, with his spy network and his contact with Akira, he would figure it out eventually, but she didn't want him to find out like that. After all, he was still family, even at times she wished he wasn't. 

Closing her eyes, she listened to the wind brushing her hair, the tree branches and leaves and the grass. She listened to the owls and other nocturnal animals as she tried to get her mind off on what happened. She didn't know what to do now. Everything had gone so wrong so quickly. She closed her eyes and shook that thought off as she listened to a... toad croak.

Her eyebrows twitched a bit as a large armored toad jump in front of her with Jiraiya on top of him looking like the idiot he acted like. Rayne just glared at him as he jumped off Gama as he returned to his world. Shaking that thought off, she noticed Jiraiya face turn serious as he spoke. "Alright, I fed the council some bull shit about finding a lead on Orochimaru and I was going to check it out. Now what happened?"

Rayne mentally flinched as she wasn't quite ready to tell him, but she knew it needed to be done. "Jiraiya. These last few nights have been extremely eventful. It first started with the Akatsuki movements you told us about. We were able to stop them and feed them information that Naruto was no longer the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. But during the process, Itachi, Kyuubi and I forgot it was a full moon and Naruto transformed."

Jiraiya mentally and vocally cursed hearing this. He remembered the first time he had seen the transformation. He was lucky that it was in the mansion and both Rayne and Kyuubi quickly responded as he was having a hard time keeping up, even in his Sage Mode. As he finished reminiscing, Rayne continued on.

"Luckily, I arrived there before any damage could be done, but at the cost of Nibi's strength. She will no longer be able to physically fight at the level she was ever again. When I arrived, he managed to regain control of himself before passing out. When we returned home the next night, I told Kyuubi to look after the Ichibi vessel... and that Naruto's mother was still alive."

Jiraiya's eyebrow rose at that, but continued listening as he was a bit more calm hearing that Naruto managed to regain control over himself. _'Hm. Maybe I need to take a look at his mind later and see if we can find the source of his problem and seal that away. I'll have to talk to the gaki after I finish up with the Suna kid.'_

"On the way to find you, Naruto followed me sensing I was distressed. When I was about to tell him to go back, I caught a scent like his... only a bit different. I quickly followed it... and found a near dead Akira."

Jiraiya paled hearing this and was mentally cussing up a storm trying to figure out why she disobeyed him and went to find Naruto anyways. _'Unless...'_

"From the older wounds I saw on her, seemed to be shinobi wounds meaning she was discovered." Jiraiya rose his eyebrow in questioning as he heard older wounds. He had figured that she had been discovered, but she had newer ones on her. His eyes began to widen in realization as he knew how dangerous that forest was.

"When she entered the forest, probably to rest not knowing how dangerous it was, a Turned found her and..." Rayne couldn't finish as she saw noticed Jiraiya clench his fist and reign in his emotions to keep from exploding. And she knew he would if he heard how she found her. "But, to make it worse... Naruto was still on my heels when I found her."

Hearing this, Jiraiya's face fell. He knew what that meant. It meant that Naruto recognized her. Taking a deep breath in sadness for his deceased student and for what happened to his grandson, he spoke up softly. "What happened afterwards?"

Rayne closed her eyes as she breathed deeply before answering the normally upbeat super pervert. "For lack of better words. He transformed. But not into a full fledged vampire or demon, but both. Somehow both of his demonic and vampiric blood stopped trying to overwhelm the other and worked together and transformed him into something I never seen before with power that could match Hachimata. After he killed the turned brutally, he stayed by his mother's side and mourned all night. Right now, he should be at the mansion."

Jiraiya nodded a bit as he looked down. After a few more minutes of an eerie silence, he spoke. "You know you're going to have to speak to him, otherwise he might just never forgive you for keeping this from him."

She nodded slowly in response. "I know... I just don't know what to say."

Nodding in understanding, as he sure wouldn't know what to do in her shoes, Jiraiya sighed and was about to say something when he noticed Rayne had jumped up in the tree in front of him. "Come on pervert, we need to get a move on, otherwise Kyuubi is going to be bitching at me for leaving him alone so long with a psychotic jinchuuriki that he's not allowed to kill."

Jiraiya shook his head at that before jumping up and following Rayne towards the island.

* * *

Gobi sighed lightly as she leaned against the wall. Though her face didn't show it, she was worried about the blonde hair boy in the bed. She knew what kind of damage that could do to a child's mind. Now Naruto might refuse that he was a child as he had mentally matured over the years due to his training and his life in Konoha, but he was still a child at heart. And even if they were a child, they should not have to deal with seeing their own family brutally murdered in front of them. 

She sighed lightly before refraining herself from growling as Yugito dragged an unwilling Yonbi with her towards Naruto's room. Gobi could have cared less about Yonbi as she didn't want to be there, but this nekomata hanyou was getting on her nerves. Could she not see that he belonged to her and her only?

Yugito ignored the slightly peeved look on Gobi's face as she headed into the room to check up on Naruto. Of course Yonbi didn't and she became even more frightened than before. For some reason, she didn't mind the nekomata hanyou, but being in a room with Gobi and the boy that felt frightening really was pushing her limits.

Gobi huffed in annoyance as she turned away from the two, acting like she didn't care, even if it was far from the truth. She stared at the wall as Yugito checked up on Naruto for a few minutes before leaving the room with a thankful Yonbi, who seemed like she overcame her fear of Naruto after Yugito talked a bit about him.

Shaking her head, Gobi looked back over to Naruto before looking back to the wall as she contemplated on what was going to happen. When he woke up, it could go so many ways. _'Dammit! This is not going to be easy. I hope he doesn't try to shut himself off from everyone or tries to run off. I know Rayne is afraid that he'll disown her and leave, and with him at war with himself, that might be a possible reaction. But he could also try to commit suicide or suppuku... Damn that dhampir! She really knows how to leave things in a mess. Whether it is physically or just a situation, I'll give her that.'_

She sighed a bit more as she looked at the wall in front of her, not sure on what to do. Closing her eyes, she let her ears take over. Other than hearing the neko hanyou try and get Yonbi to speak, nothing really was going on. After a few more minutes, she noticed the sound of ruffling in the bed and snapped her head towards that direction to see Naruto roll over as he started to push himself up.

Gobi turned towards him to try and gage his reaction to see what he was going to do. Oddly enough, she noted that he hadn't even noticed her yet, which was quite strange as he had looked over her direction when he woke up.

Naruto sat up from his bed and looked around the blurred room before he looked vacantly at the wall. Although it wasn't vacant to him. All he could see were the images of Akira, his mother and her untimely demise. He looked down from the wall, but he just couldn't get her image out of his head. No matter what he tried to do. Rubbing, blinking and even closing them didn't work.

He raised his fingers and began scratching them in hope to get rid of the images. As he was trying to, he felt his wrist being gripped by to strong, yet feminine hands. His eyes snapped open and looked up to see Gobi gripping his wrist in worry and confusion written on her face. He blinked his eyes a few times before the memories of last night began flooding him once more.

_'It wasn't a dream...'_ Was his only thought as he looked down at the bed. He closed his eyes as tears began to form thinking about the look on her face before passing on to the next dimension. He couldn't hold it back any more as tears as they streamed down his cheeks and fell down to the bed and his thighs.

Gobi blinked in surprised as she had not anticipated this reaction. She really didn't expect him to cry right off the bat. She was expecting that later down on the road, after he vented some of his anger on Rayne or someone else, maybe the pervert she met briefly. Shaking that thought from her head, she looked down at Naruto, trying to figure out what to do. She had no honest clue on what to do, but she instinctively let go of his wrist and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.

Naruto's flinched a bit from surprise as she grasped him comfortably. He couldn't help but bury his head into her shoulder as he began crying even harder, letting all his emotions go as she gave him a shoulder to cry on, even though that wasn't what he truthfully buried himself into.

Gobi refrained from blushing and somewhat failed as her cheek tinged as he cried into her breast. Normally she would have hit him for being anywhere close to them, but at this moment it didn't matter. She just let him cry as she wrapped him tightly, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Naruto was feeding on a cow, in front of the mansion that Kyuubi had brought knowing Naruto was going to need to feed and vent his anger out on something. After he had finished crying, Gobi had left to her room muttering something he really didn't catch, but he was glad that she was there for him. 

Shaking that thought off, he bit down harder on the struggling cow as it tried to break free of his grasp, but it wasn't to be as he continued feeding on it. After a few more minutes, he had his fill and pulled off the dying cow and shook his head. "Well, at least well be able to make steaks out of it."

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned around and was about to head inside when he caught two familiar scents coming towards the mansion. His eyes narrowed as he smelt Rayne and would have walked off to ignore her if he didn't recognize the second to be the seals master, Jiraiya. He growled a bit in frustration and was about to walk off when he ran into Kyuubi as he raised an eyebrow. "Move please. I don't want to talk to her."

Kyuubi just raised his eyebrow even more at this. "What makes you think I'm giving you a choice? You will talk as you both need to while I take the pervert to fix the knocked out Suna kid."

Naruto sweat dropped a bit as he heard this and shook his head. "You knocked him out again didn't you?"

The fox demon could only nod in response as Jiraiya and Rayne had arrived to see the dead cow. Naruto's gaze instantly froze on Rayne making both Kyuubi and Jiraiya sigh. "Pervert, come with me. I'll show you to the kid that needs his seal fixed."

Jiraiya nodded, though somewhat ticked as he wasn't a pervert, he was a super pervert. He shook that thought off and was about to follow him when Naruto spoke up. "After your finished Ero-sennin, I need to see you to help me with something as no one else here has any decent knowledge in sealing."

Everyone looked slightly surprised at this and Kyuubi was about to say something when Rayne shot him a glare and shook her head making him shut up and take Jiraiya inside the house. Once they did, Naruto continued to glare at Rayne as he awaited her to say something.

Rayne sighed as she noticed this and still wasn't sure on what to do. And since she was the oldest been in existence, it was kind of hard to find someone that could help you. Shaking that thought off, she looked at Naruto before looking towards his feet, not wanting to meet him eye to eye. "Naruto..."

She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as Naruto tapped his foot as he waited for her to continue. "Naruto. I'm sorry for keeping this from you. It was for the best for both of you... till last night."

Naruto narrowed his eyes darkly at her hearing this. His anger grew as he suppressed his youki and banpaia ryoku as he growled out at her. "For the best! How is my mother dying for the best! How could you not tell me of this! Did you not care enough for me to mention something this important?!"

Rayne flinched at each of his words as they hit harder than any blows she had ever taken before. Shivering a bit, she looked up from him and spoke silently. "I know this will sound a bit selfish of me, but I didn't want you running to her. I knew instinctively that you would, even it meant risking your life to get to her. I didn't want to see you hurt because I think of you as my own child."

This stopped Naruto for a moment as the words sunk in and calmed him down for a moment, but his anger rose back up as his dark side started whispering to him. Naruto growled a bit as he glared at the red haired dhampir and was about to head off into the forest. "Is that so? Then why wouldn't you tell the others. None of them knew any of this. And of course I would have gone to her. She is my mother and I know she wouldn't harm me. The look on her face last night told me so!"

Her face fell at this. She knew it was true, but she couldn't allow him to run now. She appeared behind him and placed him in a master lock. Naruto growled loudly at her as he tried to struggle free. "Let me go!"

"No, you need to hear this." Responded Rayne as she easily restrained his struggling form. He growled a bit more, but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere and had no choice to listen to her. "You couldn't have ran to her. You know why."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her as he stopped struggling against her hold as he wished to know why he couldn't have. Rayne released him, making him fall to the ground. As he got up and dusted himself off, she answered. "It was because she was a part of Akatsuki."

The blood in his veins began to grow cold hearing this. There was no way his mother could have been part of the organization that wanted world domination. She was to kind for that, even if he had only know her for a few brief moments of his life. "No."

Rayne sighed as she shook her head and sighed sadly. "She was. If you didn't notice, she was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. But she was on our side, as she was one of our spies. She joined to protect you Naruto. She loved you enough that she sacrificed her being with you just so you could be safe. She sacrificed her title of mother to me as she rather you live your life in piece than life on the run."

Naruto looked up at her and instinctively sniffed the air to determine if she was telling the truth or not, before he let it all sink into his head. She gave up everything for him. Not only that, but she gave up her life just to protect him from being killed by the Akatsuki, even though he was no longer Kyuubi's vessel.

He fell to his knees as tears began falling from his eyes for the second time that day. Rayne rushed over to him and enveloped him in a tight embrace and rubbed his back gently. "Its okay, Naruto. Just let it go."

And for the second time that day, Naruto could no longer take and buried himself into another women's breast as he began to cry as they attempted to soothe him.

From high above were no human, demon or vampire could see, a woman with blue hair and a man with sunshine blonde haired smiled lightly.

* * *

Anyways, hoped you like this chapter, so Read and Review 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: And finally the second arc begins. The story line merges with cannon a little bit here, but it won't stay there for long. The quick battle at the end is just to demonstrate that they are way beyond the level of their opponents. Now doesn't mean they are invincible as the new Akatsuki is even stronger than before. Anyways, this chapter begins the Second Volume of this story. So enjoy.

I Do Not Own Naruto or Blood Rayne.

* * *

In a dark labyrinth that would make the average shinobi piss there pants, one man sat on a throne as he looked over what seemed to be paperwork. You could tell he wasn't exactly happy about it as he was refraining his fingers from making the seals to destroy the stack of papers that never seemed to end. He knew running a technical village was difficult work, but never once did he imagine that it would be this hard. Seriously, he was hoping that anyone, anything would come up and disturb him at the moment as it would get him away from the plague in front of him.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long as a knock was heard at the door. Gathering himself into his normal, cool, collect and evil like posture, Orochimaru beckoned the person at the door to come in. The door quickly slid open to reveal that no one was there, or so it seemed. The snake sannin sighed as he knew exactly who it was as he waited for the door to close before throwing a kunai at the invisible being. "Alright Jiraiya, now that you are here, can we go over this plan so that we know what is happening?"

The kunai was caught easily as the air shimmered around the said person and Jiraiya appeared and began to twirl around the kunai. "Just a moment. We have to wait for Mune-hime..." He couldn't finish his sentence as a fist connected to his face and he was slammed into the wall.

Orochimaru winced in pain as he heard a few dozen bones crack and was sure that a few brains cells were destroyed in the process. Not that he had any left, or at least he didn't think he did. Shaking that thought off, he looked over at Jiraiya's crumpled from. "Tsunade is already here as we've been waiting for you."

A muffled groan of agony that sounded like 'Why didn't you tell me?' was heard from were Jiraiya began to try and pick himself up. Orochimaru sighed as he wished Tsunade had aimed him at his paperwork, but he had no such luck as Jiraiya instantly jumped back up without a single scratch on him. No matter how many times he seen this, it continued to surprise him as no one should be able to take that kind of damage and get up. And it was also irritating as the damn pervert didn't tell him how he did it so he could replicate the feat.

As he sighed and tried to shake that thought off, Jiraiya walked over to where Tsunade and Orochimaru stood/sat before pulling out a scroll and laying it out on the desk. "Since we are all here now, let's get started. Orochimaru, these are the new blue prints to the fortified wall of Konoha that the council has made along with the guard shifts and positioning during the Chunin Exam Finals. As you can see, it is poorly defend as the council is too arrogant and believe no one will try to attack Konoha."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement he looked over at the scroll and saw that Jiraiya was telling the truth. It was horribly defend that even the weaker shinobi nations could catch Konoha by surprise and at least cripple them severely. He knew that the elders and council members were cocky, back stabbing sons of bitches, but this was pitiful for even them. Something was up and he wanted to know what. "Yes, it is very ill defended, but there has to be a reason for this."

Jiraiya nodded as he knew the reason very well as Tsunade spoke up. "It's because the majority of the Anbu are refusing to guard their home town until the council vanquishes it's right to power and elects a new Hokage, preferably Jiraiya or myself. But it seems that they are not giving in and now are even trying to arrest their own Anbu members. Not working very well as the Anbu is the special force unit."

Shaking his head hearing this, Orochimaru could only sigh as he interlocked his fingers and looked at both of his teammates. "So the internal strife is still going on then. That raises the question why would they be willing to hold a Chunin Exam if there village is in such turmoil. If they are trying to prove they are still strong, they are foolish as it will do nothing but weaken them even further and invite other nations to attack them to claim they defeated the 'invincible' Konoha." Sighing deeply at this, he shook his head before turning to Tsunade. "How is Kimimaro doing?"

"He's recovering at this moment with both Kabuto and Shizune looking over him. I've taken care of everything I could and it will be a month before he completely recovers. So you'll have to wait until then before you can possess and take over his body. I really have to wonder where you manage to pick up such talented kids with practically no morals. Is it just a gift or do you have to work at it?"

Growling at her, Orochimaru turned away and ignored her as he looked his eyes on Jiraiya. "So how many have you've gotten to join us so that we can regain Konoha's lost glory? And did Rayne agree to my proposition?"

"Well, other than the majority of the Anbu siding with us, I've only convinced a few that I knew that would join us. I would tell you their names, but it's best for them to remain anonymous for now. And of course Rayne agreed with it. They can use all the help they can get to locate and recover Beliar's scattered body before Akatsuki can. So they'll be here shortly, though don't go easy on them otherwise you just might lose a few limbs."

Orochimaru nodded at that a small smirk graced his lips. "That's good to hear. I guess you two better disappear before they get her otherwise Konoha might suspect something. Oh, and Tsunade, can you please send Jiraiya through this paperwork. I think he was peeping on you last night."

In an instant, Jiraiya flew through the paperwork and the wall as Tsunade chased after him intending to kill the pervert once and for all. Seeing all his paperwork was destroyed, Orochimaru laid his feet on his broken desk and laid back in his throne as he didn't have to worry about his only complaint for running this new village. Well that and the fact that he would have to fix the walls that Jiraiya punctured through later.

* * *

"Itachi, why exactly are we coming all the way out here? I know Rayne told us that we have a very important deal to make here, but she didn't tell us what it is?" Yugito asked him as she looked around the dark forest, not liking it one bit. Of course it was better than the forest around the mansion as no Turned was going to pop up and try to eat them, but still, it was creepy.

Sighing in annoyance as he already knew what was going on but was told to keep it a secret from them, Itachi turned to Naruto, Yugito and Gaara. "As she said, this is an important deal so that we can locate more of Beliar's body parts. Now stop asking questions as I don't know any more than you do."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at this as he could smell something was off with Itachi's scent when he said that, but shrugged it off as he didn't know what it was. Shaking that off, he looked over at Gaara, who was walking besides him calm and collected. After his seal was fixed, Gaara began to change after a few beatings and words from Naruto. Sure it was gradual, but he changed. Even after Shukaku was sealed off from affecting his mentality, Gaara was still a blood thirsty, psychotic killer. Of course he still had that part to him; just he only showed it when he got pissed.

But once he realized that both Naruto and Yugito were once like him and shared similar lives, he slowly began to accept them and the others around. He didn't talk much, but that was to be expected as he was still anti-social. If he said more than five words in a sentence, something had to be going on or wrong. He also was loyal and in his and Yugito's case, extremely loyal to those he considered friends. Though something about Kyuubi and Nibi threw him off so he did his best to avoid them, though that was probably just his tanuki instinct or Shukaku, he wasn't sure which.

Taking his eyes off of Gaara, he turned to Yugito. She was still practically the same as she was when he rescued her three years ago, except she looked a year or two older as she was half a foot taller. But there was one big change that was underneath the cloak she was wearing. A fluffy blonde furred tail that she wrapped around her waist. When it first appeared, she completely freaked out as having cat ears were bad enough. In the end it took Rayne, Kyuubi, Gobi and himself to calm her down while Nibi laughed her ass off while Itachi looked amused at the event.

Of course they weren't the only ones to change. Over the two years, Naruto had physically grown taller, more muscular and oddly enough more flexible, but that was probably due to his vampiric heritage. He by no means was tall as he was only an inch taller than five foot and his muscles weren't rippling as they were compact and hardened making it hard to tell that he even had muscles if you didn't look at him for a few moments. His hair had grown out like that of his father's except a hell of a lot more spikier and with red streaks along with blue streaks that he dyed in for remembrance of his mother.

He was still sore about her passing and Rayne from hiding it from him, but he no longer held it against her. He just wished that there was some way to go back and changed what happened so that he could have both of his mothers around. Shaking that thought off, there was a few other visible changes about him. On the middle of his forehead, there was a blue star. It was a seal, a seal that was made by both Jiraiya and himself to seal away his dark side, but also to allow him some freedoms to increase Naruto's strength in dire situations as Dark himself had said that Naruto's death meant his own and would prevent that at all costs. Though it was hell getting him trapped into the seal as his mind allowed many escape paths that kept him from being sealed away.

Shaking that thought off, he looked around at the sun and rolled his eyes. He had finally gotten use to the damn thing so he no longer needed a cloak when he went outside during the day. This alone increased his tan so he wasn't as pale as he was before, but was still far from being called normal. And his final change was his eyes were crystal blue. Over the last two years, he found out he could change his eye color at will. It didn't have any real benefits other than making him harder to identify, but it was still cool that he cool change it to his Inu red and emerald, his father's electric blues, his mother's icy blues, Rayne's emeralds and finally Kyuubi's crimson eyes. Of course he normally went with the blues for tribute for his birth father and mother.

Sniffing the air, he turned around and started to walk in another direction, making Itachi, Gaara and Yugito stare at him in confusion. Sighing lightly, he shook his head at them. "It's over here as there is a large scent of human's in this direction. You continue to head over there you'll find yourself entering the Land of Fire."

Itachi blinked for a few seconds before using his nose and sighed out loud. He hated when Naruto was right and when he forgot that his nose was highly developed. Shaking his head, he followed Naruto as he led them to what seemed to be an underground entrance shaped like a temple door. Taking a look at the insignia on the door, Itachi nodded as this was the right place and did what he always did when he was in a hurry. He kicked the door down.

The two former jinchuuriki sighed in annoyance at him while Gaara mentally did the same while guards began to swarm onto the area. The first there happened to be a red haired girl around Yugito's age and what seemed to be three badly beaten up gennins. "What the fuck?! Who the hell are you fuckheads?! Never mind that! You'll pay for breaking in..."

"That's enough Tayuya-chan. These are the guess that Orochimaru-sama wanted to see." Spoke a voice from behind the four of them. All four wheeled around to see a teen not much older then they were with silver hair, a pair of glasses that seemed to be a tad to big for him, a purple outfit that seemed to suite him perfectly and a calm, kind face yet with an evil glint in his eyes.

The said red head, which happened to Tayuya growled lightly before bowing to him, though it was half hearted. "Fine then you perverted bastard. But the next time this happens don't expect me to go easy on them. And the next time I catch you peeping on both Kin and I again, I will castrate your fucking balls and feed them to you on a silver platter!"

Kabuto chuckled lightly at her and shook his head as he knew she was dead serious. "I wouldn't dream of it Tayuya-chan, but it would be foolish for you to pick a fight with them as they are obviously superior to you. So go run along and I'll take them to Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya growled lightly before pushing the three unfortunate gennin in front of her as she needed some stress relief even more than now. Kabuto chucked at her before shaking his head as he noticed Itachi standing at the entrance with a half annoyed, half stoic face. "Sorry about that, she has no manners. Please follow me."

Itachi nodded lightly and followed Kabuto through the labyrinth of darkness with Naruto, Gaara and Yugito following him in wonder. Naruto was the first to remember who Orochimaru was as he had read some history books of Konoha, even though he didn't want to. So his main question was why Rayne would accept a deal with an obvious cold hearted traitor? He just couldn't figure it out as it made no sense unless Orochimaru had something that they needed. But then why not just take it from him, why make a deal? Was there more to the man that what he had read?

As the questions flooded Naruto's head, Itachi already had the answers to all but one. Why did Orochimaru betray the village instead of just leaving like Jiraiya and Tsunade did and kept their alliance to Konoha? He knew that both Jiraiya and Tsunade had been doing everything they could to get the village back to normal, but now they had given up and were planning something with Orochimaru. He was fuzzy on the details, but he figured it was something that was to oust the council and take control of Konoha once more. Now that didn't mean he could return home as he did murder a few shinobi before he left. Even if it was in defense of another, he killed them without reporting it to the Sandaime.

Shaking that thought out of his, they arrived at what seemed to be the most elaborate door with an eight headed and tailed snake engraved on the door. He could only shake his head even more as Orochimaru had to make that his emblem. Sighing lightly, Kabuto opened the door and gestured the four of them in. All four did so, but cautiously as Orochimaru did have a habit of surprising and scaring people for the hell of it. As the door closed, the room turned pitch black and al visibility was lost. Not that it mattered, all four had ways of seeing in the dark without their eyes, some more than others. As they were about to use them, torches along the sides of the room lit up allowing them to see the pale man sitting on his throne. "Ku ku ku. Welcome to my lair. Please make yourselves comfortable."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the raspy voice, but knew to do nothing as he was told not to before hand by Rayne. Needless to say that he wasn't the only one that already didn't like what was going on. Shaking his head lightly, Itachi was the first to do as he said and leaned against the wall before turning to the snake sannin. "Alright, what is this deal that you and Rayne have agreed on as I believe all four of us should know since we are here as part of it."

Orochimaru nodded lightly as he sat back up and leaned up against his desk. "It's quite simple. I have agreed to lend her my shinobi and services to help you against Akatsuki and to find all the scattered pieces of Beliar's body and have already found two on my own. But in return, I want help to take back control Konoha and restore it to its former glory. I already have Jiraiya and Tsunade's help along with its own Anbu, but I doubt Konoha will cave in that easily. Therefore I need you to go in and convince as much of the younger generation to join our struggle."

Itachi nodded already knowing all of this before nodding his head lightly as he turned over to Naruto and the other two. He knew that Naruto still wasn't sure what he wanted to do about Konoha any longer as Sarutobi had died. Naruto harbored ill will for the council for the hell they gave him during the first five years of his life and killing one of the few people there that actually cared for him in Konoha. That alone made him wish to take out his revenge against the council. But now he had a more personal motive. If it wasn't for them, he would have had his mother during his earlier years. So Itachi wasn't surprised when he saw Naruto nod his head in agreement soon followed by Yugito and Gaara.

A small smirk grew on Orochimaru's face seeing this before nodding himself figuring this and he pulled out a case and placed it on his desk. "This is the two bones I found of Beliar. It is one of his ribs along with a femur. As you already know, handling them is very dangerous as they instantly attempt to replace the exact same body part on you if you handle it without some form of equipment. Consider them payment to ensure you that I'm not just using you."

Throwing the case at Itachi, the said Uchiha caught it and looked inside and nodded as he sealed it away into a scroll. Once he did, his attention returned to the snake sannin as he had a few questions to ask, just to clarify what was going on and knew Naruto had a few of his own. Orochimaru noticing both of their faces knew that he had to explain a few things as Naruto was the first to speak. "Why exactly did you betray Konoha and are calling for our help?"

Figuring that he would ask the question, Orochimaru sighed as he leaned back into his throne chair once more. "The answer to the first is also the answer to the second. My betrayal was a set up by both Sarutobi-sensei and Minato-kun. They both knew the roots of Konoha were becoming rotten, so they needed someone from outside the village to attempt to create a new Konoha if it came to be needed. So they chose me as I was the best for the job because I was the least liked of the sannin and everyone was expecting me to be doing something illegal. Even though I was, Sarutobi-sensei and Minato-kun had legalized it for me as I had been poisoned by one of Danzo's men during Minato's inauguration party when he became the Hokage."

"So both of us worked on a technique so I could survive the poison as not even Tsunade could remove it. The end result was my immortality jutsu, but there is a draw back to it. I have to change at least every three to five years as the body begins to give out on me. After I used it, the council got word of it and ordered for my execution. So Minato-kun decided to give me ne last mission, to create a new Konoha and to seek out and join a group known as Akatsuki to figure out what their plans were. Three months later, Kyuubi attacked Konoha due to Pein and Madara's plan to wipe out any of their threats, meaning Minato. I tried to warn him, but it was too late and he had sacrificed you to protect the village. But before he did so, he left a scroll for me detailing what he wanted me to do with Sarutobi."

"When Akira was forced out of Konoha by the council, he gave it to her and told her to join Akatsuki for spying purposes as I was. She had brought me the scroll that told me to execute the plans to create a new Konoha or root out the bad roots of the existing Konoha. I started making this village while I was still part of Akatsuki, but I learned that I'd never be able to create a village of my own as I was too heavily hunted for my status as a sannin. So that's when Akira popped the idea for me to leave Akatsuki so I could be able to gather myself an army to do what I needed to do. Right before I left and purposely failed to possess Fuguku once he joined, Akira told me to go to Konoha and take you to my village as it was preferable to your treatment in Konoha."

"After that, well everything is self explanatory as all of you are here. The only thing else you need to know about that is that Jiraiya, Tsunade and I have decided that it is time to root out the bad roots of Konoha. And we are going to do it during the Chunin exams, as to why I need you as it's not like I can easily march into Konoha without some sort of disguise. Since you three are the proper age to be gennin, I want you to pretend to be from my village and attempt to convince the Konoha gennin to join us. Now I know it might be stupid as they are only gennin, but most of the targets I want you to target are council member's children. If they now their children have turned on them, they might learn the error of their ways." Orochimaru finished without interruption.

He was slightly surprised at that as he figured that someone would have interrupted him, but then again he forgot that the only ones that really were paying attention were Naruto and Itachi. Sure the blonde and the red head were, but they weren't as interested as they were only there as Rayne ordered them to be. He noticed Naruto was nodding lightly as he absorbed everything he had told him before looking at him with his eyes turning to his Inu emerald and red. "So the council forced you out as well and tou-san and Ojij gave you those orders... Along with kaa-san..." Orochimaru nodded at Naruto as he looked back up at him. "Then it's settled. When do the exams start?"

A small smirk grew on Orochimaru's slips as he let out a soft, dark chuckle as it was in his character to sound evil. He reached into his desk and pulled out three hitai-ates and threw them at them. "Very well then. You'll leave tomorrow with my other team being escorted by both Itachi and I in disguise. And each of you will be going by your real names. Even you Naruto, if not just to piss off the council and cause even more strife between them and the Anbu. Kabuto will show you to your rooms for the night. Oh, and if you would, please take your room neighbors down a few pegs for me. They have become quite annoying believing they are unbeatable."

All three nodded as they left the room as Itachi stayed seeing Orochimaru still wanted to talk to him. Once they were gone, Orochimaru had turned to him. "Itachi, there is a reason I'm bring you there. It's because of your brother." Itachi's ears perked up at this, but narrowed as he saw Orochimaru's face. "From what I've heard from Jiraiya, he has almost been turned into a weapon for Konoha. His skill is already that of jounin if not higher and he practically had no feelings of his own. The only thing is his drive for revenge against your father and to find you and kill you under their orders, but he has yet to listen to them."

"Then what do you need of me then?" Itachi asked in a monotone voice as he tried to keep the anger from entering his voice and barely succeeded.

Of course Orochimaru was a sannin for a reason and sensed it even though he hid almost perfectly. "I need you to try and bring him to our side as he has no loyalty to Konoha. If he sees you, he might just be willing to leave. If not, I'll have to mark him with a curse seal. Is that acceptable?"

Thinking on it for a few moments, Itachi nodded lightly as he looked over at the snake sannin. "If it needs be, yes. I will not allow my otouto to be their weapon."

Orochimaru nodded as he pulled out another scroll and threw it at Itachi, who easily caught it. "That is your disguise for tomorrow. Your room is right outside mine as it's the only one I could afford to spare other than the three I gave to them. So I'll take you there as it had to be a pretty long walk."

With that said, Orochimaru stood up and headed out with Itachi closely following him, now having his own reason to strike back at Konoha.

* * *

Once Kabuto showed them their rooms, he quickly led them to the dojo as he had heard Orochimaru's request as he was getting quite tired himself of them disobeying him every time he gave them orders. Once they entered the dojo, Kabuto called the four down quickly. To say they were freaky was an understatement. The most normal of them had to be the red head girl, Tayuya, they met at the entrance and the large guy with burnt orange. The other two were strange almost beyond any human they had met before. The spider like guy completely freaked Naruto out as the two headed guy made Yugito sick to her stomach as he was just revolting.

"Hey perverted fuck! Why did you bring these three dipshits here?" Tayuya spouted off at Kabuto once more.

The big guy turned to her with a reproachful look. "Tayuya, you know ladies shouldn't..."

"Oh shove it fat ass." She interrupted him with a glare of dislike. Then again, it seemed like she didn't like anyone.

Kabuto rolled his eyes as he restrained from medically cutting her voice box out so that she would stop cussing worse than any sailor he met before. "The reason is quite simple. Orochimaru-sama wants you to test them. If you don't wish to, go to him directly and complain and I'll guarantee you that he won't be half as courteous as I will be."

All four flinched at this before smirking. Each of them hadn't gotten to much time outside to relieve their boredom and stress. So this would be the perfect way to relieve it. The one with two heads smirked as he turned over to Kabuto. "Are we allowed to kill them?"

Kabuto only chuckled at the response as he turned to Naruto, Gaara and Yugito. "Go easy on them. I don't want to have to stay here too long to heal them. I have to leave tonight so I can get back to my espionage mission in Konoha."

Naruto nodded lightly as Kabuto moved out of the way as the four twitched in annoyance hearing this.

_'That fucker doesn't believe we can beat these shit heads! I'll prove that perverted bastard we can!'_

_'Oh that's it. I'm going to tear these guys apart from the inside out. No one doubts me!'_

_'Why do I have a feeling Kabuto was telling them to go easy on us for our own safety?'_

_'Oh that's it I'm so going to... OOH A FLY!'_

After a brief delay as Kidomaru chased a fly to the embarrassment to all there, the four were ready to battle as Naruto, Gaara and Yugito looked quite bored even though the fly chasing was quite amusing. This annoyed all but Jirubo even further as Kidomaru attacked them with intent to kill. Within a blink of an eye, Yugito was in front of him and back handed the spider man into the wall, creating a large crater as a knocked out Kidomaru fell out of the said crater.

All three of the remaining elite guards of Orochimaru eyes widened seeing this as sand began to pour out of Gaara's gourd. Seeing this, Tayuya pulled out her flute and began to play to catch them in one of her more powerful genjutsu, not wanting to be punched like the dumb spider was. Naruto noticing that it was a genjutsu made eye contact with Gaara, who nodded in agreement as sand began to rise into the sky like a cloud. Seeing this, all three tried to jump away only to be kicked into each other by something they could see and Naruto had seemed to disappear for a brief nano second before reappearing were he was.

None of them could figure out what happened, but it didn't matter as sand began to fall from above and wrap around them tightly, keeping them from moving. Gaara seeing this held out his hand, indicating this match with over as if he clenched his hand into a fist, it was all over for them. Yugito seeing this walked over to them. "I would consider forfeiting now as no human has ever survived being caught by his sand." To emphasize her point, she flipped her hood over her head to reveal her cat ears and slanted eyes.

Sudden realization hit them that they had been fighting demons the entire time and Kabuto had apparently set them up. The door suddenly opened and Orochimaru walked in and shook his head lightly. "Damn, didn't even get here in time to watch the short beating. Oh well, let them go. I'll deal with them now seeing they have been humiliated now."

Naruto nodded before sighing as he wasn't even tested. Hell, he doubted anyone stronger than Gobi could really challenge him if he went all out, but then again he didn't want to use that form as it was extremely difficult to substance. Without out it, he was on Itachi's level, though the prodigal Uchiha refused to admit that and claimed he was going half speed during their mach battles. He doubted it as Itachi had to resort to the Mangekyou a few times and even Amaterasu on one occasion. Of course the spar ended with Rayne beating the hell out of him for using that in a friendly spar. "No problem. Now if that's all, I'm kind of tired as I've been training heavily these past couple of months."

Orochimaru nodded as Naruto left towards his room with Gaara and Yugito following him closely. Once they left, Orochimaru smirked as he looked over to his beaten elite guard. Oh he knew both Konoha and Akatsuki was screwed now.

* * *

Outside the room, Naruto sighed as he stretched out and looked over at Yugito and smiled lightly at her. For some reason over the last two years he had developed a light crush on her. Of course Gobi tried to beat it the hell out of him when she realized it was there, but it was to no avail. In fact all it did was make her spend more time with Naruto as she had the best natural talent in healing out of all of them. Shaking that thought from his mind, he turned to his room as Gaara entered his before turning back to her just before she entered her.

"Hey Yugito." Hearing Naruto call her, she turned over to him with a light smile before yawning loudly as she was pulled out of training before they headed here. Seeing this, Naruto decided to speak quickly so she could get some sleep. "I was wondering, maybe I could show you around when we get to Konoha."

Blinking a few times at his odd request, her eyes widened mentally as she held back a blush as she realized he was asking her out. Shaking that thought off as she sure he didn't attend it to be like that, but still. "Sure Naruto. I would like that."

Smiling at her, Naruto nodded. "Alright, will do Neko-chan. Now get some sleep."

Yugito blush at the name as he had made it himself. At first it was just meant to be a cute, annoying name for him to call her, but now for some reason she liked it. "I will. Night."

Naruto nodded as they both entered their rooms with light smiles on their face. From within his room, Gaara shook his head as the eye of sand from outside dissolved. How he wished they would just say it already and be over with it. It was getting quite annoying that he was ready to lock them in one of his sand sphere and keep them in there till they admitted it. Sighing and shaking his head, Gaara saw the bed and dove into it as ever since he could go to sleep, it became a hobby.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the quick battle. It wasn't even meant to be a real battle and to show how strong all three are when working together. But don't think them to be invincible as the next few chapters will surprise you. Also in the next few chapters I'm going to begin working on Naruto and Yugito's relationship. Anyways, Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This update actually was not plan. I was working on Troublesome and one of my Vault stories for my Yahoo group, Fox and Cat, and this just happened to pop into my head. Since it is always quite easy for me to do, I decided to get it done first. Anyways, sorry for waiting so long to update my own profile instead of Reaverstar with S-D-K's help. I just been having writer's block on all my Naruto stories due to the way the manga is shaping up. Anyways, enough of me babbling on why I haven't been writing, here is the next chapter to Blood Naruto.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

"So why exactly are you three coming along with us? I thought Orochimaru-sama only assigned us to the Chunin Exams." Asked the black haired girl wearing an Oto kunoichi uniform with a purple ribbon tied to the back of her hair.

Yugito shook her head lightly as she turned to the girl with a slight smile on her face as she actually had a girl her age to talk to. But before she could answer her, she glance over at the disguised Orochimaru and Itachi who nodded that it was okay to tell her. Seeing this, she turned back to Kin and answered her. "Well, Orochimaru offered our caretaker and trainer an offer she couldn't refuse and all he wanted in return was us to help with the upcoming invasion any way we can, which happens to be quite a lot."

Kin nodded at the cat eared girl, who was convinced to leave her hood off as they would need visual ID anyways and there was no point in hiding the ears anyways as they would end up being shown sooner or later. Of course soon as she showed them to the other group of gennin, it was all that Kin and Zaku could focus on as it was just so weird, or in Zaku's mind, hot. Of course after threatening glares from Naruto, Kin and Yugito, he stopped staring. "Ah I see. The more help the better I guess. Hey, you beat Tayuya and the Sound Four yesterday right?" Getting a nod from the cat hanyou, she continued on a bit more excited. "Then can you train me during the breaks in the exams? I promise I'll work hard!"

A slight smile graced Yugito's lips as she heard Kin say this. For once she could be the one torturing... training someone instead of her, Naruto or Gaara going through hell. As she nodded both Itachi and Orochimaru kept from laughing out loud as they knew exactly what Yugito was thinking, the latter was cackling evilly in his mind while absently wanting to know how they trained as he was slightly interested knowing that it was quite possible that Yugito and Gaara together could beat him. Naruto wasn't even a contest as he had already proved able to defeat two Akatsuki members at once and he knew that he would have had a hard time duplicating the same feat.

On the other side of the group, both Gaara and Dosu were arguing over...

"Making their brain explode with sound waves."

"Crushing their body with sand."

"Exploding dammit!"

"Crushing."

"EXPLODING!"

Over which way of killing their opponent was worse. Needless to say neither was convincing the other very well. Ignoring the one sided fight argument between the two, Naruto and Zaku shook their heads. Naruto sighed lightly as he continued looking down the road, hoping they were close to arriving as he wasn't sure he could contain himself from yelling at the two of them. "I swear when we get to Konoha, we will separate those two so this will never happen again."

Zaku nodded in agreement as he kept stealing looks over at Kin and Yugito. Naruto noticed this and felt slight jealously washing over and thought about beating him into the ground, but he restrained himself from doing so as it wouldn't look good for him to do so. So to keep from doing just that, he pushed a minute amount of his vampiric energy into his blades to have them spring into place and began checking their sharpness by lightly running his finger on them. Just the light touch easily cut his finger so he had them fold back into place as he sucked his finger to stop the blood flow while enjoying his own taste. Zaku shivered lightly as he along with Kin and Dosu were told that he was half vampire with immunity to the sun. "Dude, can you not enjoy that so much? It's really creeping my out."

Naruto smirk hearing this as he pulled his finger out his mouth as the bleeding had stopped and turned towards Zaku. "If you're offering me a pint of blood, I might reconsider it."

The blood drained from Zaku's face as he stepped back in fear along with Dosu and Kin as they heard Naruto saying this and really hoping he was just joking around. A small smirk graced both his and Gaara's lips seeing their reactions as Yugito rolled her eyes at him. "Naruto, stop trying to creep everyone out already. You have entire scroll filled with package blood in your pouch."

"Ah, but that stuff is nasty compared to it coming straight from the body." Naruto countered with a larger grin in on his face making the three sound gennin back up even further from him while using Gaara and Yugito as shields.

"Naruto, enough. Stop playing around since we are almost to Konoha. Save that talk for the Chunin Exams." Itachi sternly spoke as his eyes focused on Naruto while refraining from activating his Sharingan as he was sure they were within ear range of Konoha shinobi now.

Looking forward once more, Naruto noticed the fortified walls of Konoha and nodded his head as now wasn't the time to play around. He could see that there wasn't many people guarding the walls, but the ones that were had an abundance of chakra leaving him to suspect that they were all at least jounin level shinobi. Not that it matter as he probably would be considered a S-class shinobi and the fact that he fought better against stronger opponents then he did against weaker ones as he had a tendency to hold back. Noticing that they had reached the gate, he reverted his eyes to his mother's blues as what seemed to be an Anbu wearing a mask with Ne on it stopped them. "Halt! State your reason for entering the village."

"We're here for the Chunin Exams. These are both teams that my village sent to compete." Orochimaru spoke in an altered voice to keep himself from being instantly recognized.

The root Anbu looked over all of them and nodded lightly as he understood. "Alright then, show me your and your gennin's paperwork and I'll let you through."

Naruto winced at this knowing that they were going to notice who he was right away and stall them from entering the village, but part of him wanted that so he could piss of the council and villagers. The disguised Orochimaru handed the Anbu their paperwork while purposely putting Naruto's on the bottom having the same thoughts of his younger counter part though he wasn't going to be revealing himself. The Anbu quickly went through all the names till her reached the last one and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he read the last one before turning towards Naruto. "The demon. I hereby execute you for your crimes against Konoha!"

He quickly pulled out his ninjato as Naruto sprung both his blades in place ready to defend himself as the Anbu started to charge but was suddenly stopped as a tree root wrapped around his waist while a snake from above wrapped itself around his neck baring its fangs and ready to strike at a moments notice. Suddenly two normal Anbu dropped down, one wearing a dragon mask and the other wearing a snake mask. The dragon masked one was easily a male due to his figure and the snake was easily female due to her bust. Orochimaru instantly recognized the female as Itachi was the same for the male as the dragon Anbu spoke. "If you do, you will start a war with their village and us as well. Now put back your blade and leave."

The said Anbu looked at both of them and growled lightly to himself, but knew he didn't have a choice. The female Anbu took the papers away from them before handing them back to the disguised Orochimaru as the root Anbu growled out at the dragon Anbu. "This isn't over!" With that he shushined away to tell his superiors.

The dragon Anbu only shook his head knowing there would be hell to pay. Turning towards the Oto group, he bowed lightly and apologized. "I apologize for that. A lot of the village has not gotten over the event twelve years ago and is still very bitter."

Naruto nodded along with the disguised Itachi and Orochimaru as they had figured this already. But being himself, Naruto spoke up. "Ah, it really wouldn't have mattered. He couldn't have done anything to me if he tried. In fact I'm kind of looking forward to another riot like the one when I was five so I can finally pay them back, don't you agree?"

Both Anbu flinched at the venom laced in Naruto's voice as he looked over them. He of course said this on purpose to gage their reactions and to sniff out how they felt about him and could detect nothing but sadness, sorrow and anger. Smelling those emotions coming from them, he gave a quick glance at Itachi and Orochimaru and nodded at them. Neither of them needed to be told to as they already knew who they were and the same could be said for them.

Sighing lightly the dragon Anbu looked at Naruto before looking down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there on that day. A lot of us were out on missions that day and I suspect the council had a hand in that as if they were planning on it."

Naruto grunted lightly as he fully suspected that they would do something like that and was about to speak again when Itachi interrupted him. "Is there somewhere more private for us to speak Yamato?"

Yamato nodded as he motioned them to follow before turning to snake Anbu. "Guard the gate till they return to do so. When they do you, return immediately as they'll most likely try to arrest you."

The female Anbu grinned under her mask as she heard this as she absently fingered a kunai in her pouch. "Good, it has been rather boring as of lately. People have been avoiding more and more and I have no one to play with or feed to Manda."

Orochimaru sighed hearing this and shook his head at her. "Now I understand the reason for his absence at times and his lack of asking me for tributes." Shaking his head as he realized he said that out loud, he looked over at her. "Try and cut down on summoning him unless you really need him or offering him food. Other people do have to use him."

"Hai, hai sensei."

Yamato growled lightly at her slight insubordination. "Anko! You know not to say anything as we could be spied on right now! When they come, do not try to confront them, _understand_." Anko nodded lightly as she looked over at her commander with slight fear as Yamato was dosing her in concentrated killer intent that was enough to catch the former jinchuurikis and Gaara's attention. Seeing that she was listening now, he turned towards the disguised Itachi and Orochimaru. "Alright then, follow me. The rest will have to stay behind for now and you can fill them in later."

Naruto looked a little put out by this, but as long as he knew it wasn't extremely important to him as Itachi and Orochimaru quickly followed Yamato. Shaking his head, he walked through the gates without care, but was quickly grabbed by Yugito who seemed to be glaring at him. "Change your eyes so it will be harder to tell who you are." Seeing Gaara nodding along with her, Naruto refrained from growling at them as he wanted some confrontation. But seeing the look the neko hanyou was giving him, he conceded and changed his eyes to Rayne's emerald. "Thank you. I didn't want to have to deal with too much today."

He couldn't help but blink in a moment of confusion before remembering what he had told her yesterday and nodded lightly. "Alright then. I'll guess I'll show you around. At least what I remember of it as it could have changed."

Hearing this, Kin walked up besides Yugito and looked straight at him. "Excuse me. Seeing that all of us are going to be here for a while, I think it would be courteous that we get to know the village better." The others nodded along with her as they all stood behind Yugito.

Both former vessels growled mentally at this as they were looking forward to some alone time without someone watching them. Glancing at each other, Naruto turned back to the rest of the group. "Didn't you get briefed on the lay out?"

Zaku shook his head at him as he answered. "Nope. We were just told what the three exams were as we won't be doing anything of much importance when the time comes."

Naruto blinked hearing this as he heard this, not knowing what the tests were going to be himself as Itachi didn't tell him. "Alright, I'll take you along with us in exchange for knowing what the exams are going to be." Yugito glared at Naruto as he said this, trying to drill a hole in his head as she didn't want to bring them along for any reason and was even more pissed when all three of the sound gennin nodded in agreement. Gritting her teeth lightly, she turned around and huffed. Naruto could only shake his head as he placed his hand on her back. "Sorry, but you know Gaara would have come with us anyone and they most likely would have followed us anyways."

Yugito growled lightly and even louder when Zaku nodded in agreement before sighing and shaking her head. "Alright. Now what are the exams then?"

"The first one is a written exam. It is fairly basic knowledge for most chunin, but the purpose in the exam is to test or espionage abilities. The second is a survival test. I'm not exactly sure on the details, but we will be up against the rest of the teams. The third exam is a tournament against the ones that passed the second exam, but their might be something before it to cut down the number of gennin in it if there are too many." Dosu answered in his usual, dark monotone voice.

"So nothing we need worry about then. Hm. The second exam sound like the most likely one where we'll be able to recruit anyone. Once we know what the objective is, we'll start working on that." Both Yugito and Gaara nodded in agreement. The sound three looked slightly confused at that, but figured it to be something that Orochimaru or the other guy asked them to do as they had a job to do in the second exam as well. "Alright then, I guess I'll start showing you around, but remember things most likely have changed since I've last been here."

All five nodded as they began to follow Naruto. They noticed some of the looks at them, but most were of confusion after a slight anger as they couldn't recognize Naruto. Yugito was slightly happy at that as she had known if Naruto had used either set of his blue eyes something bad would happen. Not that they couldn't handle it, but they were told to try and stay low by Itachi, Orochimaru and a severely injured Jiraiya in the hospital wing in Oto.

Twenty minutes had passed quickly and Naruto had shown them around the town, but mainly the major sites. They would have continued, but Naruto's stomach interrupted with a large roar. "Well, I guess that ends my little tour. How about we get something to eat?"

"Um, I thought you were a vampire and I thought vampires don't eat regular food. Then again, they aren't supposed to be able to stand day light." Kin said in a thoughtful, yet slightly confused tone.

Naruto just shook his head as he chuckled lightly and decided to answer her as he couldn't sense anyone or see anyone with his aura vision that was nearby. "That would be the case if I was a full fledged vampire. But I'm only a half breed so the sun doesn't really effect me. And add in my _other_ side, I can eat normal food as well. Just I have to have a decent supply of blood otherwise my vampiric instinct will take over and make me feed on the closes creature to me." At this all three of the sound gennin flinch, none more so then Zaku. Seeing this, Naruto decided to continue on. "I haven't let that happen since I was six and don't plan to again, so don't worry. It was like I was a wild animal with no control over what I did and I didn't like it one bit."

All three of them calmed down slightly as they were glad to know he would just go wild on them and try to drain them of all their blood. Yugito could only shake her head lightly as she turned to Naruto. "Say, didn't you say there was a restaurant you use to always go to since they were always nice to you."

Naruto's eyes lit up as he instantly remembered the place as it was his favorite area in Konoha and was hoping they were still there so he could get some ramen. "Oh yeah! Ichiraku's Ramen. It serves all kind of flavors from vegetable to pizza flavored. I'm still wondering how they managed to make that flavor come out so perfect that it tasted like actual pizza..."

Before he could continue on about the wonders of ramen, which he seemed to still be addicted to despite all odds, he noticed the sound of someone panting and a pitter of foot steps. Turning around lightly as he sensed that was were the sound was coming from, a young boy wearing ragged clothing, a frail frame, brown hair and a face that slightly resembled Sarutobi's ran into his thigh and fell straight to the ground with swirly eyes. Naruto refrained from chuckling at the boy as he probably felt like he just ran into an iron wall; he offered his hand to the young boy. "You should be more careful. You could have ran into someone like Gaara here. He probably would have just threatened to crush you if you did it again."

The young boy paled at that and looked over at the red head and nodded lightly as he accepted Naruto's hand and was helped up. "Thanks... OH KAMI! THE PINK HAIRED MONSTER IS HERE!" With that said, he hid behind Naruto as a young girl with bright pink hair ran into the area steaming like a bull. Following her was a boy that seemed a year or two older then her with pitch black hair, a stoic face and was currently painting something on a notebook.

Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the young boy's statement and couldn't help but agree if he was in his position he would have said the same damn thing about the girl. Luckily enough, the girl didn't seem stupid enough to continue on as she noticed the six of them. Of course he could only shake his head as he turned to the young boy. "Alright, what did you do to piss her off?"

"Um, I called her a bitch because she was treated me like I didn't exist and for calling me an unlovable outcast since I was orphaned when my grandfather died." The young boy spoke nervously.

In an instant, Naruto's eyes had narrowed and his eyes shifted to his Inu red and emerald, surprising and scaring the young boy as he turned to the pink haired girl before turning back to him seeing that he was telling the truth. "Is that so? Well you had every right to. No one should make fun of for being an orphan." His gaze turned back the girl, who was slightly unnerved by the change of his eye color as it reminded her of her teammate's ability to turn his eyes red. "And you girly should be above calling people names. You're a kunoichi aren't you?"

Seeing her nod lightly, he continued on. "Then start acting like one. Shinobi have better things to do then calling young kids names." With that said, he turned his back on her and put his should on the young boy's shoulder. "Come on. I was about to treat my team and friends for dinner."

The young boy looked ecstatic as he at the thought of food nodded energetically. Naruto smiled lightly at him as Yugito could only shake her head as the others looked confused, not counting Gaara since he shrugged his shoulders uncaringly. Soon as they were about to walk off, the said pink haired girl took a few steps forward and spoke to them in a loud, but not yelling tone. "And why should I listen to you? You aren't even Konoha shinobi only here for the Chunin Exams. You have no right to interfere with our business anyways so get lost."

Finally getting annoyed at the young girl, Naruto was about to turn around when Yugito placed her hand on his shoulder and turned around herself and glared at the pink haired girl. "And you should keep your business out of ours. He ran into us so he has every right to seek out our protection. Now if you would excuse us."

Yugito turned back around and started walking off with the others leaving a fuming Konoha kunoichi. Without thinking twice, she shouted out loud at her. "Hmp! You only say that because you have your friends around bitch! I bet I could take you out in a one on one match! But I bet you're just on you're team for moral support and to be a hole to fill up!"

Before Yugito could whirl around in anger, Naruto had disappeared from behind the young orphan and appeared right in front of the pink haired kunoichi and gripped her throat tightly. Everyone besides Gaara and Yugito were stunned at his speed and the young teen wasn't able to react in time to stop him as he began to lift her up like a rag doll. She quickly gripped his wrist with both of her hands while avoiding touching the blade and tried to crush his wrist only to fail. Naruto narrowed his eyes at this as the pressure on his wrist was much more then he anticipated. _'What the hell? If I didn't know better I would say this girl's strength might match that of Yugito's. Damn, they really are turning their young into weapons!'_

Before he could think any further, his left arm struck out to his side and grabbed a rock in mid air and crushed it with ease as he glared at the girl in his grasp. "I'll say this once and only once. If you fail to do so, I will rip out your heart and feast on it in front of you dying eyes. Never insult my friends and teammates. And never, ever insult a child again otherwise if I learn about it, I will hunt you down. _**Understand!**_" He emphasized his point as his eyes flashed gold while concentrated a massive amount of killer intent on her.

Her eyes widened in pure fear as his killing intent washed over her. It was nothing she felt before even when they lost their sensei during their trip to the Wave. It felt like he had absolute power over her and would willingly kill her if he needed to and he was making sure she knew it was the truth from his statement. Not only that, the air around her seemed to have frozen as it felt like it was below zero and she began shivering and shuddering under the pressure. She couldn't help it as she tried to cross her legs as she lost control of her blatter.

Naruto sniffed the air a bit and flinched in disgust as he dropped her from his grip and she fell to the ground, shaking and shivering as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stay warm. In an instant, the one that threw the rock at him was at her side showing that he had raven colored hair and other features like that of Itachi. In an instant he recognized him as Sasuke and turned around, not wanting to have to deal with him now. Before he could get far enough a way, he heard the icy cold words of the young Uchiha. "That was uncalled for. Just who do you think you are?!"

"It might have been, but my point was made. She should not try to pick fights and go around making orphans feel unwanted. They are already alone enough as it is. And in this exam you will learn who I am Uchiha as we will meet sooner or later and everything you want can come true. Till that time, I bid you farewell." Naruto spoke in a calm, yet deadly voice without turning around to meet his eyes, therefore not noticing that his Sharingan was fully developed.

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto, Gaara, Yugito and the sound three along with the orphaned boy rounded the corner. He could only sigh and shake his head as he looked down at Sakura. _'Dammit. As much as I hate to have her breaking down like this, she does need to learn. And I wonder what he meant by everything I want can come true? Wait, does he know about my tou-san and aniki!'_

As he was about to chase after them, their newly appoint jounin-sensei jumped into the area. "What the hell happened here?"

* * *

"Hm. It seems the former Kyuubi vessel is impressive." Spoke a young man wearing a black cloak with a few red clouds spaced around it as he put up a bloody kunai. His hair was dark brown and his face had a slight regal appearance to it. But his eyes were what brought attention to him as the white of his eyes were a dark yellow that were not quite gold and his pupil was a black, four point shuriken with a rather large iris in the middle.

"Yes, but he is not our target. What of the Ichibi vessel?" Came from a young female wearing the same cloak as the man. She had dirty blonde hair with deep blue eyes and a slightly feral look to her face.

The young man could only shake his head as he picked up the dead Konoha shinobi and threw it off the wall and into the forest. "I didn't see anything of value about him. It is obvious he is much stronger then he was two years ago just by appearance alone. Other then that I have nothing. We'll have to wait for the exams to start before I can measure him up before we attempt to go capture him."

"And of the Beliar piece that is suppose to be here?" The teenage kunoichi asked as she threw another two bodies off the wall that seemed that they were impaled by large spikes.

"Seems like one of the gennin coming to his exam has one implanted into him. Which one of the gennin and what part I'm not entirely sure on, but it is one from Kusagakure."

"That's all we needed Rikimaru. Let's get out of here for now and report to Pein."

"Lead the way Rei."

The girl shook her head before jumping off the wall and the young male followed her into the wilderness outside of Konoha.

* * *

"So you met up with Sasuke today and the Sandaime's grandson?" Itachi spoke in his light tone as he sipped on his cup of tea while Naruto nodded his head. Both were sitting at the coffee table as the others were asleep in their rooms, except for Orochimaru who was still out. "Well, other then pissing off the council today, which we already knew would happen, I can understand why you did that. The girl stepped out of line and you put her back in place. Now, what was Sasuke like?"

Naruto shook his head as he sipped on his tea lightly. "Can't say much as we didn't stick around lightly. He did seem defensive of his teammate, which is a plus side seeing that Konoha seems to be trying to make the younger generation into weapons. I also gave him what he needed to hear so he'll come seek me out."

Itachi raised his eyebrow at him before nodding his head as he knew Naruto would do so. "Fine with me. You're the best bet to get him onto our side without Orochimaru resorting to the curse seal."

"So that's what he was planning for him. Hn, can't say I'm surprised. I saw it in his eyes that he is becoming unstable, but the same can be said about me as well." Naruto answered as he downed the last of his tea. "So what did Yamato say when you followed him?"

Pulling out two pokey sticks, Itachi threw one to Naruto as he opened his and began to lightly munch on it before answering. "Just like Jiraiya and Orochimaru had told us before. Konoha is on the verge of a civil war. While most are still obeying what the council tells it, for the most part, they are silently rebelling against them. Mostly everyone there agreed with Orochimaru's plan except being allowed to evacuate a good portion of the citizens as some are innocent and don't deserve to be put through this."

Naruto huffed at that as he took a bit out of the pokey stick while Itachi sighed at him. "Naruto I know you disagree with that, but some truly are. Would you like it if Konohamaru to get caught up in the attack." Naruto looked down and shook his head as he swallowed another bite of pokey. "I thought not. That's why we are going to allow them to evacuate some to the safe houses when we attack."

Taking another bite of his pokey and chewing it for a bit, he pulled out a scroll and rolled it over the table at Naruto. Instinctively grabbing it, Naruto looked at Itachi in questioning when the Uchiha took another bite of his pokey before answering him. "It's a scroll an certain green freak took from his old friends apartment and thought you would want it as he was suppose to be one of your god fathers. And don't think about not using it, I know one technique on there and it is very useful in tight situations."

Nodding lightly as he finished the pokey stick Itachi gave him; Naruto stood up and stretched lightly. "Well, time to call it a night seeing as I have to get up in six hours. Damn them for having the exams during the day. I'm still not use to getting up before its night fall."

Itachi nodded in agreement as he finished up his stick of pokey before pulling out another. "Same here, but get use to it. I have a feeling a few of the competitors will be worth the time of day. And if not you can always look forward to fighting Gaara and Yugito."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he walked over to his room before stopping as he turned back to Itachi. "Hey Itachi. Do you think I can bring Konohamaru back to the mansion after this is all over?"

Blinking in surprise at Naruto's question, the Uchiha quickly recovered himself before shrugging. "If he wants to, but you'll have to run it by Rayne first and she won't be here for a few days."

Nodding as he suspected that answer, Naruto opened his door and slid into the room to try and get some sleep.

* * *

A/N2: Well here is the eleventh chapter. Read and Review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, as everyone is probably figuring out, I have the most inspiration for this story right now. Add that and the fact that I knew when I started writing it again I was going to put it three to five chapters. Well, I know all the readers of this story will be please, as am I as this is one of my personal favorites to write. I split this chapter into two pieces as I'm trying to stay consistent with words per chapter for each story. My updates might be slow as I moved and will have to use a library to update my stories and I will be trying to get a job.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

As dawn approached, Naruto was inspecting his blades so they would be prepared for later today. He knew for the first exam they had no use, but a little fear tactics always helped. Besides, he hardly ever took them off unless he was asleep or taking a shower. Deeming them ready, he folded them back before clipping on both bracelets that was attached to the blades. As he finished with them, he grabbed his weapons pouch, which was full of scrolls and checked to see if all of them were there as it wouldn't be a good thing if he didn't have any blood to feed on if his urges began.

Seeing that all were there, he quickly stood up and exited his room only to see Itachi sitting at the table, looking as if hadn't move at all. Shaking his head at the Uchiha, who was eating another stick of pocky, he leaned against the wall to await the others to get up. "So did you stay up all night eating pocky or fell asleep sitting there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Was Itachi's only response as he continued munching on his favored stick, seemingly uncaring to the rest of the world around him.

Naruto could only shake his head more at his god father as he heard a stiffed yawn behind him as Yugito stumbled out of her room, mumbling under her breath that it was too early to be waking up for this. A small smile graced his lips hearing her say this as he completely agreed with her. He quickly caught himself looking at her rear as she stumbled to the coffee pot and instantly looking away, swearing to the deity above that he did not check her out. Of course it wasn't helping that he swore he caught Itachi with a coy grin on his face, but it could have and was most likely figment of his imagination as the Uchiha was eating his pocky once more.

Taking a deep breath to get his hormones out of his system, he took a look around the room to try and keep his attention from Yugito, but with an accidental flick of her tail his attention was back on her butt. _'Dammit! Will she stop doing that?! I'm not trying to pay attention to her plump... GODDAMMIT!"_

Luckily for him, his attention was averted from the wiggling as Gaara appeared at the table in a swirl of sand just as Yugito was finished pouring herself a cup of coffee and turning around. So she didn't notice that Naruto had been looking at her as she sat down at the table, a space away from Gaara. "So any idea on what we are going to do for each exam now that we know of the second exam?"

Naruto nodded from his place at the wall as he flexed out his clawed hands. "Yeah. For the first exam, we each do ourselves. I know both you and Gaara have ways to spy on the disguised chunin and I'm quite confident I can as well. As for our survival test in the forest, I would say we collect our scrolls quickly and a spare two if we run into Orochimaru's team. Since it has a five day time limit, I would say we use the time to convince any Konoha gennin to join our cause. Now if they refuse at any point, Yugito I want you to wipe their mind and if you can't, either Gaara or I will personally take care of it them."

Both nodded in understanding as Itachi finished up his stick of pocky before growling lightly as he reached into his pocket and found none left. Outstretching his hand towards Naruto, he young dual breed groaned as he dropped the scroll into the Uchiha's hand before grumbling about the seemingly all knowing Uchiha.

As he was grumbling, another door opened and the snake sannin fell through it and began crawling towards the coffee pot. Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene as he poured himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips of it. "I swear I'll never understand how people wake up at this ungodly hour without coffee."

Quickly following him from their rooms, the sound three stumbled and bumbled their way into the room. Kin was the only exception as she had fallen to the ground and was out cold. After a little while, all three came around and eating breakfast that was cooked by Itachi as it was the smell that had woken everyone except for Naruto as he was already up by the time he started cooking. Soon as they had finished eating, Zaku yawned loudly making Naruto, Itachi and Yugito flinch at the sound before looking over at them. "Why exactly did you wake us this early? The exam doesn't even start till ten."

Naruto shook his head as he already understood Itachi's reason for doing so as he answered for him. "It's quite simple. The ones that want to pass this exam more then anything will be there early, therefore it would be best to get there first so we can see who all is serious about this exam. This will make us targets for the earlier risers ourselves, but I'll doubt you have to worry about it too much. There might be some though that can give you trouble, so take these." He finished as he tossed three kunai with triple blades with kanji and seals covering it.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide in astonishment while his three gennin looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto was about to answer them when Orochimaru suddenly spoke. "You can use it?!"

The dual half breed scoffed at the snake sannin while nodding his head. "Yes, I can use it and without the kunai as it is part of my vampiric bloodline. Father needed the kunai to activate his vampiric blood while I just need the kunai to act as markers so I'll know where to head in case someone is and if they need help." Orochimaru's jaw dropped further in amazement as he looked at Naruto with more respect and understanding why he was viable threat to Akatsuki. Naruto smirked more seeing this as he stretched out. "And to tell you, I really don't use it anymore. There are much faster techniques then it and I know one of them. And add in that both Kyuubi and Rayne can out run me while using it makes it obsolete."

As he finished, Orochimaru's jaw was on the floor in shock and utter amazement as Naruto and Itachi chuckled at the priceless face of the snake sannin and were tempted to take a picture of it to memorialize the moment in history. Both of them shook that thought out of their head as one took out a stick of pocky and began to munch on it as the other pushed himself off the wall. "Alright, it's time to head out. Remember to put those kunai into the ground if you are in situation you can't get out of."

The sound three nodded, still not sure what the kunais did but knew it was linked to some sort of speed technique that Orochimaru had great respect and fear of. All five stood up from the table and followed Naruto out of the hotel room and headed over to the academy. After a few minutes of walking, all but Zaku and Kin noticed they were being followed, but were soon filled in as Dosu whispered into their ears. Activating his aura vision, Naruto looked through the buildings to notice they were being followed by what seemed to be root Anbus on their left and right. _'Hm. Three on the left, four on the right. If they are hostile, I'll have to dispatch of them quickly without showing off too much as there seems to be someone watching. I don't want a blood bath right now, but if they leave me no choice I'll be forced to. But why can't I see the one watching?'_

Putting that thought aside for now, he narrowed his eyes as one from the right jumped down in front of them. The others stopped along with him as he turned back them and whispered so only they could hear. "If he attacks, don't do anything. I'll take care of this."

As he said this, the Root Anbu unsheaved out his ninjato and struck at him. In an instant, Naruto's blades sprang forth before folding back as the Anbu suddenly stopped. The sound three looked confused as to what happened, but both Gaara and Yugito knew what happened instantly as they noticed that the foot prints where Naruto was standing were slightly off meaning he had moved and the dripping of blood coming from the blades.

Blood began seeping out of the man's shoulders as before his hands fell off, gushing a small amount of blood towards Naruto, but not far enough to hit him. As soon as the arms hit the ground with the ninjato in hand, it shattered into a nearly hundreds of bloody pieces. Kin gasped in surprise and shock as the Anbu's body fell apart into dozens of pieces, splashing and staining the ground with blood, bones and flesh. Kin couldn't take the sight as it was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen before and ran to the side and hurled.

Ignoring her for now, Naruto turned towards the Root Anbu gripping their ninjato from above. "Unless you wish to become like him, leave now and inform your council that any act of violence towards me from now on is cause for me to retaliate, which will result in death. Now be gone!" He laced killer intent along with his vampiric blood lust and focused it on all six of them and in an instant each was gone, most likely fearing for their lives. Seeing that they were gone, Naruto turned to Gaara. "Bury it."

Gaara nodded as his sand flowed out of his gourd and swept the flesh and bones from the area and shoved them into the ground before his sand returned leaving a blood stain and a sickening scent where the flesh and bones had been. Yugito walked over to Kin and rubbed her back gently to calm her nerves as Naruto pulled out a rag from his pouch and wiped off the blood from the blade, but leaving a little for a fear effect when others noticed it was actual blood on his blades.

Once Kin recovered enough to move again, they slowly made their way towards the academy with her giving him the occasional glance of fear, now knowing what he could do. Dosu had nothing but respect for him killing the man in a very brutal way, yet in a quick manner so he didn't likely feel it till the very last second. Zaku's fear grew of him grew as well, but another thought went through his head that override the fear. _'That was fucking kick ass! I'm so glad he's on our side!'_

Before long they were at the academy and noticed that almost no one was there and Naruto confirmed that when he checked it out with his aura vision and noticed that no one was in the building. Turning it off, he shook his head. "No one is inside, so let's head straight to room 311 and wait for the others." _'And why do I feel like we're still being watched? Dammit, I'm getting paranoid. Guess that's a good thing, especially for Gaara's case.'_

They quickly scaled the first two floors since no one was there and they entered the designated room for the first exam. Looking around for a moment, Naruto leaned against the wall about four to five meters from the entrance as the sound gennin took the seats right in front of him. Yugito sat down on one of the tables as Gaara stood between all of them while staying off to the side.

A few minutes past when the door opened to reveal Kabuto and what seemed to be two of his teammates wearing Konoha hitai-ates. When their eyes met, both Naruto and Kabuto nodded at each other as the latter walked over to them. "Mourning Naruto-san. Figured you would be here early so I dragged my fellow spies with me."

Naruto nodded again at him as he looked over at the second in command of Oto. "So what's going on and why are you here?"

Kabuto grinned as he pushed his glasses back on his nose before answering him. "Ah, you see I'm still a gennin here in Konoha." Naruto along with the sound gennin raised their eyebrows in slightly surprise knowing how strong he actually was. "Shocking I know, but I purposely failed ever gennin test I've taken to make them everyone think I'm a push over. As for why I'm here, I'm to try and get close to Sasuke in case we need to mark him. Also, I'm here to give you some information of the gennin of Konoha." Naruto nodded once more and Kabuto continued. "Since putting in their new gennin test, it is harder for anyone to pass, so all the nobodies are eliminated before they can get here."

"But there are a few that you need to keep an eye out for and try to convince them to our side. The first is Hyuuga Hinata. Early in her life, she was a timid girl from what I remember, but now she has become ice cold and doesn't seem to have a conscience, but this isn't true. She just hides her frail nature behind this mask to keep from getting hurt. She is daughter to the council member, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was very adamant on either killing you as a child or to turn you into a weapon. He is also the second in command of the council, only behind Danzo in power and second to none in influence since the Uchiha clan was wiped out. She should easily join since she despises her father with a passion."

"Her team will be a problem as both Aburame Shino and Inuzaku Kiba most likely cannot be convinced. While the Aburame normally rely on their logic, they have a stubborn streak when it comes to Kyuubi and you since you use to hold him. Now you could possibly get him to join our cause, it's unlikely as he will follow his clan and his father's decisions. The Inuzaku is much the same, except it seems that he was raised and trained for the specific purpose of hunting you down and ending your life. So if you two meet, he'll most likely be a counter to what they believe you can do. As I see it, the best thing to do is to knock both unconscious and have the former heiress to the Hyuuga clan join us."

"The next is her cousin, Hyuuga Neji. He will also be quite easy to recruit and can even get the entire branch house to join us with the promise of removing the cage bird on their forehead. While he has no attachments to Hiashi, the Hyuuga head will have a hard time doing anything to him as he loved his brother too much and is the only thing keeping him from turning the branch house into slaves. His teammates won't be too much of a bother as the kid molded after Gai will follow his sensei and weapon girl's father is part of the rebellion anyways. Only leaves convincing him which won't be too much trouble."

"On Sasuke's team, the only one worth trying is the pink haired girl you ran into yesterday, Haruno Sakura. But it seems that she may be a hopeless cause since her mother has practically brain washed her. The other kid don't even bother with, he is a special Root Anbu put into the team so there is no hope to convert him. Finally there is the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. I hate to say this, but the girl will be the easiest to convince as long as you convince Sasuke. The larger boy will be moderately difficult as you will have to get him alone and be friendly with him. Then there is the skinny slacker of the group. While he is lazy as hell from my notes, he is a genius. So he could be either really easy to get on board, or extremely difficult."

Naruto nodded as all the information sunk in. _'Well that helps. It seems like I will go after the Hyuuga heiress first and let her convince her cousin along with the branch house. Unless pinky proves me wrong from yesterday, I'll just let her rot. The trio seems to be the difficult one as I know they will work as a team and catching them alone will be quite difficult. I better scout out their likes when they get here. Hey wait, the girl likes Sasuke, check one.'_

"Alright, thanks for the info Kabuto-san."

Kabuto nodded and headed back to his team, just in time as other teams began flooding into the room. Naruto could only shake his head as practically no one decided to show up before hand. Then again, maybe no one expect the first test to really be anything big. He could only scoff at that since most first test were to eliminate as many of the want'a'bees from the competition, especially if they were going to have a tournament at the end. Shaking that thought from his head, he looked at everyone that had entered the room and was so far unimpressed. He had noticed some of his targets, mainly the two Hyuuga's and the Ino-Shika-Cho, but it seemed like he wasn't the only one recognizing people.

He had noted that the Inuzaku heir, Kiba, had noted him and was growling up a storm along with his small partner. A small smirk crossed his face as he thought of a good way to scare at least one of them as he flared a small amount of youki so that it would go unnoticed to almost everyone except for all those extremely sensitive to it and changed his eyes to his Inu red and emerald before flashing back to the cold blue. In an instant, the dog began whimpering in fear as it hid into Kiba's hood as Kiba looked confused while angry. Naruto smirked as he saw this and reverted his eyes back to their electric blues as both Gaara and Yugito looked at him in questioning.

Shrugging uncaringly at them as he lazily pointed towards the general direction of Kiba and they both understood. As the time began to near ten, Naruto could sense Kabuto's impatience growing as Sasuke seemed to be a no show. Within minutes of the deadline for arrive; Sasuke arrived with his two teammates flanking his sides. In an instant, the blonde haired Yamanaka was besides the Uchiha looking at him with hearts in her eyes while almost everyone else of the rookie Konoha gennin rolled their eyes before talking lightly to each other. Naruto had to refrain from laughing as they were bringing almost all the attention on them and drawing it away from each other.

Taking his chance, Kabuto approached them while shaking his head. "You know, you rookies should be quiet. You're drawing all the attention to yourselves." Instantly all of them stopped talking and noticed that they had indeed drawn almost everyone's attention along with their ire and killing intent. Kabuto chucked lightly at them as he readjusted his glasses. "Not to worry, we all were rookies once. If there is anything you need to know about the exams or the contestants within it, I'm here to help."

"Well if you know so much about it, why are you still here?" Kiba spoke firmly while refraining from growling at the white haired imposter as he knew nothing about this exam and every bit would help.

Kabuto smirked at the Inuzaku heir before shaking his head and readjusting his glasses once more as they just didn't seem to want to stay on. "I know so much because I've taken this test six time making this my seventh. And before you start thinking I'm weak, these test are extremely tough and only the best of the best get promoted and even then sometimes none get promoted." His smirk grew seeing their shocked faces as he pulled out what seemed to be a pile of index cards. "These here have everything I've gathered from the last six tests I took along with all the gennin in this year's test that I got from a friend that checks the backgrounds for each person that comes into Konoha."

In an instant, Sasuke's attention was caught and he moved to the front of the group and was looking Kabuto dead in the eyes. "If that's true, I would like information on the blonde with the blades."

An almost cruel like smirk graced Kabuto's lips as he heard this and pulled out the very first card on the list. "My, my. You must be interested in death. I had my friend order the danger threat from most to least." At this Sakura paled as she looked over at Naruto and rubbed her neck feeling lucky that he spared her before while Kiba's eyes narrowed. "Well, let's see what we got here. His name is Namikaze Ryuu Naruto and apparently is the son of Ryuu Akira and... the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." Kabuto looked shocked at the end, but he was just playing out his part.

The reaction of the nine gennin, along with everyone else listening in was shock, including the real Oto gennin who were glancing at the stoic Naruto as he looked straight ahead. Kiba's anger grew even more as he refrained from growling out loud as he was trained by his mother and sister that he would go by the name but it would be false. Sasuke's along with the rest of Konoha gennin except Kiba in the room while couldn't believe that the child of the Yondaime would be part of another village. Sakura was the first to voice this. "Wait, why would the son of the man that save us from Kyuubi be part of another village and not here?"

Kabuto shrugged as he looked over at the card while still pretending to be shocked. "It seems he was forced out for some reason so I don't know. Anyways, he's pretty much a mystery other then his mission record, which is something much jounin would be envious of. He has completed three S-Rank, seventeen A-Rank and six B-Rank. He is rumored to be a SS-rank threat in Sunagakure and Kumogakure no Sato and is also rumored to be the vigilante known as the Vampire. Little known interesting fact about the Vampire is that he seems to enjoy ripping out the heart of his victim and feasting on it in front of their dying eyes."

Sakura's face was devoid of all color as he had threatened to do the same to her and was instinctively moving behind Sasuke to use him as a shield if he decided to hold out his threat. Everyone along with Kiba and excluding Sasuke were on the now hearing this and began to fear Naruto and the malevolent energy flowing off him wasn't helping any. Sasuke on the other hand was not worried about that for the moment and was wondering even more about what Naruto had told him. _'How can he help me? Wait, did one of those S-rank missions end up dealing with aniki or tou-san? If so, maybe he can tell me...'_

His thought was cut off when a puff of smoke erupted at the front of the room along with a loud, ominous voice with it. "SHUT UP NOW!" Instantly everyone was quite and stopped moving except for Naruto, who was already walking towards the smoke as he noticed what the scarred man with a bandana on his head holding what seemed to be a box filled with small slips of paper. The said man noticed him moving up, but didn't pay him any head as he continued on. "Alright, now my name is Morino Ibiki and I'll be your first examiner today. So everyone come up and pull out a number and sit in that chair."

Everyone slowly stood up, not really sensing any urgency out of it when Ibiki smirked lightly. "Oh yes, if you don't get one in the next two minutes and sit down you instantly fail the test." Panic ensued soon as he finished and everyone rushed to get their sheets of paper as Naruto hand five other slips to Gaara, Yugito and the sound three who promptly sat down at their assigned chairs.

Once everyone was seated and the ones that failed to do so were thrown out, Ibiki looked over all the potential gennin when his chunin assistances began passing out a sheet of paper to everyone. As they where doing so, Naruto looked over at his two neighbors. On his left was a teen that had to be at least four to five years older then himself with a higher chakra capacity then most in the room, alerting him to the fact that he was probably one of the under cover chunin.

Putting that thought to the side for now, he turned to his right to notice one of his targets in Hyuuga Hinata. She was wearing a loose black shirt with a small opening on the top of it revealing her mesh shirt underneath it. Her pants were also black and where tapped at the knee and the ankles. Her dull lavender eyes with no iris held no warmth within them, only anger, hatred, pain and sorrow. Her navy blue hair was longer then what the picture showed as it reached down to her shoulder blades and was straight with no spikes in the back of it. Even though she was only twelve, her hardened face gave her the look of being fifteen if not older.

Before he could think on it further, Ibiki's voice reached his ear as he instantly looked forward at the scarred jounin. "Alright, now that everything is ready, I will go over this with you once and only once. If you ask me or anyone of my associates, you fail." The already silent room became deafly silent as people stopped breathing as Ibiki continued on. "Alright, these are the rules for the test. Anyone caught breaking them will fail. My first and most important of my rules is if you fail, your entire team fails."

If the room hadn't been already silent it was now as everyone with the exceptions being Naruto, Gaara and Yugito had practically stopped breathing. "The second one is that you have forty-five minutes to complete this test and will stop working. If you do not finish within the allotted time, you fail. Once the forty-five minutes is up, I will give your tenth question. Now, since there is ten questions that means the max score you can make is a ten, so everyone will start out with ten points. If you have no points after the grading, you obviously fail."

The room was slowly becoming louder as people began breathing out in relief as Ibiki seemed to have stopped talking before suddenly holding their breathes once more as he continued on. "And finally, the final rule for this test. If you are caught cheating, you will be deducted two points. If you are caught cheating three times, you will be thrown out with your team and all of you fail."

"You may begin."

In a shuffle of movement, everyone flipped their papers over and began trying to answer the questions. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as he knew the answers for it, but he wasn't interested in doing this test fairly as there was no challenge in it, not that there was much of a challenge in cheating. From the corner of his eyes he noticed that Gaara had already used his eye of sand to copy a disguised chunin while Yugito was sitting by the said chunin, gripping his hand tightly underneath the table, slowly snapping the bones in it as he was forced to give her the answers. He refrained from chuckling at the scene as it was just her style to do what she was.

Looking down at his test, he shook his head as he closed his eyes and began focusing on his aura vision, but taking it far beyond what Rayne had taught him. Focusing his mental focus on the chunin, Naruto forced his spirit and will upon the unsuspecting male. After a brief and one-sided struggle for control, Naruto's will took control of his mind and body and began writing the answers down slowly to pass some time while channeling them to Naruto, who in turn began writing them himself. Once he was finished, he relinquished control on the chunin, who looked around the room confused as to what happened.

Still finding himself with plenty of time to burn, he quickly used Stop Time. The room froze as he stood up and stretched lightly before walking through the room, checking on all his targets and making sure they were getting their answers. As he was walking, he noticed something strange about one of the Kusa gennin. Walking over to him, Naruto looked closely at him and was fairly surprised to see that the eye was still working even though the rest of his body was frozen. Looking at the eye closer, Naruto began to notice the key details of the eye, seemingly like Beliar's eye that took place of Rayne's left eye nearly four hundred years ago.

Thinking it to be a coincidence, he stopped staring as he headed back to his seat before pulling out a walkman CD player and put in his head pieces before allowing time to start once more. Within seconds everyone was looking at him as he was nodding his head to a band from one of the eras Rayne lived through. He ignored their glares and staring, he mouthed the words much to their annoyance and pissing off almost all of the examiners, except for Ibiki who was biting his lip to keep from laughing at the event as he eliminated a few teams just for looking at him as he purposely kept his test visible. But it seemed one of the chunin examiners didn't like the distraction and threw a stray kunai towards him, purposely being slightly off target from the guy cheating behind him.

Naruto on pure instinct caught the kunai with his finger catching the ring and stopping it from moving any further before he began twirling it around on his finger while lip syncing with the song playing. As the chunin was stunned at this, Naruto flipped the kunai into the air before catching it once more, blade first and crushed it with absolute ease before he tossed it to guy behind him, accidentally knocking the poor kid out. While everyone was in shock, Gaara could only shake his head as he waited for the others to finish while Yugito mumbled something about show off as she snapped a few bones in the chunin's to get his attention.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Ibiki called time just as Naruto shut off his walkman. Shaking his head as he wondered how he did it, Ibiki looked all over the room before glaring at all that managed to make it through the exam so far as it was nearly three times the normal. But it wouldn't matter as his plan would easily cut their numbers drastically. Grinning to himself mentally, he looked at everyone in the room one last time before speaking in his usual menacing voice. "Alright maggots, time up."

Everyone began putting down their pencils and looked at the scarred jounin nervously, some knowing that they had failed already while others hoping the last question wasn't too hard and that their teammates wouldn't fail them. Ibiki smirked lightly as he already knew what mostly everyone was feeling before quickly hiding it as he didn't want anyone to see it. "Good. Now before we move to the final question, there are going to be a few rules for this question. And one of them is if you complain about it, you fail." No one spoke as they reigned in their outburst, not wanting to fail them and their teammates.

"First and the only mandate for this question is that if you don't want to take it, you may leave now." A few snickers escaped from some of the group as mostly everyone there was planning on taking it. "But, if you do take it the first nine questions mean squat as this one will make or break you and it makes this entire test look simple. And if you fail, I will personally band you from ever competing in another chunin exam again. If you leave, it will not be counted against you and you may take it again. Now, you will have ten minutes to choose whether you will stay and risk the possibility of failing and never becoming a chunin or leave and have a chance to advance at the next possible exams."

A few dozen pencils dropping could be heard as the room became deathly silent. Naruto refrained from snickering as he knew that the man was bluffing, but was very convincing as he was placing a small amount killer intent laced with his words and his eyes as he looked over the room. If he was one of the other gennin in this room, he would have been scared as well, but he by no means was one of them and normal so it didn't even faze him in the slightest. His mental laughter began growing louder and harder to repress as more and more began leaving with their grumbling and glaring teammates.

Looking over at Gaara and Yugito, he could tell that they were doing well and weren't even fazed as well as Dosu. Zaku seemed to be nervous but relieved at the same time, probably because he bombed the first part and was getting a second chance while being nervous due to that he might never become a chunin. Looking over at his last teammate, he was slightly surprised to see her looking like a down right wreck as she twitched and fidgeted in her chair, obviously being affected by Ibiki's words and killing intent.

He thought about using Stop Time to calm her down, but he could only use that for himself. Another was that he could get up and say something stupid while giving everyone confidence around him. Finally, a wicked idea popped in his head as he looked over the leaving gennin as he sprang one of his blades in place and slammed it into the desk in front of him catching everyone's attention as they looked over towards him. In an instant they wished as the air began oozing with killer intent coming from the blonde with red and blue streaks. "Will we get on with this? I grow bored and contemplating on how to kill my examiners and fellow competitors while passing the tests."

As he finished, he pulled out his blade from the desk and pulled it back. Nothing happened for a moment before he placed his fingers on the side of the desk and pushed in opposite directions and the desk moved with him revealing he had split it by contact alone. Looking around the room he noticed that almost everyone around him was having hard time breathing and sighed out loud as he over did it with his killing intent and cut it off. Mostly everyone began to recover as his gaze landed on Ibiki before checking back on Kin, who seemed to be recovering as well, but her fear seemed to have left her seeing what Naruto did.

Soon after another quarter of the room left for one reason or another while Ibiki could only smirk at Naruto as he helped out a teammate while intimidating everyone around him, including himself. Shaking that off, he looked over everyone left with a stoic face. "This is you last chance to leave." A few more stood up and left as they couldn't take the pressure any longer. Seeing that no one else was going to leave and the door was close, Ibiki spoke once more. "Fine, all of you in this room... pass. Congratulations." A slight smile appeared on his face as he said this while everyone in the room looked confused.

Shaking his head at them, he decided to answer all the questions being thrown at him. "This test had dual purpose as many of you should have figured out by now or are just about to. The first is to test you decision making abilities, hence the rule on the final question. Both choices are bad, but both with a silver lining. Thoses that chose to continue proved they have the courage to make decisions chunin make, except for one exception. Sometimes the choices end in death. Even the best of us make mistakes at time, but shinobi have to be near perfect if they wish to survive. The second purpose was to test your espionage abilities as it quite important to be able to observe a target without you being spotted. Now make no mistakes, some of your attempts were pitiful, but just good enough to be acceptable."

"Now as much as I would like to continue on, your next examiner should be here soon. Ah, here she is." As soon as Ibiki said that, the door opened to reveal a feral looking woman with long brown hair in a pony tail that reached her back. She had two triangle marks on her cheeks, cold, brown eyes that seemed to freeze over anything they looked at, a modest sized bust and three dogs following behind her. "Meet your second examiner, Inuzaku Hana."

Naruto's eyes widened as memories of his child hood began flooding him as he looked over at the girl. His blood boiled hotter and hotter, becoming harder to control as his vampiric instincts urged him to drain her dry while his demonic instincts sought revenge on her for what she did to him. And to add more to the fire, Dark was urging it on as well while trying to add his own energy to Naruto. The only thing to keep him from attacking her was his will alone, and that was crumbling. Before he could act, she spoke in a cold and indifferent tone. "Everyone meet me at training ground forty-four in twenty minutes."

With that said she turned around walked out of the room, leaving a steaming Naruto as he reigned in all his emotions and control over his body as he was beginning to release his killing intent once more. But this time both Gaara and Yugito were at his side, trying to figure out what was going on. Before they could say anything, Naruto stood up with an aura of malice around him, but under control. "Don't bother with it. Now let's go and get this over with."

Both Gaara and Yugito looked at each other confused before running up to catch him with the sound three.

* * *

A/N2: Well, here is the chapter, I'll either be updating Troublesome or the next chapter of this story next. Anyways, read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, this update shouldn't surprise anyone that read my last author note. Anyways, this is the second part of the last chapter I cut out due to it being too long. Don't get me wrong, long chapters are a good thing, I just like keeping my words per chapter steady, though I know in the final chapters it they will be rather lengthy.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

In front of a dark forest with a fence around it, Naruto was leaning up against the said fence as both Gaara and Yugito looked at him worriedly with a hint of curiosity. He refrained from growling at them as he repressed all the memories that the female Inuzaku brought him. As he did, he looked both dead in the eyes before calmly speaking. "I do not and will not say anything. Both of you will learn in due time, but it is not now, so let it drop." He spoke forcefully at the end, trying to end the attempted prying into his past.

Yugito shook her head lightly as she sighed out loud as she looked over at him. "As much as I want to let it drop for now, neither of us can. She is obviously affecting you so we need to know what it is so we can help. I can understand not telling the other three, but we are your friends and we can help you as we know what it is like."

Naruto narrowed his eyes lightly at her as Gaara nodded along with her. Neither would desist until he told them, yet he did not want to. So instead, he turned away from them. Yugito growled at him as he did this as Gaara was deliberate on whether to attempt to use his sand on him to try and pry the information out of him when the dual breed spoke. "Do you really wish to know?" Both nodded at him as Yugito crossed her arms around her chest as Gaara glared at him. "Fine, but I will not tell you, but give you something to mull over. Mostly everyone only physically harmed me while some tried to break me mentally. She went out of her way to hurt me in every possible way that she could and enjoyed every second of doing it. Among everyone in this village, I loathe her the most."

The blood drained form Yugito's face while Gaara looked mildly stunned at that. Yugito looked pityingly at Naruto but quickly shook that out of her system as she looked at Naruto as she thought of everything that could be done to a four to five year old. She shivered lightly at the mere thought as it was something she couldn't contemplate as a child was suppose to be free and innocent and even her childhood wasn't all that bad. She would have said something about it but others began to arrive cutting her off from doing so as she had noticed that almost everyone there had their attention on them, more specifically Naruto.

She refrained from growling as mostly all the girls, not including the Konoha kunoichi and Kin were looking at him in a slight daze of aw and even Kin to some extent was as well, though hers was more respect then aw. The others were ticking her off as they seemed to becoming fan girls and the last thing she needed was more competition since Gobi was more then enough for her already. Putting her jealousy aside, she also noted that he had all the Konoha gennins' attention on him as well, mainly because of what Kabuto had said earlier.

Yugito mentally sighed as she really didn't like being the center of attention, but knew this was coming soon as Orochimaru had told Naruto to use his real name. Then again, Naruto seemed to be relishing in it which was quite odd to her but she put it aside for now seeing that Naruto was hard to predict and read. Gaara really didn't look like he cared at all, which was close to the truth although he was getting slightly ticked at the fact they wouldn't stop looking at them.

Naruto began tapping his foot in annoyance as he could sense and see all the proctors setting everything for the exam up, yet they were no closer to completion then they were twenty minutes ago. Soon as he thought that, a poof of smoke erupted in front of most of the gennin revealing Hana and her three dogs. Naruto instantly began reigning in his emotions and killing intent as he knew now wasn't the time. Even so his blood began boiling making it harder to control making it all the more difficult for him to reign in his growing blood lust.

Unaware of the potential danger of Naruto's growing rage, Hana looked over all the gennin with her cold gaze only warming up when she looked over towards Kiba and hardened when she saw Naruto. Turning away from him, her gaze returned to its normal cold glare as she looked over the rest of the gennin before speaking. "Alright, seeing that all of you are here we can begin the second part of the exam which you will be partaking here in training ground forty-four, also known as the forest of Death." Mostly everyone paled at the ominous name except for a few, including Naruto, that smirked hoping the forest would live up to its name.

"In this test, you will be tested on your survival skills along with your team work, stealth, fighting prowess and intelligence gathering." Many raised their eyebrows at this as they were just tested on the last, but continued listening as Hana continued on with her speech as she pulled out a brown and white scroll. "You will be given on of these scrolls from the booths over there. Your task is to collect the opposite scroll, meaning if you have heaven scroll you need to get a earth scroll and vice versa. But these scrolls won't be laid out around in this forest, you will have to take them from other teams by any means necessary."

Most of the gennin nodded at this while a few frowned but continued listening as she wrapped up her speech as she pulled out a stack of papers. "After you get both scrolls, you will head to the tower in this forest. There is a map over at the booths, but you cannot take it with you so you'll have to memorize it and the position of the tower as I will not tell you. Now I need you to sign these forms for liability so your home villages can't complain about us is you die from this point on in the exam. Once you sign them head over to the booths and hand in your papers with the rest of your team to get a scroll and the gate you will be assigned to. And on one last note, if one of you are to die or be incapacitated when you reached the tower, you fail the test."

As she finished she began handing out papers to each of the gennin though she had the last gennin she handed the papers to, which happened to be Hinata to hand the rest to Oto shinobi since Naruto was there. While most of the others found this odd, Naruto was actually grateful as if she had been within arms reach of him, he would have probably lost to his instincts and would have attacked her. Shaking his head, he quickly signed the paper before turning to the sound three. "Alright, you have those kunai I gave you?" All three nodded in confirmation so Naruto could continue. "Good. Now I doubt you'll have to use them, but if you are in a situation you can't get out of, throw them into the ground and I'll be there in a flash."

Remembering what happened in the mourning, all three nodded knowing how fast he could move from the fact he killed the Root Anbu and had given Kin and Zaku the answers during the first exam without anyone seeing him. Naruto nodded back at them before heading over to the booth with the others behind him. Handing his papers to the proctor along with Gaara and Yugito, the proctor pulled out a covered scroll to keep it from being seen. "Your gate is number nine."

Naruto nodded as both Gaara and Yugito attempted to find the map in the said booth, but were unable to as Naruto had already begun to walk off towards their gate. Quickly catching up to him, Yugito gripped his shoulder and growled lightly at him as Gaara gave him his patented glare before speaking. "We need to see the map."

A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a rolled up parchment. "You mean this map?"

Both refrained from sweat dropping and failed as Naruto grinned not unlike a certain fox before they shook their heads and sighed. After a few moments they were standing at the gate, going over the map. Well Naruto was; both Gaara and Yugito were glaring at him before the latter spoke up. "You know that's kind of cruel. I know you don't like it here, but you know if no one knows where they are going then only we..."

"Incorrect. If you haven't notice there are eight booths meaning there are eight maps. While the bitch was handing out the papers to sign, I stopped time and grabbed all eight maps and secretly put one map in one person's pouch of the seven teams I want to pass which in turn are some of our targets and will help make the tournament at the end interesting."Naruto interrupted as he rolled up the map and threw it towards Yugito, who in turn stared at him.

"Well, are you going to tell us which teams you gave the maps?"

"Nosey are we?" Naruto grinned as Yugito glared at him with killing intent leaking out while Gaara looked semi amused and pissed at the same time making Naruto's grin widen. "Well I guess I'll tell you two. I obviously gave one map to the others sound team. I also gave one to four Konoha teams with our targets on them. Now as for the other two I gave one to Kabuto's team as we know they will pass anyways. Finally, I gave one to the Kusagakure team."

Both Gaara and Yugito raised their eyebrows at the last team and the sand user was the first one to openly question him. "Why exactly the grass team?"

Shaking his head lightly at both of them, the dual breed began to inspect his blades before answering them. "There is something weird about the one with two different eyes. That one eye of his... can follow me while using Stop Time. Only Kyuubi and Rayne-kaa-san can actually see me while using it and even she has difficulties without using Beliar's eye. So seeing that his eye was following me in the first exam, I believe it to be the other eye of Beliar."

As he said this, both their eyes widened in surprise and Yugito quickly spoke. "If you are sure it's the eye of Beliar we need to take it out of him right away..."

"Yugito, have you forgotten what happens when you are handling one of the pieces of Beliar?" Naruto interrupted her again. Yugito flinched lightly as she knew all too well what would happen having seen someone handling one before it violently replaced the corresponding part in the handler's body. Naruto nodded lightly at her. "Good, now you know we don't have anything on hand to remove it without it replacing one of our eyes. The only bright side is the damn things are indestructible so we don't have to worry about damaging them."

Both nodded lightly as Yugito rolled out the map and began to look at it before handing it to Gaara. Once he had finished looking over it and pocketed it, the three waited for their gate to open. Fortunately they didn't have to wait to long as all the teams were at their gates ready to go, though slightly miffed at not knowing where the tower was. As everyone was finished gearing up for the start of the exam, Hana's voice was heard over the intercom. "Gatekeepers, open the gates and initiate the second exam."

As her voice faded away, the gate slid open and Naruto walked into the forest closely followed by Gaara and Yugito. After a few moments, they took to the trees and began hopping tree as Naruto activated his Aura Vision to search for a target. Looking around for a few moments, Naruto motioned them closer as he pointed out an Amegakure team in the distance. Jumping closer to them, each of them noticed their umbrellas. Understanding why the used them, the three looked at each other, trying to stare the other two down as all three of them spoke in unison.

"I want them."

Blinking at each other in confusion before shaking it off, Yugito held out her fist. "Jenken."

A smirk graced Naruto's lips as he nodded and held out his fist thinking this was in the bag. Unfortunately Gaara noticed this and frowned. "Without using powers."

Yugito nodded in agreement making Naruto frown and pout. Having both of them glare at him, he dropped the act as he nodded once more and agreed with the stipulation. Seeing him agree, Gaara moved his hand forward before the three went through the motions before throwing out their choice. As they looked at their choices, both Naruto and Yugito frowned at their flat hands as Gaara had his in the shape of scissors. Gaara shrugged uncaringly though mentally chibi Gaara was jumping in glee.

Gaara shook that image out of his head as it was unbefitting of him as he stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand only to appear behind the three unsuspecting Ame gennin. He questioned if the three were actually gennin as they seemed a few years older then Yugito. Not really caring about their age, Gaara's sand began to pour out of his gourd as the three realized someone was behind them and whirled around to face them only to see the sand jinchuuriki. He refrained from growling in annoyance as the three let up their guard slightly not thinking he was great enough of a threat to warrant their full attention. He would make them pay for that.

The leader of the three Ame gennin stepped up with both his other teammates flanking his side. As they did so, both Naruto and Yugito appeared besides Gaara, flanking him as well since they weren't going to do the fighting. The Ame team looked slightly frightened seeing the blonde boy making Naruto smirk while Gaara frowned even more. Sensing this, Naruto leaned up against a nearby tree and crossed his arms over his chest while looking over at the Ame team. "Hn. You needn't worry about me. He's your opponent, not me. Besides, do you honestly think you are worth my time?"

Seeing them being irked by his comment, Yugito nodded in agreement as she placed her hand on her hip and grinned at the three making their anger increase even further. "I have to agree. They don't seem to be worth or time. Hell, I don't even think they are worth Gaara's time either. Maybe we should leave since there are bound to be stronger teams to fight."

Gaara was beginning to get pissed at their interference when he noticed the blood lust and killing intent coming of the three Ame shinobi. A small smirk graced his lips as he noticed their leader grabbing his two umbrellas as his face was twitching in rage. Seeing this, Gaara nodded in agreement and was about to turn around when the leader yelled at them in fury. "NEVER TURN YOU BACK ON AN ENEMY!"

With a quick thrust of his arms, his two umbrellas were open and thrown into the air with more velocity then needed as Gaara slowly turned back and coldly gazed at him while his sand began swirling around him. Seeing this made the leader smirk as his umbrellas began spinning wildly. "Ha! That feeble sand of yours won't be able to stop this! Die you bastards!"

Thousands of senbon rained down upon Gaara spinning completely around him as they seeked their target before all flying towards him like miniature missiles. And an explosion of sand erupted on impact covering the area Gaara was standing. The leader smirked in victory as he turned to Naruto and Yugito only to see them completely unfazed and rather bored. His anger grew by two fold believing they weren't taking him seriously and was started to command his umbrella rain down his senbon on them.

"Is that all?"

His eyes widened in horror as he rapidly turned back to were Gaara was to see the sand and dust cloud settle down to see Gaara unharmed. His blood drained as he noticed an incomplete sphere of sand surrounding the Ichibi vessel with his senbon piercing almost every square inch of it yet they hadn't even made it a centimeter in the inch thick sand barrier. Not believing what he had seen, he commanded his umbrellas to shoot every last senbon at him in hope it would pierce his barrier. In response, Gaara summoned more sand and blocked each senbon that flew towards him with the utmost ease.

The Ame gennin's horror drastically grew seeing this as Gaara glared viciously at them. He already disliked being thought less of, but calling his sand feeble was crossing the line. He prided himself in his sand and his ability to control it with and without Shukaku's help. He had finally gotten it to the point that he could block attacks subconsciously with his sand alone near the level Shukaku did for him, but he still occasionally used the tanuki for help especially if he had to concentrate on the battle. So by disrespecting his sand was directly disrespecting him and no one messed with Sabaku no Gaara and got away with it.

As the senbon halted, Gaara's sand lashed out towards the unsuspecting leader and quickly wrapped around him like a cocoon as he slowly brought one of his hands forward while extending his other arm and caught a falling umbrella. Placing the umbrella over him as if to stop rain, Gaara smirked slightly as he clenched his fist tightly almost driving his nails into his skin. The Ame gennin screamed for only a few second the sand completely crushed his body while his blood shot out in every direction, drenching everything in its path.

The ex Ame nin's teammates screamed and yelled in horror as they tried to run, but the sand quickly caught them and wrapped around them so they had no way to escape. Gaara glanced at the coldly as he extended his hand forward once more to their fright when he felt his wrist being gripped to see Yugito besides him. "Stop, they've had enough." Looking into her eyes before looking over towards Naruto on his right and seeing the look on his face nodded as he released the two from their sand. Seeing he had released them, Yugito walked forward and grabbed their jackets and hauled them up. "Alright, now give us your scroll."

The one in her left hand nodded as he pulled out heaven scroll and dropped it on the ground. Yugito let the two of them go and picked up as the two scampered away from the area in a panic. Examining it for a second to make sure it was a real one, she tossed it over to Naruto who in turned pulled out their covered scroll as he hadn't deemed it important enough to look at yet and uncovered it to reveal it was an earth scroll. Nodding lightly as he pocketed them into his pouch, Naruto looked over to Gaara. "That was kind of vicious, even for you. Try and keep contro of yourself and never attack those that don't need to be."

Gaara nodded lightly as he had lost control over himself again but had been getting better at controlling himself of lately. Nodding back at him, Naruto turned over to Yugito before narrowing his eyes as he turned to the bushes as his blades sprang to life. "Enjoy the show now did we?"

Before either could figure out what Naruto meant by that, he had appeared by the bushes and swung his arms forward, slamming both Kiba and Shino into a tree with their jacket collars caught by the blades. Both of their eyes had widened at this as Hinata looked stunned before she activated her Byukugan, only to find an arm wrapped around her neck and waist tightly while sand gripped both of her arms. She mentally cursed as the blonde haired girl had managed to use her blind spot to get behind her and not being able to notice the sand around her earlier.

Naruto smirked lightly at the fear on their faces before frowning as he noted the Aburame's bugs trying to crawl onto him. Shaking his head as he had though ahead of time and applied bug repellent, he looked at the two before glaring at Kiba. "Mutt, you are lucky I don't kill you right here and now for what your sister did to me. But I'm above killing relatives for revenge so consider yourself extremely lucky. But I will say this, if you try to hunt me down and kill me like your family wants, I will kill you without hesitation. And don't think I can't do it as if you didn't notice the situation, I have you by the balls." He added the last part to keep the arrogance of the Inuzaku from emerging and making him say something stupid that probably would have left him in a mess.

Turning over to the Aburame, who was still trying to get his bugs to climb upon Naruto and drain his chakra even though the kikai would die if they feast on him due to his vampiric nature, he pressed him tightly against the tree. "Now you, aren't you suppose to use your logic? If so, why do you follow your clan blindly when you know they are heading down the wrong path? Just look at what has happened in the last couple of years and you will understand why it's not very logical. Now if you ask me it is very dumb, but I'm not an Aburame so I won't complain." Both looked at him in confusion as his words began to absorb into them when Naruto continued now looking at both of them. "Now that I have you thinking, I'll be leaving you alone, but first..."

With a quick snap of his blades he grabbed their faces and smashed their heads into the tree knocking them out cold. As they slid to the ground, Naruto reached into Kiba's jacket and pulled out a shivering Akamaru. He tilted his head at him before growling lightly as if talking to him. In response, Akamaru yipped a few times and Naruto nodded before growling something else as he placed the small dog back on its partner. Turning away from the pup, his gaze turned on the former Hyuuga heiress before to Gaara and Yugito. "Release her. We have a few things that need to be discussed."

Both nodded knowing this already released her before sitting her down on a chair of sand Gaara had created. The said Hyuuga looked at all of them in confusion but knew for a strange reason she wasn't in danger so she deactivated her Byukugan. Gazing at them cautiously, Hinata turned to Naruto. "What do we need to discuss? We have never met to my knowledge so if we could make this quick because unlike you, we still have to get our other scroll."

Naruto raised his eyebrow as no one had ever talked to him like that as Gaara refrained from snickering while Yugito mouthed touché. Shaking his head of her tone and attitude towards him, Naruto feigned innocence. "Oh, poor princess. I reassure you that we won't be wasting your time. And how can you not remember me? We used to play with each other in the park until your father nearly killed me for being near you." The last part he said in a sickenly sweet voice that made everyone there flinch.

Hinata's eyes widened in recognition as a touch of her past self surfaced. Naruto mentally smirked as he saw this and was already liking what he saw as she spoke weakly. "T-that was you? B-but you look so d-different?" Suddenly her cold exterior returned as she clenched her fist tightly. "So it was my father that forced you to leave. I should have known that cold hearted fuck would do that. Ha! I bet he got it when he forced you out seeing who you are."

A soft sigh escaped Naruto making Hinata looked up at him in confusion. Shaking his head, Naruto looked down at the female Hyuuga. "So you don't know why or how I was 'chased' out of the village."

"No, I know why you were chased out. You were the child the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi into therefore Kyuubi." Naruto narrowed his eyes hearing this, not liking the fact that soon as he left they told the younger generations of his former burden. Before he could respond, Hinata continued on. "If you ask me it's a load of crap. Sure, you may have the fox sealed within you but that doesn't mean you are it. Hell if you were Kyuubi you would have killed any of the villagers that treated you badly. Anyways, to answer your second question, I do not know how you were chased out of the village."

Naruto nodded lightly as a light smile crossed his face already liking the girl more and more before his face dropped as he remembered the events of the day Rayne, Kyuubi and Itachi took him from the village. Sighing lightly as he leaned deeper into the tree, Naruto looked over at the Hyuuga. "It's simple. The villagers nearly killed me. In fact, they should have succeeded by all means." Hinata paled as her old self tried to pry its why back out as Naruto continued. "If it wasn't for Rayne-kaa-san killing all of them, feeding me some of her blood to become dhampir and Kyuubi turning the rest of my human side demon I would have died that day. Hell, even Itachi killed those two Anbu and his best friend to protect me that night. After they saved me and left the village, all three took me under their wings."

Once he finished, Hinata was battling her old self and was struggling to maintain control. Just barely reining it in, Hinata gritted her teeth and closed her eyes in an attempt to control herself. Once she did, she opened her eyes and looked straight at Naruto. "I see. I would leave under those circumstances myself... Screw that. I want to leave this forsaken village now! Is there a way you can take me with you?"

Yugito refrained from growling out loud as she instinctively felt threatened by the blue hair girl. Oddly enough she was beginning to understand what Gobi went through everyday when she was so close to Naruto. Noticing this, Naruto smiled lightly at her before turning to Hinata. "Sorry, but no." Hinata narrowed her eyes at this and was about to get up and leave when Naruto continued on. "But, I have something much better." Her interested suddenly spiked as she looked at Naruto expectantly earning her a grin. "You see, Oto is planning an attack on Konoha, but not to destroy it. Only to liberate it and return Konoha to its past glory. All three sannin are leading the assault along with Rayne-kaa-san."

Hinata's eyes widened as far as they could before they returned to normal as a wicked smirk crossed graced her lips as she looked Naruto dead in the eyes. "So how can I help?"

Naruto couldn't help but smirk back at her as he leaned off the tree and began stretching his arms out. "All I need you to do is to convince the branch house to join in our struggle. In return, Jiraiya and Orochimaru will remove the cage bird." Hinata smirked and quickly nodded in agreement as she had been recently sleeping in the branch house's section of the Hyuuga complex, which was only a quarter of the size of the main branch. Naruto seeing her agree offered her his hand to help her up. "But remember to keep this secret so only tell those you trust within the branch house so they can spread the news as they will know who are the main branch lap dogs better then you do."

The female Hyuuga nodded as she took Naruto's hand and stood up and stretched lightly. "I will. And I guess you should be leaving now. It seems they are about to get up." She pointed to both Kiba and Shino who indeed were being to stir.

Seeing this Naruto, nodded lightly as he handed her a Hiraishin kunai. "If you need my help, throw that into the ground and I'll come."

With that he along with Gaara and Yugito disappeared into thin air as both Kiba and Shino slowly began to awaken. Hinata could only smirk as she pocketed the kunai in her pouch as she walked over to her two teammates. Finally she could get back at her father.

* * *

Naruto sighed as they were waiting nearby the tower, picking off any teams that accidentally found themselves at the tower. A day had pass and not a single team he had planted a map on had made it to the tower. Hell, he couldn't even see any of the teams with his Aura Vision meaning they were at least a mile away from him at best. The only bright side of the wait for them was that they had picked up five scrolls, three of which were heaven and the other two were earth. He honestly didn't know what to do with them all, but it was better then allowing teams he didn't want to enter the tower.

Shaking his head of that thought, he turned to the sleeping form of Yugito and smiled lightly at her. He examined her for a few moments before catching what he was doing and turning away with a small blush as Gaara raised his eyebrow at him. Ignoring the red head, who was mentally planning on using his sand sphere to entrap the two until they admitted they liked each other, Naruto looked around the nearby forest with his Aura Vision and sighed. Not a single soul was close other then the teams they had already took a scroll from.

Getting more restless then before, Naruto snapped his blades into place and began expecting them once more in a mediocre attempt to hide his boredom. Of course Gaara already could see this quite easily but chose not to say anything. The sand jinchuuriki wouldn't admit it, but he actually liked listening to the sounds of the forest as it soothed him, though not as much as a full moon. Then again, he noted the blonde actually never was really truly calm unless he was in battle or with either Gobi or Yugito. It was quite odd to him, but at the same time it made sense as he knew the blonde dual breed's to halves were almost always constantly and pointlessly warring with each other.

Shaking his head, he was wondering if he should make a cottage of sand when Naruto jumped up and began scanning around for something. The red head blink in confusion before he noticed the blonde fingering his pouch and understood that one of the sound three had to have thrown the Hiraishin kunai. "Go ahead. I'll look over Yugito while you're gone."

Naruto nodded in confirmation before he used Stop Time and rushed towards the kunai marker as nothing but an extremely thin line of black and red light that was almost unnoticeable by even the best shinobi. Rushing through the rather large forest, Naruto turned left as he followed the resonating pulse of the kunai before he jumped into a clearing with the sound three badly beaten down. But he couldn't blame them as they seemed to have been ambushed by the other three Konoha teams. Appearing by the kunai, which Kin had thrown, he deactivated Stop Time and appeared in front of the sound three.

Everyone stopped and looked on at shock at the blonde haired dual breed, but none more so then the sound three themselves. While both Kin and Zaku were grateful beyond all measures that he came, Dosu was kind of upset but wouldn't allow his pride to screw him over as he knew he wasn't a match for nine skillful gennin and knew deep down that the blonde was.

Turning back to the three Oto gennin, Naruto shook his head before pulling Dosu up before he reached into his pouch and handed him both a heaven and earth scroll. The bandaged sound gennin blinked in confusion as Naruto turned around and faced the nine gennin. "Those are two spares we got. Now head for the tower. I'll catch up to you in a few minutes; I have some business to attend to here."

Dosu looked at Naruto for a second before shaking his head knowing he could handle the situation as he walked over to Kin and Zaku and helped them up and began heading towards the tower. Once they were out of the area, flipped his blades to rest as he stretched out and as he didn't want to kill any of them. Soon as he finished stretching, he slid into his battle ready stance as a grin graced his lips. "Finally, a decent work out. Hopefully none of you will disappoint me. Especially you Uchiha, I've been waiting for a chance to see what you can do."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this as he slowly slid into the Uchiha's basic stance when he heard Neji snort and step forward. He narrowed his eyes further as he didn't want to be interrupted, but let him do so as Naruto just seemed amused. "Do you honestly think you can beat all of us? You may be the Yondaime's son, but you are nothing compared to us or him."

Naruto's coy grin never left his face as he turned towards the branch house prodigy and tilted his head towards him. "You're right, I'm nothing compared to tou-san." Neji looked slightly surprised as he didn't expect Naruto to admit it. Naruto's grin widened even further seeing this before his face turned deadly serious. "I'm even stronger then him."

Before Neji could look further surprised Naruto was on him and landed a somersault kick to his chin, sending the Hyuuga prodigy levitating into the air. Naruto quickly flipped in mid air and thrusted his palm into Neji's chest sending him flying into the bushes faster then anyone except for Naruto could see. As the others slowly caught what happened, Naruto's coy grin returned in full force as he returned to his battle ready stance. "Now, shall we begin?"

Lee not being one to say no to a challenge quickly rushed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly ducked under and sweep kicked him before gripping his leg and throwing him at Shikamaru, who had tried to use his clan's special technique on him. The lazy genius didn't have the time to dodge and took the full force of Lee crashing into him. Chouji jumped forward using his Bubun Baiki no Jutsu and grabbed Naruto as he jumped back up as Ino went through the hand seals for Shintenshin. Naruto purposely allowed her to finish the seals and used his Aura Vision to track her soul heading for his.

Seeing the slow movement of her soul, Naruto mentally sighed as he easily broke free of Chouji's grip before gripping his elongated arms and using him as a bat as he smashed the paint tiger heading towards him before throwing Chouji into the young root Anbu. Turning around, he noted that Ino's soul was near him and jumped up to avoid it when a barrage of kunai, shuriken, senbon and other weapons he couldn't name rained down on him from every single direction. A small smirk graced his lips as he noted Tenten had thrown each of them at him and had attached wires to them. Even though the weapons wouldn't hurt him all too much, he wasn't going to humor her into thinking she could hit him.

As the weapons were about to make contact, he disappeared in a flash of red and black light and appeared directly behind the stunned weapons mistress. With a quick chop to the neck, she was out of the battle. Naruto back flipped over the charging Sasuke making the Uchiha stumble before he quickly turned around only to meet a foot to his face courtesy of Naruto. Not having a second to rest, Naruto bent backwards as he dodged Lee's fist before grabbing it and slamming the weighted taijutsu user down on top of Sasuke like a hammer.

Naruto spun around and backhanded Neji as he reappeared onto the battle field and sent him stumbling back. Naruto was about to charge and take him out of the fight right then and there when he barely avoided a fist that connected to the tree right besides him and snapped it like a twig. Back flipping a few times, Naruto looked mildly stunned that it was Sakura that had thrown the punch before narrowing his eyes as he knew that technique belong to Tsunade meaning the council managed to get the secret on how to use it out of her, or possibly Shizune as the latter was easier to bully around.

Before he could think on it further, he tried to move but found himself unable to. Looking down he noticed a shadow holding him down as Shikamaru forming a rat seal. He narrowed his eyes lightly at this before he noticed Chouji using Baika no Jutsu and began rolling towards him like a steam truck. Just like with Tenten, Naruto wasn't going to humor them as with a quick blast of youki he had broken free of Shikamaru's shadow, sending the shadow user stumbling back before bring his fist back and slamming it into Chouji's spinning form. The large shinobi never stood a chance as he was rocketed back and rammed into awakening Ino, taking both out of the fight as they slammed into a tree.

Once again he quickly spun around and grabbed both Sakura's and Lee's fist before moving with unreal speed as he kicked them in the stomachs and used them as platforms to jump over Neji and Sasuke. As he landed behind them, he chopped Neji's neck taking him out of the battle before backing handing Sasuke into a tree, putting him in a daze. Taking a quick look around, Naruto disappeared before reappearing in front of Sai as he had almost finished painting what seemed to be the Yondaime. With a quick flip of his one of his blades, he sliced the notebook in half before he struck the painter in his face with a well aimed palm strike, putting him down for the count.

Quickly grabbing a few of the stray kunai from Tenten's earlier barrage, he threw them towards Shikamaru and caught him by the clothes and pinned him to a tree. He quickly appeared in front of him and delivered a strong punch to the gut taking the lazy genius out of the fight. Turning around, he noticed both Lee and Sakura charging him from direct angles. Having enough with Sakura's super strength, Naruto flashed in front of her and landed two palms strikes to her lungs making her double over in pain. With a quick strike to the back of her head, she was out like a light leaving only Lee and Sasuke as the only combatants left.

The two really didn't look to eager to continue fighting as Naruto didn't even look tired and he had successfully knocked the other seven out without taking any damage. Looking at each other, the two nodded as they slid into their stances and waited for Naruto to make the next move seeing as they had been the aggressors for most of the fight.

Naruto grinned seeing this before he finally noticed Sasuke's fully developed Sharingan. He made a mental note to tell Itachi of this before he flashed behind the two of them much to their surprised. With a mere tap to his shoulder, Naruto had put Lee to sleep before turning to Sasuke. "Well, as much fun as this has been. I best be off." With that said, Naruto turned around and began walking away. Sasuke gritted his teeth at this not liking the fact that he had just been brushed aside like he was nothing and would have charged Naruto when the said boy spoke. "Sasuke, your brother would be proud of you."

Sasuke's eyes widened hearing this before all the air rushed out his lungs. Looking down, his eyes widened to see Naruto removing his fist from his stomach. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as they returned to their normal state as he crumpled to the ground, out cold.

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto turned back around and headed towards the Oto team so he could lead them to the tower.

* * *

A/N2: Well there was the next chapter. Anyways, I'll be updating The Youkai, Heartless, Troublesome, Hunt for the Dragon Balls or the next chapter to this and it will probably be the latter or Heartless. Read and Review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I haven't been writing well the last month. I was and had been planning on updating WotJ (Way of the Jinchuuriki) but even more inspiration came to me for this. This story actually might be longer then I even planned and as of right now the third part is going to be the shortest. Now for those that have asked or have wondered about what Hana did to Naruto, your questions will be answered in a few chapters, most likely chapter sixteen but it might be eighteen if I get too carried away on fifteen. This chapter is quite long for Blood Naruto standards, but I refused to split the prelims into two chapters. Other then that I guess there is nothing to say other then my next updates will either be this, WotJ, RoC (Rocks of Change), The Youkai or RaS (Rarity and Shadows, Reaverstar Pokemon story). Also both Silver-Death-Kitsune will be working on a Halloween Reaverstar story that will be pretty damn funny, so I'll alert anyone that wants to read it when it comes out as it will probably come out before Halloween.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

Naruto sighed deeply as he looked towards Dosu, Kin and Zaku. Both Gaara and Yugito could only shake their heads as they knew something like this could happen. Leaning up against the wall as he vacantly gazed over the arena; Naruto shook his head as he returned his vision towards the sound three. "So, Orochimaru had told you to test Sasuke to see if he was going to need the seal or if he would come over to us willingly?"

Seeing all three nod, he sighed lightly but understood the reasoning. No one was sure if Sasuke had been swayed by the council or if he was still acting on his free will. If it was the latter, it would be easier to convince them, but it wasn't all that comforting either. Pulling himself off the wall after he dismissed the three with a wave of his hand, he stood up as he heard the door below to the arena open to see Hinata's and Neji's teams enter.

He nodded lightly to Hinata as she looked over towards him and smirked lightly. Seeing Neji's strange look at him, he had figured she told him the plan and now was having a internal conflict with himself, probably due to the fact that he hated the seal on his forehead and that Naruto had soundly defeated him along with eight others a little more then three days ago.

Turning away from them, he looked back over at the sound three. "Hm, seems like we need to start getting ready for the next part of the test. There is only about a few hours left till the deadline." Just as he finished his sentence, the doors opened once more to reveal the Kusa team followed shortly after by Kabuto's team.

Naruto absently wondered what had taken Kabuto so long to get here, but he pushed it aside having a slight idea to what it was. Putting that thought aside, he stretched out before taking a look over at both Gaara and Yugito to see the former standing passively while the latter laid her chest against the bars, waiting for the deadline to arrive as she was getting anxious for a fight. Though she knew that practically no one here could keep up with her in skills, she just wanted to fight someone new as she had only been sparing against Gaara, Itachi and Naruto over the past year.

Quickly catching himself staring at her, Naruto looked away and hid his slight blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Gaara or Itachi as he walked over to them, still in disguise. The said weasel smirked lightly at Naruto glad that he was finally taking interest in girls as he walked besides him as he looked down at the others that had just came in. He noticed Naruto refrain from growling as he noticed Hana next to Kiba, looking extremely unhappy about something. Already figuring what she was pissed about, he turned to Naruto. "So how'd it go in the forest?"

"Alright I guess. I have Hinata on board and we'll have the Hyuuga's branch house with us without a doubt as life without the seal will be too much for them to resist. I also hope I put some doubt into both the Aburame and the Inuzuka heirs. If not, it isn't a huge loss as I'm sure a few will side with us once they learn what's going on. I also had a mini brawl against the rest of the Konoha gennin. It wasn't much of a match, but I was surprised by the pink haired girl's strength. Sasuke is how I suspected him to be, but I doubt if he's as strong as Orochimaru's intelligence said. I put him around an experienced chunin's level maybe a rookie jounin. And guess what."

Itachi looked over at Naruto in questioning as he rarely made him guess, so he was wondering what was up when he noticed the smile on Naruto's face as Sasuke, Sai and Sakura walked into the room. "He already has a fully developed Sharingan, so I doubt they have used any mind control on him as it would shine through his eyes with it activated."

A look of surprise graced Itachi's face before he smiled lightly down towards his brother before covering it up quickly, not wanting to alert Sasuke to his presence. Turning back to Naruto, he nodded lightly. "That's good to hear, but what of the others? Did you have enough time with them or was too quick to get anything in?"

Naruto shook his head as he leaned over the railing as he looked over each of them as they walked into lines as the deadline was approaching. "No, there wasn't enough time during the brawl. But there is no doubt I put doubt in them about there skills and placed another seed into Sasuke. So now we just have to wait and see what he does. As for the others, I'll work on them during the month before the final exam. Besides, I think we're about to have an elimination round for the amount of people we have here." At the end, Naruto was smiling psychotically, oddly enough looking like Rayne.

Itachi shivered, not liking that grin one bit and was glad Orochimaru was walking over to them as Naruto jumped down along with Gaara and Yugito to form their team's line. As they did so, Orochimaru had reached Itachi and was looking down at the eight teams that had made it. "So I take it Naruto is handling Sasuke along with the others." Seeing Itachi nod, Orochimaru smirked lightly as he leaned slipped his hand into his vest pockets. "Good. I have no doubt he can get mostly all of them to convert to our cause, if he hasn't done so already. But for now, I got some interesting information for you."

Looking over towards the snake sannin, Itachi was somewhat interested before he returned his gaze down towards the twenty-four gennin that had passed the second exam so it looked like they were talking about them. Seeing him look back, Orochimaru continued. "I know for a fact that one of the grass gennin contains at least two pieces of Beliar, if not more. While I'm unsure about the others, I know his off colored eye is Beliar's. And to make matters worse, the Kusakage has made sure to keep him from the spot light so I have no clue of his abilities so he could be extremely dangerous, or just an average shinobi with enhanced powers."

Nodding in understanding, he narrowed his eyes at the said grass gennin wondering the same thing Orochimaru was. "If that's the case, we might just get to see a show case of what he can do in a few moments. If he is dangerous, either Naruto or I will take care of him. If he's just another gennin, we'll take the pieces from him later unless Akatsuki decides to pounce on him here. Now, I think we better stop since it look like they're about to start."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement as his gaze landed on Hana, who was refraining from glaring at Naruto as she had expected him to be eliminated by the second exam. Putting that thought aside for now having digested Kiba's information on what he did to Shino and himself, she began in her usual manner. "Congratulations to all those that have made it here. You have passed the second exam. Now normally we would be telling you about the third exam..."

"Excuse me. Seeing that I'm the third examiner, shouldn't I be explaining this to them Hana?" The dog mistress refrained from growling at the voice as she turned around to see Genma looking at her passively. Seeing that her duties were technically over, she nodded lightly as she moved out of his way as he walked up. Naruto smirked lightly seeing this, glad that she wasn't talking anymore and turned his attention to Genma as he chewed on his senbon. "Alright, as Hana began explaining, we would normally be telling you about the third exam. But seeing the amount of you that made it here, there isn't a way we can move on to the next exam as it is a tournament."

Genma frowned slightly when he heard no outburst as he was hoping for one. Sighing lightly, hating what the council had done to their youth, Genma continued. "As you are all probably wondering, there are too many of you to continue onto the next stage. Therefore we have to hold a preliminary tournament to half your numbers as we do not wish to bore the daimyos with pointless battles. They came to see the best of the best and that is what we will give them. These preliminary battles will be set the same just as if they were in the tournament. Do not hold back against your opponent as these are real shinobi battles and you can kill your opponent if it is necessary, but I will step in if I see fit."

"If someone jumps in for your behalf, you are automatically disqualified. Same goes if you continue attacking after I've already called the match and I am authorized to use deadly force to stop you. If neither you nor your opponent can continue, it is a draw and you are both disqualified. And finally, if you are to leave the arena during the battle you instantly forfeit your chance to compete and are eliminated from preliminaries. If you are to win, you will be in the tournament. Now if there are no questions, anyone that wants to forfeit may do so now. Your team will not be penalized if you do so."

As Genma finished, Kabuto looked like he was going to raise his hand, but looking at everyone that had passed it would make the number uneven and would likely allow someone to get to the next round without having to fight. Also he was curious to how strong Naruto, Gaara and Yugito really were so he wanted to stay and watch especially after hearing that they beat the Sound Four with surprising ease. Not seeing anyone else raising there hand, he kept his down as he looked over towards the disguised Orochimaru, who nodded lightly at him.

Seeing that no one was going to quit, Genma nodded as he handed a list to Hana, who in turn put on a head set and began giving the person on the other end the names of the gennin. Turning back to the awaited gennin, Genma spoke up once more. "We'll, seeing that none of you wish to forfeit and that we have and even number we'll begin the preliminaries. Your names will be randomly selected from the screen over the statue behind me. If you don't feel like fighting the person you selected to fight against, you are allowed to forfeit. Now let the preliminaries begin."

Soon as he said that, the electronic screen began flashing through names faster then mostly everyone could keep up. Naruto with his enhanced vision could see that the names were randomized as no ones name really was coming up more then the others. As the names began to slow down, mostly everyone was either tensing up or becoming slightly jittery wanting there chance to fight as the board finally stopped.

Yamanaka Ino vs. Kinta Dosu

Dosu smirked at the match up as from what he remembered, the blonde hair girl didn't really do much accept for hitting Kin a few times and temporarily taking over Zaku when he was restrained. Ino was slightly annoyed by who she was facing as she knew that on her own, she would have trouble against him. Luckily she was almost at peek condition, though she was a little tired as she hadn't fell asleep in the last seventeen hours. But she had figured out his special ability with the help of Shikamaru, so she dug into her pouch and smirked as she had them.

Genma nodded at the two names before turning back around towards the group of gennin. "Will everyone but Yamanaka Ino and Kinta Dosu clear the arena. There are balconies on both sides so choose which you want to be on. Once a battle starts, you are not to move or change balconies or you will be disqualified and then thrown out of the tower. This includes those of you that know shushin or any other jutsu that can transport you over to the other balcony. All jounin, unless there is an emergency you are not to leave the balconies during the battle either otherwise you will be thrown out of here and put on probation for at least a month by your respective Kage."

Everyone nodded in understanding, not wanting to interrupt the battles anyways. Almost all the Konoha gennin had taken the right balcony except for Kabuto's team, but they weren't really part of the leaf anyways. The only none leaf team that took that side was the grass team. Naruto along with the other sound team took the other side. Mostly because Naruto didn't want to be on that side as he had beaten almost everyone down on that side and there was sure to be anger and resentment aimed towards him for doing just that.

Looking down at the two in the arena, Naruto activated his aura vision before pushing it further and activating a unique ability that Rayne couldn't emulate. He could see their chakra pathways or in the case of vampires and/or demons, their banpaia ryoku and youki. Not only that, he could see the amount of chakra the person had even if they were suppressing it, how they were flowing it and what effects it was bringing out on the users body in battle. He personally called it Energy Sight, which wasn't too far from the truth. True in Aura Vision one could see the amount of chakra in their body as it radiated off the said person, but it was possible to actually see the pathways. He had a slight suspicion that his Energy Sight was like the Byukugan, but he couldn't prove anything yet.

Using this ability, he began evaluating the two fighters in the arena. He could tell that Dosu definitely had the edge in chakra, but Ino had a much more fluid flow then he did. He would have to wait for the battle to begin to see how it was going to affect them, but for now he decided to look at everyone else. Obviously both Itachi and Orochimaru had the largest concentrations of youki/chakra in the room seeing that he couldn't see himself with it. Everyone else what he had figured until his eyes landed on the grass gennin he had figured to hold Beliar's right eye. He was quite surprised to find traces of banpaia ryoku flowing through him with an abnormal amount of chakra that rivaled Gaara's. Narrowing his eyes at this development, he put it aside for now as the first fight was about to begin.

Seeing that everyone was up on the balconies, Genma looked over at the two gennin making sure they were ready. As he was about to start the match, the doors opened much to his annoyance and he was ready to throw them out when his eyes widened slightly seeing who it was. Each council member with a child in the exam had entered much to Genma's along with mostly everyone else's surprise. Leading the group, Hiashi noticed that Genma was about to start the fight. "My apologizes for interrupting examiner, but we wish to see our children fight. You may continue once we are in the stands."

Genma mentally scoffed at his words, but didn't show it visually as he knew Hiashi would pick it up. He knew that wasn't the reason he was there as he had no love for Hinata and vice a versa. The true reason he showed up along with the rest of the council was to gage how much of a threat Naruto was especially after he had dispatched one of the Root Anbu Danzo sent after Naruto with extreme ease. And not to mention the fact that he was at the meeting with Itachi and Orochimaru when the latter admitted that Naruto was quite possibly stronger than he was.

Sighing lightly, he nodded and motioned for the council members to move to the stairs. Once they were standing besides there children, he shook his head as he looked back towards the two combatants, looking eager to start the fight. He absently noticed Inoishi smirking believing his daughter would win this battle. Secretly he was rooting for Dosu just to knock the man down a peg, which wasn't too hard seeing that he could beat him, though it would take some work. Shaking his head of that thought, he looked over the two and raised both of his hands. "Are both of you ready?" Getting a nod from Dosu and a grin from Ino, Genma swung his arms down. "Then let the first match of the preliminaries begin!"

Ino didn't waste any time as she pulled out a few shuriken and threw them towards Dosu and quickly pulled out a kunai and charged the bandaged gennin. Dosu lazy put up his metallic arm to block the shuriken before concentrating his chakra to the clang and amplified his melody arm and moved his arm forward slightly so he could send the sound wave towards the charging Ino. To his surprise, Ino dodged his arm along with his wave and threw her kunai at his ankle. Being slowed down with the haystack on his back along with his melody arm, Dosu knew he couldn't block the kunai fast enough and jumped back just enough to dodge it.

Looking towards Ino, he was quite surprised to see that she was moving faster then she was during their fight in the forest. He cursed mentally as he had underestimated her and was forced to block her strikes with another kunai she pulled out. It was difficult as he was weighed down by his weights, but he had quickly caught on to her attack style and was blocking her strikes with his melody arm with ease. As it was beginning to become easier to block her strikes, he began focusing his chakra to his arm and sent the sound wave towards Ino's ear.

From the sidelines, Naruto was quite impressed by the Yamanaka girl not thinking she would have provided Dosu with much of a challenge. He had noted with his Energy Sight that she definitely had the better usage of chakra, but Dosu had finally turned the table with his sound wave. But something was off with the Ino as she didn't seem to be effected by it as it neared. Taking a closer look, he was slightly surprised at what he saw.

Dosu was in shock as his sound wave hadn't even affected the girl who now was smirking at him before delivering a kick to his stomach before slashing him across the chest with both her kunai. Dosu managed to jump back and only took a light X shape cut on his chest. His eyes narrowed as Ino smirked as she slid into her stance. "You technique won't work on me thanks to these ear plugs. Shikamaru analyze your fighting style when you attempted to ambush Sasuke's team, so we know all about your sound waves."

Dosu narrowed his eyes at his before a small smirk developed on his face even though she couldn't see it. From above Orochimaru was smirking as well knowing the foolish girl had just given Dosu the key he needed to win and he would capitalize on that for sure. As he suspected, Dosu reached behind him and grabbed the haystack on his back and threw it off him. "I'll admit that was a smart plan, even if it wasn't your own. But I'm through playing around little girl."

Before Ino could react, Dosu raced towards and was on her. With one strike of his melody arm, he had slammed her to the wall causing a high pitch ringing noise as his melody arm activated its full power. Ino screamed in agony as the sound vibrated through her entire body viciously before she fell unconscious as her body had never taken such a blow before. Pulling his arm back and stopping his vibrations as Naruto had told him the day before not to kill any Konoha gennin unless he gave the word, he looked down at Ino and visually spat in disguised at her. "Never reveal your secrets to an enemy."

Genma could only nod as the medics rushed towards Ino as Inoishi looked down in shock that his girl had lost. It was a bad move on her part to reveal what she was doing to counter him and it alerted him to use a different approach. Shaking his head, Genma raised his right hand seeing that the left hand balcony was on his right. "Winner, Kinta Dosu."

Dosu smirked as he was quite pleased with himself while he picked up his stack of hay and placed it on his back before walking up the steps. As the medics checked up on Ino and had determined she was only out cold, much to the relief of Inoishi, Naruto turned over to Dosu as he stood besides them. "Not a bad fight, but you did underestimate her severely."

Naruto smirked as he noticed Dosu gritting his teeth lightly, not liking the fact that someone other then Orochimaru had pointed out the obvious, but didn't respond seeing that Naruto was far superior then he was. Shaking his head lightly, the dual breed turned towards the screen as the names began to cycle once more. "I'll see what I can do about helping you training for the next month so you'll be able to win much easier next time."

Dosu looked surprised at this while Orochimaru smirked in his disguise and nodded at his gennin to accept his offer, which he obviously did, before turning to Naruto. "That would be a wonderful idea Naruto-kun. Just make sure it won't affect your training my boy."

Naruto nodded back as he smirked lightly at him. "No worry about that. I have the perfect person to train him, though I doubt she'll like it but she will go along with it."

Both Itachi and Yugito looked at Naruto in confusion not knowing that neither Gobi, Nibi or Rayne would train the sound boy. They mentally made a note to ask about who it was later, not knowing any other females that would train him seeing that Yonbi wasn't a fighter. Before they could think on it further and figure out whom it could be, two names flashed upon the board.

Akimichi Chouji vs. Yakushi Kabuto

Chouji was a little surprised that he was called this early and was shock at what happened to Ino, but quickly overcame it remembering that Kabuto had not been able to pass any of his other six Chunin Exams. Unfortunately for him, Kabuto wasn't about to make this his seventh failed trip though it mattered not as he was far stronger then every true gennin in the exam. The only ones he wasn't sure about were Naruto and the grass kid. He knew it could go either way against Gaara, but he was pretty sure he could beat Yugito. But then again, none of them were real gennins anyways and were at least jounin, though he was pretty sure Naruto was stronger then most Kages.

Shaking that thought off, his eyes glanced over at Orochimaru seeing if he wanted him to continue. No one was able to notice this as he had used Itachi as a meat shield, so no one knew what the disguised Orochimaru was nodding at. Kabuto smirked lightly as he reached the bottom the same time as Chouji was receiving a pep talk from Chouza. "Alright now Chouji, remember everything I taught you and don't make the same mistake Ino did. Now go out there and do your best."

From the sidelines, Naruto smiled lightly seeing that at least one of the council members that had came cared for their child and wasn't there to keep an eye on him. He made a mental note to see if he could talk to the large Akimichi as he seemed to possess what was needed to live in the new Konoha. The Will of the Fire. Taking a look down at the arena, he deactivated his Energy sight knowing there was no need to as he already knew the victor, though he was hoping that Kabuto would let Chouji put on a good show for his father to see what his reaction would be.

As they took their place, Genma looked over the two and mentally sighed as he knew the result of this match as well seeing that Kabuto had graduated in the same class as he did even though he was a few years younger. Seeing that they were both ready, he raised his hands once more before bringing them down to initiate the fight.

Kabuto stood passively as he looked over at Chouji, waiting for him to make the first move. Noticing this, Chouji smirked lightly as he pulled out four chains with spikes attached to them. Kabuto raised his eyebrow at this, wondering what the large boy was up to when he suddenly wrapped the spikes around him so they wouldn't hurt him. Knowing what he was going to do, Kabuto began formulating a plan to defeat him while not wasting any chakra. Sure he could rush over and end the fight in one punch, but he didn't want to show that he was that much stronger then Chouji so he would have to win subtly.

As Kabuto was going over how to win without revealing a thing, Chouji had performed Baika no Jutsu and expanded into a giant ball like he had done against Naruto. Seeing that he had done just as Kabuto had planned, he rolled over towards the medical spy quicker then he could have rushed towards him on his own two legs. Kabuto side stepped the rolling Chouji and barely avoided being nicked by the spikes covering the large boy. He jumped back as Chouji made a U-turn and barreled towards him. Seeing how hard of a time he had turning, Kabuto figured it to be lack of experience and that the arena was much smaller then he was used to.

Using this advantage, Kabuto placed himself near the corner as the rolling Akimichi neared him. Just as he was about to make contact, Kabuto dived out of the way forcing the Chouji to ram the wall. He was mildly surprised; he had recovered quickly and had decided to roll backwards in an attempt to catch him off guard. Unfortunately he hadn't and Kabuto once again side stepped him, but this time the medic nin counter attacked and landed a blow in the shirt opening, striking Chouji's collar bone. Unfortunately his hand got caught up in one of the chains and had cut his arm pretty decently, but he had managed to pull it out before more damage could be done.

Chouji continued rolling, but in a straight line till he crashed into the wall before he began to deflate. Kabuto knew the fight was over as he landed a powerful enough blow on a pressure point on his collar. Sure enough, Chouji had completely deflated and was out cold. Genma nodded as he raised his right hand once more. "Winner, Yakushi Kabuto."

Chouza was the first down as he picked up his son, already knowing what Kabuto had done to his son. He was slightly disappointed that his son was beaten so easily, but at the same time Kabuto was an experienced gennin so it wasn't really that fair of a fight. He looked over towards Kabuto to ask what he did just to make sure when Kabuto pointed to his collar bone. Chouza nodded as he suspected so and picked Chouji up before shushining up onto the balcony as he laid his son down while Kabuto walked up the steps of the other balcony.

Naruto smiled lightly at the affection that Chouza showed for his own son. A pang of sorrow washed over him as he never knew how a father's love felt. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before shaking that feeling off as it was something he didn't want to dwell on. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, his eyes opened to see Yugito looking at him worriedly. A small smile graced Naruto's lips before he waved her off. "It's nothing Yugito."

Yugito frowned at this knowing it wasn't the truth, but seeing the look on Naruto she left it alone knowing that it was something he didn't want to talk about. She sighed lightly at this wishing that he would allow someone to know what he was feeling. Not even Gobi, Itachi, Kyuubi or Rayne knew what Naruto truly felt, only what he showed to them. While he didn't hide that he was happy around them, he made sure no one could see his pain and sorrow. She looked down slightly and sighed deeply, wishing there was something she could do to help him at least ease the pain. As she looked up once again, she noted the electronic board had stopped on two names.

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Sai

In an instant, Gaara had used his sand to shushin himself down to the arena. He was itching for another battle, but this time to prove a point. He didn't want to lose control of himself and allow the years that Shukaku had driven him insane to show. And for one other reason. He wanted to prove that he was just as much of a threat as Naruto and Yugito was. He was tired being thought of the lower of the team as his abilities were mostly unknown while the others openly showed theirs.

Sai on the other hand was not looking forward to this battle. He knew absolutely nothing about this red head or his abilities. The only thing he could come up with was that he used sand for his jutsu, explaining why he carried a gourd of it around. He wasn't too worried as he was a match for their new jounin sensei if he choose to be, but then again Ling-sensei wasn't all that good seeing that he was just promoted a month ago. Not wanting to look bad in front of his assigned ward, Sai calmly walked down the steps and into the arena. Unfortunately he didn't notice both Kiba and Shino tense up as he went down to the arena. Sasuke did on the other hand and walked towards both of them. "Hey, what's wrong with you two?"

Kiba looked towards Sasuke as Shino kept his eye on Gaara, ready to intervene for Sai's well being if he had to. Taking a deep breath, Kiba spoke as everyone's attention on their side was drawn to him. "We had an encounter with his team in the forest. While we watched from the sidelines, the red head completely destroyed a team from Amegakure and even killed one viciously before both his teammates step in and spared the other two's lives. He used his sand like a weapon, but the worse part is that he didn't even have to lift a finger for it to defend him against a three hundred and sixty degree attack. It was like as if his sand had a mind of it's own that coexists with his."

Hearing this, most of the council members' eyes narrowed as they began putting things together. They each knew that Sabaku was the Kazekage's last name and they also knew the powers of the one tailed jinchuuriki as Suna never attempted to hind any of the bijuu's vessels. So hearing of his ability and the fact that Suna no longer had their jinchuuriki, most realized that he was their jinchuuriki.

From below, only Genma had heard this but he wasn't too surprised. While he hadn't known that Gaara was a demon vessel, it really didn't matter to him as Naruto was the same, or at least he thought as he wasn't told that he wasn't human any longer. Looking between the two _gennins_, he raised his arms slowly while being ready to move knowing that both could cause him bodily harm if they struck quickly. Noticing the tension in Sai's body, he dropped his arms quickly as he jumped back slightly.

Sai pulled out a kunai and threw it towards Gaara as his other hand itched towards his ink bottle and sketch pad. He came prepared with a few pre-drawn pictures so it would only need chakra sent into them to make his paints to come to life. To his surprise, his kunai was blocked before it even touched Gaara as sand poured out of his gourd and onto the ground after it threw the kunai towards him. He easily side stepped the kunai, but was still slightly surprised seeing what just happened. Seeing that he had far more control over the sand then he thought, Sai opened his notepad and focused his chakra to his sketches creating two ink clones.

Gaara was unimpressed. Having that much time during the exam and to know, he figured he would have had more prepared in case of just this. Sighing mentally, he kept his sand near him as he began to funnel it into the ground as he didn't want to make the same mistake or underestimate his opponent as he was at least as strong as a jounin. Seeing the three Sai's surround him, Gaara evened his sand around him so it kept them from making contact with him.

The three Sai's charged towards the sand jinchuuriki. The two clones drew their kunais and slashed at him only for the sand to block each of their strikes. The real Sai jumped back and pulled a hand full of shuriken and threw them at Gaara's back. He was caught of guard once more seeing that the sand had blocked them without him even seeing the attack. Sai narrowed his eyes at this and began wondering on how to get through Gaara's sand shield. His clones continued to attack as he ordered them to, but neither seemed to be making any progress. He knew the clones were about a fourth of his true speed, but seeing that the sand had no problem blocking them, it would most likely block his strikes easily.

Getting annoyed at the constant attacks of the clones and seeing that his opponent was trying to analyze his sand, Gaara struck. Pulling his arms in front of him, he lashed his sand at the two clones, who attempted to jump back. Neither had a chance as the sand wrapped around the quickly and kept their arms and legs pinned. With the two clones at his mercy, he clenched his fist making the two explode into a shower of ink as their bodies were crushed with amazing pressure. Gaara narrowed his eyes as he noticed some of his sand become useless before realizing that the clones were made of ink and ink was a heavy liquid meaning that his sand had become wet.

While Sai was surprised to see his clones destroyed with suck ease he didn't forget this was a fight so he had noticed that some of the sand had become useless. It wasn't enough to affect Gaara, but it had gave him and idea. Checking the amount of ink he had, he refrained from growling as he was running short so he would have only enough for one and if it failed, he would have to surrender as he couldn't win with his lacking taijutsu. Taking a deep breath, he began to go through the seals while focusing his chakra to his pad and his remanding ink.

Getting slightly annoyed and wanting to end this fight quickly, Gaara waved his left arm towards Sai and his sand responded and flew towards the ink shinobi. Sai cursed lightly as he jumped back and onto the tora seal statue to by himself some time as he continued going through his hand seals. Seeing this Gaara began sending his sand into the air forming a cloud of sand forming around Sai and closing in quickly. But it wasn't fast enough as Sai finished his seals and a clone formed besides him and jumped into the cloud of sand.

_"Sumi Bunshin Daibakuha!"_

The clone erupted into a torrent of ink spraying the lower half of the arena in ink. Gaara looked mildly surprised, but retained some of his sand from the blast seeing that the rest fell uselessly to the ground having the ink stick to it. Sai jumped from his perch on the tora seal statue covered in ink as he wasn't able to escape his own blast and headed straight for Gaara with his kunai drawn. As he reached him, he slashed at Gaara's throat in an attempt to end the fight, but to his extreme surprise his entire body was wrapped in sand as Gaara looked at him coldly. "Surrender or end up like your clones."

Sai looked at Gaara in shock as he tried to figure out where his extra sand came from. Looking around, he noticed sand escaping from a small hole in the ground and forming around Gaara and him. Sai cursed lightly for not seeing this earlier and putting it into his calculations and seeing that he had no way out of his predicament, he sighed out loud. "I surrender."

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara." Genma quickly announced just as Gaara let go of Sai before using his sand to teleport him besides Naruto and Yugito.

As he teleported besides him, Naruto couldn't help but look slightly amused at the remaining twelve true Konoha gennin. Each of them were in some sort of state of shock seeing that in three straight matches one of them had lost. Sasuke hid his the best, but with a look of his eyes he was surprised that at least one of them hadn't one. Even Hinata looked mildly surprised thinking that at least Chouji should have won seeing that he had the best match up. Naruto shook his head slightly at all of them before turning to Gaara with the same amused smile. "Much better, though I had a feeling you would be."

Gaara nodded though he was slightly annoyed that he hadn't won his fight as fast as he wanted to. Yugito shook her head at the two as she moved to stand at Naruto's other side, catching Gaara's attention along with Itachi's. Of course the latter was first to speak as this gave him some ammunition on her at least. "Well, well Yugito-chan. Moving closer to your crush are we?"

Yugito blushed lightly at the truth of the statement, though she would deny it without hesitation. So quickly covering up her blush, she responded louder then she intended to. "No I'm not! I'm just getting impatient waiting for a decent fight. Besides..." She quietly trailed off at the end as an image of Gobi with Naruto went through her mind.

Itachi looked surprised at her sudden mood swing as he was only teasing her. A light bulb lit up when he remembered that Yugito never had a menstrual cycle when she was human so it had taken her longer for her body to mature. He smirked lightly knowing what was happening before his eyes widened remembering Nibi would be arriving soon and then... He shuddered lightly, making sure to prepare himself for her arrival.

Seeing Itachi stopping his teasing, Yugito looked at him in wonder as he normally didn't relent that easy so she didn't even know she was out of her normal character. Naruto shook his head as he placed his hand on her shoulder, making the cat hanyou jump lightly before she glared at him. Refraining from laughing, Naruto turned to the screen seeing that the names that it had landed on.

Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Neji

"Yosh! Now is my time to shine and show the power of youth to everyone here! And who better then my rival to fight against!" Lee yelled as he pumped his fist into the air.

Gai was slightly torn as it would be showing favoritism if he went to join Lee in his ranting of youth, but then again Neji was use to it. But to keep it fair, he encouraged both of them. "Yosh my students! Neji, Lee. You two are both of my students and no matter the victory, I will be proud of both of you! Go out there and give it your all and don't hold back!"

Neji was slightly surprised at this as he expected Gai and Lee to rant about the flames of youth and end up in a hug, but he was slightly glad they didn't. Though he was slightly pissed that Gai hadn't just came out and say that he would win. There was no way Lee could beat him, but then again he had been training with Gai after they're assigned team practice. So he knew the green clad gennin would be a decent challenge, but he wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted either the Uchiha or Naruto, especially after being embarrassed in the forest like he was. Though he also heard what Hinata said about him making him question his motives, but he put that aside for now.

Shaking that thought off, he simply walked down to the arena as Lee jumped down barely able to contain his excitement. From the other side, Naruto was comparing the two from what he had seen of them in the brawl. After taking a look at Lee with his Energy Sight, he knew he had no chakra whatsoever to use, but his taijutsu skills were incredible. And it also seemed that he was wearing weights as well meaning he could be even faster then what he was. Neji on the other hand was well versed in the jyuken and was quick with his strikes. The Byukugan would allow him to see Lee's speed if he took of the weights on him as he remembered putting a little effort when he threw the azure beast.

Genma looked at the two as they looked at the other as if they sizing the other up. Even though they were on the same team, they had no clue of the others full abilities as they were a pretty distant team with only Tenten being their only lines of communications. Seeing them both slip into their respective taijutsu stances, Genma raised his hands to his sides before swinging them down. "Let the fourth match commence!"

Both stared each other down as they waited for the other to make a move. Lee knew he would have to make it, but he wanted to see how long it would take for the branch house prodigy to get frustrated with his new found patience. After a full minute of waiting and seeing no change in his face, Lee figured he would start it off seeing that Neji wasn't. In a blurry second, the green beast was on Neji who activated his Byukugan just in time. Lee threw a furious amount of punches and kicks at the prodigy who was able to evade and push them off while getting in a few strikes of his own. Seeing that his frontal assault was back firing on him, Lee jumped back in an attempt to create some distance.

Neji wasn't having any of that as he moved with him and began hitting Lee with numerous palm strikes. The green beast was having trouble now. While he could take the damage, it was beginning to cost him as Neji was now aiming for organs to disable seeing that there was no point to shut off his tenketsu seeing that Lee didn't need his chakra system. Of course now Lee was landing blows on him seeing that he was going to get hit, so purposely left openings but struck him with each hit. While he was use to internal pain, the physical pain of being hit by Lee was stinging.

Suddenly he found himself stumbling forward as Lee vanished into thin air, or so it would seem. With his Byukugan he was able to keep up but wasn't able catch him knowing Gai's apprentice was much faster then he was. Regaining his balance, he slid into the jyuken stance as he looked over towards Lee who was now on the other side of the room. He narrowed his eyes seeing Lee dusting himself off and was about to slide into his taijutsu stance when he remembered what Gai had said to him before the fight began. A small smirk crossed Lee's lips as he looked over to Gai for permission.

Seeing his student looking up at him with the look he was giving him, Gai could only smile and give him a thumbs up. He wanted to see his students to do the best they could and Lee was attempting to achieve one of his goals. And to him, his students goals were more precious then his own. If they wanted something, he would go over and beyond to make sure they got it.

Neji frowned seeing Gai give Lee the good guy pose before his attention turned back to Lee as he sat down and pulled off his orange warmers to see weights. While this didn't surprise him initially, the small craters they made as Lee dropped them to the ground did. In fact everyone was somewhat shocked seeing the amount the weight that was on the kid except for Naruto seeing that he had thrown the green beast. Itachi was the first to voice what everyone was thinking as Lee stood up. "Okay, that is complete overkill. How in the world was he wearing so much weight?"

Everyone else could only nod as Lee as he slid back into his stance while he beckoned Neji to come. The Hyuuga prodigy snapped out of his daze as he looked over at Lee and noticed the beckoning. His anger flared seeing this and charged his teammate quickly. To his surprise as he was on him, Lee was able to block most of his strikes while delivering more hits on him then he could count. While he expected Lee to be faster, he hadn't expected the speed of his attacks to be so much faster. Before he could think what this could mean, Lee appeared besides him with his leg extended.

He felt the air leave his lungs as his heel hit his stomach, but quickly regained control of himself as he stumbled back. Swiveling his head around, Neji was mentally cursing as all he could see was a green blur before seeing Lee for a brief second as he landed another blow on him. It was annoying him to no end seeing that he was trying to stop his teammate so that he could stand a chance. He briefly thought for a moment that Lee had drank some sort of alcohol and went berserk again. A thought hit him as soon as he thought off that, but before he could execute his plan he felt Lee kick him in the chin, sending him into the air.

Seeing Neji being knocked into the air, a few shinobi knew what was about to happen having seen the technique executed by Gai many times. Lee appeared behind him much to the young Hyuuga's surprise not having seen him move. Seeing him unravel his bandages and wrap them around him, Neji gritted his teeth as he had no choice but to use this technique even if it was incomplete. As Lee began spinning the around in the air like a human cyclone, Neji began exerting chakra from each of his tenketsu points evenly. Chakra began to form around him and started to spin as Lee began plummeting with them to the ground. As they neared the ground, Neji let his newest technique loose before Lee could push him in front.

_"Kaiten!"_

The blue chakra surrounding Neji exploded in a cyclone itself and pushed Lee off him as they hit the ground forming a crater. Once again everyone had looked surprised in the balconies, no more so then Hyuuga Hiashi himself. He was in shock that someone else had used his technique but even more so that a lowly branch member had done it. While it wasn't perfect, it was still the Kaiten. What was more alarming to him was that he managed to use it without swirling himself without it meaning that he would have more control over it then he did. His eyes narrowed at this and made a mental note to pay Neji a visit later.

The two shakily stood up from their crater caused by the Omote Renge and the Kaiten. Both were feeling the after effects of their respective techniques and were taking their time to recover. Fortunately for Neji the Kaiten took less time to recover then the Lotus. Taking advantage of this, Neji decided to end the battle here and now as he slid into another stance Hiashi instantly recognized, the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. "Lee, this fight is over. You're in my field of divination."

As he finished, Neji quickly moved out of his stance and quickly began striking Lee where his tenketsu would be. It started off with two hits, then doubled to four then eight and finally ended with sixty-four. As the last strike hit Lee, he stumbled before falling to one knee as he began panting heavily. Taking a look at his teammate, Neji was beginning to understand why Gai trained him after their scheduled time. Lee had asked for so he could become stronger and against his nature, he had to agree he had become much stronger. But this fight was over even if Lee was trying to get up. "Lee surrender and save your energy. I don't wish to hurt you any further."

His face dropped as he noticed Lee standing up once more with a smile on his face. He began wondering why he was smiling before he noticed the massive amount of chakra coming from his teammate. Knowing this wasn't normal seeing that he couldn't use chakra, he looked at his Byukugan only to see that Lee had done something he hadn't counted on. He had opened a gate when he hit him with Hakke Rokujuyon Sho meaning that not all of his tenketsu were shut off. And now he had opened another gate, forcing the rest opened. Taking a step back in surprise as he noticed his teammate's skin becoming red, Neji looked shocked as Lee looked at him with his smile. "No Neji, I will not surrender. I will prove right here and now that hard work can overcome natural talent."

Hearing this Neji began preparing for another Kaiten. While he knew it was incomplete it would still be able to reflect whatever he was planning. But to his surprise, Lee just disappeared. No blur. He was just gone. That's all he knew when he felt a fist connect to his chin. After that, he knew the true meaning of pain as he was rocketed towards the wall, only to see the red Lee appear in front of him a kick him into the air. What happened next was Neji becoming a pinball as Lee kept appearing in front of him before he could collide with the wall, floor or ceiling.

Lee was considering using the Ura Renge, but there was no need. Neji was at his limit and so was he. Letting the young Hyuuga collide with the ground, Lee landed besides him as his skin color reverted back only for him to drop to his knees and begin panting heavily. While he could have opened two more gates, it would have done for more damage then it would have been worth. Looking over at his teammate, he was beginning to believe he over did it when Neji began moaned in pain and began twitching as he tried to move only to find he hurt way too much to do so.

Seeing this, Genma stepped forward and checked on both of them and was about to call the match when Lee fell to the ground, out cold. Genma frowned lightly at this as he wanted to give the victory to Lee, but he had passed out due to the damage Neji had caused on him and the gates. Sighing lightly to himself, he raised both his hands. "Due to a double knockout, neither will advance to the finals."

From the sidelines, everyone was slightly surprised at the result other then Tenten. While Gai had believed that Lee could win, she knew both well as she trained with both Lee and Neji outside of their designated time as a team. She knew there skills inside and out and knew that the fight would end in a draw soon as the two names were called. While she actually thought Neji would have been closer to winning, it was the same result none the less. Now the two had to come to turns that they were even, not better then the other.

As the medics checked both Gai's male students out, Naruto was mildly impressed. While Neji was never in position to use the Kaiten on him, it would have helped him decently as it was a good attack to repel attacks from all angles along with speedy opponents. Lee's speed was quite surprising and his ability to open the gates left him a little peeved as he didn't get to fight him as it sure would have been a good work out. Sighing lightly to himself and grumbling about not ever fighting the good ones, he looked up at the board not noticing Itachi grinning at him.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Youma Akina

Kiba took a deep breath hearing who he was going up against. He was slightly afraid of having to take on some of the others still up there. Of course he wanted to fight Naruto, but at the same time he wasn't looking forward to it seeing that he was on top of Kabuto card list and so far, he hadn't been wrong about it seeing that the card underneath Naruto's was Gaara's. And hearing what Yugito said in the forest, she was actually above Gaara. So he wasn't really interested in facing that team. He also really didn't want to have to go up against someone from his class as everyone had at least on some idea on what the others could do.

As he jumped into the arena and the black haired grass ninja with yellow eyes walked down the arena with an aura of murder around him, Naruto took a look at the two with his Energy Sight before shaking his head. Kiba had the advantage on both chakra size and control on the grass ninja. His only redeeming factor was that it looked like he was a sword user seeing that he had a small version of a claymore, though it still was 5 feet long, attached to his back and had to be at least moderately strong to wield the weapon effectively. Sighing lightly having a feeling who was going to win the battle, Naruto laid on the railing lazily.

Shaking her head besides him, Yugito smiled lightly knowing he was getting bored as she was honestly getting bored herself. Leaning on the railing besides him, looked down to the arena to see the match getting ready to start. From behind them, Gaara was mouthing a prayer while Itachi shook his head while smiling.

As soon as Genma started the fight, Kiba threw two smoke bombs at the Kusagakure gennin before feeding Akamaru a soldier pill. Before he could even use his signature jutsu with Akamaru, the Kusa gennin broke through the smoke with his claymore drawn, charging the Inuzuka. Jumping out of his way as he brought his blade down, his eyes widened in surprise as the claymore sliced into the ground with ease. Not wasting another second as he pulled the blade out, he used Shikyaku no Jutsu as his feature became more feral. Using his accelerated speed, he dodged the wide arc of the blade before clawing the grass gennin's face before delivering a knee to his stomach.

Seeing him stumble, the larger and red Akamaru jumped into his legs tripping the gennin up before standing next to Kiba as he went through the necessary hand seals to transform Akamaru into a clone of himself. As he finished, the grass ninja was up holding his sword tightly as he gritted his teeth before he went through one handed hand seals. The ground besides the grass shinobi rose up till it was the same size of his sword before molding into exactly that.

Kiba looked slightly surprised seeing this before settling himself into a defensive position as the grass gennin began spinning his two claymores wildly in separate hands. Gripping one of his kunai, he threw it quickly at the Kusa gennin to see him easily deflect it. Seeing this, Kiba threw another smoke bomb as both he and Akamaru jumped in two different directions. The smoke quickly fanned out with the swords, but the gennin was confused as he was trying to tell which Kiba was which. Kiba on the other hand was trying to figure out how to get past the spinning blades without losing a limb as close ranged combat was his specialty.

A small smirk crossed his lips as he came up with a plan, but it was rather risky. Dashing towards his opponent, he was about to pounce him when the spinning blade was faced in his direction. Planning on this, Kiba jumped behind him and threw a kunai at his back. He was slightly hoping it would have hit him, but he wasn't surprised to see him block the kunai, but he had to stop spinning his claymores to do it. Akamaru seeing this took his opportunity and slashed the grass gennin's back, only to take the hilt of the sword to his face. He turned around and was about to bring the blades down onto the human shaped dog when Kiba using Tsuga slammed into his back, hurling the grass gennin into the wall but more importantly disarming him.

Jumping back from the cratered wall where the grass gennin stood, Kiba kicked him to the other side of the arena as both he and Akamaru prepared to end the battle. As soon as the grass ninja had left the safety of his crater, he was hit by another Tsuga, but this time followed by another and another as both Akamaru and Kiba were using it. After a few more blows, the grass shinobi was down for the count as Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning. Genma could only shake his head as he raised his hand. "Winner, Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba smirked as Akamaru reverted back to normal before he walked back up the stairs to a smiling Hana and Tsume, congratulating him while wishing it was Naruto it was he humiliated. When they heard Shikamaru snort, all attention was on him. Muttering troublesome under his breath while berating himself for letting that escape, he sighed lightly. "You'll learn soon enough. He hasn't fought yet, but whoever it is I pity them."

From the other side, Naruto smirked in the general direction of Shikamaru as the rest of the adults were wondering what he meant while all the gennin agreed even if it was half heartedly. Even Sasuke was nodding as he didn't want to face Naruto yet. Seeing what he did to them in the forest was enough of a deterrent in that regard. Now all he cared for was how he knew of his brother and what he was after. Seeing the look on Sasuke's face, Naruto instantly looked away and to the board as the names flashed onto the next two.

Akado Yoroi vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata sighed in relief seeing her name called knowing that she wouldn't have to be fighting someone she knew she couldn't beat. With her father here, she couldn't afford to lose as it would mean she would be disowned by him and made part of the branch house. It wasn't all that different then her situation now, but she would rather not have her own sister using the seal on her as she and Hanabi hadn't gotten along in recent years. As she was about to walk down the steps, Hiashi interrupted her. "Hinata, do not disappoint me. You are still a main branch member, so you will fight accordingly."

She coldly glanced at him before turning back without a word as she was doing her best to contain her rage. Her father was the reason the clan was so screwed up. If anyone else was leading the clan, not counting the elders, the clan wouldn't be as bad as it was. Now that she knew of the invasion of Konoha though, her time to overthrow her father was at time. She would free her clan from his clutch and bring it back to its glory. But for now, she had this battle to win.

As she walked down, Naruto noticed her chakra flaring silently around her and knew what she had to be thinking about. Then again, maybe her father could piss her off that much. He had to admit, if he would have stayed in Konoha she would probably been someone important to him. Shaking that thought from his head of that thought, he smiled lightly and nodded at her as her eyes briefly met his. Yugito noticed this and mentally growled but forced it down knowing that Naruto wasn't interested in her. And if he was, she was pretty sure Gobi would do something about it.

Down in the pretty beaten down arena, Genma looked over at Yoroi before turning to Hyuuga. He absently wondered if Hinata would let her anger at her father show itself during the fight as she wasn't restraining her emotions as well as she normally did. Sighing lightly to himself, an act that almost went unnoticed, Genma raised his hands before starting the fight.

Hinata acted first as she activated her Byukugan silently as Yoroi went through the hand seals before his hands began to glow and odd color. She narrowed her eyes at this as she looked at the odd chakra before she realized what it could do from just seeing the flow. Yoroi quickly rushed her, wanting for once to pass the exam, but Hinata was prepared form him as she slid into the jyuken stance. As he was on her, he attempted to grab her only for her to gently brush his hand away with a tap to his wrist.

He mentally noticed his chakra fluctuate, but he was in too much of a hurry to end the fight to truly notice it as he continued attacking her. Hinata easily parried each strike with gentle taps making Yoroi pick up the furry of his blows. It didn't matter as she continued easily countering him and began to strike the tenketsu in his arm keeping him from using any ninjutsu for the rest of the battle. She smirked lightly as he hadn't even realized that she had cut off his chakra to his arms as he kept trying to grab her.

Getting board of blocking him, she let him grab her shoulder. To his surprise, he wasn't absorbing her chakra and looked at her strangely only to see the young Hyuuga stifling a laugh as she looked up to him with her Byukugan flaring. "Did you honestly think I would let you absorb my chakra?" Seeing Yoroi's confusion, she smirked viciously at him. "Take a look at your arms idiot." Before he could do so, she landed a palm strike to his stomach, sending the older gennin to the ground. Looking towards Genma, Hinata spoke in the same cold tone. "Proctor, this fight is over. I hit a nerve on his stomach so he won't be moving from that position for a while."

Genma could only shake his head as he could see that as Yoroi hadn't moved a single inch other then the occasional twitching from him attempting to move. Though before he could officially give her the victory since her opponent wasn't knocked out or dead he mentally counted to ten. Once he reached the said number, he raised his hand in Hinata's favor. "Winner, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata nodded as she already knew she had one and headed up the stairs with a stoic expression. Her father nodded in approval of her victory, though he was far from proud. Figuring this, Hinata refrained from sticking him in the heart with a well aimed palm strike as she would be immediately executed for killing a council member. Taking a breath to calm himself down, she leaned against the wall and over to where Naruto was only to see him besides the blonde hair girl. She was slightly jealous of her, but she pushed that thought back as she barely knew the blonde hair boy.

Naruto noticed the slight peeved look that was sent towards his general direction by Hinata. He absently wondered why she gave him that look before realizing it wasn't directed at him, but to Yugito. He could only shake his head as he smiled lightly as he looked over at the said blonde's direction, only to see her cracking her knuckles. Wondering why, he looked up to the screen and noticed it had landed on two names.

Nii Yugito vs. Haruno Sakura

"Dammit. I have to fight last of us again. Man, I think some bad gambler has taken my luck." Unknown to Naruto at that very second Tsunade had just won ten thousand dollars. Having a feeling something like that happened, he shook his head and looked over towards his fellow blonde. "Good luck Yugito-chan and watch out for that super strength of hers. I think it might be a match for yours."

Yugito nodded with a wicked smile on her face as she jumped down to the arena and landed in a crouch. Naruto could only shake his head at the girl, seemingly too eager to fight. Of course on the other side, Sakura was slightly nervous as she looked down at her opponent. While she knew Naruto couldn't interfere with the battle, something about her was off. Now that she noticed it, the girl had far more chakra then she had noticed when she rudely insulted her. Either that meant she was holding back then or she had rapidly increased her reserves within six days.

Shaking that thought from her head, she was about to head down when her mother grabbed her shoulder. Looking up to her mother, she wondered what she wanted when the woman knelt down and whispered into her ear. "Sakura my baby. I know this is asking a lot of you, but I want you to try and kill that girl." Noticing Sakura's shock, she quickly went on. "I know hunny, but you see the boy she was with. He is the same creature that attempted to destroy our village twelve years ago. While she may be a lost soul caught up in his lies, we cannot chance it."

Overhearing what she had said, both Sasuke and Shino frowned deeply. Sasuke wasn't a fool and knew enough about seals to have figured out that the woman was lying about Naruto being Kyuubi, but why did she want to kill the girl? Wouldn't that just give him a reason to use the demon? Shino was much the same, but with what he was told from his family he decided not to dive to deep into what was going on.

Sakura bit her lip, not because she hadn't killed but for the fact she didn't like causing death. Her mother was asking, no telling her to kill this girl. A girl that she was quite sure that was strong enough to beat her. Not wanting to disappoint her mother seeing that she took care of her since she was born; she nodded as she headed down the stairs. Her mother smiled lightly seeing this as she stood up; ignoring the look she was getting from Sasuke.

As Sakura made it to the center of the arena, Genma looked over the two while eyeing Mrs. Haruno suspiciously, knowing she was up to something. Not having any proof though, he couldn't say anything. Taking a moment to make sure both were ready, he slowly began lifting his hands to start the battle when Yugito spoke. "Pinky. I wouldn't try what your mother asked of you. If you somehow succeeded, this entire village would be facing a threat far more dangerous then Kyuubi ever could be."

Sakura's face paled as she looked at Yugito as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the younger girl. She didn't understand how the girl could hear from that far away. Not even those around her noticed what he mother had said, but she managed to pick up on it perfectly. Her eyes widened as she noticed one of the cat ears twitch and instantly understood how she heard her mother. Looking over to her mother, Sakura turned back to Yugito before nodding in agreement as she knew it wasn't an empty threat.

From above, her mother frowned at how quickly she backed down. She would have to correct her daughter for that as he believed it to be an empty threat. Genma looked at all three suspiciously, wondering what the hell was going on before shrugging his shoulders, not really wanting to know. Making sure that both were ready again, he raised his arms. "Let the seventh match, Nii Yugito v Haruno Sakura begin!"

Sakura wasted no time as she rushed towards Yugito as she began to pump chakra into her body at an even and steady flow. Rearing her fist back as she reached the neko hanyou, she focused the chakra to her fist before releasing it. To her surprise, Yugito easily caught her fist without so much as flinching.

Yugito quickly counter attack with a punch to the girl's ribs but Sakura anticipated the exact move and caught her fist, only to wince but held firm. A small smirk crossed the blondes face seeing this as she finally would have a decent match. With a jerk of her hands, Sakura stumbled forward only to take a knee to the stomach before taking a backhand to her face and flew backwards into the wall. Yugito clenched her fist effectively cracking her knuckles as the pink hair gennin slowly pulled herself out of the newest crater in the arena. The hanyou didn't wait for her to completely get out as she blurred out of existence and appeared in front of Sakura, only to duck below a hand full of shuriken from point blank range.

Taking advantage of this, Sakura used her super strength and pushed herself out of the crater as she landed a kick to Yugito's chin. The cat hanyou skidded across the ground creating small trench marks before coming to a halt. Rushing towards her, Sakura engaged her in a flurry of hyper power blows that sent the other skidding each time they were hit. After a moment of punches, it was becoming obvious who was the superior. Sakura was having a hard time landing near the amount of blows she was taking as Yugito was weaving in and out of her barrage with ease. In fact, if she was landing a hit every ten she received she was doing well.

From above, everyone knew the fight was coming to a close seeing Sakura being worn out by Yugito's assault. Naruto could only shake his head knowing the fight wasn't really fair. While Sakura might have somehow learned Tsunade's super strength technique, it just didn't match up well against pure strength that was at least equal if not above hers. It also seemed that she wasn't use to being hit by her own strength so her stamina was draining fast and add to the fact that Yugito had freakish stamina along with superior speed, she never stood a chance.

After a few more blows, Sakura skid into the wall and fell to her knees panting heavily. Yugito stopped her attack as she looked down at the pink haired girl before placing one hand on her hips. She was actually hoping for a better fight then what she got. Sure, she knew she was going to win seeing she was trained by the strongest demons alive along with the strongest vampire around. But part of her hoped that she didn't completely out match the girl. She would have sighed to herself when she noticed Sakura getting back to her feet once more.

Knowing her chances were slim to win this battle, Sakura would have to go all or nothing now. Focusing the remainder of her chakra to her right arm, she looked towards Yugito before rushing her one last time. Seeing this, Yugito did the same not wanting to disappoint. As the two reached each other, they brought back their fist and attempted to hit the other. Yugito noticing that Sakura was using all of her chakra in this last attack altered her strike so that their fists collided.

A small shock wave filled the room from the collision before the two girls flew back. Sakura rocketed into the wall behind her creating the largest crater in the arena yet as Yugito skidded till she slammed into the wall causing it to crack from the pressure. Slowly pushing herself off the wall, Yugito noticed the dust cloud settle were Sakura had collided to see the young girl lying limply in the crater. From his vantage, and safety, point Genma instantly knew she wasn't getting up as he jumped down. "Winner, Nii Yugito."

Mrs. Haruno looked down in shock as the medics rushed to her daughter. She was sure she could win the entire fight as she had stolen the Tsunade's technique from Shizune and taught her daughter knowing it would give her the edge. And it did, she was the top kunoichi of her class and was even thought to be the next coming of Tsunade. Yet she was defeated with ease by this girl, the demon's companion, with the utmost ease. She growled lightly at the girl as she jumped back into the balcony besides Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto smiled as Yugito jumped between both Gaara and him. Gaara simply nodded to her as it was his way of saying good job. Yugito smiled lightly at him before turning to Naruto noticing his smile turning into a frown. She mentally groaned knowing exactly the reason it did. "No Naruto, I will not tell you what she said. You can figure it out for yourself."

He narrowed his eyes, but said nothing as he knew Yugito wasn't going to tell him. So he made a mental note to talk to Sakura to see exactly what her mother had said. Putting that aside for now, he stretched out as he looked over the arena and shook his head. _'At this rate, by the time I get to fight the arena will be a pile of rubble.'_

Looking towards the board, he was beginning to hope his name would be called as he was getting quite anxious for a fight. Though he wasn't interested in fight Sasuke at the moment as he wanted to see how the Uchiha would improve over the month seeing the skill of everyone here. Thinking of him, he noticed the board had stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Hikiri Paine

Sasuke mentally frowned as he was hoping to fight Naruto, but seeing what happened in the forest he wasn't sure he could stand a chance in a one on one fight against him. Even then, he still wanted to know what Naruto knew of his brother and further more wanted to know what he wanted of him. Ignoring whatever his sensei was saying to him, Sasuke walked down the steps and looked down into the arena to see another grass shinobi. This one had silver eyes with dark blue hair, two daggers at his... her side? He wasn't sure if he was fighting a guy or girl as the face made it difficult to tell.

Naruto had activated his Energy Sight to check the two as Itachi was twitching just as much as the grass gennin was from Sasuke's staring. Naruto refrained laughing as he could see what gender the grass gennin was. Of course he wasn't going to mention this as it was quite humorous to see who was going to break first. As Itachi gritted his teeth from keeping himself from yelling at his younger brother to stop staring at the guy, the grass gennin beat him to the punch. "WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME PIG OR DO I HAVE TO CASTRATE YOU?!"

As soon as everyone heard the voice, Itachi nearly face faulted believe it to be a guy while Sasuke looked completely shocked not believing his eyes. Naruto refrained from laughing at both him and Sasuke and even still he was chuckling. Yugito of course had to join him as she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Itachi glared at both of them as he couldn't call on his Mangekyou in here. He would have to wait for later to get his revenge.

Regaining his composure, Sasuke shook his head as he turned back into his brooding self. Well that at least answered one question, so he was fighting a girl. Now having no more reason to stare at her, he began slowly sending chakra to his eyes as Genma raised his hands. As soon as he lowered them and started the match, Sasuke's eyes bleed crimson as he activated his Sharingan and slid into a basic academy stance.

The grass girl unlatched her daggers and held one each hand, one reversed while the other held like a knife. Seeing this, Sasuke pulled out two kunai and did the same not wanting to get hit by her blades as she rushed towards him. Sasuke easily read her as she wasn't quite as fast as Kiba's opponent. Multiple clangs were heard as Sasuke parried her strikes easily as he tried to find an opening to attack. While the girl wasn't as fast as her teammate that lost, she definitely had faster movements and more fluid strokes. Sasuke knew the reason being that her type of weapon allowed her quicker movement and that she would have to be better adapt with them to cause serious damage.

Even still, he was struggling as with each slash she became more erratic and even faster then before. While he could see her movements with the Sharingan, he was beginning to have a hard time keeping up with them. Not wanting to be forced into revealing he had something in common with Lee, Sasuke threw one of his kunai towards her face making her duck and roll to avoid a kick. This gave Sasuke enough time to jump as he threw his other kunai towards her before pulling out what seemed to be a fuuma shuriken. Unfolding them, he threw three towards her forcing her to move once more before she raced towards the Uchiha.

Not wanting to allow her on the offensive again, Sasuke went through a few hand seals before ending in a tora. The girl's eyes widened as a large number of small fireballs rushed towards her and she could only barely roll out of the way. Even still some of her hairs were burnt from the heat of the fireballs. Looking up towards the Uchiha, she noticed something off about him as if he was pulling something. Her eyes widened in realization as she picked up the faint glimmer of wires that suddenly surrounded her. Having a brief moment to escape them, she took it and jump into the air.

Unknown to her, Sasuke smirked seeing this as he went through a few more hand seals and breathed deeply. A burst of flames erupted from his mouth as he exhaled, heading straight for the airborne girl. Having no way to dodge and being too high in the air for Kawarimi, she had no choice but to take the flames on as she placed her arms in front of her for defense. It didn't matter as the flames the engulfed her were far hotter then she believed them to be. As the flames hit died down, her body hit the ground with third degree burns covering her body. Genma seeing this called the fight quickly. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

While most of the Konoha gennin cheered, both Itachi and Naruto narrowed their eyes at what they witnessed. They both could understand using more force then necessary against an unknown factor and knew that killing was allowed it necessary. Obviously Genma believed he went a little too far as well as he called the match right when the girl hit the ground. But Sasuke didn't seemed fazed at what he did in the least. Instead he walked back up the balcony acting like nothing even happened. Now both knew there was a time and place for remorseless killing, but now wasn't it. A gennin was still supposed to be innocent even with the tragedies that had occurred in Sasuke's life.

Both clenched their fists tightly as they calmed themselves down, knowing they couldn't do anything as of now. But they knew it wasn't entirely his fault as he could only become the way the people around him wished as he was still malleable. Both Itachi and Naruto made a promise to themselves to make the council pay dearly for doing this to their youth. As they vowed their vengeance, neither noticed the board land on two more names.

Abumi Zaku vs. Tsurigi Misumi

Both frowned as their names appeared. They weren't particularly interested in fighting the other as they didn't know a thing about them. While they knew each other as casual acquaintances they didn't know about the other's abilities. Both knew their skills were about the same, which Zaku had to laugh at as Misumi was around eighteen years old and he was only twelve. The two walked down the stairs, glaring at each other the entire way as both wanted to win. As they both reached the cratered arena, Genma waited till the girl was taken out of the arena before he could start the fight. Once she was, he made sure both were ready before beginning the fight.

_"Zankuha."_

Misumi quickly rolled to the left as a concentrated blast of air passed him and slam into the wall, creating another crater in the now crumbling wall. Zaku continued his assault and shot more blasts of air towards Misumi forcing him into behind the statue of the Tora seal. Seeing this, Zaku began blasting the statue as he walked around it to flush Misumi out. Unknown to him, Misumi was climbing the statue and preparing for his attack.

As Zaku moved to the statue, Misumi struck as he jumped down on top of Zaku. In an instant, all the joints in his body dislocated while his body softened before wrapping tightly around the sound gennin and began to constrict. "Too cocky kid. Now surrender or I'll chock the life out of you."

To his surprise, Zaku just smirked at him. "Actually, you couldn't have made it easier for me to hit you."

Misumi's face fell hearing this as he began to constrict around Zaku even tighter then, ready to crush him while keeping his arms pin. Seeing this, Zaku smirk increased as he concentrated chakra to his arms before he used another Zankuha. The result was Zaku rocketing up into the air with Misumi gripping him before hitting the ceiling. Misumi had no choice to let go as he took most of the blow as Zaku turned in mid air using his Zankuha once more. The two hit the ground with a thud causing the ground to crack were they landed.

Zaku slowly got up as Misumi was on his hands and knees coughing. Seeing his opportunity to end the battle here and now, Zaku held both his hands out to execute his higher form of Zankuha, Zankukyokuha. Putting most of his chakra into the attack, he was prepared to fire the blast when Misumi realized what he was doing. Using his unhinged body, he stretched his arm out towards Zaku just as he fired the highly concentrated blast of air at him and gripped his ankle. He flung back into the wall from the force of the air waves, but Zaku went with him and slammed into the wall besides him.

Looking at two more craters, Genma checked both of them and began the count down to see if either would get up. Once he reached ten, he could only shake his head and raise his hands. "Due to double knockout, neither Misumi nor Zaku will be heading to the finals."

In his disguise, Orochimaru could only shake his head. While he knew neither had much skill as he had to experiment on them, but he was slightly upset that neither of his experimental shinobi made it to the next room. Sighing lightly, he leaned against the wall as he looked towards Kin. Maybe she would advance proving the sound was far better then the leaf. Then again, he knew four were going and four out of ten was good, but five out ten was much better.

Naruto had jumped down and brought Zaku back up to the stands as he was coming to and shook his head at him. When Zaku came to, he cursed out loud seeing the look of his fellow sound teammates. "Damn, I lost didn't I?"

"No, it ended in a draw." Dosu answered in his normal voice while voicing his disproval of his teammates defeat.

Zaku shook his head lightly and sighed deeply as he shakily stood up. Once more he had failed Orochimaru and hearing from the others about what happened when they failed, he shuddered lightly. Before he could dive too deeply into his thoughts, he felt two hands on his shoulders. Looking back, he saw both Kin and Naruto as they smiled lightly at him. Kin knowing him the longest spoke. "Don't worry Zaku. You forget; things are going to change over the next month."

Naruto nodded in agreement knowing that after the invasion, both Konoha and Oto would be united into one. While he was unsure who would become the Hokage he knew it would either be Jiraiya, Orochimaru or Tsunade. And from what he heard from the former and the latter, neither wanted the job for their own personal reasons. Seeing Zaku smirk, Naruto took his hand off as he left both alone as he walked over to Gaara and Yugito. He would have leaned on the railing and looked up at the screen if Yugito hadn't interrupted him. "Hm, playing match maker are we?"

Blushing lightly for a moment, Naruto quickly regained his composure and waved her off. "No, but if works that's all well and good for me. Besides, why are you interested? You want me to set you up with someone?"

Seeing her huff blush heavily at his hinting he bit his lip as she turned around and huffed indignantly. Both Gaara and Itachi looked mildly amused at her reaction knowing what exactly she was thinking when Naruto hinted at. Shaking their heads, they noticed the screen had stopped and looked up to see who was fighting next as the group was slimming down.

Nara Shikamaru vs. Aburame Shino

A loud groan was heard as Shikamaru noticed his name on the board. And it was worse as he knew he was facing someone he could not defeat on his own. In fact, the clans of Konoha until the Uchiha were wiped out had a balance to it. An Aburame could beat a Nara of similar skill, a Nara could defeat a Hyuuga, a Hyuuga could defeat an Akimichi, an Akimichi could defeat a Yamanaka, a Yamanaka could defeat an Uchiha, mostly because of their over inflated egos and most Yamanaka's ability to exploit the mind, and an Uchiha could defeat an Aburame. To make it worse, Shikamaru knew Shino was the only one in their class that could rival him in raw intelligence.

Shino was thinking along the same lines as he walked down to the eroding arena while Shikamaru continued leaning against the railing, thinking about quitting. Shikato noticed this, but knew what his son was thinking and just like his son; he believed the fight was troublesome. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to let his son forfeit as he raised his hand. So with a quick kick to his rear, he sent Shikamaru tumbling into the arena.

Lying on the ground, Shikamaru muttered troublesome and was thinking about staying put until he was counted out. Of course he was going to get away with this when Genma stamped on his foot making the young genius jump up in pain. Walking between the two as Shikamaru hoped on one foot, Genma raised both his hands. "Since both combatants are ready, let the next match begin."

Shikamaru cursed lightly hearing this as he really didn't want to fight, but seeing that he had no choice to now he was going to. As he suspected, Shino had let his kikai surround him as he waited for Shikamaru to make the first move. Knowing that he was waiting for him to do, Shikamaru threw a kunai towards him before using his Kage Mane to do just that. Shino knowing what Shikamaru was planning jumped to the middle of the arena to stay away from the shadows. Not backing down for a second, he created a clone of himself with his kikai and used them to attack him to allow him to find and opening to attack him with.

Just as he figured, Shikamaru caught his Mushi Bunshin with his Kage Mane, but he also noticed him slowly beginning to back towards the shadows near the walls knowing that his best bet was to stick to them. Seeing this, Shino commanded his bugs to swarm towards him from all sides just as a kunai thrown at his clone was caught before both Shikamaru and his clone threw their kunai at him. Jumping to the side, he avoided the kunai when he noticed all his kikai being stopped by hundreds of shadow lines spreading from Shikamaru. Knowing this was draining him quickly, he was about to rush in and end the battle when he noticed he couldn't move. His eyes widened in surprise seeing a shadow connecting to him from behind.

Shikamaru smirked lightly as his chakra drained from him quickly as he was using far too much to stop the majority of the kikai from reaching him while the ones that did had begun draining his chakra. He knew he wouldn't last very much longer, but he also knew that he couldn't end this battle with anything he had. Turning to Genma, Shikamaru raised his hand. "I forfeit the match."

Genma and everyone on the sidelines looked stunned. Shikamaru had trapped Shino even at the cost of letting some of his kikai through. Then he just gave up and let Shino win. Wanting to know this, Shino asked just that. "Why do you forfeit?"

"Because I'm almost out of chakra. Sure, I have a move or two that probably would hurt you, but not take you out of the fight. And after doing them, I would be drained of my chakra ending the fight anyways as you and your kikai would be free. No matter which way you look at it, I would lose this fight. If I had someone with me, I wouldn't have had to but this is a one on one battle so I'm just out of luck. That's why I forfeit." Shikamaru answered as he released his Kage Mane as Shino called back his kikai, slightly humbled hearing his reasoning. Genma agreeing with his reasoning as well and gave the fight to Shino as both headed up to the balcony.

From the other side, Naruto was once more impressed by another leaf shinobi. Shikamaru's intelligence was far beyond what he had thought and his tactic were quite good for who he was up against. Then again, that could be a down side when he tried to convince him to join their cause. Remembering that Chouji was his best friend, he made a mental note to gain the young Akimichi's trust before going after the Nara. He noticed the others looking at him oddly. Trying to figure out why, he spoke up. "Hey, why are you guys looking at me?"

Seeing them point to the screen, he noticed whose name was on the board.

Namikaze Ryuu Naruto vs. Urufu Daisuke

Not knowing who he was fighting, he looked over everyone and recalled their names before realizing that the only one left that could fight and was male was the grass shinobi with the two off colored eyes. His left was eye was yellow in color while his right was blood red, just like Rayne's. Strapped to his waist was a katana on each side. He wore a shirt with black on the right half and yellow on the left while his pants were just plain black. His hair was a calm and straight and was a deep green in color. A small smirk graced Naruto's lips seeing how he was fighting. Now he could have a decent challenge and be able to recover the other eye of Beliar.

Not waiting to hear what Itachi was about to say, Naruto jumped into the arena with a grin on his face as Daisuke leapt into the arena immediately after he did. Itachi cursed mentally knowing that Naruto had already learned that his red eye was Beliar, but didn't know that he had at least one more piece inside him, if not more. And if he had one in each of his limbs, Naruto couldn't hold back at the limit he was at. _'Dammit Naruto! I just hope it is only one piece within him. I know we haven't found any of the limbs bones yet, so I'm very sure either he has more then two or the Akatsuki could have the rest of them.'_

Noticing Itachi's tension, Yugito looked over towards the kid she knew had Beliar's eye. If he had just the eye, he wouldn't be a problem and Naruto could easily pick him off as it would be like an Uchiha not used to fighting someone with speed. But from seeing Itachi's face, she knew that wasn't all he had. Not wanting to be left in the dark, she was about to ask him but was beat to the punch by Gaara. "Why do you seem worried?"

Itachi sighed as he knew he was putting of bad vibes at the moment and figured they would be able to pick up on them. "I'm not worried that Naruto can't win, I'm just worried that Naruto might have to break his limit. I know this kid has the other eye of Beliar, but I know he has at least one other and possibly more."

Both remembering the limit that was put on Naruto for the Chunin Exams nodded in understanding. While he could break it, it would require some concentration and a hell of a lot of energy. Overhearing them, Orochimaru nodded as it made sense to limit Naruto's power for the exams as he would have been overly strong. Not that he already wasn't, just he wouldn't be beatable if he was going all out.

Over on the other balcony, many of the council members were waiting for this battle, hoping the demon would finally be exterminated. While they weren't happy that one of their own wasn't going to do the job, it made little difference in the end. The only few that were indifferent were Chouza, Shibi and Shikato and the former and the latter were the only ones that were silently rooting for Naruto. Tsume was the first to break the silence among all of them. "About time that demon gets what he deserves."

All of their attention was brought to their children as almost each one of them huffed and/or shook their head. The only ones that didn't were Kiba, Sai and Shino. Ino, Lee and Neji didn't count as they were the only among the rookies not back up from their fight. Each of the council members looked at the other six to explain. Muttering troublesome once more, Shikamaru spoke for the group. "I highly doubt that Naruto will lose this fight. In the forest, he managed to beat Gai's team, Team Seven and my team at the same time. I also heard from Hinata that he had single handily took them down as well with the utmost ease."

Most of the council paled hearing this except for those that had asked their children what had happened in the forest. Sasuke shook his head lightly looking at each of them before continuing on for the lazy genius. "Not only that, it was quite clear that he wasn't going all out on us. Against all nine of us, he didn't even us his blades but never once did we lay a hit on him. The closest thing to hitting him was when Shikamaru caught him in the Kage Mane only for him to break out a second later."

As he finished, all but Chouza was extremely surprised. Shikato was only surprised to hear that he broke out of the Kage Mane with tremendous ease while Chouza wasn't surprise as he heard his son talk about what he knew of the fight. The rest after regaining their composure were gritting their teeth in rage wanting to know how the demon had become so powerful. They were going to have to keep a close eye on him during the one month break if what their children were saying was true.

On the arena floor, Genma was looking forward to this fight as he heard both stories of what happened in the forest and was interested to see how good Naruto actually was. While he knew nothing of the skills that the grass gennin possessed, he had put him near the card deck before giving it to Kabuto. Shaking that thought out of his head for now, not trusting Inoishi not to scanning his mind at the moment, he looked over the two _gennin_. Seeing that they were ready, he raised his hands. "Let the eleventh match of the preliminaries, Namikaze Ryuu Naruto vs. Urufu Daisuke begin!"

Naruto's blade sprang into place as he slid into stance as he waited for Daisuke to make the first move. He wasn't surprised when Daisuke had pulled his katanas out of their sheaves as the only way to block his blade was with another blade. Just as he was about to move to begin the battle, Daisuke lunged forward with far more speed then he believed he possessed. He barely was able to parry the blow before he began his onslaught and began slashing at him while shuffling his feet seeing that his opponent was trying to gain position on him.

He was slightly surprised seeing that Daisuke was able to keep up with his movements. He knew that with Beliar's eye he would be able to see his attacks, but being able to keep up with them was surprising him. Honestly he thought the battle be over quickly as the eye wouldn't have been able to hold it's own against him as the container wouldn't, but apparently he was. And that meant that he either had trained to the extreme, which for his age he still would only be a jounin in ability and he could kill jounin in an instant, or he had more pieces of Beliar within him. He instantly picked the second option knowing that only Gaara and Yugito could keep up with him while he was limited.

To the onlookers, the battle was nothing but a blur of movements with clangs be heard some many times that it seemed to be one ongoing clang. Even the more experienced could only see their bodies as the blades moved so quickly that they only got a flash of silver before another clang was heard. To each of the gennin besides Gaara and Yugito moving on were shocked as they couldn't believe that two at this level were only gennin. Even Sasuke had to activate his Sharingan to keep up.

Orochimaru was smirking seeing that he was one of the few in the room that could keep up with ease. While he didn't know the limit was at, he still could tell that he was easily an S-class shinobi from his abilities. While he knew that truthfully if Naruto was going all out that he was a SS-rank shinobi but only a low S-class vampire/demon. In that regard he was jealous of Naruto as he had gain so much power within such a short time frame, but he knew the reason so there was nothing that could be done. Now he could only watch the only existing dual half breed fight a well match opponent.

Ducking under a slash from Daisuke, Naruto quickly spun around and kicked him in the gut before he could counter. Using his moment form his spin, he slashed the knuckles on his right hand as he skidded back. Not giving him a second, he activated his Super Speed and was about to rush in and finish the battle when Daisuke regained his balanced and to his surprise threw the sword at him. Once again being caught off guard as only Itachi, Gob, Kyuubi and Rayne had ever been able to move normally when using his Super Speed; he was barely able to reflect the sword before catching the hilt. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he flashed over next to him and slashed at him with a frenzy assault with both his blades and the katana.

Cut marks were quickly racking up on Daisuke as only due to his eye was he able to keep up with Naruto's pace as it increased even further. But every time he slashed with the katana, there was an opening to strike. It was a very small window, but it was there so he had to time it perfectly. Closing his real eye, he focused on the eye given to him in the ritual before lashing out. This strike caught Naruto off guard, but in a flash he was behind Daisuke and slashed the back of his shoulder and his lower back.

Daisuke stumbled forward as Naruto threw his katana at his mid section as he turned in mid fall. Daisuke barely managed to deflect it with his katana before flipping in mid air and landing on his feet before catching his deflected katana. Naruto smirked seeing this as he slid back into his stance and beckoned him to come as he was enjoying this fight. He was planning on extracting at least his eye, but as for now he couldn't do it as he left his pack up on the balcony.

Growling lightly in his throat, Daisuke had no clue what was going on. He had trained since he was able to walk to receive the power the ritual had gave him, yet he was still losing to this kid. He was as strong, if not stronger then their kage yet his opponent was easily over powering him. Not only that, but he was using this weird speed jutsu that was nothing but a flash to his normal eye. Only hearing of a jutsu like in tails he heard of the Yondaime Hokage and hearing that this boy was his son, he put two and two together and realized he knew his father technique. _'There is only one thing I can do then. I must release all the power these implants gave me.'_

The chakra around him began to spike and became visible around him as purple and black streaks began to flow through it and quickly doubled in size almost surpassing everyone in the room chakra reserve. Naruto looked on wasn't fazed as he looked Daisuke dead in the eye having felt much greater before and knowing that his full power completely outmatched it. As the aura around him began to fade, Naruto smirked as he began flaring his youki and a green aura flared around him that was equal to Daisuke before it grew larger till it was obviously out larger then his own.

From the side lines, every dog on the balcony had begun trembling as the energy was extremely familiar to them as it was like their own. Akamaru was bowing lightly as he growled to the other dogs whose eyes widened. Only Tsume managed to catch what he had said as both Hana and Kiba were too shocked to notice. Hearing what the small dog said had made her face ghostly pale as she knew her clan roots and if the boy had indeed become what Akamaru had said, he was a superior to their clan. And adding the fact that all five dogs there would bowing, she was extremely sure it was.

Daisuke's eyes shone with shock and anger as the aura around Naruto died away yet still lingered. He was shocked that the blonde had that much more chakra then he had, but angered due to that even with his enhanced power after the ritual, he still wasn't the strongest around. Letting his rage get the best of him, he fazed out of existence before appearing in front of Naruto with both his katana ready to strike. To everyone's surprise, he made no attempt to dodge as the blades cut into his flesh. Not seeing him flinch made Daisuke's rage increased further as he began slashing him erratically. Still Naruto made no attempt to block as he allowed him to cut into his flesh.

"What is Naruto doing?! Is he trying to get himself killed?!" Yugito yelled as she watched on in fright as Naruto took ever strike without wincing in pain.

No one else could blame her as they didn't know the point of taking each strike. Only Gaara seemed unfazed as he watched as he had a slight idea of what he was doing. Itachi quickly noticed this and flat out asked Gaara. "Do you know what he's up to?"

Gaara seeing that he was being asked nodded as he did, but really didn't want to explain. So using as few words as possible to answer him, he spoke. "He's testing out a new technique."

Itachi narrowed his eyes hearing this along with Yugito not liking the idea that Naruto was testing a new technique in the mid of battle. Yugito was the first one to speak her concerns. "That idiot! Doesn't he know if it fails it could cost him his life?!"

Shrugging lightly, Gaara continued watching the battle as he knew the repercussions as well, but didn't doubt Naruto for a moment.

Getting annoyed and pissed at the lack of reaction from all the slash he had hit Naruto with, Daisuke slammed his fist into his face before delivering a kick to his stomach, sending him into the wall. Not even allowing him to slide down, he threw both his katana towards Naruto and drove through the middle of his stomach and chest. Not seeing Naruto move as his eyes were closed, Daisuke began panting beginning to believe he had one.

Everyone above looked on in excite, for the council members, or in horror, everyone else, at what had just happened. The only thing keeping Yugito from jumping into the arena was Gaara's sand. Itachi wasn't doing much better but he could tell that Naruto was still alive meaning that he was executing this new technique. Whatever it was, it better have work or when he went to heaven or hell he would beat Naruto senseless then kill him again. Seeing that Naruto hadn't moved, Genma bit his lip as he was about to call the battle. He hadn't expected Naruto to display his chakra like that then not even attack, but now there wasn't much difference.

As soon as he begun to raise his hand to call the match Naruto's eyes opened as he looked at Daisuke with his Inu eyes, chilling the grass gennin to the bone. His hands quickly reached to the swords and everyone's surprise he ripped them out without some much a wound on him. In fact, none of the cut and gashes that Daisuke had inflicted upon him were visible. It was as if none of it had happened. The only thing that showed it did was the cuts to his clothes. Looking directly at Daisuke, Naruto spoke in a soft tone but one that could be heard by all.

"You are nothing. Your power is artificial. Each piece of him within you proves that. Each piece taints you further each day. As long as you keep them within you, you will turn into something you'll despise. Sooner or later will come a time where you will be called on. But will it be you or the demi-god within you. If it him, you'll never be able to defeat me. I am Naruto, the prayer to the light and destroyer of the darkness."

As his words echoed through the room, everyone had different emotions flowing through him. Itachi was pride and respect while Yugito was relief and slight anger. Most of the council was confused as to why he would say something like he did while the very few that understood he wasn't the demon knew his words came from his heart. The rest of the gennin were still too shocked to have understood the full meaning of what he said, but still knew something was off.

Daisuke backed up in horror knowing what Naruto had meant. He knew about the ritual and somehow knew the downside for their power. He was slowly being overcome by a will that wasn't his own and he no longer cared. In fact, he hadn't even cared when the Uchiha had killed his ex-girlfriend and teammate. But know that he did, his anger grew but not at him. It was at himself for not jumping into the battle and trying to save her. Dropping to the ground, tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Naruto sighed lightly, but he knew his words did just what he knew they would. He could tell the girl before had a bound with him, but something was shrouding it, keeping it from showing on his end. The pieces of Beliar were influencing him. A human mind could only take so much pressure that was exerted by the pieces of Beliar. Three was the max someone could have with cracking. Any more and they would eventually lose control of themselves. He knew he had four as his Energy Sight could see clearly the resonance of Beliar's power.

Sighing lightly, he was about to turn to Genma to call the match when he heard Daisuke cry in pain. Turning around, he noticed that blood was covering his entire hand and not having seen what just happened, he was about to move to help.

"NARUTO DON'T!"

Itachi's cry fell on deaf ears as Naruto grabbed his hand thinking he had slit his wrist and took the item he was holding out only to see his wrist wasn't slit. Looking somewhat confused, he looked at what he took before his eyes widened in horror as he saw Beliar's right eye.

Before he could drop it, his hand began trembling as he gripped his wrist as he try to keep the eye from enforcing it's will upon him. He gritted his teeth as the eye was over powering him to the point that he had just about released the limit when his hand was suddenly on his eye. Naruto's scream of pain sounded through the building as he fell to his knees as blood began seeping from his right eye that was destroyed before being replaced by his new and unwanted eye. The other eye of Beliar.

Genma looked on, not sure what was going on but he had noticed that Daisuke had passed out from blood lose from pulling out his own eye. Not sparing another second, he called the match. "Winner, Namikaze Ryuu Naruto! Now get some medics down here!"

Itachi and Orochimaru were down besides Naruto in an instant as medics rushed to Daisuke and began to calm the bleeding down. The few that were completely unbiased in their job and were slightly glad to see the son of the Yondaime back were besides Itachi and Orochimaru. "Is there anything we can do?"

Seeing the look from Itachi, Orochimaru went through a few of his own personal hand seals as he formed a high powered genjutsu around Itachi's eyes to keep anyone from seeing, even Hiashi if he tried to look. Naruto was still twitching and whimpering in pain and neither could blame him, his eye had just imploded before another forcefully took its place. Having heard the story from Rayne when her left eye was replaced, Itachi knew that he had to numb the pain Naruto was in as Rayne said herself the pain was horrible beyond words. Knowing the genjutsu was over his eyes, he activated his Sharingan before using one of his clan's jutsu to put Naruto into a genjutsu induced sleep.

Sighing lightly, Itachi lifted Naruto bridal style before turning to Orochimaru. "When the matches are decided, tell me who Naruto's opponent is."

Orochimaru nodded lightly as Itachi disappeared in a plum of smoke as the rest of the medics had rushed Daisuke off the arena. Jumping back onto the balcony, he noticed that Yugito was extremely pale after witnessing what had just happened. Not only that, he was very sure that the girl was worried over Naruto well being and wanted to leave and check up on him. He had half a mind to tell her to do just that saying he could handle it here, but noticing the girl's posture and balled fist he didn't want to be the one to tell her that. He rather liked the ability to talk normally.

Once everyone had vacated the arena, Genma still looking confused looked up at the two balconies before speaking. "Will Tsuchi Kin and Juli Tenten come down?"

Kin was still in shell shock after what had happened. Seeing Naruto being cut shreds like that had set hers off and everything that happened afterwards was beyond her. But add in that he was screaming at the end, she was quite worried that her nerves would get in the way of her fighting. Tenten was in the same boat as that was something that was unheard of and bone chilling.

As the two girls made it to the center of the ring, the only sounds were coming from the murmuring council members, not knowing what just happened but were planning on asking the grass gennin what he had done. Genma growled lightly as he could hear them and didn't care right now that they noticed him. He was getting sick and tired of them and wanted to show them how badly they were going to get their asses kicked. But reigning in his emotions, he looked over the two girls before sighing out loud. He really didn't want to start this fight, but he had no choice as he raised both his arms and started the final match of the preliminaries.

Once his hands had moved, both Kin's and Tenten's hands were on their pouches and pulling out senbon to counter one another. In truth, Tenten was countering each thrown Kin made knowing that there were strings attached to the senbon. Not only that, but she was beginning to throw kunai and shuriken at the girl trying to get her out of the funk she was in. While she could understand as she had just witnessed their strongest gennin go done from something no one understood, she wanted a decent fight.

Unfortunately Kin was too out of it to notice the weapons till the last second as they scraped her. Realizing she was in battle, Kin grabbed a hand full of senbon before throwing them in Tenten's general direction. The weapon's mistress pulled out a sword from a scroll before spinning it around her, blocking each of the senbon successfully. Cutting the strings to the ones that had embedded themselves into the ground, the weapon mistress charged Kin as she attempted to jump back, only to run into the wall. Tenten was on her in an instant and held her sword to her throat. "You've lost. You let what just happen affect you."

Kin gulped lightly but she knew it was the truth. She honestly was freaked out by the last half of Naruto's fight that she was still shaking from it. From his position, Genma nodded as well as he gave the match to Tenten as she pulled her sword away from Kin's throat. Once she put the blade down and after all the finalist besides Naruto were called down, Genma spoke once more. "The preliminaries are over. Everyone that had one today will be moving on to the finals in one month."

"The reason we are holding it in a month is that you have each seen the others abilities, so now you are given the time to prepare and come up with next jutsu and strategies. Not only this, but this gives us time to prepare for the daimyos that will be watching and judging your performances. Based on their and your village's leader or leaders' decision, you may or may not get promoted. But before you can begin to train for the upcoming month, your matches will be decided. Now do to pass complaints about how we chose the finals matches, we will be doing it electronically with the electric board."

Seeing no one question what he had said, Genma sighed before turning to Hana and nodding. Hana nodded back, quite pleased that she got to see Naruto in pain once more, gave the order to operate the board. It once again began to randomly go through the names until it landed on a set of names before changing. Once it was finished, the order was written on a board behind them.

Namikaze Ryuu Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yakushi Kabuto

Aburame Shino vs. Kinta Dosu

Hyuuga Hinata vs. Nii Yugito

Sabaku no Gaara vs. Tenten

Genma nodded at the names, refraining fro smirking seeing the first match as he looked over to see Hana's dismay. Shaking that thought from his head, he turned to the gennin. "Alright, remember the order you are fighting in. One month from now, you will go to the Konoha Coliseum at exactly ten o'clock. If you are late for you match, you will be automatically disqualified. Remember who you are fight and remember how they fought today as it might help you to know how you will have to fight. With that said, you are dismissed."

As soon as he said the word dismissed, Yugito was gone in a swirl of lighting while Gaara disappeared into a swirl of sand. Orochimaru could only sigh at the two. Naruto was their friend and brother. And from what he saw from the two blondes, maybe even more. But then again, he wasn't the best judge of love. After all, he still was single.

* * *

A/N2: Well, there is the latest chapter. My next update with be Way of the Jinchuuriki then followed by either the next update of this or Devil Fox. So anyways, read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Well, mostly everyone could see this update coming as it so close to hundred thousand words and this chapter will put it over. While I'm disappointed at the lack of reviews for my favorite story to write, I'll continue as it is close to completion as the third arc will be the shortest in this story. That and just to say I finished a story. I've finally came up with a pairing for Gaara that will be revealed this chapter, but don't expect it to be a lovey-dovey type thing. So anyways, here's the next chapter of Blood Naruto.

I Do Not Own Naruto or BloodRayne.

* * *

It had been a while since Naruto had felt like this. In fact the last time he felt like this was when he ran into her as he searched for Beliar's skull with Yugito. It was something neither of them suspected and neither could contemplate. After their fight he had been left beaten and would have died that night if he hadn't transformed and bond that woman to him. What a coincidence now that he was trying to find her while he was knocked out.

While he had no clue how he was able to leave his body while he was out cold he had a feeling it dealt with his sealed off dark side and his Soul Possession technique. For the most part it was useless for him as it could control targets considerably weaker then him he was able to split a piece of his soul and use it to possess someone. But it never made sense to him to be able to travel this far without losing a piece of his soul forever. Shaking his head, he continued towards his destination as he knew she hadn't left the cave he had placed her in as she had a decent storage of food.

After a few moments, he arrived at the cave to see a very oddly colored woman with extended black claws. Her skin was mostly blue but there was parts colored black that seemed to shift and make some sort of seals of their own. Her dark hair was in spikes that reached to her shoulder blades. Even now he had a hard time looking at her due to his boyish nature. Mainly because she had no clothes on. But nothing showed unless she willed it. Before he could even speak the woman noticed him and growled lightly. "What do you want boy? I just got healed thanks to you but nothing can repair what you did to my soul! Oh wait; our souls. I forgot that."

Naruto narrowed his ghostly eyes at her as he refrained from wincing in pain. The unfortunate side effect was that he still felt the pain his body was in and it wasn't in the best of shape. He reminded himself to test out techniques with his own clones before using them and to figure out what the hell happened to his eye as it was burning like crazy. Putting that off for now, Naruto glared at the woman in front of his ghostly appearance that decided to bare her body towards him. "I have a job for you and I know you won't like it." He could see her anger already rising but she did nothing to him as there was nothing to do. "I want you to teach a human in Konoha."

"No fucking way will I do that! We vampires exist to hunt humans you know that!" The woman yelled at him as she refrained from attacking him knowing the consequences to well.

Holding his ground as it was partially the truth, Naruto looked over the vampiric woman in front of him. "Be that as it may, humanity has grown much stronger during the time it took for your body to regenerate. While only the strongest could stand up to you in strength, both my kaa-san, the demons and I keep the balance as without humans we would have no purpose, or did you forget the first of our kinds were once human. We were give the strength we have to make sure humanity doesn't fall to greater threats then ourselves or have you forgotten that Ferril?"

The female vampire hissed loudly at the dual breed as he finished talking. She was not one to show kindness to anyone, especially human. "The only reason you believe that is that you have my half-sisters flesh within you. And with that reeking odor that surrounds you the demons that surround you must teach you that tripe as well. Humans exist as a food source, nothing more then cattle! We vampires and demons are to feed on them as they are a vital food source as if they die out; we have nothing to feed on. Get your facts in line boy."

Growling lightly, Naruto reigned in his emotions as he glared at Ferril. Seeing her drop down in pain he realized that he didn't have full control of himself and focused solely on that. After a few moments, Ferril stood straight and glared at him as she panted lightly. Putting the bond aside for now, Naruto wasn't going to cave in. "Ferril, no matter what you say you will train the human of my choice. He has a vicious temperament like yours and has no pity for the weak. I believe you can show him a thing or two as we both know your time is running short as my kaa-san will learn you are still alive and she will hunt you down if I cannot convince her not to."

Ferril turned quiet after Naruto's statement. She knew her half-sister would find her sooner or later and from what she heard of other vampires and demons, Rayne had no equal. And seeing that she lost to the boy in front of her, she knew that she would die at her sister's hands if they met again. "How do I know you'll keep her from attacking me when I'm within the walls of the village?"

Naruto sighed lightly as he shook his head as he wished that night never occurred. "Because if I don't, we both know the consequences for me. I rather not have that happen so I'll do everything in my power to keep her from attacking you even if it means that I have to transform to bye you time to escape."

Nodding lightly, Ferril stood up as she could tell it was almost time for night fall. "Alright then boy, I will train this... Human. But in turn I would like a safe place to sleep that is better suited for inhabitance without being bothered, to have a sealed off place to train that the dhampir cannot enter and a victim to feed on once a week as the hunting here is mediocre at best. Finally I would like to know the name of the rodent I am to train."

He could only nod at her request as her requests were things he was already planning. "It will be done as its only morning here. By the time you reach the forest it should be night fall, so follow my presence as I will be at the grounds which only Dosu, you and I can enter. Now if that is all, my body is calling to me."

Seeing Ferril nod, Naruto's ghostly body vanished as it headed back to his body. Once it vanished, the vampire growled lightly before slamming her hand into the cave wall leaving a perfect hole in it. Having no choice in the matter as the boy could do far worse to her then what he had did to her moments ago, she slowly walked out of the cave only to see a few Turned looking around for a feed. A small smile graced her lips as she would have a chance to vent some anger before heading out.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyelids, Naruto found it hard to breathe as he found something hard laying on his chest and his stomach. He was caught off guard by this as this had never happened before and the fact that he could only see out of one eye and that there was a blob of white on his chest and a blob of yellow on his stomach. After the blurriness went away from his only seeable eye, his slight shock left him as he was stunned seeing the heads belonged to a sleeping Gobi and Yugito. While it was a rare sight to see either to do something like this, it was a miracle that they were actually only inches apart from touching heads. Also he was afraid as if they woke up at the same time he would get in the middle of it.

As if acting on his fear, exactly that happened as the two females rose from his torso. If it wasn't for their grogginess from waking up, they would have noticed each other but it didn't seem like the blonde noticed. Gobi however did, but she said nothing as if there was an unspoken truce between the two as they turned to Naruto. As they did he began to see everyone else in the room. He winced mentally seeing both Kyuubi and Rayne and knew that getting Ferril in was going to take a miracle to go unnoticed by both of them. Not only that but seeing the looks on both of their, Itachi's and Nibi's faces told him one thing, they were angry at him but also extremely worried. "Okay, I know you all would be pissed at my newest technique, but what the hell is with this?! And why is my eye covered in bandages?!"

Everyone winced at the volume of his voice. No one seemed to really want to say anything and really weren't going to till he realized what happened on his own. Knowing Naruto better then to figure out what was going on with no help, Gobi sighed softly before pulling at the bandages from his right eye. "Koishii, do you remember your fight with the grass boy?"

Seeing him beginning to remember it, she sighed softly as Yugito continued for her. "When you thought he had attempted to end his own life, you took something from him. Do you remember what it was?"

The blood drained from Naruto's face as he almost turned the same shade as his ghostly body. As the bandage was completely taken off pain racked his body as his vision began zooming in and out rapidly while time seemed to be slowing down as he absorbed all the information that it saw. Not only that, he was able to hear people way out in the distance. To make things worse the burning sensation increased each and every second it zoomed in and out. Gritting his teeth, he knew to shut off the energy flowing to his eye in an attempt to stop it and as he attempted to do it he found he couldn't.

Soon as he growled out in pain, he felt someone grip his shoulders while another grabbed his hand. The pain racking through his body was getting to become too much for him to handle as he saw darkness beginning to shroud his vision. His head began throbbing as it felt like it wanted to explode from the pressure being put on it was too much for it to handle. In attempt to dull the pain, he began focusing all his attention on the two attempting to help him. After a few more moments, the pain died down as the eye zoomed back to its normal vision.

Taking a few deep breaths to get it under control, he looked forward to see Gobi withdrawing her hands from his shoulders as Yugito took her hand away from his. Putting the strangeness of their actions out of his mind for now, he spoke in a not so quiet as he rubbed his right temple. "What in the name of the fucked up gods was that?! That hurt worse then Itachi's Tsukiyomi when he has a bad day!"

Itachi ignored the glares sent at him by all the females in the room as he was quite use to their looks. Looking at Naruto's now crimson eye, he sighed lightly before leaning back against the wall. "That was Beliar's right eye connecting itself to your nervous system and adjusting itself to your body. I put you in a genjutsu sleep hoping it would do it in your sleep so it wouldn't be as painful but apparently it needs to be open and an active mind for it to work."

As Naruto heard what Itachi said he looked down as what he thought was confirmed. He had taken Beliar's eye from Daisuke thinking he had harmed himself, which was true. Sighing lightly to himself as he changed his true eye to Kyuubi's crimson to match his new one, he looked over to the mirror and nodded. It was close enough that most people wouldn't give it a second look. Turning towards the rest, he shook his head lightly as they were all hovering over him, except for Yonbi as she was still nervous, but only because she was in a new area. "Sorry for worrying all of you. But there has to be another reason why all of you are here?"

Rayne nodded lightly as she looked at Gobi and Kyuubi. "Yes there is. As you knew already, I would be helping with the invasion to make sure it succeeds thanks to Orochimaru developing a jutsu that will render the sun's rays useless in a certain range. Well it turns out it's a much shorter range then he wanted so I will be limited to taking care of the council members with him, Jiraiya and Tsunade. Because of this to make sure that the invasion is successful, I called in for Gobi and Kyuubi as both are more then willing to help. The only reason for Nibi and Yonbi coming as there is no one to defend them at home."

Nibi hissed lightly at the last part but she knew better then to argue that she was no longer capable of fighting on her own. Once she had recovered from the injuries Naruto's dark side inflicted upon her, she had lost the capability of battling almost all together. They had tried everything to fix it so that she could fight but too much of her soul was taken from her. After finally realizing that she couldn't, she settled herself down and became much calmer then normal. Sighing to herself as she rubbed her stomach lightly, she turned to Itachi before turning to Yonbi and sighing. She didn't like it as the two were getting close, but hearing her ex-vessel and her only friend agreeing to what they did last night she had to at least give her a shot.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he knew there had to be some sort of jutsu that could allow Rayne to walk in the day light without hurting herself as the invasion was in the day. Slowly stretching himself, he was about to get up when he was pushed back on the bed by the Inu and the cat hanyou as they began glaring daggers at him. "Um, I have things to do... UGH!" Air rushed out of his lungs as two elbows were brought to his stomach by two very angry female with abnormal strength. While it was not strong enough to hurt him for more then a moment, their point was made. Regaining his breath, he glared at the two. "What was that about?!"

He was beginning to wonder if questioning them hitting him was a good thing as their anger grew even further as everyone began backing away from the three of them. Being the angrier of the two, Gobi spoke first. "_What was that about?_ What were you thinking?! Trying such a technique with testing it first is insane you dumb shit! You could have been killed if it hadn't work! Do you even think about what would happen us if it had failed?! Not only that, but you test it out right after spending two months recovering from fatal wounds from a fight you won't talk to us about!"

Everyone in the room could tell that her anger was increasing and her words were about to get much more vicious. Before she could even start, Yugito placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head as her anger was satisfied with the look of fright and guilt on Naruto's face. To everyone's surprise the Inu female calmed down and nodded lightly as she realized she was about to go on the deep end. Taking a deep breath and turning back to Naruto with a serious but much calmer glare, she spoke. "Now tell us, what were you thinking when you did that yesterday?"

Sighing lightly wishing that Rayne wasn't here as he knew she was about to get pissed at what he said, he looked both Gobi and Yugito in the eyes before answering. "When I was still recovering, I found this book on vampiric techniques so I decided to look at them. While I knew I shouldn't as it was in the forbidden section of the library, I had to know what was all in there." He winced under the extreme pressure he felt coming from his mother figure as she heard this and knew it was going to get worse as he continued. "While most of them were things I couldn't use, there was a few that intrigued me and seemed to match my abilities. This was one of the few that had no name and listed as unusable as only one vampire ever could use it."

"Her name was Ferril apparently. She had the ability to negate any damage to her instantly and continue fighting just as hard before. Not only that but it was documented once that she survived from being thrown off a building into broad day light with a knife wound in her heart which would kill any vampire in a second. The only down side was that it cost a considerable amount of banpaia ryoku, which was something she didn't have to worry about as she had more then enough. Many attempts to duplicate it over the past three centuries have failed and the user had died from it. But I learned something, it said it was a _family only_ technique and after doing some research I learned that kaa-san and Ferril were related meaning it was possible that I could use it and might I add it worked quite well as I'm still here." Naruto finished as his eyes were locked with Rayne's.

The said dhampir was proud and pissed at the same exact time at her adopted son. Part of her wanted to strangle him for looking into her section and on a book that she wrote with a few vampiric scholars while the other was quite happy that he went so far to learn something that no one knew of besides her. Reigning in her emotions, she spoke in a stern voice. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of there? There are far worse books in there other then that one. And how the hell did you open it? I sealed the damn thing so no one else could open it."

Naruto smirked lightly as he looked at his red haired mother before shaking his head. "Simple really. The seal you put on it is a basic one as it's a blood seal. The only way to open it is to drop blood with the user or one with similar DNA to the user. Not only that but I did learn a lot about seals from the white haired pervert so I know more about seals in our house hold then any one. As for going in there, I am sorry but I was looking for something that would help me understand what attacked me that day as the rest of the library didn't help me whatsoever." He cursed lightly knowing that he spoke more then he should have as everyone looked at him questionably.

Being the first to put it together, Itachi spoke. "So you were looking through the forbidden library to find something on a technique that a vampire used on you. If that's true it would mean that there is another S-rank vampire on the loose that no one has known about." His attention turned to Rayne as his analytical mind began to churn. "Rayne, could it be possible that she had a daughter that maybe was seeking you out for revenge?"

Rayne shrugged her shoulders as she honestly didn't have the answer to that question. "I don't know. It is possible yes, but I can't see her acting like a slut and just doing some guy three hundred years ago. I do know that my half-sisters did have standards and pretty damn good ones when it came to men seeing that Ephemera and Severin were once a couple. Revenge would be a likely angle but I doubt it as there would be no way she would have known Naruto and I are related. It's most likely that they were after the same thing and fought over it and Naruto killed her after transforming into his dual stage."

Everyone nodded lightly and let the subject drop though both Gobi and Yugito were still pissed Naruto attempted a technique like that. Naruto mentally sighed in relief that no one was hounding him on why he didn't tell anyone this sooner and that they were thinking that it was just Ferril's daughter and not Ferril herself. Seeing that nothing else was holding him here, Naruto stood up and quickly placed on his blades catching everyone off guard. "Sorry, but like I said earlier, there are a few things I need to do today so if you don't mind, I'll be seeing you all later." Without waiting for anyone to reply, he was gone in an instant leaving the door open.

Yugito growled lightly and was about to case after when Gobi placed her hand on her shoulder causing everyone besides Nibi to look at them strange as this was definitely not normal. Looking up at the female Inu, Yugito tilted her head at her when Gobi spoke. "Relax child, koishii is still young and he happened to be a head strong male. Having him sit still is something we cannot due especially when he believes there is a job to do." Seeing Yugito understanding and nodding her head as she calmed down, Gobi motioned her head forward. "Now come, we have a few things to do before telling him."

With another nod, Yugito followed Gobi out of the room leaving the rest in confusion, not counting a sulking Nibi. Itachi, Kyuubi, Rayne and Yonbi were not exactly sure what was going on with the two and were about to follow to figure out when the latter three noticed the sulking demon. Seeing this, all three left leaving Itachi alone in the room with the two tailed cat. Not liking the situation as he didn't know what was wrong with her, he was about to follow their example when Nibi spoke.

"Itachi, we need to talk."

* * *

"Okay, how am I going to do this?" Naruto talked to himself as he began setting the barrier up around an extremely seclude spot in the forest. He doubted anyone would come to train there so it was the perfect place to set up his barriers. Luckily enough he did have some of Ferril's blood so he would be able to make it where she could enter without letting Rayne do the same. Once he finished the barrier, he nodded as he still had to collect a little blood from Dosu, but he could do that as he led him here. "Alright, that's finished. Now to make sure that she gets a hotel on the opposite side of town."

Thinking about that for a moment, he knew he wouldn't be able to do so on his own as mostly everyone recognized him. While illusions would work, he knew nothing other then basic ones that could easily be detected by nearby shinobi and he that with the chunin exams that there would be at least one shinobi at the hotels. So after another moment of thinking, he came up with an idea. He would go see Dosu first to tell him to rest as his trainer for the next month could only train him at night.

With a twist of air he disappeared as he headed into town. Reappearing in front of the hotel where the two teams were staying, he entered to see Orochimaru sipping on a cup of coffee before noticing him. Deciding to take down another bird with one stone, he turned to he snake sannin before speaking. "Hey Orochimaru, seeing that you are good at this I need your help." Seeing the snake sannin look at him oddly but nodding, Naruto sighed before continuing. "I need four people over the next month to sacrifice, preferably one each week."

Orochimaru nearly spit out the coffee he was drinking hearing this as he looked at the blonde hair dual breed in shock. While he knew that on occasion that he would have to feed, Naruto was not one to drain one of their essence without reason. With the confusion his request caused him, he had to clarify his reasoning. "And why exactly did you come to me for this? I know you can easily do this so what's stopping you?"

Naruto winced at the last part but he kept it from showing as he quickly answered him. "For many reasons really. One, you have a natural talent of finding people that no one would miss. Two, you use jutsu that require multiple sacrifices. Three, I need to keep this from Rayne or Kyuubi as I don't want either of them knowing what I'm doing and finally I need someone that knows the difference between or forces here in Konoha and our enemies."

While Orochimaru couldn't argue with his first two reasons and his later one, but the one about keeping Kyuubi and Rayne out of the loop was odd. The boy was raised by the two so unless he was doing something the two didn't approve of why would they need to not know of it. And not only that he knew both wouldn't have any problem with him feeding every now and then. He was all for promoting independence, but when the two parental figures could kill him with frightening ease he wasn't going to with hold whatever they wanted from him. Putting these thoughts together, Orochimaru spoke. "What exactly are you planning to do that neither needs to be informed of?"

Figuring that he was going to ask him that, Naruto answered him automatically. "It deals with Dosu's trainer for the month. She is a vampire that neither like very well but I trust enough not to harm him with anything other then training injuries... If he doesn't push her too far. She requested the sacrifices so I would like to keep her fed so she doesn't go kill some random person on the street. Finally, if both kaa-san or Kyuubi learn of her presence here they might kill her and I rather not have that happen as I gave her my word that I'll protect her once within the walls."

Orochimaru was still looking at the blonde oddly but was beginning to understand his reasons. While he didn't approve of going behind the two most powerful beings in the world backs, he wouldn't like it if someone he granted sanctuary were killed by people close to him. Sighing to himself, the snake sannin nodded before putting a few stipulations of his own. "I will, but I do not want either to know I'm supplying you with the sacrifices." Seeing Naruto nod, Orochimaru felt somewhat better knowing that if they learned of what he was doing; only Naruto would take the heat. He knew it was selfish, but he preferred his head were it was. "Good then it shall be done. I'll have someone rounded up by the end of the week."

Nodding at the snake sannin, Naruto headed for the room that Dosu and Zaku were staying in when the said door opened to reveal the person he was looking for. "Oi Dosu, she's coming but won't be here till tonight so rest up." Seeing Dosu's questioning look, Naruto continued. "She's a vampire and she's going to teach you a few things of her choice, probably nothing more then physical training but its worth it trust me. Oh, do not piss her off as she has a bad temperament and will not hesitate to do you bodily harm if pushed past her very small limit."

Dosu grunted in response as he walked past him and headed to the refrigerator as he heard snoring coming from within the room Kin and Yugito shared the night before. Sweat dropping lightly as he refrained from laughing, he walked over to the door and knocked. Hearing a squeak and hurried foot steps, he shook his head as the door opened lightly to reveal Kin holding a bed sheet over body. Still hearing the snoring made him raise his eyebrow before noticing that another presence was in the room. Smiling to himself as he shook his head, he looked over at Kin. "Sorry for interrupting but I kind of need your help. And if Zaku wants to he can as well as it probably make it easier."

Kin looked slightly surprised at this seeing that Naruto was up and was asking her for help. Thinking over it a moment before realizing that Dosu and Orochimaru could see what was going on, she nodded quickly and spoke hurriedly. "Okay, just let me get dressed."

Naruto chuckled as she disappeared into the room. A moment later there was a loud yelp followed by a few cuss words that obvious didn't come from Kin. While Dosu looked on in confusion trying to figure out why his teammate was in the room where Kin was sleeping, Orochimaru looked vividly amused along with Naruto. A few moments later both Kin and Zaku were out of the room blushing madly as everyone was looking at them. Shaking his head not wanting them to stay there all day, Naruto pushed them outside while waving goodbye to the other two. Once outside and moving, both looked over to Naruto as they wanted to know what was going on. Seeing their questioning looks, Naruto quickly spoke up. "Yeah, I'm trying to get a hotel room for Dosu trainer but I know no one will let me through their doors, I need some helping getting her one as she's not exactly a people person."

Nodding at his reasoning knowing why they wouldn't, Kin smiled lightly. "Sure we'll help seeing we don't have much to do for a while. But why..." She stopped as Zaku nudged her shoulder while shaking his head as he had gotten a clear view at what happened yesterday and was told what had happened.

Seeing this, Naruto sighed lightly as he led them to a hotel as Zaku quietly filled her in on what happened. While he was already getting use to the eye it was something he did not want. His eyes were the only thing that kept him linked to his parents and with one gone he had lost part of them, at least it felt like it to him. After a while they were finally on the other side of town which was quite scarce meaning that Ferril could get to it without getting noticed by mostly anyone. Picking the first hotel in sight, he turned towards Kin and Zaku as he handed the latter the money before they went in to see the receptionist office. A moment later both came out and handed him a key. "Thank you, that's all I need."

Zaku nodded as he was more then willing to help but Kin had something else on her mind. "Your welcome but do not tell anyone else of what you saw or else I'll castrate you, got it? I don't care how much stronger then me you are, I will do it." Naruto could only nod knowing a woman's wrath was far worse then anything else the planet could dish out. Kin smiled lightly at that before gripping Zaku's arm. "Good, now we'll be off as there are a few things I want to do today."

Naruto shook his head as she dragged Zaku off into the distance while praying for him knowing it would not end well for him, mainly his wallet. Pocketing the keys, he shook his head as he jumped to the roof tops as he had finished far faster then he thought. Figuring he would get used to his new eye, he sent some of his vampiric energy to it to activate it. Ignoring the burning sensation, he closed his left eye as his right eye's vision zoomed in rapidly. Taking a look around, he smirked as he saw someone he needed to talk to close by. Disappearing in a flash, he appeared in a clearing just a raven haired boy walked into it.

Sasuke was heading to his normal training grounds as his newest sensei was a complete joke and knew he could farther himself more under his own guidance then his. But to his surprise in a flash of light Naruto had appeared in front of him with his arms crossed in a passive manner. He jumped back in surprise before pulling out a kunai at the blonde haired boy. While he knew he was no match for him he'd rather say he died fighting then going quietly. "What do you want?"

Pulling out a scroll from within his pouch, Naruto looked at the raven haired avenger with a stoic face. "I was planning on giving you this, but first I want to know why you killed that girl without even thinking about it."

The Uchiha was caught off guard by his question. His eyes narrowed but knew with the situation as it was he decided answering was the best thing at the moment. "She was a shinobi, she knew the risk in our lives and she willingly faced me. While I was not aiming to kill her, it happened. And why should you care, neither of her teammates did?"

Naruto remained emotionless at his answer. He was slightly relieved knowing that what he said was true but it was best not to show anything as he was quite sure Sasuke was beginning to learn what was going on. "I do because my opponent couldn't at the time. His mind was clouded when your fight was happening so he didn't think twice about it. But think of it this way, would you be angry if he had fought Sakura and had killed her?" Seeing the look in his eye, Naruto nodded lightly as he continued. "Exactly. For all you know he could be planning his revenge against you and I cannot have that. I came here to give you a few jutsu to help defend yourself from him if he decides to take his revenge."

Having slight understanding of what was going on, Sasuke nodded as he slowly pocketed his kunai knowing that he meant him no harm. He caught the scroll that Naruto threw at him but never took his eyes off the blonde. "Why are you helping me? What do you gain out of it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto gave Sasuke a blank glare as he answered him. "Your questions will be answered at the chunin exams. But when that day comes, stay out of my way. I have a few things to teach this village for what it has done."

Before Sasuke could even question this, Naruto was gone in a flash of black and red light. Making sure he was gone, Sasuke shook his head as he opened the scroll that was given to him. A small smirk crossed his face as he looked at the jutsu and training equipment sealed within it. He was definitely going to get stronger on his own then with his no good sensei.

* * *

Two week had past and Naruto was quite pissed that he was summoned and there was no immediate danger. Looking at who summoned him, his anger quickly died down as he noticed Hinata along with a few of the higher ups of the branch house, including Neji who was looking much worse then he last saw him. Having an idea of what this was about, Naruto was about to speak when Hinata beat him to the punch. "Naruto, I'm sorry for calling you here so quickly without giving you any forewarning but we didn't have much time. My father planned on executing Neji tonight with the seal so we had to get him out of there."

Realizing what was going on, Naruto looked at the elders as he activated his aura vision. Seeing that no one was close to figuring out where they were, he turned to the four of them focusing his attention at the two elders as he looked over Neji. He knew that the boy had taken a beating and a bad one. "It's quite dangerous for both of you to be here as they might think you helped him escape."

The female Hyuuga shook her head as she looked over the young Hyuuga. "I know, but I can't let him be hurt any more then he is. He is and has been our hope for the branch family to unite the two houses. But seeing what they have done, I want nothing more then revenge on them... Shit they have us surrounded!"

Naruto saw this as well as his blades sprang to life. He counted no less then ten main house members and Hiashi himself. Knowing that only Hinata couldn't be killed by the seal, he would have to go all out to stop them as she wouldn't be much of a help against well trained main branch Hyuugas. "Hinata, after I open a hole for you to escape I want you to take them to the camp and drop them off there so they can have their seals removed. You can come back as there will be no one left to identify you as one of the accomplices."

All four Hyuuga looked surprised at this. None believed even with the Hiraishin as they just witnessed that he could survive against ten of the best Hyuugas and Hiashi. Hinata being the most vocal of them voice her concern. "There is no way! You won't survive. I doubt even the Yondaime could take all of them down on his own without taking some serious damage!"

Neji's eyes widened lightly as he remembered Naruto's statement in the forest. A slight smirk crossed his face as he could tell the blonde was lying then and shook his head. "Hinata-sama, he does not lie. You will be able to come back after tonight. In the forest, he claimed himself to be stronger then the Yondaime and I believed him, so let's go when he gives the word."

Hearing Neji say this along with Naruto's unwavering determination, the three caved in even if they were shocked to the core hearing that. Seeing this, Naruto brought his left blade to his right palm and cut down to his elbow just as the eleven Hyuuga arrived. Seeing Hiashi among them, he smirked knowing he would enjoy this greatly as he swung his right arm forward. In a gruesome sight, a vortex of blood surrounded his arm before shooting in front of him knocking everyone back. "Go now!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They rushed through the cleared path before the Hyuugas could get up. As soon as two got up their heads rolled off their shoulders as Naruto stood between them with his blades extended. "You will not be chasing them; your fight is with me."

Hiashi narrowed his eyes. This was all well too planned and he had a feeling something bigger was going on. Under normal circumstances he would have sent a few to chase down the blood traitors, but he knew that would leave them at a severe disadvantage as he knew the demon knew the Yondaime's jutsu. While he respected the jutsu, he knew that they could beat it with a few Kaitens. But doing so would turn him into a target along with his second-in-command. But bringing down the demon was more then worth it even if a few of his clan was sacrificed in the process. "Take him out so we can continue pursuit."

Soon as the command was given, he jumped to the side as his second-in-command Gota took the other side knowing what Hiashi was thinking. He wasn't the only one as the rest lined up in formation as if they went through drills on how to defend against the Hiraishin. Naruto narrowed his eyes instantly knowing what was going on before smirk crossed his face. Using the last of his cut, he brought his arm forward and used another concentrated Blood Storm to scatter them. Soon as he did he wished he hadn't. He became far more tired then he thought. _'Dammit! That was a bad idea. I can't do that again without feeding.'_

His attention shifted as he rolled out of the way of a few kunais and shuriken aimed to kill in one strike. Not even looking back, he sliced the hand of the Hyuuga behind him before snapping his blade back and slamming his forearm into the man's chest before snapping it back into place. With a rustle of leaves he disappeared without a flash and appeared in front of Gota and slammed him into the tree before sinking his fangs into his neck and began drinking as much blood as he could. Even with the shocking sight of watching someone having their blood sucked dry, the others continued one with there attack forcing him to release Gota without getting a decent feed.

Landing on the tree branch above, he cursed as he noticed a few explosive tags. Disappearing once more, he avoided the blast only to be thrown backwards as he was hit by chakra. Skidding backwards, he narrowed his eyes as he noticed the Hyuuga clan head using the Kaiten. He would have waited for the whirl to end to take the man down but he wasn't given that chance as a he grabbed the hand aimed for his heart. He moved his other hand back to aim his blade to kill the man when another gripped his wrist. Narrowing his eyes he snapped his blade back and sliced off a few fingers as he let go of the others hand and leaned to avoid the palm strike to his heart.

Thrusting his blade hand towards the Hyuuga missing a few fingers, his blade pierced his skull before spinning backwards and pushed his folded blade into the other's throat just as two more appeared and hit him in the chest with palm strikes. Coughing up some blood, he attempted to disappear only to be hit by another Kaiten from Hiashi. Landing on his knees and coughing more blood, he noted he was surrounded by the remaining seven Hyuugas. Knowing he would regenerate from his wounds, he stood up as he concentrated on breaking his limit. With a snap of his eyes, his banpaia ryoku and youki swirled around him violently. "My limit is gone, now I'll be facing you all at my full strength."

Each Hyuuga backed up in fear and surprise as the amount of energy being put off was far beyond what they had suspected. But to make things worse they could tell that the two energies surrounding him were repelling each other and if they mixed there would be no stopping him. Before they could react, almost all their heads hit the ground. The only one remaining was Hiashi as he looked down Naruto. His anger began rising more as the boy beckoned him to make a move but he kept his cool knowing that was what he wanted him to do. Instead he slid into the jyuken stance and patiently waited for an opening to attack as he knew help was on the way.

Sensing this as well, Naruto knew he had to end the battle quickly so he stopped time again and rushed in for the kill. Once more he was repelled by the Kaiten and was getting ticked. It stung every time he hit it and it kept him from achieve his goal. Disappearing once more, he tried circling around him to avoid the Kaiten till it was over, but Hiashi once again hit him with it as he pushed more and more chakra into it. Growling lightly, he charged him without wasting any energy and jumped over the spinning Hyuuga head as he started the Kaiten once more. Gathering his youki into his hand, a green ball formed as he slammed it into the spinning whirl.

In an explosion, he was rocketed into the tree as a dust debris surrounded the area. As he pulled himself off, he activated his Aura Vision to locate Hiashi only to see him on him. His eyes widened in surprise as he was about to stop time when a clawed hand pierced through the Hyuuga's chest. The leader of the Hyuuga's eyes widened as he looked behind him to see an odd colored woman with blank eyes looking at him before ripping his heart out and biting into it as his body slackened and fell to the floor.

Naruto looked surprised seeing Ferril there knowing that Rayne would be showing up before he remembered that she was at the camp going over the invasion with the three sannin. Breathing in relief, he looked at the female vampire and smiled. "Thanks for the save."

Ferril didn't answer him right away as she finished feeding on the man's heart. Once she was done, she looked at the blonde dual breed before snarling. "Why didn't you transform? You could have taken them out with ease."

Shaking his head lightly, Naruto sighed as he figured she wouldn't understand. "Easy, I don't want the entire village in an uproar thinking Kyuubi has come back or another demon is attacking the village. That would endanger all my teammates and friends and I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them."

She looked at him with confused eyes before shaking her head as she dropped the heart and stomped it. "I will never get you boy. Thinking of yourself should be the most important thing for either of us. I rather not die because of you. Now we best leave if you don't want to _endanger your friends_."

Naruto nodded as he sensed them as well and both disappeared as a horde of shinobi arrived at the area having sensed Naruto's output.

* * *

A/N2: There is going to be a battle referenced in this chapter that was a little before the beginning of this arc. The reason for it is that I'm going to flash back to it later, so just wait for it. I was deciding on whether or not to start this arc with it or not, but after thinking about it I realized everyone would be confused as to what was going on so this way is much better. To state, Ferril will be paired with Gaara but the pairing really won't have any depth to it compared to Naruto's. Just to state, the bond is like Naruto's bond with Nibi as he drained so much of her soul. It's not the same but doesn't make them master/slave or anything like that so she still has a free will of her own. I decided to skip the other gennin scenes as they don't have really impact on the story. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the chapter so read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I've finally gotten back to basics and have gone back to this old favorite of mine. It is still one of the easiest for me to write there for it can help to get my rhythm back and hopefully on track. I've finally decided that there is some Inuyasha crossed into this even if it is a little. The next story I will update is the Naruto Chronicles, more then likely, so I hope you enjoy.

I Do Not Own Naruto, BloodRayne or Inuyasha.

* * *

Naruto was not in a good mood at the moment. It was finally nearing time for the Chunin Exam Finals and only he was in the arena with all the spectators glaring at him, knowing who he was. _'What in the name of God is taking Dosu, Gaara and Yugito to get here?! I can understand Dosu as I know Ferril ripped him a new hide so he is probably limping his ass here. Gaara is probably asleep as that all he does outside of fighting and training! If I have to go wake the red haired bastard up I will be so pissed! And what is with Yugito?! She and Gobi have been hanging around far too much for my liking. They have something planned, but what? I know Gobi wants me as I'm the only other Dog Demon left in this world and she sees Yugito as a threat. …So why are the two hanging around each other so often?'_

Before he could go further into his thoughts, a swirl of sand appeared right besides him. Rolling his eyes, Naruto turned to Gaara and slapped him upside the head soon as he appeared before glaring at him. Gaara wisely said nothing as the look Naruto was giving him clearly said he was pissed for being here alone. Shaking his head as the head, he looked back at his friend and shrugged. "Sorry, I slept in. Dosu is heading this way and Yugito was walking here was Gobi. …Does that disturb you as well? I mean before this last month the two were always at each others throats and now they are trying to be civil towards each other. Something is out of place about that."

Nodding as he was already thinking of that, Naruto noticed Dosu walking into the arena with a very small and almost unnoticeable limp. Refraining from sweat dropping as he was correct once more, he sighed deeply before turning back to Gaara. "Yeah, it is very, very strange. I've been wondering what they are up to and all I have figured out is that it deals with me. Whatever it is, I'm not sure if it bodes well for my well being. Yugito likes to pummel me when I do something stupid and Gobi beats the living crap out of me to teach a lesson. I have a feeling this will involve the beating of my life." Seeing the sweat drop on the back of Gaara's head, he decided to change the subject as Dosu walked over to them. "Hey Gaara, have you noticed that Itachi seems to be acting more subdued… Almost like he is trying to settle down for something."

Gaara gave a small nod in confirmation as he had noticed Itachi's change in behavior as of lately. But he also knew the reason for it as he had been watching the girl's with his third eye before they destroyed it and proceeded to chase him half way across the globe. Wincing as he wished his sand had been strong enough to protect him from the beating he received, he shook his head and vowed to never spy on women again. "Yeah, I've noticed it but I know why. You know he and Nibi got together last year right?" Seeing Naruto nod, Gaara looked over at the exit as Sasuke walked in Hinata trailing behind him before turning back to Naruto. "Well, apparently Nibi is pregnant and seeing she has only been with Itachi…"

"Ahk! Enough! I don't need that image in my head!" Naruto almost screamed out as he scratched his eyes hearing that Itachi and Nibi had actually done that. He honestly did not want to think of either in that way as it was quite disturbing as Itachi was his godfather and Nibi had taken the role of Yugito's mother since she lost her powers. Seeing Gaara grin at him, he glared at the sand user before a look of confusion crossed his face. "Wait… If that is true, then what about Itachi and Yonbi? I've seen them together this month and Nibi doesn't have a problem with that especially in her condition?"

"No." Yugito's voice came from behind them as she jumped down from the top of the stadium wall. Neither jumped in surprise but they were both very close to doing it as they slowly turned towards her. "Nibi gave Itachi the permission to see Yonbi as well as she has had a crush on Itachi since coming to the mansion and Itachi has taken the words of that man to heart and has been watching over her. Nibi saw it was becoming more and didn't want to lose him because of their attachment. She knows Itachi loves her and the baby will only strengthen that, but she also wants Itachi to be completely happy and fill the void in his heart. She wishes it to be filled and that is why she wants to see if he and Yonbi can get together. That and she is bi and wouldn't mind having another partner."

Seeing that Yugito had said that with a straight face, all males that heard her were blushing madly at the implications while muttering a few choice words under their breath. Naruto was quite glad that Sasuke hadn't caught that otherwise everything would explode out of proportion before their plan could start. Shaking his head as he got his blush under control, he sighed before turning and looking at his fellow blonde. "Well, I hope sensei finds happiness with both of them. He really deserves it after all the crap he has gone through his life. I just wished I knew before today so I could say something to them."

Nodding in understanding, Yugito smiled lightly before noticing the rest of the contestants besides Kabuto had arrived in the arena. Her eyes narrowed at this having thought he would be here for this as he advanced, she turned to Naruto before walking up to him and whispering in his ear. "Why isn't Kabuto here? If he's not won't people find it strange that one of the chunin contestants doesn't show up to at least fight for their promotion?"

"Yes, they will but they will not care as it will gave Sasuke a bye round to the next fight, me. While all that have come here today, for the most part, want to see their precious Uchiha wipe the floor with their _demon_, they rather see me be eliminated right away so they can say the demon is gone at last. That is why Kabuto isn't here and is here at the same time. He is the one that will put all the people in the stadium asleep so we can start the invasion." Naruto answered in a very low voice so that no one could catch what he said.

Just as he finished, a swirl of leaves appeared in front of the nine contestants in the arena as Genma appeared to ref their battles once more. Looking over all nine of them as they stood in a line, he spoke in a calm and collective voice though he knew very well what was about to happen. "Alright before we can begin the finals, I will just reiterate this just one more time. All nine of you will be being watched by your village leader or leaders along with the daimyos from your lands. Depending on your performance you will be judged if you shall be promoted or not. You don't have to win this tournament to be promoted and like wise you can win and not be promoted. It depends on your decision making, judgment and skills that will show if you have to capacity to become a chunin."

As all nodded, Genma slid his senbon to the other side of his mouth and chewed on it for a moment. Looking up towards the council members sitting were the Hokage should have been he refrained from showing his true feelings of the situation. Seeing the elders nod at him to begin, he closed his eyes before turning back to the gennin. "Will everyone but Namikaze-Ryuu Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba head up to the contestants' box so the first match can commence?"

Gaara turned to Naruto and nodded before disappearing in a swirl of sand and appearing into the constants' box looking down at the arena. As everyone began to head up there as well, Yugito walked over to Naruto before planting a light kiss on his cheek to his surprise before leaning to his ear. "That was for good luck and keep control. He is not his sister. He can be saved. Just remember that." With that she turned around and followed the rest up the stairs.

Quickly snapping out of his shock, he nodded to himself as he turned to Kiba. She was right, he was not his sister and did not deserved to take the punishment for what she had done. Still, he would send a clear message to all those who hated him. He was not what they had called him all those years ago. He was only Naruto, not a demon even if he had the blood of one flowing through his veins. Calming both his demonic and vampiric blood that was calling for revenge, he looked dead in the eyes as if daring him to stand up to him. Akamaru was unable to do so as he jumped from Kiba's jacket and ran to the stairs. Seeing the look of surprise on Kiba's face, Naruto answered him in low growl. "He knows his master Kiba. You are his partner, but I am his lord so he will obey my orders, not yours. He will not mess with me as I'm the heir of what you respect but fear so much."

Kiba snapped his attention to him as he heard Naruto's words. He growled lightly at this seeing Akamaru had ran up the stairs and into Hinata's arms. Something was not right as his best friend had abandoned him in this fight and he wanted to know why. Hana had told him to ignore Naruto if he said anything like this, but his mom, said to be careful and not to underestimate what Naruto could truly do. This confused him more then anything as if his mother was indifferent towards him now while Hana wanted him dead. Before he could gather a response, he heard Naruto growl as he looked up at Akamaru. His eyes widened in surprised as Naruto was actually speaking and understood what he had said perfectly as his partner slowly nodded before heading back down into the arena and at his side. Looking at him in shock, Kiba spoke. "Why would you do that? You had an advantage against me but you called him back down to fight."

Turning towards him, Naruto sprang his blades in place before sliding the tip of his finger against the blade. Cutting himself from the sharpness, he licked the blood of his finger while baring his fangs to show to everyone. Seeing his intimidation had worked, he smirked his red eyes glanced over at his opponent. "Because facing you with anything less then your full strength is a disgrace. Your partner understands that and is why he came back down to fight. Disgracing the honor of an Inu is unacceptable and it seems that a lot of your clan has forgotten the old ways. In the past the Inu were the greatest but look how we have fallen. It is disgusting to see our great blood be tarnished as it has been. Today, I will prove to you the true extent of the power we Inu's used to have and I wanted you at full strength to show you just that."

Up in the balcony with the council, Tsume frowned hearing this. She knew what the boy had become, but she wanted to know how. If he was truly an Inu, he was the rightful heir for their clan to show them the ways of the past. If she knew how he became one then many things would be answered about how he knew so much of what an Inu should truly be. But until she did, she would only watch and not make any decisions. She just hoped her boy would do nothing stupid because of her daughter's hatred.

Having a feeling that they were getting ready to begin, Genma looked up at the council once more before sighing as they wanted to get straight to the fighting. That was another thing he missed about a Hokage. The Hokage would always speak at such big events and give a welcome to all those outside of the village. The council didn't even do that much as they were inhospitable to mostly everyone which probably explained why the leader of Otogakure had not shown up. Then again, he knew of the plan so it wasn't too much of a surprise that he didn't come in disguised… Scratch that, he did.

Orochimaru had finally made his appearance as he walked up and took the main seat by the elders. Of course he was using a disguise that was undetectable to almost everyone and seeing that Hiashi had been taken out, he didn't have to worry about being found out. Turning to the three elders, he bowed lightly. "Sorry I'm late. I was held up by misinformation about an attempt on my life." All the council members nodded in understanding as it was bound to happen, they all turned to the battle as Orochimaru smirked under his mask. All was going to plan. "Ah, our shinning star is in the first match. This ought to be quick then. No one can keep up with him if he's on a good day and if he isn't… Well let's pray that he is."

He smirked as he saw a lot of their faces drop or turn into rage. The only ones that had different responses were Chouza, Shikato, Shibi and Tsume, the first two hiding small smirks while the later two showed no physical reaction whatsoever. He frowned seeing this as he suspected the first three, but Tsume was a surprise. He had remembered that she hated the boy with a passion years back, but something had been said or done that left her with only reason and now that she was only left with that, she was beginning to see the truth. Another smirk crossed his face at this before turning to the arena as he wished to see the fight, no matter how one sided it was going to be.

Genma sighed as he looked at the two young boys. Both knew the rules so there would be no need to go over it with them. Looking at both of them, he raised his hands into the air pointed at the two boys. "You two know the rules, so fight with your fullest and do not disappoint either of your villages. There will be no killing unless there is no way around it. As such, I will step in if the fight gets out of hand. Now, let the opening battle of the Twenty-Seventh Chunin Exams between Namikaze-Ryuu Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba begin!"

Naruto didn't waste a second as he streaked towards Kiba in a flash of black and red light to all those that were watching. Ignoring their aw, he was behind Kiba with his blade pointed at his neck. "This fight could be over at any second I chose it to be, but I will give you a fair chance. If you can land one blow onto me, I will concede this fight." Pulling his blade back, Naruto jumped back with a smirk on his face as he heard the crowd silence in fright at what he could do. Kiba was thoroughly scared as well as he left a small cut on his neck making his smirk grow a little larger. Snapping his blades back at rest, Naruto beckoned for him to come as his youki began to rise along with the rocks around him as the ground started cracking at his feet. "But if you want, I can end this quickly! _TSUGA!_"

To the surprise of all Inuzukas watching the battle, Naruto quickly spun around before turning into a miniature black and red cyclone heading straight for Kiba. Finally, Kiba snapped out of his shock and jumped out of the way with Akamaru just as Naruto hit the ground he stood at ripping it to shreds. As the spinning came to a halt, Kiba wasted no time and used Shikyaku as Akamaru ate a soldier pill he through him before jumping onto his back. In a poof of smoke, two feral looking heirs of the Inuzuka clan stood in front of Naruto before using a double version of the technique Naruto had just used. _"GATSUGA!"_

The two piercing fangs spiraled towards Naruto as he stood in the crater from his last attack. Looking at the two coming at him, Naruto pushed his youki to his feet and released it as he jumped up, lifting him clear over the stadium walls as Kiba and his beast clone stopped to look up in surprise. Pushing youki to his palm, he began to spiral it in many different directions before adding more power to it. A spiraling misshaped sphere of green youki formed in his hand as he focused on controlling it. As he did, it formed a perfect sphere as he fell to the earth directly at the true Kiba. _"Rasengan!"_

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and council members hearing the name of the jutsu. Having never seen an attack like this before, Kiba knew he had to move as this technique felt more powerful then any other he had seen before. Jumping back as Akamaru jumped the opposite direction to avoid the attack as Naruto neared the ground and he smirked at him before frowning seeing the smirk on his face as he turned in mid air and threw the ball of youki directly at him and collided with his stomach not having the time to react fast enough. _"Dangen!"_

Kiba yelled out in pain as the ball shredded away the exterior his clothes easily and began to drill into his stomach, lifting him into the air from the force of the blow. But it felt far weaker when it was in Naruto's hand then before. Realizing that it no longer had a constant chakra flow, he coated his hands with chakra before gripping the green ball. Gritting his teeth in pain, he yelped as it dug into his hands but with a burst of chakra and strength, he threw it off into the ground causing a small explosion as it connected and tore the ground until it finally gave out. Regaining his senses, he tried to land but with little track he pushed his chakra into his legs to help grip the ground while skidding back.

A flash of light wouldn't allow this as Naruto was on him and gripped his collar before delivering a solid knee to his tattered stomach. Kiba coughed blood onto his clothes, but he did not relent as he pulled his fist back and began driving his fist into Kiba's face. Sensing that Akamaru was coming to his aid, he gripped Kiba's right arm with both hands and tossed Kiba at him. Akamaru couldn't react fast enough and his head collided with Kiba's sending the dog reeling. He knew that they were still able to battle and that was fine with him. He had to take the boy's pride down a couple of notches. "Kiba, do you understand why you are losing?"

Growling loudly as he picked himself up, despite the pain he was in, Kiba glared at Naruto as Akamaru helped him onto both feet. His growling became louder before he rushed Naruto with Akamaru right behind him before taking his left flank.

Sighing as he saw this, Naruto avoided the clawed strike towards his chin before delivering a hook to his gut causing Kiba further pain. Seeing he was open for Akamaru's attack, he planted his right foot down as he pulled back from his punch and spun on his planted foot and delivering a spin kick to Akamaru's face knocking him into Kiba and knocking them to the ground. Before they could even move Naruto slammed his foot into Kiba's chest before doing the same for Akamaru. They skidded against the ground until they ran into the wall as Naruto continued walking towards them. "You are losing because you forgot what it means to be a true Inu."

Kiba glared at Naruto hearing this but he was in no position to counter him as Naruto was only a few feet from them and had stopped with both his hands in his pant's pockets. "Being an Inu means having pride, but not letting it get to your head. You let no one tell you what to do, but you listen to those who know more then you. You are headstrong, but know when to give in. These are things that Inus have to remember otherwise… You'll end far worse then what you ended up like you are today. Beaten and having someone else telling you where you failed is nothing compared to what others will do if they find you in this condition. You live the life as a shinobi so you should already know that but it goes double for us. If you ever forget that you will not make it through the next time this happens. Now surrender or I will stop pulling my punches and end this battle."

Hearing what he had to say, Kiba stopped himself from growling. He could not detect any dishonesty coming from Naruto so he knew he wasn't deceiving him. And the way Akamaru acted before the battle and had listened to him made him truly believe that Naruto was an Inu, but then why not call himself an Inuzuka? Unless… he was from the original strand. His eyes widened as the thought about that as it would make sense from his definite edge in power. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Naruto and knew he had won this battle as Akamaru reverted back into his regular form. "I concede… Naruto no Taicho."

As Genma called the fight, Naruto smirked as Kiba had figured it out and nodded at Kiba's declaration as his left eye flashed emerald and ruby to confirm it. He called himself an Inu enough that if he hadn't figured it out he would have been rather annoyed. But finally to validate it to him, he pulled out a scroll before unsealing a blade in its wooden sheath before pulling it out. "This is in Tensaiga, the Sword of the Heavens. Only one of Inu blood can use it, but the blade chooses its owner. It did not chose me, but nonetheless I can still use it. But it wants a new owner and…" Seeing the blade pulse in his hand, Naruto smiled as he sheathed it before flipping it and catching it by the sheath and handing it to Kiba. "It has chosen you to wield it. You have proven to it that you are worthy, just misguided."

Gripping the handle gently before taking the blade out, it pulsed in his hands as Naruto continued. "It will not harm another soul unless forced to. It is a sword of healing but can be used as defense along with its sheath. That sheath can block almost any attack as the wood comes from an ancient demon tree. But tred lightly, if you misuse the sword you will have to prove yourself once more to her to use the sword again. Tensaiga is very, very protective of its user once it has proven them self to the blade and will defend you with all its power. Use it wisely, Inuzuka Kiba or it shall be your last mistake."

Laying the sheath besides him, Naruto walked up the stairs as medics quickly rushed to him while in the balcony, Tsume frowned deeply. Everything Naruto had said to Kiba was true and even she forgot the principles that their clan was founded on. While Naruto only touched on a few, the clan in general forgot everything they were taught at a very young age. How was the younger generation suppose to learn when the older failed to uphold what is says? It cannot. She closed her eyes as a lone tear fell from her eye as she failed her clan. Looking down to where he daughter was, she could only hope that she had paid attention to what Naruto had said.

As soon as Kiba and Akamaru were cleared from the arena and in the medics' hands, Genma cleared his throat as he almost swallowed his senbon. "Seeing that Yakushi Kabuto forfeited in advance, Uchiha Sasuke will move into the next round to face Namikaze-Ryuu Naruto." A good portion of the crowd cheered hearing this which made both Naruto and Sasuke roll their eyes not wanting anything to do with it. Genma sighed at all of them before turning to the box. "Will Aburame Shino and Kinta Dosu come down to the arena for the second match?"

While both Dosu and Shino walked down the stairs silently, Yugito hugged Naruto tightly as he made it to the top, much to his surprise and once more received a kiss to his cheek. Beginning to get crept out by her actions, he slowly pushed her off him with a confused look on his face. "Yugito, that's the second time you've kissed me today. What is going on as the only one that has ever kissed me like that before has been Gobi?"

Yugito blushed madly at this while muttering something under her breath that he couldn't catch. As he was about to ask what she said, she looked up before surprising him and Gaara as she kissed him lightly on the lips leaving him frozen to the spot. Happy as she had thoroughly distracted Naruto, she walked to the edge of the box while humming to herself. Before she could completely got away with what she did, Gaara tapped her shoulder while glaring at her. "What are you planning?"

This snapped Naruto out of his shock as he looked over at the cat eared girl, who was blushing madly as she was trying to avoid answering their question. Sighing as she was getting beat, she shook her head as she smiled. "You'll find that out later whenever we decide to tell Naruto."

Both raised their eyebrows at her and were confused at the we part. Who else could she have been talking about? Who could it be unless she developed a split personality and was counting that as the other person? As they tried to figure out who it was, Yugito smiled happily as she looked down at the arena as Dosu and Shino were about to face off.

Soon as Genma gave the signal for the fight to begin, Dosu for once did not make the first move. Instead, he slid into a defensive stance and awaited for Shino to make the first move. The one of the few things he had learned from was patience and to control his anger. Because if he wasn't patient or exploded at her she beat the leaving hell out of him. And it really didn't help on a few occasions she mentioned she hated training cattle.

Shino looked strangely at Dosu as he was being far more patient then he was a month ago. Remembering his battle with Ino a month earlier, he knew Dosu to act quickly when given the opportunity and hearing the same from the others that fought him in the forest proved to him with what he believed he needed to know. However it seemed that his opponent had changed in the time to prepare for just this fight. Wanting to see how he would react to his normal attacks, he let his bugs swarm around him before sending a small batch towards his opponent.

Dosu rolled out of the path of the bugs before jumping back to gather some distance from his opponent. He knew the bug user had the advantage in this fight and winning it would take everything he had as it was a bad match up. Over the month training with Ferril, he had learned to harness his aggressiveness and anger to put it to good use. The only reason he learned that as she nearly killed him twice for pissing her off, but the training had paid off. He no longer even needed his haystack as his speed had drastically improved, but facing an opponent that could suck him dry of chakra before nearing him limited his odds.

Seeing that his opponent was feeling him out trying to see what he was going to do, he focused on him with his one eye before charging him with his melody arm dragging across the ground. A blinding ring was heard from around him, but he seemed to be unaffected as he rushed towards him with speed nearly matching that of Lee's. A smirk crossed his face seeing the bugs flutter around him as if they were in pain as he reached him.

Shino couldn't react as fast as his bugs senses were thrown off by the sound and took a vicious right hook to his face before he felt his collar be grabbed and took another fist to his face and a knee to his gut before he was released. The reason being that his bugs had regained their senses and had reacted to the attacker. Getting a reported from his kikai, he frowned as Dosu was wearing a highly poisonous bug repellent that would reflect a good portion of his attacks. However, he still had insects that were resistant to the type of repellent he was using and called them out while his kikai rested within his body.

Knowing that his opponent was quickly coming up with a strategy to get around his repellent seeing the bugs swarming around Shino being replaced, Dosu knew he would have to act fast to win this. Knowing his melody arm would only be useful with a direct hit, Dosu dug in his pouch before pulling out a vial he had asked Orochimaru for. He knew it was a cheep way to win, but he wanted to win this fight badly to prove he was truly the best sound gennin of his team.

Throwing it at his opponent, a green mist exploded around Shino as Dosu charged into it while holding his breath and slammed his melody arm into his chest. He frowned as his hand slipped through easily before widening seeing the bug user turn into hundreds if not thousands of insects that began to cover his arm before quickly covering his entire body. He tried to use a replacement, but his chakra was almost drained by the time he regained his wits and heard Shino's voice. "I knew you were going to use poison for this fight so I came prepared and had my kikais exposed to many type of poisons but you still used one they weren't immune to. I had to rely on my secondary insects, but they are just the same and are resistant to the poisons you used. This fight is over."

To his surprise, he only so Dosu smile as the bugs suddenly flew off him as a loud ring echoed through the arena as he burst through the mist and hit Shino directly in the chest as the sound vibrated through his body, breaking Shino's glasses revealing his black eyes underneath them. While many people were surprised at this, Shino fell to one knee as he panted from the blow while Dosu barely was able to stay on his feet. "Surrender or I shall do that again as I know you aren't ready to replace yourself with your insects."

Looking up at his opponent, Shino closed his eyes as he knew it was true. His entire body was in flux from the strike and another would end this battle in a heart beat if not hospitalize him. "Proctor, I surrender this fight."

Genma nodded and pronounced Dosu the winner as the said winner turned around and headed to the stairs before stopping. He knew if he did get another match he would not win as his opponents would be either the blonde haired girl or the red head and both were far superior to him in skills. And adding in he was almost drained of chakra, he knew he would not win. Closing his one visible eye, he spoke in a tone that expressed no emotion. "Proctor, I surrender the next fight as I cannot continue in the condition I am in."

Seeing Genma nod before calling out the next to opponents, he noticed that Shino frowned before they both walked up into the stands to find their teammates. Shaking his head, he looked over at Hinata as she walked down compared to Yugito, who stayed in the box before kissing Naruto on the cheek and jumping down into the arena. He noticed a small amount of anger in Hinata's eyes seeing the kiss and he had to wonder if the blue haired girl had a crush on the blonde haired ex-jinchuuriki. Whatever it was, it just gave this fight a whole different level of action if he was right.

Up in the box, both Naruto and Gaara were in a state of shock at what happened. Gaara was as Yugito was acting for out of her normal character and Naruto because she kissed him once more. Something was seriously up and they wanted to know, however they would have to wait for later as the fight was started as Genma made sure the two were ready before commencing it to start.

Hinata wasted no time as she rushed straight for Yugito with her Byukugan flaring. She knew exactly what she needed to do to win this fight and she was going to do it as the Hyuuga council was taking the fight for her right to become the next Hyuuga heir. Not that it would matter; they would not survive past today. She just wanted to win to prove her strength to everyone along with a certain blonde boy that had made a lasting impression on her.

Soon as she was on Yugito, she went for strike for her arm in attempt to limit her strength. To her surprise, Yugito easily bent herself around the strike before delivering a punishing blow to her stomach. While it hurt, she stuck to the ground with her chakra and continued attacking to put Yugito's strength out of this fight. But it seemed the blonde had not revealed her true strength in the fight against Sakura as she was able to bend around her strikes and counter her with a harsh blow of her own.

Being knocked back after a few strikes, she panted as she picked herself off of one knee as she looked over at her blonde opponent. She was far more flexible then she let on in her fight against Sakura. In that fight she had not shied away from contact and in fact seemed to enjoy it to an exact that it was unlady like. In fact, it seemed that she was afraid of taking a blow now due to her style of taijutsu. While it was a widely known to avoid Hyuuga's in hand-to-hand combat, it was annoying her that her opponent was keeping it a close range battle but not getting a single blow. Growling to herself, she continued on with her assault and began to use her own flexibility against hers.

Yugito quickly proved to the Hyuuga heiress that she was far more flexible due to her cat demon side as not a single blow touched her. She could tell that Hinata was getting frustrated and was attacking more erratically than before and wasn't aiming to disable her any longer. It still didn't matter as she bent her way in and around her attacks before ducking below her and delivering a spin kick to her chest, knocking the Hyuuga onto her back. Quickly flipping herself up, she landed on top of her opponent and placed her foot on her chest. "Give it up. I'm far more experienced and powerful then you are. If I don't want to be hit, only my teammates and senseis can lay a hand on me and you know how powerful Naruto truly is."

Frowning as she had gone down so quickly, Hinata had a feeling Yugito was not being completely truthful about her statement as Naruto could probably have his way with her in battle, but she knew that she was not joking about her skills. While she didn't want to, she knew she didn't have much of a choice as her foot slowly moved to her throat. "I surrender…"

Yugito pulled her foot off as Genma called the match before offering the heiress her hand. She noted that there was some resentment in her eyes, but she shook that off as she pulled Hinata to her feet before leaning in and whispering into her ear. Hinata frowned at what she was told before a light blush came to her face as she walked up the steps with her before speaking in a quite voice. "I see… Well I hope it works out for you two. I'm not entirely sure how it will work, but stranger things do seem to happen. Now I must go visit with my team before _it_ happens."

Nodding in understanding, she watched as Hinata went off to join Kiba, Shino and her sensei, Kurenai. Turning around as she reached the box, a bead of sweat fell from her head as both Naruto and Gaara were staring her down as if she had done something wrong. Laughing nervously to herself, she thought about heading to where Itachi was however that was a bad idea seeing that he had not arrived and was probably preparing for the inevitable invasion. Getting irritated at their stares, she growled loudly at them. "Will you two stop staring?! I'm not telling you yet and that is final!"

Both wisely backed off as the tone of her voice told them to or be castrated and forced to eat their own waste blended with their jewels. Luckily Genma threw them out of their funk when he called for Gaara and Tenten.

Hearing Genma call for her, Tenten frowned as she looked over at Gaara. The sound had punished the leaf in the last matches and the only reason Sasuke advanced was due to forfeit. She wanted to try and change that, but remembering Gaara's battle with Sai definitely put a damper on her thoughts about trying to take out the red head. Not only that, she knew of the invasion and wanted to be ready to assist in any way possible as her father had joined the invasion force and had told her to keep quite about it. Taking a deep breath, she took a step to the arena and made herself visible. "I surrender this fight as I cannot compete against my opponent."

Gaara frowned lightly at this as he kind of wanted to have a warm up fight; however he knew the girl was thinking and knew that she did not stand a chance against him. He did not count that against her seeing that her specialty was weapons and he knew that anyone other then Naruto really couldn't hit him with a blade. Of course there was Rayne, but she didn't count as she was just too powerful for her own good.

Genma shook his head as another surrendered before the match. He was kind of hoping that the gennin of Konoha would have a good showing, but so far they really hadn't. Kiba got the bad end of the stick, Shino was beaten in a tight match and Hinata was just out classed. Honestly he knew Sasuke was going to get out classed as well, but he had to call the Yugito versus Gaara fight first to make it an even four in the finals. He frowned when a messenger bird landed on his shoulder and read the message only for his frown to deepen. Growling at what they asked him to do, he had no choice but to uphold it. "Will Namikaze-Ryuu Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke report to the arena? Your match has been moved ahead of time."

The crowd cheered as they heard their Uchiha was going up against their demon; however Naruto looked unfazed by the announcement. Having figured they were going to do something like this, he focused his sight next to Genma before appearing next to him in a flash of black and red light silencing the crowd. He noted that Sasuke appeared on the other side of Genma in a swirl of leaves and smirked as he knew he had learned at least one of the techniques he had given him to learn over the month. "Well, its good to know you learned the jutsu I gave to you for this month. Hopefully you mastered them to give me a decent challenge."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he frowned slightly at his opponent. While he knew he needed all he could get to win this fight, Naruto had the utmost confidence that he would win and win easily. And that annoyed him to no end. He did not like being considered the underdog in a fight, but he knew he was in this fight and the chances of winning were slight. While he knew the odds from the gambling table Konoha was using, he really didn't think he had that much of a chance to win this fight. It was as if they were guaranteeing him victory and completely ignoring the skill Naruto had shown in the fight before and in this tournament.

Having Genma start the fight, Sasuke slid into position as Naruto took a more direct approach as he held out his hand and formed a green ball of youki. To his surprise, more Naruto appeared in a single seal and all of them were holding the green ball of youki as it spun madly in their hands. To his confusion, all the Naruto's jumped up before throwing them down towards him with no accuracy whatsoever. It didn't matter as there was so many that he knew that dodging was not an option. But the cloud of smoke all the clones burst into took away his vision and he would have to guess where to shunshin himself as he used the technique.

Appearing twenty meters above the ground, he cringed as it would be a slightly painful landing but it was worth it to avoid the mass Odama Rasengan Dangen assault. But from the smoke, a streak of black and red light flickered over to him before Naruto was behind him. But what was odd that Naruto was a meter away from him and no where close to striking him until he noticed the blades glowing green as the youki pulsed through them. Seeing that he was holding them in an X-pattern, his eyes widened as he saw him slash and a green wave of youki in the shape of an X slammed into his body. As it was about to slam him into the ground, it grew exponentially in size causing a giant debris cloud on impact.

Landing next to the crater, he reached down into it and picked up a bruised Sasuke with a good size x cut into his chest, but wasn't deep enough to worry about. Throwing him aside as if he was nothing, he turned to Sasuke as he crashed into the wall and watched him slowly pick himself up. Seeing his Sharingan spin madly at him as he went through a few hand seals. He smirked as he heard lighting beginning to crackle as it appeared in the palm of his hands and retracted his blades as he formed another Rasengan in his hand. "I see you learned that technique from the scroll as well. I wonder what else you learned from it or are you going to keep that to yourself?"

Hearing Sasuke growl and charge at him, he smirked as Sasuke leapt towards him and struck. _"CHIDORI!" _

There was no struggle as Naruto easily countered with his Rasengan and reflected the blow before shoving his elbow into the Uchiha's gut, knocking him back and negating both attacks. He noticed that Sasuke was already being worn down; he noted that the technique had drained almost half of his chakra in one strike. He was surprised that it cost that much but it did not matter as he was going to win this fight easily. Turning to the coughing Uchiha as his elbow had struck his solar plexus; he looked at him with no remorse as he placed his hand on his forehead and shoved him to the ground. "You are weak. What is it that keeps you this weak? Is your drive to kill your father hindering you from realizing what it takes to inherit true power?"

Hearing Sasuke growl at him for his commit, he shrugged uncaringly as he knelt down and placed his blade at his throat. Seeing that he had his full attention now, he looked him in the eyes before speaking in calm and controlled voice but allowed his voice to become louder after each sentence. "Your brother would be disappointed how you turned out. Not because of your strength, but the way you achieve it. You do not gain strength from revenge or your family. Strength comes from within you… From the desire to protect what is precious to you! That is what separates you from me and especially your brother! We have found what is truly important and fight for them with all our heart! That is what you lack, Uchiha! And without it, you will **NEVER** find true strength!!"

Seeing Sasuke look at him with shock written over his face, Naruto released the blade from his throat as he stepped back as green and purple energy began to flow around him in a dazzling display of raw power. It quickly filled the majority of the arena as he held out his arms as it slowly began to mix around him before doubling in size and covering the entire arena before quickly receding as he dropped his hands and looked at the trembling Uchiha. "This is the difference of power. I am the same age as you and I have more power then almost any Kage that has ever lived… But do you know how I gained such power? …No? This is the power I gained from wishing to protect what is precious to me with all my body, heart and soul. Itachi has gained the same kind of power and it is only a matter of time before he breaks his limit and becomes even stronger."

"Now what is holding you back Uchiha? You know what it is needed to gain power, but can you do it? Can you stay away from the path you have chosen to pick the right one? If you can, you are welcome to join our cause… Which begins now." Naruto finished as people in the arena began to fall asleep as Kabuto's genjutsu took control.

Chaos ensued as shinobi quickly rushed to defend their home only to see that they were fighting their own shinobi, now with their hitai-ates slashed declaring them separate from Konoha. An explosion ripped through the press box as Orochimaru and the sound four quickly caught the council members and whisked them to a roof top perfect for the battle that was about to occur. Seeing that the four were beginning to set up the perimeter, Orochimaru pulled off his disguise and revealed himself to each of them, earning him a hardened glare from each before Danzo spoke for the group. "Snake, you should have never appeared here again. This will be your undoing…"

Orochimaru's laugh interrupted Danzo making him frown, which pleased the snake sannin even more as he answered his glare. "Undoing? No, no, no my dear traitor. This is all because of all of you. All of you have single handily destroyed Konoha and have turned it to a place of despair and war. That was not what Konoha was founded on. It was founded on the good will for all the warring clans and to bring them peace and hope for a new future. Because of what you have done, it is time for a cleansing. All those with good hearts and the will of the fire will be spared. However those that are detrimental to the whole will be either plucked or forced to leave home. All of you will die…"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had landed in front of him to the relief of all the council members. As they stood up, Orochimaru had a wicked smirk on his face as he looked at him. "Ah, my old teammates. Jiraiya, Tsunade. I believe it has been a little while. There is some unfinished business to take care of."

Tsunade stood passively as Jiraiya nodded before both took his side and turned to the council members. "Yes it has. It is time to weed the rotten roots of Konoha once and for all."

"Jiraiya! Tsunade! What is the meaning of this?!" Homura yelled as he could barely contain his anger seeing that the two sannins had joined the exiled sannin.

Orochimaru smiled as he stepped up and decided to answer for them. "Oh, but I already told you. You brought this upon yourselves the day you killed sensei and attempted to kill the Yondaime's son. And by the Yondaime's orders, a new Konoha will be established today along with a Gondaime Hokage. …Chouza, Shikato. You may leave as you have proven yourself and your clan's worthy to stay in Konoha once the rapture is over. Please call off any of your clansmen that are attacking our troops and you know the rest. Tsume, I'll be having a word with you later to see if you will be allowed to stay."

As both Chouza and Shikato nodded before leaving the barrier just as the sound four complete it keeping anyone from the outside from interfering, the pink haired council member growled loudly at what Orochimaru had said. "Can it traitor! There is no way that the Yondaime ordered this and there is no way that demon is the son of our hero!"

Now that both Akimichi and Nara clan heads were gone, Orochimaru narrowed his eyes before Jiraiya bit his finger and went through the seals to summon when Orochimaru out stretched his hand and an odd pulsing ball of pure white light formed. It slowly rose into the air and covered the sun like a cloud just as his teammate finished his summoning. In a poof of smoke, a familiar red haired dhampire appeared in front of the sannin with her emerald eyes burning. She noticed Orochimaru's technique in the sky and smirked as its range had improved drastically in the month. "You've been training it seems, Orochimaru. I can deal with anything with a mile radius of this spot without being burn by the sun's rays."

"Do you have my sacrifice with you? I need it to show them the truth." Orochimaru asked as he looked at the red haired dhampire who nodded her head and pulled out a half dead Konoha shinobi that oddly looked like Inoishi's wife and that was true when he screamed her named in fear and horror. "Excellent… She'll do nicely… _KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU:_ _EDO TENSEI!" _

Her body fell limp as she hit the ground as dust and dirt began to cover her as a she sunk into what seemed to be a coffin rising from the ground. Each looked on in terror as they saw the kanji for Yon. They all tried to cancel the jutsu but with Rayne's banpai ryoku being added to it made it impossible to counter for the council. As the coffin completely emerged from the ground, the door slowly began to open with smoke pouring out of it before the Yondaime Hokage walked out of the coffin looking almost like a zombie.

A they all looked in horror as Minato glared at him, looking more and more human by the second, a smirk crossed Orochimaru's face as nodded at this and noticed a certain fox had transformed and was tearing down the front walls of Konoha's just to show the difference between him and Naruto. "Oh, would you look at that? Kyuubi is attacking the village once more and Naruto is down in the arena. I guess that shows all of you how fucked up your decisions have been these past twelve years… Go wild Rayne, but leave the Inuzuka alive. I need to have a word with her before deciding her fate. But first… Minato, it is time for you to tell them the truth."

Minato nodded as he heard this; however he turned to Orochimaru with his electric blue eyes before gripping his shoulder. "First, I need to know what happened while I was gone, so hold still." As he finished, he went through a series of one hand seals that allowed him to see the memories of his choice.

Down in the arena, Naruto dodge another spinning cyclone, this time the attacker being Hana and her canine companions. His blood was burning and commanding him to kill her, but some part of him could not do it. Even with all his hatred for the girl, he could not lift his hand to kill her even though he wanted to. Focusing his banpai ryoku around him, a vortex of blood spiraled around him and caught the female Inuzuka off guard along with her three dogs and knocked them back and into the wall in the stadium. He noted that all the Konoha gennin were now in the arena but stopped when Hana yelled at them as she pulled herself out of the cratered wall. "Stop! He's mine! Take care of the other sound shinobi!

As soon as she said this, she attempted to charge Naruto only to find herself unable to move. Not sure what was going on, she struggled to look down before her eyes widened as she saw a shadow connecting to her and followed it to see it came from Shikamaru. She growled seeing this, but she could see the rest of the gennin ready intervene when both Chouza and Shikato jump down into the arena and the former speaking for the two. "Chouji, Shikamaru; head for the safety area. You are to stay out of this… This is something both of you do not need to see. For the rest of you that wish to rebuild Konoha after today, follow them."

"Not yet… Only a few have proven themselves to be worthy to stay. I still need a little more time to sort out the rest." Naruto countered as he jumped in-between each of the Konoha gennin with his blades coated in blood from a few jounin that were cocky enough to try and attack him. "Only Chouji, Hinata and Shikamaru have proven that and Hinata is well on her way to the safety zone. Kiba is almost there as is Sasuke, but the rest I don't know about. They may show their worth now or they may show why it is best to eliminate them now to protect Konoha future…"

At the end Naruto stopped as he felt a minor disturbance on the rooftop and a very familiar presence, but could not figure out whose it was. Reminding himself to check it out later, he was about to turn his attention to Hana when he caught sight of a very particular young boy. His face drained of its blood before he cursed loudly as he saw both Kin and Zaku dealing with their own problems in the form of a Root Anbu. "Konohamaru! Get out of here!"

The young boy wasn't sure why he had abandoned his green haired care taker. While the four tails were odd, she was quite nice and was the first person outside of Naruto that treated him with kindness unconditionally. However he wanted to watch Naruto beat his opponents into the ground and he got to see that, but all this had begun and he was unsure what to do. So naturally he headed towards Naruto as he had been supporting him this entire month. However he saw a few jounin jump him as his teammates held off a few of the Konoha gennin he knew. "Nee-san! What's going on…? AH!"

Shikamaru had lost his hold on Hana and her dog leapt the young boy, but that was as far as it went as a shuriken embedded itself into its head, Kiba the one that had thrown it. Hana's eyes widened as she saw this as one of her partner fell to the ground due to her brothers actions. "KIBA! What is the meaning of this?"

The injured Inuzuka only panted as it had taken a good portion of his concentration to throw the shuriken accurately without harming Konohamaru. Seeing Tensaiga pulse and understanding what it had said, Kiba looked his sister in the eyes before answer. "Because what you were doing is just as wrong as what you did to Naruto was even worse… I cannot forgive you or our clan for what it has done and I thank Naruto and the sword of our ancestors for showing me the light."

Hana's eyes widened hearing this before her eyes narrowed as her anger was getting the best of her. "That is no excuse for killing my partner, brother! He's a demon and if you would take a look around and you would see that! They started this war and we are defending our home! Anything that is a connection to him is bad news and needs to be eliminated, but you are too young to see that! But for now, stay out of this!"

As she was about to turn back to Konohamaru, she was forced to jump back as a large burst of flames nearly engulfed her. Growling louder then before, she threw a kunai towards the one responsible only to have Sasuke deflect it as he stared her down. "No, something is wrong here, but not with them attacking. Something is wrong with everyone here and I've know that ever since they ordered my training to kill my father and brother… And now I'm beginning to see what it is from what Naruto has said. This village has truly forgotten everything it was founded on… Naruto is right; to find true strength you need something holding you down. This village was leading me down the path to destruction and he allowed me to see that."

"You too Uchiha… Fuck it! I'll deal with you later! Anyone that aids the demon is a traitor to the village!" She blew by both Kiba and Sasuke and headed straight for Konohamaru before spinning as she used her clan's main jutsu with her two remaining dogs. And her target was the young boy that was trying to aid Naruto.

Just as she reached him, Naruto appeared in front of him and was holding his hands out to his sides. Suddenly a green spiral of youki surrounded both himself and Konohamaru, eerily similar to his Odama Rasengan. In fact, the only difference was that it wasn't a dense ball of youki and all the energy was placed on the outside. Hana didn't stand a chance as she rammed into the shield and was viciously knocked off and into the wall along with her two partners.

Soon as she was knocked off, Naruto released the shield before turning around to Konohamaru. "It's too dangerous for you to be here right now. I'm sorry, but this all has to happen so Konoha can return to the way it once was… Like it was when our fathers were in control and not the council." He knew Konohamaru had heard him as he was nodding, but the young boy was too frightened to think straight as blood a lot of blood was being shed in front of his eyes. Kneeling down, he hugged the boy lightly as Gaara and Yugito were quickly at his side, ready to take his place as he was busy. As Konohamaru was beginning to calm down, Naruto spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry…"

With a quick chop to his neck, Naruto knocked the young boy out before lifting him up under his arm. Turning to both Kiba and Sasuke, he nodded his head lightly at the two. "You have both proven that you are worthy to stay after this is over. Take Konohamaru and follow the main street out of Konoha. Scratch your hitai-ates so you aren't mistaken for the enemy and exit the main gate. A woman with green hair will be a quarter of a mile off and holding a shield to protect those that aren't to fight or witness what we are doing here. …Your brother will talk to you once this is over and Kiba, don't hold anything against me for what I'm about to do to your sister."

Sasuke nodded as he scratched his hitai-ate without thought before taking Konohamaru and putting him over his shoulder. Kiba on the other hand hesitated a moment before doing the same with his head band. "I… I'll try not to, but please make it quick. She's still my sister, no matter what she has done. …Sasuke, let's go."

Naruto nodded as the two quickly left the arena as Hana regained their senses. As she was, Naruto flipped his blades into position as he spoke to Gaara and Yugito without looking back at them. "Leave this area to me… Join the forces outside and help. There isn't much you can do here any longer."

Hearing his tone, Gaara nodded without pause knowing that Naruto didn't want them to see what he was about to do. Yugito frowned, but nodded as well. She just hoped that he was able to control himself enough to keep from transforming as she knew that his blood had been calling for the Inuzuka's blood for a while. Taking a deep breath, she followed Gaara out of the arena as Naruto turned his attention to the female Inuzuka as she pulled herself out of the crater his shield had put her in. "You know, I would have left you to someone else to judge… But after what you've just done, I cannot. I'll heed Kiba's words and I will make your death quick… But it will not be painless."

Time froze as he said this and the girl glared at him, but she was unable to move any more as he activated his most dangerous vampiric ability. Walking towards her as she barely was able to move; he struck and sliced his blade clear through her left arm severing it from the shoulder. Her blood didn't even spurt as he had such control of this ability that time hardly moved forward. Plunging his blade into her stomach, he lifted her up above his head before holding his other blade up and span her around just as he let go of his control. He heard a very shrill scream as all off Hana's limbs were sliced off before her head fell to the ground and her scream ended.

As her blood fell on him, he felt his own settle down as content filled his body. It sickened him slightly to know that he was satisfied by slaying her, but he knew he would have had to come with terms with it. He was no longer human, even if he continued to act like one. His blood was different and demanded things that others would not understand. Revenge was the most often, however there were some things he would like not to be demanded of and he did his damndest to ignore it.

Hearing a kunai whir through the air, he reflected it on reflect before catching it and was about to return it to its owner when he saw the owner fall to the ground, lifeless. He merely raised his eyebrow as he saw no visible mark that signified his death until he noticed a senbon in the back of his head. Seeing the direction it came from, he saw the dark tanned girl that surrendered her fight against Gaara jump down allowing him to see her scarred head band. "Sorry, I was a little slow there."

"It wasn't needed, but thank you. Is there anyone else that can be saved?" Naruto asked as he formed another Rasengan and threw it at a chunin that tried to attack Tenten from behind and grinded his head into a bloody dust.

"No. Sakura, Shino and Sai can't be deterred from their path. Why do you ask?" Tenten said curious as she was about to repay the favor when Naruto spun faster then she could see and severed the jounin's head from his body.

"Because I need you to get out any of our forces from this area. I'm going to destroy it." Naruto said dead serious as two clones appeared besides him as he raised his hand into the air and a dense ball of youki formed before four spikes began to surround it. The two clones popped out of existence as their purpose was finished as Naruto spoke. "I'll give you a minute to get them out of here, now go."

Tenten nodded as she rushed off and quickly got to what Naruto asked off her as a few of his clones took everyone's attention away from their opponents. Going person to person and avoiding those that attached her, she got as many as she could before retreating herself as Naruto jumped as high as he did in Kiba's battle with the attack still in hand. Just as she got out of the arena, she heard a loud bang before wind erupted from the epicenter of the impact and knocked her on her chest. Turning around and sitting up, she watched the arena crumbled from under the force of the technique and saw nothing but a crater as Naruto landed safely.

Looking at the damage he had caused, he saw that the battle was beginning to wind down as Kyuubi was no longer in his fox demon form and he could no longer sense or see Gobi using any Wind Scars. Remembering the odd feeling her felt on the roof top, he focused his attention there before sensing a three point kunai was embedded there. Narrowing his eyes at this, he turned into a flicker of black and red light before appearing in the middle of the roof top to see Orochimaru putting down a battered Tsume. "Alright… I'll allow you to live, but you will have to prove yourself like your son did. …Naruto, why are you here?"

"Son?"

The voice froze Naruto's body as he heard a voice that he had not heard in twelve years. He wasn't sure how he recognized it, but he did. He knew who exactly the voice belonged to as he turned around as his body trembled lightly. "Father… But how?"

Minato mentally frowned as he could not sense any chakra from his son. Only banpai ryoku and youki and he instantly was able to piece more of the puzzle together as he knew Orochimaru had left some of it out when he transferred the memories of what happened. However before he could answer, Rayne did so as she stepped besides him. "Orochimaru used a technique that can bring someone back to life for a limited time. He brought back your father to prove to them everything the council had done these last twelve years was not what he or any other Hokage would have done."

Naruto numbly nodded as he heard what Rayne said but his focus was still completely on his father. Minato closed his eyes knowing his time was almost done before Rayne touched him and allowed him to view her memories as he activated the jutsu he had used on Orochimaru. Once they finished, he opened his eyes before sighing as he walked over to Naruto and enveloping a hug in him. He knew that Naruto didn't have the best life, but he had wished he had a better one then the one had lived, even as of now. He wished things hadn't turned out the way they had, but he would give his son one last gift before departing back to the other world.

Chakra erupted around him in an amazing display before it began to seep into Naruto, whose eyes widened as his body began to tremble as his father's power entered his body. He winced as he watched his son bite his lip, but he whispered into his ear. "The pain will pass, but this is payment for my mistake… My power will be yours, so use it well my son. Goodbye and remember, both I and your mother will always love you."

As the chakra finished seeping into him, Naruto passed out from the strain before Minato caught him. Knowing his time was limited, he slowly handed his son to Rayne before turning to the two elderly toads then Jiraiya as he reached the tower having felt his old student's power. "Jiraiya, I know Naruto hasn't signed the toad contract, but now I've infused my chakra into him and it is building a chakra system within him and he will become even more powerful once he learns how to fuse all three of his energies. Until then, he will be a little weaker as he adjusts to his new addition."

Jiraiya and Rayne were thrown back by this before the latter nodded her head as she stroked the hair of her adopted son. She knew his father wanted the best for him and he wanted to give him the edge against anyone and everyone.

Turning to the two elderly toads known as Pa and Ma, Minato smiled one last time. "I don't have much time left, so I'll make this quick. I want you both to teach Naruto how to infuse sage chakra with his own to make him even more powerful then before. I know of Madara thanks to Akira and I know it will be Naruto that will be the one that ends all this and he will need everything he can get. Are you up to train one more?"

Ma just nodded her head as Pa looked at the boy and smiled lightly. "It will be an honor to train your son, pup. Once Jiraiya has gotten him to sign the contract and he can summon Bunta, we'll take him in and train him."

Minato smiled as he turned to Rayne as the dust that made his body began to fade. "Rayne, thank you for taking care of my boy and doing what you had to. I'm eternally grateful for that and to let you know, your sister thanks you from the bottom of her heart. …Tell Naruto I love him and his mother misses him."

Rayne only nodded as the dust that formed Minato's body began to disintegrate into the wind before nothing was left. As he left, a small smile graced her lips as she saw both Gobi and Yugito walk over as Kyuubi was behind them with a somber expression. "It is over. Konoha has been cleansed. Now all that is left is to choose a new leader."

Tsunade nodded as she finally joined the group and walked besides Jiraiya. "Yes it is and it was unanimously chosen before we arrived. Jiraiya is too important to take out of the field due to his spy network and my best work will come from me being at the hospital and training a new generation of medics. …Orochimaru, congratulations! You are now the Gondaime Hokage of Konoha."

Orochimaru's voice echoed throughout Konoha that exact moment. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, there is the latest chapter for Blood Naruto. After the next chapter, the second arc will be finished and it will be onto the final arc of the story, so it is almost finished. Sorry for not updating this in a while, but I've been a little busy. Anyways, if you have any questions about this chapter, leave them in a review. Peace Out.


	17. Chapter 17

I Do Not Own Naruto, BloodRayne or Inuyasha

* * *

Standing in a dark alley in the ruined city, Naruto closed his eyes as he searched for her presence, knowing she was close. It wasn't long until he found her as she wasn't trying to hide, at least from him.

"The human wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be, Naruto. He was quite as sadistic as you said." Ferril's voice echoed from behind Naruto.

The blonde merely nodded as he knew such, his eyes slowly opened and his eyes gleamed. "Maybe humans aren't as bad as you thought."

Ferril snarled at his response before flicking her middle claw towards him, flipping him off despite he couldn't even see it. "He is still a human and as I've said before, they are our cattle no matter how they act."

Sighing and shaking his head as he figured that would be her response, Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders before turning from her. "Whatever you say, Ferril. You did what I asked of you, so you are free for now. I doubt I'll need your assistance any time soon, so just stay out of trouble. Now go before Kyuubi or Rayne sense your presence."

Staring at the blonde dhampire, Ferril wasn't sure what was with him. One moment he could be a bleeding heart hippie and the very next he could become a stone cold killer. She had to guess it was it former human instincts and the teachings of her weak hearted sister and the damnable demon dampening his killer instinct.

Jumping to the building, Ferril looked back over at Naruto before speaking. "If it wasn't for your spineless nature, you would be one hell of a hanyou-dhampire."

With those final words, Ferril disappeared leaving Naruto alone in the dark alley. Well, that was what he thought. However, there was one other that had seen the entire thing.

"I never knew she was still alive…"

Naruto instantly recognized the voice and turned around to see Rayne looking towards where Ferril once stood. To say he wasn't surprised was an understatement. He was utterly stunned by her response and the fact that she wasn't chasing after the vampire.

Rayne noticed this look before walking over to her surrogate son and brushing her hand through his hair. "I knew it was Ferril who you were talking about a month ago. I knew of my sister's tendencies and sleeping with some random vampire isn't in her nature. However, I was angered you didn't tell me of her until I realized why you wouldn't."

"A soul-to-soul bond forged from combat is something that broken can't be mended." Kyuubi stated as he appeared on the opposite building, surprising Naruto once more. "We figured out what happened from Yugito after we used a jutsu from Itachi to hypnotize her. So, we know both of your lives rely on one another."

"Also, Orochimaru couldn't keep his mouth shut when we noticed he was picking off one enemy soldier each week." Rayne commented as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, I believe I told you to get some rest. Your body is still recovering from the infusion of chakra."

Nodding as he was still in shock, Naruto closed his eyes before flashing back to his room as he need some rest and to sort out what just happened.

As soon as he left, Rayne sighed as she looked back to where Ferril had been. "It is surprising… She seems so much tamer then she use to be while Naruto seems more aggressive… Could it be that some of their personalities were transferred to one another?"

"It is probable. Let's just be grateful that it wasn't more serious. They could have been bound to each other by a much stronger bond." Kyuubi added as he jumped down besides Rayne.

That thought made the red haired dhampire shudder before she punched Kyuubi in the shoulder. "Don't even joke about that. I couldn't even imagine Naruto being a blood thirsty monster like her."

Rubbing his shoulder for a second, Kyuubi wrapped his arm around her shoulder before leading her away. "Naruto is himself, nothing more and he will never be anything else. Now, what shall we do tonight? It feels as if…"

"Fox, shut up. You're ruining the moment you created." Rayne elbowed him in the gut which only elated a chuckle from the fox as the two walked out of the alley.

* * *

Naruto sighed peacefully as he laid on top of a stone surface and looked up into the cloudy sky. It had been years since he had came here, but this was his spot. It belonged to him. This spot soothed him and now more then ever as he had just met his father.

But he was troubled to why he had been given his father's chakra just to learn how to use sage chakra. Could the power of a sage be that incredible to add it to his répétiteur? So far, the answer he received every time was yes. It was staggering to be told by multiple people that said yes and not a single one had said no.

To add to everything, he was a fifth weaker then what he was during the invasion. While it didn't hamper him very much, it left him vulnerable for a while to some of the stronger shinobi of the world. He didn't like the feeling of being so exposed. He wanted to be training today, but he had been told not to by Rayne and he really didn't want to go against what she said at the moment.

He sighed deeply as he knew he would have to train again after he thought his training was pretty much complete; he just had to be come stronger.

"Hey," Yugito's voice came from above him and interrupted his thoughts, "Don't you have anything better to do then just look at the clouds?"

Naruto huffed as he looked towards the blonde haired hanyou as she stood at the edge of his father's hair. "Nope. Kaa-san told me not to strain myself as of now and let my body adjust to the addition of chakra. …And why do you ask? You were there when she told me."

Yugito rolled her eyes as the blonde didn't catch her subtle hint. Well, she wasn't too subtle and that was probably the reason he didn't catch it. That and she swore he was paying more attention to the clouds then to her as he looked back up at the sky.

She twitched as he did that and felt like reaching out and strangling him. Strangely enough she heard Gobi's voice in the back of her head telling her to go for it but she quickly shook her head of that. The demoness seemed to cause Naruto physical harm if his attention wasn't fully on her.

Sighing as he continued watching the clouds, Yugito noticed that his eyes were slightly dazed as he looked up into the heavens. She tilted her head slightly as she noticed this before sitting down besides him. "Naruto… There is something I want…"

Looking at the cat eared girl oddly as she stopped for a full moment, Naruto had to say something. "What? What is it that you want?"

Cursing as that came out wrong, Yugito wasn't sure how to continue. She just didn't know how to say what she wanted to and to make things worse she was sure he didn't feel the same. So it was almost physically impossible for her to do so. "Nothing… Just forget it."

Turning his head from her and closing his eyes, Naruto took a deep breath before sighing. "You know you should just come out and say it. I can't really reject the only girl I know to be of my age and not say I have some sort of feelings for you."

Yugito's eyes would have bulged out of her head if it was physically possible. As she began to sputter incoherently, Naruto bit his lip and tried not to laugh. "You want to know how I knew what you were going to ask me."

Seeing that Yugito only nodded her head in a numb fashion, the dhampire chuckled before running his hand through his spiky hair, slicking it back yet it somehow managed to keep its spiky nature. "It was hard not to notice with your sudden change of attitude towards me these last couple of months. I kind of knew before we ran into Ferril, but that just confirmed it."

"But to be perfectly honest, I didn't want to say anything as I wasn't sure if I felt the same. Now after these last couple of months, I can say I do like you… But there lies the problem; I have deep feelings for Gobi. I'm not entirely sure why, but I guess it is my demonic instinct I guess." Naruto continued with a little remorse as he opened his eyes and looked to the clouds.

"As such, that is why you look up at the clouds." Gobi's voice suddenly alerted the two to her presence as she suddenly landed on the head, having listened to what was happening from above.

Sighing as he should have suspected that daughter from the true line of Inu no Taisho was hanging around him, Naruto simply nodded. "Yes, it helps calm my mind of worries and helps me think clearly so I can make a decision free of influence or instinct. …But even now, I can't come to a clear decision as whatever it would be would hurt the other that I actually like."

Looking over at Yugito, Gobi nodded before taking a small step towards the dual-breed. "Then may I tell you why Yugito and I have been together over this month. It very well could get rid at least this burden you bare."

Raising his eyebrow, having wondered what it was the two were doing with one another, Naruto nodded as he was very interested in finding out. "That is something I have wanted to know… Please tell me you both won't kill me?"

Slapping him on the back of the head, Gobi growled at Naruto. "No, that isn't what we convened together for you idiot! If either of us wanted to cause you bodily harm, we would have done so already!"

Shaking her head at what happened, Yugito sighed before smiling lightly. "Naruto, do you know what an open relationship is?"

Rubbing the back of his throbbing head, it took a few minutes for Naruto to digest what Yugito had said before he nodded. "Yeah, it is what Nibi is allowing for Itachi, as long as he limits it only to Yonbi."

"Exactly." Gobi responded before stepping back and turning from Naruto, not liking the idea too horribly much. "And what both Yugito and I have been decided over this last month… To see if an open relationship between the three of us can work."

It was as if a twenty-ton weight had just fallen onto Naruto. He was utterly flabbergasted, not to mention blind-sided, by what the two were proposing. So when he began to stumble through his words, not finding any to come out more then oh and ugh Gobi sighed and had to explain it more thoroughly.

"Now it isn't to say that you still can't decide between us, but it is to make things simpler for you if you have to. However, just as Itachi is limited to only Yonbi, we will pose the same restrictions as it can only be us." Gobi stated before shaking her head.

"However, if you think neither of us can provide what you need or vice-a-versa," Yugito started before continuing after Gobi interrupted her with a loud growl, still not accepting this part very much, "You can seek someone else to be your partner. We are just asking for you to try and see if this will work."

After a full moment of silence, both waiting for Naruto to say something and getting worried that his drop jawed look had diminished off his face, they both began to believe he was in shock when it slowly came back to a more reasonable look.

"Are, both of you okay…? With this? To be honest, this would help me a lot… But what do you truly think of it?" Naruto finally said after his brain finally was functioning at a somewhat moderate level as he was having trouble forming full sentences.

Gobi was the first to speak, almost immediately. "It matters not to me. My grandfather had a mate but he also had many affairs with human women as my grandmother really did not satisfy him. As for my father, he had many mates over the ages so I'm the more capable of accepting of this… relationship. Yugito, however…"

"It is fine… I just don't like the idea all that much. I rather be with someone I care for deeply have another partner that can provide what I cannot then to not be with him at all." Yugito spat, having a small problem with this entire affair. "However, that is why we want to see if this can work."

"Neither of us are sure we can co-exist or even share you. That is why we decided that if we both competed to much for you attention that you could break the entire thing off and do whatever the hell you wanted to do, which is what a male Inu does more times then not." Gobi stated with her eyes closed and her voice returning to her normal emotionless state.

Listening to what they had said, Naruto rubbed his temples before sighing out loud. "Do I have to decide right now? After all, I'm still just a kid. Couldn't this wait for a few years so I can physically mature?"

Nodding, Gobi smiled slightly at the blonde dual-breed. "Yes, you may have all the time you want. We aren't going anywhere for a long time, so take as much as you need. Obviously, it would be better once you are fully matured to make your decision… And it would be best for you to, Yugito. You are finally becoming an adolescent yourself."

Frowning despite knowing it was the truth, Yugito sighed before crossing an arm over her stomach. "It is fine, Naruto. Neither of us expected you to give us an answer immediately. We simply wanted to confront you with the idea now so that you could use it as a possibility in the future."

"Let us leave. He needs time alone." Gobi spoke after a moment of silence and disappeared in an orb of pure yoki before Yugito sighed and disappeared with a flicker of the wind.

Watching as both left, Naruto groaned as he looked up towards the sky. "Whether either of you know it or not, you just put one more burden upon me. But, at least this one is something that I can put off until a later date. …There are some things I must take care of now."

Standing up and stepping to the ledge on his father's monument, Naruto flung himself off before disappearing in a flash of black and red.

* * *

"Brother…" That was about the only thing that had come out of Sasuke's mouth since the two finally met face to face.

Neither Nibi nor Yonbi could figure out what exactly the two Uchiha were thinking about. All they could really tell with what was going on was that the two had been staring each other down for the last ten minutes before Sasuke finally broke the silence with just one word.

Twitching madly, Nibi's fuse blew before she marched to both them. With two fluid motions, she managed to grab both by the ears and began to pinch her nails into them. "Will you two fucking grow a pair, make up then catch up with all that has happened in the last seven years?"

Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at Nibi in horror. Not because she looked liked her old demonic self, but because of what she said. They had to make up and catch up in the same day? That was against everything Uchiha's believed and how they operated!

Sensing this, Nibi slammed their heads against one another before looking both in the eyes. "Do it or I'm going to get pissed and hell has nothing on a pregnant woman that his furious at her idiotic husband and his stupid brother!"

Dropping both, Nibi walked back over to a terrified Yonbi, believing Nibi had returned to normal once again as she crossed her hands over her chest and looked back at them. "Well, I'm waiting!"

As Sasuke's jaw slackened, Itachi grimaced as he knew what Nibi was going to do if they didn't at least start the healing process. "Um… Sasuke, I would like you to meet my fiancée, Nibi, and my girlfriend, Yonbi."

Nibi only looked at Sasuke while Yonbi waved her hand energetically, almost completely forgetting about the fear Nibi had caused just a moment ago. Blinking at this, Sasuke turned to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "How do you live with them? They are like polar opposites."

Seeing a tick mark appear on Nibi's head, Itachi simply shrugged. "Well, as you can see one provides me with tenderness while the other, while rough around the edges, is a tough one that fends for her own. As for how it works, I'm not sure as Yonbi has only been my girlfriend for a month."

Still blinking at his brother and looking back at Nibi and Yonbi, he shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. They are both bijuu… How does that work?"

"…Please tell me I don't have to give you the birds' and the bees' speech." Itachi grimaced at the mere thought of having to tell that to Sasuke, especially after being present when Rayne gave that speech to Naruto. He was sure he learned a few things from that… Disturbing things.

"NO! …I don't need to hear that again… E V E R." Sasuke made sure his brother understood he did not want to hear that again especially after having Jiraiya be the one to tell him that story. He wasn't sure he could ever look at women the same again. "What I meant was how is she pregnant? She is…"

Finally understanding what his brother was getting at, Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, it wouldn't matter if a demon and a human had intercourse. A child could still be bared as our differences are not that great, at least with the demon's left they aren't. The same happens to go with vampires…"

"Vampires? Whoa, what?" Sasuke started to panic. Demons were one thing as he could accept existed as one had personally attacked the village, twice and the fact that two apparently were his brother's lovers.

However, vampires was pushing it a little too far. If they were real, did that mean things like werewolves, fairies and other creatures of those sorts existed as well?

Having an idea where his brother's mind was going, Itachi sighed. "Yes, vampires are real as you and me. I in fact live with two dhampires, vampire half breeds. Both are kind hearted but they have some of the worst tempers I have seen."

"Thank god at least the boy is hard to set off. I rather not get a look at that demon-vampire form he has. Its energy was simply frightening!" Nibi commented, listening to what was going on while Yonbi nodded in agreement. "Yon, stop. You think everything is frightening."

"I DO NOT! Kittens aren't frightening…" Yonbi yelled out before immediately returning to her meek and quiet voice that faded away even if it looked as if she was still speaking.

Groaning as he and Nibi had been working on her self-confidence over the last month, Itachi sighed before rubbing his temple lightly. However, as soon as his growing headache eased, he turned to his younger brother. "Well, none of this really matters. You are a Konoha ninja and I am a missing ninja as I killed an entire unit when I left."

"But, it is a new start… Couldn't you stay and we together could pay father back for what he did?" Sasuke plead. It wasn't usual for him and it sounded kind of whiney, but he really missed having someone around that could look after him and cared for him unconditionally.

Sighing, Itachi shook his head as he looked at his brother in sorrow. "No Sasuke, I cannot. Despite this truly being a new beginning and my name will be wiped clean, I can't stay here as Nibi and Yonbi couldn't stay here. People won't be as accepting and this village now is in no shape to protect them from the threat that is coming."

"And I thought I told you revenge isn't the way to go?" Naruto's voice suddenly echoed before a black and red flash appeared next to Yonbi.

Surprisingly she didn't freak out and start screaming. Instead, she looked at him with a slightly shaken face. "Will you please not do that Naruto-sama? …I still have a hard time dealing with…"

"Sorry… I find of forgot. I'll try not to flash next to you again." Naruto nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

Twitching his left eye, Itachi had to wonder what Naruto was doing here until he caught what he had said. Wishing he had heard the speech Naruto had given his little brother, he had to agree. "Sasuke, he is right. Revenge does nothing but cause more hatred and emptiness once it is completed."

"Revenge may help soothe your mind, but it does nothing for but it does nothing for your soul. …I should know. I feel more regret that this place is in shambles compared to the way it was before. For you see… This was my revenge against an entire city that tried to destroy my very being!" Naruto took off on where Itachi left off before he growled loudly at the end.

Itachi simply closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "As should I because this was my revenge to. A village that betrayed its roots and tried to murder my sensei's only child, my god son. …Yet I too regret what I have caused. I've ended so many lives just to avenge my fallen sensei as they took everything from her."

Still looking at Sasuke with his blue and crimson eyes, not bothering to change the other to match Beliar's, Naruto flicked his blade into position and sighed. "Do you see? Now think about what we would be if we devoted our entire beings into just that moment. …Not a pretty thought, is it."

Sasuke had to grimace. It was not a pleasant picture to even think about. If they had no other reason for being, they could very well have continued in their revenge and had not left anything to be rebuilt. "So it is like you said before… To not let vengeance be all there is."

"That is exactly it. It is fine to want to want revenge and even achieve it. It is, however, not okay to let that be the driving force of your life. As I said to you before, you must find something you cherish enough that you would give your life to defend it. It is then you will find true power." Naruto responded as he flicked his blade back to rest.

Hanging his head, Sasuke wasn't quite ready to buy into their belief. But he had to admit they had a few good points. He had seen how defending something precious to them made them fight harder then they ever could even if their body no longer worked. He just didn't have anything to fight for…

"How do you find something you can fight for? There is nothing here that I can fight for…" Sasuke quietly stated. Now that Sakura had been hospitalized, surviving the destruction of the arena and Sai had been an agent of Danzo, he had no one he really called a friend. If anything, Naruto had been more of a friend then either of them had.

Shaking his head at his brother, Itachi looked at his fiancée and girlfriend before smiling brightly. "It isn't something you can just find. Whether it is someone or something, there has to be some sort of connection that makes you feel whole. It doesn't have to be a person; it could be something that you strongly feel about, like how some places have sacred items."

Getting a better feel for it, Sasuke at least understood. He wasn't going to convert immediately, but he was buying into what they had said. Just this short time in his brother's presence he felt he was stronger, no much stronger then what he was seven years before. While it was obvious he trained and trained hard, it was baffling he felt that powerful.

But something didn't make sense to him. "Naruto… What is it that you fight for? What is it that makes you so much more powerful then me despite being the same age?"

"For me? …It is quite simple. I fight to protect all those that are precious to me. Whether it is Rayne, Konohamaru, my parents in the afterlife, the baby. I'll fight to protect them and their name if they are unable to do so and if I have to; I would die to protect any of them." Naruto answered with conviction as he stared straight into his eyes.

Sasuke almost took a step back from the intensity in the blonde's voice. It simply took him back that someone of his age held so much passion for what they believed in. The only ones that were like him, if only by comparison, were his ravenous fan girls.

Just seeing the change in his brother's demeanor since Naruto had shown up, Itachi could see how Naruto was affecting him. With only his words, he was simply convincing the boy to take a step out of the darkness. It was just like how Naruto brought Gaara out, the only difference being Naruto beat Gaara while talking to him.

Knowing what the boy could do for his brother, Itachi held out his hand to Sasuke. "You may leave here and come with us if you want when we leave. Just like you said before, everyone is starting with a clean slate. However, be warned about what I said and there would be very strict rules you will have to follow."

"Yeah, like don't piss Rayne or me off. We rather like feeding on human blood." Naruto grinned before barring his elongated fangs with the tips covered in blood as if he had just fed.

Sasuke nearly shot back in fright and stumbled onto the ground, not sure what was going on. Naruto was a vampire yet the sound wasn't even harming him. Damn those legends for lying!

Simply glaring at him, Itachi waited for the eventual slap and "OW" from Naruto before thanking Nibi. Turning back to his brother, Itachi shook his head. "Don't worry, they only feed on those not part of our extended family but he at least has a valid point. Plus, there would be no going out at night as there are very powerful vampires where we live that wouldn't hesitate to rip you to shreds and feed on you blood and flesh."

"Don't remind me… You might just send me into a rage and that won't be good." Naruto growled as a very painful image came up after the last few words Itachi said.

Grimacing as he knew what Naruto was hinting at, Itachi looked down at his brother. "There would also be other facts that you would have to come to turns with. One, being that he is not only half vampire, but half demon as it was the only way to save his life seven years ago. And another would be that I am half demon as well."

Freezing at what his brother had just told him, Sasuke's entire body began to shudder immediately after. His brother… Had become a demon? Sure, his chakra didn't feel the same before and felt more primal and potent; he didn't expect that he had sacrificed part of his humanity.

And Naruto was half demon, half vampire? What the hell was with that? That didn't even sound possible!

"Why… What happened?" Sasuke managed to choke out, coming out of his shock enough to be able to do so.

"As Naruto said before, it is simple. Seven years ago I killed Hatake Kakashi and my other two Anbu partner's along with Shusui in order to protect Naruto's life when he was still human. However, I was unsuccessful and Naruto was on the verge of death." Itachi began telling Sasuke the account.

Naruto quickly pitched in, wanting the story to finish quickly. "To cut him shorter, Rayne-kaa-san slaughtered those that tried to kill me before giving me her blood so I began turning to a vamp. However, it wasn't enough to save me so my former demon broke through the seal thanks to the alteration of my DNA and using his power to begin an ancient ritual that turned human into a hanyou, half demons."

"Neither side was able to over power the other yet did not clash enough to kill me and my new form was born. Rayne took both Itachi and I to her place and began raising me and training us. One day we learned Itachi was going blind after he gained the Mangekyou from killing his best friend, Shusui…" Naruto slowly began to stop, figuring it was better for Itachi to continue.

Figuring this, Itachi stepped in and finished the story he started. "They immediately wanted to perform the ritual on me so I could become a half breed and keep my sight. I was against it at first until… I walked straight into a brick wall, literally. …The lose of my sight had gotten so bad I couldn't take it and I accepted the same ritual Naruto underwent and became what I am now."

It took a while for Sasuke to get a grip on what was said, but when he did a lot of things made sense. Why his brother left the village in the first place, why they both said they had gotten their revenge against the village and their great increase of power? They all made sense now, yet they made it seem like it was their will to become stronger to protect that made them more powerful…

"Sasuke, do not think for a moment what we have told you before this means nothing." Naruto suddenly spoke, having a small idea of where the boy's thoughts were wandering to. "Yes, demonic and vampiric blood does strength us; the power we receive from them would be miniscule at best if we didn't have a strong passion, a drive that keeps us going."

"Besides, there aren't many beneficial side effects that aren't weighed down by the harmful ones. Like the need to feed on blood to survive or the fact that your own blood tells you to kill and feed on your victims entrails." Naruto added on, giving Sasuke a picture of what they had to battle every day.

Nodding in agreement, Itachi offered his hand to his downed brother before smiling. "To be completely honest, being human is the easiest life there is. Now get up. We have some catching up to do."

Finally understanding what he had been told, Sasuke had the faintest of smiles cross his lips before he nodded and accepted his brother's hand. Being easily lifted up, he understood how easy he had it.

His brother was constantly battling his own blood's urge to rip their father into pieces. And if he could resist the temptation of seeking out and taking vengeance, so could he.

Smiling at what she saw, Nibi placed her hand over her stomach as Yonbi tilted her head and the scene and wiped away a tear. The father of her baby would be an excellent father.

And when Naruto's time was called, he would be one hell of a dad. She would stake her entire being on it.

* * *

How long was this day going to be?

He did not want this job and had hoped there would be someone that would have stepped up and taken it for him. But no, everyone that could was either the group that thrusted this job onto him or had been killed the day before as they were the enemy.

And this God-forsaken paper work was all over the place. Why could have no one destroyed this portion of the tower so that all of this could have been destroyed? Really, did he have to deal with all the shit Konoha had to deal with before the rapture took place?

"I thought this was supposed to be a clean slate? Why in the hell do I have to deal with all this shit?" Orochimaru screamed out as he grabbed his forehead in agony, wanting to smash his head into the table repeatedly.

"Having a bad first day as the Fifth, are we?" Naruto's voice caught the snake's attention. It also caught his attention he was chuckling and almost ready to burst out and laugh at him.

As he was ready to unleash an ungodly amount of snakes upon the dhampire, Naruto shook his head before crossing his arms. "But seriously, how is everything going on this end?"

"Everything is a mess, as it was expected to be. The city is in ruins, but it is coming along nicely for one day's worth of repair, mostly thanks to Yamato. Most of my sound ninjas are on their way to help repair and start their lives here now that I can't uphold both the leaf and the sound." Orochimaru stated as he rubbed his forehead.

"However, the problem is good moderately troublesome as those that are defecting only joined my village to kill. While that was okay for this, we have been dealing with them slowly. Yet there could be a good amount impeding others from arriving here and worse yet, the Akatsuki could recruit them for their mercenary army."

Getting a full grip on the situation, Naruto's lips twitched as an idea hit him. "Well then, why not use the resources you still have at your disposal, lord Hokage? As I see it, this was only the first step towards a partnership between us. As long as we receive your fullest cooperation of you and your networks, I see no need for us to part ways now."

As Orochimaru tried to say something, he was immediately cut off as another presence made herself known while staying in the shadows as it was still day light. "He has a point, Lord Hokage. The thing is we really don't have any leads on what the Akatsuki is doing right now and you know more about them then anyone else right now, so we need your help and we'll be willing to help out with the problems on your end."

Not being one to refute what Rayne had stated, Orochimaru thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I see. As of now, I don't know anything but with Jiraiya now devoting his whole time to tracking the Akatsuki's movements, it won't be long until information begins to flood in."

"Then we have an accord." Rayne stated before sighing as she looked over at Naruto. "And unfortunately, as of now Naruto, Gaara and Yugito are the only ones capable of handling this kind of mission. Itachi will be staying her for a while to help out with what he can before he and Sasuke come back to the mansion with us and Kyuubi and Gobi aren't really good for _quiet_ operations."

Catching this, Orochimaru groaned before rubbing his temples. "So I can safely assume that I should take Sasuke off the list of Konoha shinobi. You will also be taking Master's grandson as well?"

Rayne simply nodded as that it was true. "We will and there might be a few more that will come with us. Some of the Hyuuga branch members are incapable of combat and only can handle house-hold chores and seeing as we freed them from the seal, many have been pledging their allegiance to us."

"And we honestly need house-keepers with the mess we make on a daily basis. Yonbi is getting overworked and now that she is going to be spending more time with Itachi and Nibi helping raise the kid when he is born… We need the help." Naruto added as he knew of this and had to weigh his opinion into Rayne's decision.

Rolling her eyes, knowing this was true as if Yonbi didn't clean it, it didn't get cleaned, Rayne nodded. "Yeah… Anyways, just make sure the paper work for all of that is set up and I'll send Naruto's team to deal with the traitors in a few days."

Groaning as he would now have even more paper work to deal with, Orochimaru sunk his head before nodding. "Alright, but don't expect it to be done very quickly. …As you can see with the amount of papers I have to deal with, it might take a few days for me to get to it."

"Why not use shadow clones? They are essentially you and there are ways to counter-act the feedback so it won't feel like you've done a year's worth of paper work in a day." Naruto commented, having thoroughly thought this through, mainly because Rayne had threatened him today to put him behind a desk if he didn't rest.

Orochimaru's jaw dropped before grumbling. He of course knew that, he just didn't put the two together so he could get help. Leave it to a kid to think of the easiest solution to a grown-up problem.

Naruto simply smirked before disappearing, going to inform of Gaara and Yugito of their mission. After all, that meant he would be able to do something in a few days.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that this was a very late update. I wasn't sure what I was going to proceed with this chapter but ended up deciding to split it into two and prepare for the next chapter more thoroughly then I did with this one. The good things is I know what I want to do next chapter so hopefully that will make it easier for me to update.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you see any mistakes, at least ground breaking mistakes, please let me know. Peace Out.


	18. Chapter 18

I Do Not Own Naruto, BloodRayne or Inuyasha

**A/N**: After a long time, I finally updated but I will have to say I am cutting this story much shorter then I ever wanted. This is the second to last chapter as I have lost motivation for it and decided to finish it quickly before I lose my will to complete it entirely. As such this isn't how I wanted this to end originally as I wanted another arc but that isn't possible now.

Outside of that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have it, you might want to listen to Frontline by Pillar while reading. That was the only song I was listening to while working on this chapter.

* * *

Screeching loudly as she lunged at her opponent, her claws dashed through his body only for her to pass through once more before a blow connected to the center of her spine. Slamming into the ground, she immediately turned and lashed out only for her opponent to mysteriously vanish once more.

Leaping back onto her feet, growling as she searched for any signs of him, she couldn't help but scream out as yet another of the ninja knifes pierced her flesh, this time in the back of her leg. "What the hell is this? No human should be able to stand against me!"

"You are an archaic life form that has existed for far too long… But I am glad that you have." Her enemy said as he materialized before her in a swirl of an orange glow. "With you… I can achieve my dream and unleash hell upon those who oppose me."

"So you are the ones he spoke of…" Ferril growled as she stared down the man before, her eyes narrowing as he now showed himself without fear of what she could do to him. "But you aren't too smart. Not only do you think you can control that monster but you just made your biggest mistake!"

Using as much as her banpai ryoku she could muster, she sprinted towards him to end this in one fell swoop. But she caught something in the corner of her eyes just as she was about to reach him. A giant scale-like sword was about to cleave her in two.

Leaping to the side to avoid being split, she was forced to jump into the air as the ground beneath her literally turned into spikes and nearly skewered her. But as soon as she leapt in the air she felt a powerful force slam into her yet nothing was seen. Skidding across the ground, grimacing from the blow she nearly screamed out as kunai began to strike her limbs and the plants around her rose and wrapped her torso and neck, pinning her down into the ground.

Thrusting his sword through her stomach as she struggled against her confides, Madara's lone eye gazed at the vampire below him. "And it was never just me you were fighting. You were fighting the entire Red Dawn!"

Spitting into his mask, being able to do nothing more, Ferril growled as the other seven began to surround her. "You worthless humans! You will get nothing from me!"

"Oh we won't… I beg to differ. Once he knows… I will have my final piece in order to revive Beliar." Madara responded as he began to go through hand seals as there would be no way for them to move her as she was.

Her eyes slowly started to widen before her she started to scream as her she felt her very being beginning to be pulled away from her and being brought towards the masked one.

* * *

Helping with the reconstruction of the village made him feel a little better. He had been part of the force that took this village by storm and it just made him feel a little better that he was helping them rebuild as this was his home at one time to and he still felt loyalty toward it.

So he was doing what he could for the village while spending time with his family and girlfriend. Yamato was doing most of the work but there were a lot of people that wanted to rebuild their homes and place of work how they wanted it to be. So he helped them and currently was helping Chouza rebuild his restaurant… As he kind of wanted to eat there once before they headed out.

The man could cook.

"What'cha doing?" Nibi spoke in a playful tone as she wrapped her arms around her lover's chest while she buried her head into his shoulder blades.

Most people would have jumped from such a sudden and unsuspecting sneak attack. Itachi however wasn't even flustered as he hammered the nail into the two by four. "Helping rebuild. I thought it would be good to help instead of roaming around, doing nothing."

"What's your real reason?" Nibi said, grinning as she knew him too well and knew there was an ulterior reason for him helping this particular person.

"Food… Good food. Even seafood." Itachi responded in fragments, immediately catching Nibi's interest with the last.

The said cat demon removed herself from his back before picking up a two by four by herself and placing it above Itachi's. The said weasel was about to comment that she shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting seeing how far along she was when she shut him up. "Work faster! I want my seafood now!"

Itachi dutifully complied, knowing her wrath better then probably anyone else did. While he didn't have much to fear, it was just best to comply as she could make his life a living hell if she didn't get what she wanted. …She could throw some of the biggest hissy fits he had ever seen… He thought Sasuke was spoiled when he had left.

Speaking of his little brother, Itachi glanced around as it was around this time Sasuke promised to take a break from his training and come help him so they could talk… Utter syllables towards one another. "Nibi… Have you seen Sasuke? He was suppose to be here by now."

Looking at her lover for a moment, Nibi glanced around then closed her eyes for a moment before frowning as she had heard Sasuke say that as well. Wondering what was going on, she lowered the two by four. "Huh… That's weird. I don't feel his presence within the village.

"What?" Itachi yelled as he knew of Nibi's sensory and if he wasn't in the village, where in the hell would he be?

It was at that moment Chouza came to them, hearing what they were talking about and being worried himself. "Chouji, Shikamaru and Ino were suppose to be training with him and a lot of the other gennin… Can you sense them either?"

Focusing for a moment as her abilities were dampened from Naruto's rampage ages ago, despite that her range was still the best among the bijuu, Nibi nodded as she found their presence. "I sense them near the Rice along with a group of pretty powerful shinobi… They're heading straight for Naruto and… Oh no!"

Itachi didn't wait for another word to be said. He knew exactly where Naruto was and if how Nibi reacted was an indicator…

Bad things were about to happen.

* * *

Working diligently through his papers now that he had his clones do most of the work for him, Orochimaru sighed in relief as this job was a little more relaxing, as it should be. All he had to do now was hand out mission statements, have meetings with his appointed elders, Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with top jounin within the village and finally to teach the gennin of the village respect…

He was getting almost no respect from them! Even his group started acting like the others! However after a little display of power and awe factor as he was a sannin, they were beginning to at least fear him.

In an instant he was on guard as he was ready to unleash a Shadow Snake Hand on the intruder only to groan as he knew who it was now. "Jiraiya… Could you please enter through the damn door? I swear if you don't one of these days I'm going to feed you to Tsunade."

"What this about eating Jiraiya? I only did that once when I lost a bet." Tsunade said as she entered through the door with a small stack of papers before dropping them on the desk. "These are from the hospital and to let you know it is up and running at maximum capacity once more."

"Tsunade… Gross. I didn't need to know about what you said before. I was happier before I knew you blew the toad over here." Orochimaru commented as he gave Tsunade a dead panned stare before turning to the said toad. "And you, what do you have for me? I thought you were going to be gone for a little longer as the Akatsuki has been rather quiet as of late."

"That's the thing… The Akatsuki seems a little different then before. They are easily to follow as they've been traveling as one." Jiraiya stated as he moved into the room and found a comfortable spot.

"Okay… That's disturbing. Eight super powerful shinobi are moving and working together towards one goal. …Must be to accommodate for Rayne incase they run across her." Tsunade grimaced as that meant they would be even more difficult to defeat if they all banded together at once.

Nodding as that was his first thought, Jiraiya sighed before he rubbed his temple slightly. "That is what I thought at first… But what I learned was rather disturbing… They are no longer interested in the bijuu. They've seemed to have found another way to awaken Beliar."

"What?" A new voice yelled before she appeared through the shadows, her red and emerald eyes gleaming dangerously at what she had heard. "The only way to awaken the heart is through reunited the nine to its altar and drain their power to it. Any other way would simply end in failure."

"Nonetheless, it seems they might have found a different way to do it. But what is odd is that they seem to be doing nothing other then collecting the pieces of Beliar. They are leaving no clues as to what they are doing and that is making it difficult for me to figure out what this new way is." Jiraiya told what he knew before slumping against the wall.

Narrowing her eyes for a moment and cursing that it was still in the middle of the day; Rayne flicked her blades forward as she gazed over at the toad hermit. "I will take care of this soon as dusk breaks. If they have truly found another way to awaken him, they must be stopped now."

"Now wait…" Orochimaru commanded as he looked over at Rayne, his eyes narrowed. "We don't know a thing about what they are doing. For all we know this could be a trap as I would suspect Madara knows you would act like this."

"Eight humans no matter how powerful they are cannot defeat me. Whatever it is he has planned, I will be able to overcome it… Just as I have done before. I have faced far harsher situations then something that man can come up with and I succeed where I should have failed. No matter what, when night ends it will be over." Rayne responded, flicker her blades back before checking her dragons to make sure they were loaded.

No one else spoke as Rayne turned and left in a blur and at that very same moment, Zaku and Kin nearly broke through the door to Orochimaru's office. Their action caught all of their attention as they were both panting heavily before Zaku spoke. "Lord Hokage… I have a message from Asuma, Gai and Kurenai."

"What is it?" Orochimaru responded as he looked at his young gennin team, wondering why they would be panicking like they were… Unless Rayne was attacking them. That was a reason to panic.

Regaining her breath, Kin spoke in Zaku's stead, who was still catching his breath. "A lone missing ninja breached our walls as he was…

"She…" Zaku interrupted Kin before she smacked him on the top of his head as he didn't know any better.

"As I was saying, _he _was only there as he was trying to get a message to you saying the Akatsuki were about to initiate the final part of their plan and capture Naruto. The jounin didn't believe them at first until he showed them what seemed to be a glowing bone in his left arm. After that they seemed to trust him and followed him along with all the gennin present while we were asked to come tell you." Kin reported what she knew of what happened.

If possible, Orochimaru's face paled considerably as he heard what Kin had to say. And without a second thought, he flipped over his desk as he stood up. "Jiraiya, Tsunade… Get as many fucking people as you can now! We're going to war! And tell Ibiki to bring some of the defectors with him! We're going to need everyone and entity we can possibly get."

Neither hesitated as they knew exactly what was going on and left in a hurry to call their shinobi to arms. Orochimaru turned to Kin and Zaku, his face devoid of all emotion as he gave them his orders. "Both of you go and tell Kyuubi and Gobi what is going on. They'll need to know and we'll need every helping hand."

Seeing the two bolt from the room, realizing something big was about to go down, Orochimaru slid a hand through his hair before closing his eyes. "If this is really happening… Will we be able to do anything in the end?"

* * *

Appearing in the hotel they were staying she walked into her room and pulled out her traveling cloak and just exited the room when Kyuubi appeared behind her with a look of worry. "Rayne… You know it as well as I do, your luck will run out sooner or later. You aren't meant to stop every great disaster that threatens this planet."

Only turning her head slightly so her emerald eyes was focused onto him, Rayne clinched her fists tightly as she didn't want to deal with him now. "I won't stand idly by and wait for the world to be turned upside down once more! If I go down, I will go out knowing I did everything I possibly could to keep everyone from enduring the hell I have gone through."

Almost taking a step back from her conviction, Kyuubi closed his eyes and nodded as he knew she would do this sooner or later. Sighing as he "Then I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

"Is that so?" Rayne said as she turned away from Kyuubi, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Then I am sorry for this my love…"

All the wind gushed from Kyuubi's lungs as Rayne drove her left blade through his sternum before bring her right hand and caressed his cheek before kissing him on the lips. "You were the first to make me feel truly loved since Severin… But this is something I most do alone."

Pulling her hand away, she drew her right blade against his throat before slashing through, tears flowing freely as blood spurted from the fox's throat. Watching as he fell to the ground with a thud and hearing a scream, Rayne turned to the source to see Nibi and Yonbi, looking at her in fear at what they had just scene. "His wounds should heal by night fall… I must go."

Slipping into her cloak and covering her head, Rayne disappeared from the room, sickened by what she had just done. …But it had to be done. This wasn't for him or anyone else.

This was her job and hers alone.

* * *

It had been almost a week and they were almost finished with the clean up. The rogue Sound ninja weren't too difficult to deal with… They were just hard to find and attacked when least expected!

"Mental note… I fucking hate missing ninja!" Naruto yelled out in frustration as he ripped a kunai out of his shoulder as the sand rolled off the now deceased ninja and back into Gaara's gourd.

"Well at least we are through with them." Yugito commented as she watched Naruto's wound regenerate, being hypnotized by it for a moment before recovering. "Nearly all of the ninja that were joining the leaf for a new start have already made it and we've eliminated the trouble makers and war mongers."

"Besides, you are only complaining as he hit you from behind and you aren't use to being hit that often." Gaara added on smirking as Naruto glared daggers at him and was undeterred by his friend's gaze. "Not to mention you have been in a really bad mood lately. So what's eating you?"

Naruto's first reaction was to flick Gaara off and then to tell him nothing. But that never worked against the damn sand user and he would pursue the problem until it was solved… He was worse then Yugito was! "I don't want to talk about it… Let's say I just have too many things on my plate and leave it at that."

While knowing this to be true, Gaara was tempted to leave it at that and let Naruto be. But something seemed off as he normally very upbeat and he just hadn't been in these last few days and he really wanted to know why.

It seemed Yugito had an answer for him as she neared Naruto, somewhat downtrodden as she felt to be the reason why he had been acting so off-beat lately. "Does it have to deal with what Gobi and I said before we left?"

Sighing as he turned to Yugito, giving her look that pleaded for her to let him be, Naruto closed his eyes. "It isn't just that… I admit that you two didn't help me then, but I can deal with it for now… There are just some things that are bothering me and I have had a bad feeling ever since we headed out."

Yugito winced at his words, hearing that she was part of his problem right now. That brought her mood down further even if she knew both Gobi and her deal wasn't the entirety of what was wrong with Naruto.

Looking between the two, seeing now both weren't in good moods, Gaara was really wondering what the hell to do. He knew leaving Naruto alone would eventually solve his problem as time seemed to be the only thing to help him. However if Yugito started to act as she was now, she wouldn't feel better until Naruto did.

Gaara's first solution to this was to entrap them in his sand until they kissed and made up. That option in the end unfortunately ended with him being mauled multiple times by the two. His next was to wait it out and hope it worked itself out. He could go with that for now but if they didn't start being more like their normal selves…

Turning his head as he heard something, he frowned as he scanned through the forest. While he couldn't see anything he knew something was there. Narrowing his eyes at this, he stopped moving and his sand began to pour around him from his gourd. "We have company… Decidedly not friendly."

Flicking his blades in place, sensing the same and prepared himself for combat, Naruto gazed around before growling as he couldn't see a thing. "Dammit! These guys are good! …They definitely aren't the same ninja we have been dealing with!"

"Then who could they be…" Yugito was suddenly cut off as she barely moved back to avoid having her chest pierced from a kunai, her clothing being ripped from the said weapon.

At that exact moment, Kisame rushed from the shrubbery behind Yugito, Samehada in full swing descending towards his skull. Her eyes widened as she felt his presence and knew she wouldn't be able to react, too caught up in the sudden attack.

Samehada fell short as a blur of black and red flashed in front of her and Naruto's twin blades met the scale sword. Grinding his teeth as the strength behind the blade was far more then what he was expecting, the dhampire began to flow his energies into his arm to gather more strength to repel the blade.

But at that exact moment a spear of earth flung straight for him only for a thin layer of sand to suddenly interrupt it just inches before it pierced his stomach. The sand didn't act as much of a barrier as it pierced through it but it gave Naruto enough time to slide underneath it as he activate his Super Speed and slip to the side of Kisame's strike before jumping up and delivering a kick straight to the fish man's jaw bone.

The kick knocked Kisame into the air and Naruto was ready to move in for the kill when he was forced to jump to the side as a man materialized beside him and a blade shot out from his cloak, almost stabbing him. Rolling away, surprised the man before him was able to keep up with him while he was using Super Speed, Naruto growled as he instantly recognized who the man was. "Uchiha Madara… What brings you and all of you Akatsuki bitches here?"

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll kill you now!" Fuguku growled out as the other members waiting in the shadows slowly made their presence known.

Seeing the seven before them, Naruto, Gaara and Yugito did not feel very good about their chances. Madara on his own would be difficult but Fuguku, Kisame, the man known as Pein, Zetsu and their three new recruits, Akanami Rikimaru, Kazekiri Rei and Uzuki Yugao made the situation almost hopeless. Their only chance was to carve out a path to escape or pray that Rayne or Kyuubi was heading their direction.

"Let him say what he wants. It matters not." Pein responded as his lone eye gazed over the three young teenagers while an eye patch covered the eye he had lost from Deidara's explosion.

"I would say you were here for Gaara… But something would tell me I would be wrong." Naruto growled as he formed a protective triangle with Gaara and Yugito. "If I had to say… You are here for me, but why? I'm not a vessel any longer."

"Smart boy…. But we no longer need the demons to succeed in our cause. All we need is your red haired mother… And the best way to bring her to us is to have you." Madara answered his question before tilting his head back at him. "But I'm surprised you didn't come running to us. I thought your connection with that vampire would have alerted you to what happened? I was so sure you would."

Naruto's appearance visibly paled at what he had just heard. Not only had they said their goal was to capture Rayne they had… "You… You caught Ferril?"

"Oh she put up a good fight but against all of us she stood no chance. That is expected when eight of the strongest ninja alive band together and work as one." Akanami replied as his legs swayed in the wind as he sat on the tree looking down onto the three.

"Stop acting so tough, Rikimaru. You would have been sliced into pieces if you were involved in the close range battle." Rei responded, almost directly underneath the said Akatsuki member, glaring daggers at him before bring her focus back upon the three. "Now you can make this easier on yourselves and come with us."

"Or we can do this the fun way and I get to cut off all of your limbs." Kisame grinned, showing off his shark like teeth while he placed his rebuilt Samehada on his shoulder, giddy at the idea of tearing their arms and legs of with his sword.

Cursing at them, knowing his options were limited, Naruto growled as he looked back at Gaara and Yugito. If they weren't here he could possibly escape this situation through luck and sheer will. But with them here, there was only one way to get out them out alive.

Catching Naruto's gaze, Yugito narrowed her eyes and backhanded him. "Don't even think about it! We'll find a way out of this! We're not going to let them take you from us!"

"It seems your comrades don't value their lives too much. Pity, I didn't want to shed your blood. I only wanted Itachi's." Yugao stated as she drew her ninjato and was ready to strike at a moments notice.

Hissing from Yugito's hit, Naruto looked over at her and was about to yell when Gaara intervened. "I have to agree. I rather die then let you fall into their hands. And even if you did go with them… What makes you think they would spare us when they have what they wanted?"

"It seems you have made your decision… I guess we will have to take you by force." Madara stated shrugging his shoulders as a fight seemed inevitable despite seeing Naruto was ready to hand himself over to keep them safe.

Growling as this was not going his way and there would be no stopping this conflict, Naruto held his left blade close to his right wrist to make the cut so he could have quick access to his most powerful attack. That was going to be the only way they could create a large enough path to escape.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Rikimaru quickly caught this action and flung three kunais towards the dhampire, a loud snap being heard from the speed they generated heading towards.

Before they could even connect a large green shield erupted from Naruto and surrounding not only him but both Gaara and Yugito, knocking the kunai back. "I'm going to try to create a path so we can run. It is the only chance we got so get ready."

Letting go his barrier, Naruto leapt as his blade ripped through his wrist and just as he was about to let it flood out his eyes widened as he felt someone behind him. "Too slow boy!"

Barely being able to reflect Yugao's ninjato, Naruto tried to release his attack before Madara gripped his right wrist. "I don't think so. I know all about your and Rayne's attacks."

"Then get ready for this!" Naruto yelled as yet another shield pushed both the two back before he focused his aim down towards Rei and Rikimaru. Blood erupted from his wrist in a violent wave but quickly took the form of a roaring dragon as it soared towards the two unsuspecting Akatsuki members.

Both jumped form the path as the bloody dragon tore through the trees, decimating them on contact before it turned and headed straight for the others trying to move and block the path. But before it could Madara suddenly appeared beside it and with a single touch the blood seemingly disappeared, ending their chances of escape.

As he landed, Naruto couldn't believe what he had seen. The elderly Uchiha had use some sort of space/time jutsu and simply sent his dragon else where and only price he paid was his hand had been crippled by the blow as Madara flicked his hand, seeing that it wasn't functioning correctly.

Being so caught up he was not able to react quickly enough as Rei made her way behind him, her skin covered in a thin layer of rocks. Yet before her hardened fist could connect, Yugito gripped her wrist and growled as she drove her fist into her forehead, piercing through the armor and knocking the woman back. "You will not touch him!"

Sand quickly rushed towards the downed Rei only for it to be blasted away as Pein jumped in her way, holding his hand outstretched to stop Gaara's attack. Kunai began to rain down onto Gaara but his sand easily protected him from such attacks before quickly tossing them aside to allow them to explode as each had notes attached to them. "The only way we are getting out of here alive is we fight as one entity, protecting one another and combining our attacks!"

Seeing both Gaara and Yugito step in for him, Naruto nodded as he prepared himself for the next attack as they backed into their defensive triangle once more. They didn't have to wait long as Kisame barreled towards them, Fuguku flanking him as he went through the proper seals before breathing a gigantic dragon of pure fire.

Erecting yet another barrier to block the flames, Naruto stepped aside as Yugito stood beside him before taking a deep breath as breathing a stream of blue flames just as he let down the shield. Fuguku cursed and was forced to jump above the attack before using a replacement to avoid the shards of sand while Kisame swung his sword into the flames, absorbing the youki filled flames.

But as he did so Naruto was at his side, drawing one of his blades into his arm before driving his knee into his gut. Kisame grunted before attempting to elbow Naruto back when Yugito advanced onto him, jumping over his blade and smashing her fist into his face. As he hit the ground Naruto attempted to drive his blades into the downed fish before being knocked away by an invisible force.

Gaara immediately lashed his sand out towards the Rinnegan wielder before the man jump away as Yugito knocked Samehada away and mounted Kisame and began to unleash a barrage of punches into his face and chest when they weren't guarded. She was however knocked off as Naruto knocked her away as a kunai nearly stuck into her temple.

Kisame rolled away as the leaves shimmered for a moment around them as Yugao charged in with two shadow clones flanking her sides. She went straight for Yugito as she got onto her feet and having no weapons would have difficulty dodging her deceased fiancé's attack. But before she could reach him sand lashed out from Gaara but with a flick of her blade she knocked it away without difficulty.

That however was a distraction as he clones disappeared in a flash of black and red before the same flash appeared behind her. Sensing this Yugao flipped and floated over the dhampire and thrusted her blade down. Countering with a single swipe of his blade, Naruto formed a Rasengan in his other hand and leapt towards her, attempting to ram the blast it into her chest.

Yet a kunai struck the orb and dematerializing it before spikes of earth rose out towards Gaara and Yugito, both forced to go airborne. At this, Akanami screamed out as they fell for his attack. "Fools! Now suffer my trap!"

All the kunai that he had been throwing suddenly rose into the air, connected to some sort nearly invisible razor wire and formed a deadly web above and below them. Gaara immediately reacted and destroyed the sand below but those were the least of their problem as the web above was grabbed by an unknown force and pulled down towards them.

But before it could reach them, a single being with two katanas jump before it and in a second the wires were suddenly torn to shreds. Naruto's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the one who had destroyed the web. "Daisuke!"

Landing next to him, Daisuke grinned before he held out his two blades before him and towards the Akatsuki. "I owed you a favor for clearing my mind, Uzumaki. You saved my life and I will be damned if someone were to take your life before I can thank you for that!"

"Goddamn kid! Get out of our way!" Fuguku yelled out as his katanas were pointed towards him and he took offense as he went through hand seals before the sound of chirping caught his attention.

In the very next moment he was forced to jump back as Sasuke jumped before him, his palm filled with electricity and anger written on his face. "You will not take another step towards him or my friends! You will not take anything more from me!"

Stunned to see his youngest son standing before him, Fuguku barely had any time to react before he caught the boy's wrist and avoided such a lame death. "I don't know why you are here… But you are in my way son!"

Before he could do anything further a wildly spinning Kiba in his Piercing Fang collided into him, breaking his grip of Sasuke and knocking him back. Landing next to the Sasuke, Kiba grinned. "Looks like I saved your ass, Uchiha."

"Where the fuck are these kids coming from? Rikimaru I swear if you were jacking off again instead of keeping look out…" Rei yelled out furiously before shaking her rocky fist in the general direction she knew the Akanami was in.

"I didn't know! I can't see shit outside of this damn mist rolling in combined with the thicket of god forsaken bugs and trees!" Rikimaru responded, giving away his position as a slow mist began to roll in while Sasuke and Kiba backed their ways to Naruto's small force.

Glaring at the two before simply giving Daisuke a dirty look, Naruto turned his focus back onto the Akatsuki members before him. "Daisuke, Kiba, Sasuke… If we survive this, I'm going to kick all three of your asses. You have no idea how tough these guys are."

"Well, we did bring reinforcements if that comforts you." Sasuke blandly commented as he gave Naruto a glare for a moment before setting aside his irritation for getting scolded for coming to help them.

"How did you even know we were in danger?" Yugito asked as the Akatsuki seemed to have momentarily stopped their assault in order to find out what happened as one of their eyes had been blinded.

At this, Kiba grinned as the mist fully covered the area leaving them enough visibility of their opponents. "Well… A very hot girl came and told us that you were going to be in trouble so we came."

"Madara! We have trouble! Momochi and a group of Konoha gennin and jounin are here!" Zetsu responded as he emerged from the ground, looking rather alarmed as the sudden turn of events.

Frowning underneath his mask, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The eight of us can still take care of them we'll draw out Rayne with the boy. Now attack!"

As soon as those words came from his mouth, he was immediately forced to move as a giant blur of green decimated the ground were he had been standing seconds before. And in that exact moment another green blur appeared by him and forcing him to fade out of existence to avoid being pulverized.

Appearing away from them, Madara tilted his head awkwardly before a loud and boisterous voice yell from the cratered ground. "It is I, the Azure beast of Konoha that has come to save the day and show all the youth the brilliance of their vigor!"

"And it is I, the Green beast of Konoha that has come to help my master and protect a good friend!" Lee proclaimed as he stood by his master, being the blur that nearly hit Madara in the air.

The beasts' entrance aside, Yugao was the first to make a move and slashed her blade towards the group of teenagers, an ethereal wave suddenly slashed towards them. Gaara's sand rose and withstood the blow before Naruto jumped over it as he pulsed his youki into his twin blades. "Two can play it this way!"

An x-shaped waved flashed from his blades and straight to Yugao, who ducked and rolled before racing towards the airborne blonde. She didn't make it there as her ninjato met a single trench knife. "How you have fallen Yugao… I'll be sure to send you to him."

"Fuck you Asuma!" Yugao roared as she pushed him back with all of her strength before she was suddenly knocked back as Asuma used the force of her push and drove his leg into her chest.

He didn't have time for another attack as Kisame brought his sword down onto him, forcing him to roll away from the blow as he was pretty sure being cleaved in two would kill him. Bringing his trench knife to the large man's leg, he found it suddenly deflected as a kunai coated in wind.

Cursing as he wasn't expecting that, he jumped back only to realize the length of Samehada was too great. It never reached him as a blade of equal size met it as a single warrior wearing a tilted mist headband with a scratch through it blocked it. "Goddamn Konoha ninja… This big fuck is mine!"

"Ah, Zabuza." Kisame grinned as he looked down to see his old comrade before him. "It was too bad that you didn't join us… But I think I'll enjoy this more. I always wanted to know which of us truly was the best."

"You got that right, fish face. That was the main reason I didn't join your pathetic group… Other then I just didn't like the sound of world domination. That has a bad ring to it." Zabuza grinned as he looked up at Kisame, glad he would have a chance to cut the big guy into pieces before the end.

"Naruto." Haku's voiced echoed before the said ninja appeared through a mirror that formed directly behind the blonde. "Is everyone here alright? Any injuries?"

"None that I can think of… But what the hell? Where did you all come from and how did you know this was going to happen?" Naruto yelled out before Fuguku and Rei charged towards them just as a swarm of bugs swarmed around them.

Fuguku burned them to a cinder and Rei burst forward, ripping a large chunk of the earth out of the ground and tossing it towards them. Before Naruto could forge a barrier, a wall of mirrors formed before it and the two shattered on impact, allowing Naruto to form his barrier. "We had been tailing them to figure out what they were planning and we finally stumbled on it when they captured that vampire and we knew they would be coming after you next so we came here to help you… And get some reinforcements."

"Just great… Incoming!" Gaara dryly commented before his sand walled off the barrage of kunai only for him to be shocked as they pierced through.

Yugito pulled him out of the way just in time but one struck and stuck into his thigh. Ripping it out and growling as Shukaku didn't heal him very quickly, he glared at those standing around him. "We have more then enough people now! We need to go on the attack to drive them away!"

"I agree." Naruto quickly responded before calculating what was at his disposal, counting the other gennin waiting for their chance to jump in. "Sasuke, take Yugito, Daisuke and Haku to attack your father. Watch out for Amaterasu and never look him in the eyes otherwise you will be in an instant! Gaara, you and I will take on the rock chick! And someone tell Shino and them to find the plant fucker as he has been leaching our energy!"

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" Pein stated as he stood before them, grinning as he held his hand straight at Naruto.

"Oh fuck!" Was the only thing he was able to say as he was flung back and skidded and skipped across the ground.

Growling as he picked himself up, Naruto stood up before his eyes narrowed as he watched Sasuke try to engage him in hand to hand before he knocked him away before blasting Daisuke and Yugito away from them. With that single act, Naruto Stop Time and used it to get as close to Pein as possible before releasing it and driving his blade into the man's gut.

A gasp of air rushed from Pein before growling as he focused the gravity around him and repelled the blonde and others away from him, creating a crater beneath as he stayed afloat above it. Regaining his footing, Naruto grinned at this development. "Change of tactics! Sasuke, take Gaara and Daisuke to deal with your father. Yugito, you and Haku will have to deal with the rock bitch! This one is mine!"

"I'm not a bitch!" Rei countered and tried to attack Naruto before a mirror deflected her blow as many others began to form around her, encircling her in a half sphere.

Entering the closest mirror, sliding into it, Haku's image appeared in it as Yugito stepped on the outside of the semi-globe of mirrors. "Alert me when my window for me to attack arises. I doubt you'll be able to finish an opponent of her caliber on your own."

"Let's find out." Haku grinned at the challenge as his image began to multiply within his mirrors.

Rei immediately knew something was wrong and attempted to bolt when Haku began his assault, moving mirror to mirror as he pelted her with senbon. It mattered not as her armor dealt with it and even if it began to chip away, she could rebuild it as there was always plenty of minerals around rebuild it.

Surprised by her speed and the armor, Haku immediately called out for Yugito's help as there was no way he could stop her from exiting. "She's getting away! Kick her back in!"

"You've got it!" Yugito ran to intercept the ex-rock ninja, her speed being greater and stopping her just before she got outside.

But as she tried to strike her, Rei moved ever so slightly that her blow failed to connect before driving her fist into Yugito's gut before she grabbed onto Yugito's visible cat ear and smashed her face into the mirror.

Just as the moment, Haku jumped out of the other mirror and drove a senbon into the back of her neck. It penetrated the soft armor of stone but it didn't do enough damage as Rei twirled around and attempted to catch him off guard with a haymaker but Haku duck below it and placed his hands onto her stomach before she was blasted back by a rapid saturation of her armor before it froze and shattered with some applied force.

But Rei simply slammed back into the mirror and bounced off it before Yugito grabbed her ankles with her tail and with a single flick, tossed her back into the semi-sphere before following with a burst of blue flames to try and break the rest of her armor as Haku remerged with his mirrors and was ready to begin a new assault.

Rei was unable to move as the flames died around her, her rock armor flaked off as she slowly rose. Gnarling as the two younger girlswere beating her, the youngest woman to ever to be declared an S-rank shinobi, a dangerous glint came from her aquamarine eyes before she screamed out and her chakra exploded around her. "You will not defeat me!"

In that exact moment hundreds of spears erupted from the ground and spread around her, obliterating the semi-sphere of mirrors. Neither Haku or Yugito knew what hit them.

Haku was first hit by one as it ripped through the right side of his collar bone follow by yet another grazing his left forearm and yet another pierced his stomach and knocked him back. Yugito was hit dead center in the chest as it went through before another graze her right leg before a swirling sphere of chakra deflected the rest.

"KAITEN!"

Stopping his heavenly spin as the barrage of spears ended, Neji looked back to see how the two were before grimacing. "Sorry I was late… Kurenai told me to come help as she deals with their sniper and genjutsu specialist and I saw you need the most help."

"Never mind that…" Haku growled out as he cut what didn't pierce his flesh of the spear off before looking over at Yugito, seeing her crying out as her spear had landed in a more critical area. "We have to hurry this quickly so I can tend to her… She won't make it very much longer."

Neji simply nodded as he took his stance, staring down Rei as her stone armor began to reform. "Then I'll end this…"

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Fuguku screamed out, catching a lot of attention as Daisuke caught his armor and nearly sliced it off with his katana before he managed to knock the kid back. "You have pieces of Beliar within you? God dammit! That explains your strength and speed!"

Jumping back as Sasuke ran to his side with two kunai in hand, the first thrown to his father's face in a feint as he went to stab the other kunai into his hip to hinder his movement as he was beating them with his speed and experience. Fuguku saw this however and caught the kunai thrown and attempted to drive it down into his son's back only to find his arm wouldn't move as sand wrapped around his shoulder.

Yelling out as Sasuke managed to deliver the kunai on target; he kicked his boy away before blasting the sand of his shoulder with a focused chakra burst. But then Daisuke was on him and he was forced to use the kunai to deflect his flurry of slashes with his katana, all the while having trouble with the constant rain of sand around him.

To make things worse, Gaara also was engaging him as the Shukaku vessel emerged from the sand that was now beginning to fill the forest and complemented Daisuke's slashes with strikes of his own. Getting annoyed by these two as his Sharingan was keeping him a step ahead of either as Sasuke began to charge for a Chidori, Fuguku knew he had to end this now.

Seeing a small opening, he pushed Daisuke into Gaara before jumping back as his eyes began to slowly morph into a new form. "I didn't think I would have to use this against kids like you… But you are strong for your age. But now it is time for you to die! Amat…"

He was unable to finish his attack Pein crashed into him, covering in cuts and slashes. Naruto stepped forward, not looking to great either and heavily panting despite finding the weakness in his attack was having a hard time getting around that one fucking attack and kept getting blasted by it. "Now, now Fuguku… Wouldn't want to be wasting that on them would you? Am I not your real target?"

Growling as he tossed Pein aside, pissed the man was bleeding all over him, Fuguku growled as the demon spawn stepped before him, looking cocky as every. "I was going to use it against them… But now since you offered yourself…"

"THIS IS QUITE ENOUGH!" Madara yelled out as he stood in the middle of the battling and in his left hand hung Yugito from the back of her shirt's collar. "You all call yourself members of Akatsuki! All I see is a bunch of grown men and women struggling against children and their teachers! Not a single one of you is worth calling a warrior! You are all worthless!"

"Each of you disappointed me so as of now, you will all perish when I summon Beliar!" Madara growled out before he turned to Naruto before holding up Yugito in a mocking manner. "As for you boy, if you wish to save this girl come to my base and bring you mommy with you to."

Naruto attempted to flash in beside him but Madara knocked him away with a single kick and sending him skidding. "It isn't too far from here so you shouldn't have any problem mind it. But I suggest you would hurry. It won't be long before she bleeds out."

With nothing more to say, he dispersed into a swirl of orange similar to his mask. Watching this in horror, Naruto's entire body began to tremble as the combat slowly began to die down, no one wanting to continue after hearing what had been said.

The first to say a thing was Fuguku as he spat out in anger and was ready to march to the base to take Madara out himself. "I may be many things, but worthless is not one of them. That bastard will p…"

He was silenced as Sasuke pierced his hand through his heart with Chidori, his eyes narrowed as he looked up at his father's shocked face. "He won't get the chance to kill you… You took everything from me and I will be damned if you will do any more damage to anyone else! This ends here!"

Ripping his hand out of his father's chest, Sasuke's three tomoe slowly began to morph as his father fell to his knees and once he heard the thud of his collapsed body, his eyes had fully morphed into a six point Mangekyou before he looked down at the corpse before moving straight to Naruto. "We've got to go after him. We can't let him do whatever it is he has planned."

Naruto didn't respond as he seemed glued to his spot, his eyes flickering with fear. Frowning as he saw this, Sasuke drove his fist into his temple, knocking the blonde to the ground before he reached down and gripped his collar, lifting him up and looking straight into his eyes. "Snap out of it! She's one of the people you fight for, right? If you don't get the fuck up now you are going to let her die!"

As soon as he had said that, something seemed to register in Naruto. However, what it was took Sasuke off guard as he was suddenly whisked away and found himself in his brother's grip. "Shit! Not now! Naruto calm yourself!"

Everything within miles was suddenly coated in green as Naruto stood in the center, his entire body rigid as the power coursed through his very being while his skin turned a deep grey coated with a thin layer of slime. Anything and everything nearby was suddenly blown away and torn from the ground as his visage began to change before their eyes.

His features became more canine by the second as his body was quickly coated by a layer of fine fur. His muscles began bulging and reforming as two large, leathery wings with fur on the backside ripped through his upper clothing off. His lower half was taken care of as tails ripped through them, totaling at eight.

Roaring as his transformation had been completed, the oppressive mist of energy receded back to him as he sniffed the ground. It seemed he found what he wanted and immediately took flight with a great burst of wind and blazed to the north, hell bent on catching the one that took his neko from him.

As soon as he left, Kiba was the most vocal as he yelled. "What in the blazing hell was that? I've never seen or heard of anything like that ever!"

"That would be Naruto's fully transformed state… A mixture of his demonic and vampiric natures." Itachi announced as he followed the trail that Naruto seemed to be leaving behind him. "This is the third time that he has ever summoned it as it takes not only both sides to cooperate, but he and his dark side half to agree on one single thing… And I would be guessing it would be to save Yugito."

"Well then… Why in the hell are we waiting here? Let's go. He is going to need all of our help." Gaara announced as he stepped forward and began to follow the path Naruto had headed, remembering what had been said earlier when they were ambushed.

"Dammit… He's right. With him heading straight for him, there is no doubt that dhampire chick is going to go there and he'll use her energy to activate Beliar's heart. And if that happens… We're all dead." Pein groaned as he picked himself from the ground before he ripped off his Akatsuki cloak.

"Oh shit!" Orochimaru said along with a now healed Kyuubi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and practically every able bodied shinobi that Konoha possessed. "Rayne already has headed out to stop him! She didn't know he was what she was after!"

"No… She knew." Kyuubi responded as he looked off into the distance before shedding his open shirt. "She knew it was her he wanted and she went after him, planning on ending this on her terms… But I think she knew she would fail this time."

Digesting everything that had been said, everyone stood quietly. The end of the world could very well begin tonight? As the silence became deafening, Rikimaru threw his Akatsuki cloak away before grinning. "Okay… That's it. I'm fucking going out with a bang, anyone with me!"

Stepping forward and throwing her ripped cloak down, Rei stood besides Rikimaru and nodded. "I'm with you till the end. I promised to stick with you till death do us part."

"Count me in." Kisame grinned as he tossed his cloak off before glancing over at Zabuza. "Sorry old friend, but I think this takes precedence over our little feud. It was nice knowing you."

"Fuck you. I'm going with you. I'm not about to let you take the glory for yourself!" Zabuza responded before he slid his head cleaving sword behind him.

"I think everyone feels the same." Kyuubi stated as his eyes began to glow a deep crimson and his visage became more feral. "Anyone that wants out, all the injured stay behind for healing and anyone that doesn't want to die just yet, get as far away as you can! Tonight, we battle death!"

* * *

Appearing in his lair, Madara sighed as he laid the unconscious girl next to the chained vampire. That had not gone as expected, but none had so far so he should have figured something like that would have happened. Nonetheless, he had to prepare as he knew an entire force of shinobi would be descending on this place very soon.

"Took you long enough to get here. I've been waiting for hours." Rayne spoke, her two different colored eyes gleaming as she stepped out of the shadows with her blades flicked open.

Madara was taken back for a moment at Rayne's sudden appearance. Yet despite that he didn't even bother turning to face her as he pulled his mask off. "Should have figured you would have already been here too."

"Not having a good day, my love?" Rayne said as she stepped towards him as he moved to place his mask on the altar of Beliar's heart, acting like she use to when he came home. "This place has barely changed… I should have figured this was where you were based at. …This was our old home, after all."

"Could you stop taunting me? I've had a hard day. Let's just finish this." Madara stated as he finally turned towards, his face withered with rotting flesh and bones clearly beginning to show.

"What is your true plan, Madara? I'm quite sure me killing you isn't part of the plan." Rayne said as Madara bent down before her, holding his head down as if he was ready to be executed.

He simply shook his head as he closed his eyes, a slight smile on his face as it was about to all be over. "You will see soon enough… Now kill me. This life has grown too long for me."

Rayne knew something wasn't right about this. All of this seemed wrong. The Madara she knew was never like this and was always confident and willing to do whatever he must. But to give up his life just like this… He wasn't one to give up.

"Hurry otherwise I will continue my plan and not only will your son die, but so will everyone else you seek to protect!" Madara yelled out as he suddenly lunged at her, almost looking like a zombie ready to bite into her flesh.

Against her better judgment, Rayne quickly beheaded him with a single swipe. His body fell to its knees as his head seemingly began to slowly float towards the ground. "Thank you my love… And my you live in the hellish nightmare I wished to create! As with my death, your energy belongs to Beliar!"

Her eyes widened as his blood splattered onto the floor, ancient runes began to spread around the entire room, coating every single inch before the all converged right beneath her. She attempted to utter a cry, but it did not come.

Instead their old home was filled with Rayne's screams and a dark, evil laughter that seemingly became louder and louder.

* * *

**A/N2**: And with that, that is the end of chapter eighteen. The next chapter will bring this saga to a conclusion and I hope you have enjoyed the ride so far despite the wait between updates. However, the final chapter won't take long as I need to get this over with so it should be out in a week or two unless unforeseen delays stop me from finish it.

I hope you enjoyed the battle as that was rather enjoyable for me to write. There is even a little comedy within it which made it even better as it was one of those 'Ah God Dammit' moments along with a few other things thrown in. I did however cut the non-essential fights, Rikimaru/Kurenai and Asuma/Yugao as they were difficult to add and had no real point.

Anyways, if you have any questions leave a review or something and I will get back to you. If you want to flame… I don't really see why not to. This story is practically over and if you hated it that much… How in the hell did you get to this point?

So farewell for now and the final chapter will be out soon. Peace Out!


	19. Chapter 19 The Finale

**A/N**: Just for a quick note, I'm not going to describe Beliar as... I have a really hard time giving him a description! If you want to know what he looks like, go to Youtube and type _BloodRayne Beliar_ and you should get a cinematic video of the first game and a good visual of what he looks like. I would have described him a skeleton of flesh colored bones but then I would have to describe that awkward collar bone and... I was rather lazy there.

And as with the last chapter, same music reference; Frontline by Pillar.

* * *

Falling to her knees, her throat ragged from screaming, Rayne's eyes began to glisten with fear as the very being she had faced so long before had replaced Madara's deceased body. Beliar stood before her and this time... She wasn't sure she could stop him.

"**It is you once more... I see things are different this time however.**" The eerie being stated as looked down at the red haired dhampire, having to bend over just to keep its head from tearing through the roof. "**It is time to finish what I started then... Give me my eye!**"

His giant hand swiped down at Rayne and tore through the ground. But before Beliar knew it a shell of what seemed to be blood connected into his red rib cage before erupting in flames. Stumbling back and howling from the pain, ripping his head through the ceiling in the process, he turned to the direction the bullet hand come from to see the dhampire standing before him, her Dragons held firmly in her grasp.

"I may not be at full strength... But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go free quietly!" Rayne screamed out, her eyes glowing brightly as what was left of her energy filled her entire being.

She leapt towards him switching to her regular ammo to reduce the amount of blood wasted as she fired straight at his chest, aiming straight for the heart as that was the only way to stop him now. He swatted at her but with a simple push against his hand she pushed herself into the air, punching through the ceiling.

Beliar simply stood up as he continued to grow at an unhealthy pace and tore through the ceiling. His timing wasn't too great as Rayne was expecting this and had dove straight to his chest, fitting her Dragons between his ribs and began to pelt his heart with her remaining ammunition.

Howling in pain he swung his right to crush Rayne to his chest but she saw it coming. She slipped her Dragons into their holsters, out of ammunition for now, she flicked her blades forth and brought them against his fleshy bone wrist and tore through it. Landing onto the handless arm, she grinned as it seemed like she could finish him off on her own this time.

But then to her horror the hand she had ripped off simply reattached to his wrist before he flicked her up into the air. As she began to drop, Rayne attempted to right herself and prepare for an attack when Beliar left hand swung forth and caught her with the back of his hand, slamming her through the roof and down into the cell Madara had arrived in earlier.

Groaning as that rather hurt, Rayne began to pick herself up when a familiar voice caught her attention. "Hey bitch... How about you get me out of these fucking chains?"

Turning to her half-sister who was chained to the cell wall, Rayne drove her blades through the said chains to release Ferril. Soon as the full fledge vampire was freed, she sliced off her own shackles with her claws before growling towards Beliar. "Well this isn't going to be any fun... The bigger he gets the more of his power is released... Fucking perfect!"

"At least you didn't have to fight him before..." Rayne commented bitterly before she looked down and noticed Yugito unconscious on the floor, blood beginning to pour from the wound in her chest. "Nor are you going to. You will take Yugito and get her the hell out of here."

"What the fuck? Are you ordering me to...? Why in the hell would I do that? Why don't you just use her for those damn pistol things there so you can have a chance to finish this fight quickly?" Ferril roared ferociously as she could see the girl's time was ending and believed she should be put to good use.

"I'm sure you can feel why we shouldn't do that." Rayne commented as she pulled her guns from her holster and drove the spikes at the front of them into her armpits, draining her own blood into them. "If he knows she is in one our hands... He won't hesitate for a second and come straight here to aid in this fight. If we let her die... Well we have both Beliar and Naruto to deal with and I already don't like our odds without adding him in."

At this, Ferril suddenly cursed as she could feel the distinct energy pattern that belonged the hanyou-dhampire rapidly approaching and knew Rayne was dead on. It was because of this girl during their fight that he had summoned that form against her and bound their souls together the way they were now.

Carefully lifting the girl onto her shoulder, disliking this as she still thought of the blonde as food, Ferril snarled as she looked down at her half breed sister. "You better not fucking die... We still have a score to settle."

Rayne only drew her Dragons' spines from within her before aiming them straight at Beliar before her eyes widened. "Holy fuck!"

Both Ferril and Rayne jumped to the side as they barely had enough time to avoid being stomped flat by the growing giant's foot. The dhampire no longer hesitate and jumped onto his leg and raced up onto his body. Ducking under the attempted swat, she grabbed a hold of his arm and used its moment to flip herself further into the air to get a clear shot of his chest.

Switching to her blood grenades, Rayne grinned as she focused on the eye she possessed of Beliar's and zoomed in on his heart; giving her a near perfect shot before she began to unload her payload. Grenade after grenade impacted Beliar's heart, knocking the giant being back and onto his heels before the final one connected. The gigantic being roared as he fell to the earth as Rayne landed on the ground and watched him turn their old home into rubble as he crushed it.

Placing her guns into their holster as she had no more ammo and giving them any more of her blood would be unwise, Rayne flicked her blades forward as she grinned triumphantly as she felt she very well could have just won. "Did I get him?"

Her hopes and dream came tearing down as a loud, echoing laugh began to rumble from the earth as what seemed to be at least a hundred glowing red bones ripped through the rubble and began floating above. "**Ha ha ha. You have become very strong, dhampire. But all that strength is meaningless now that I am nearly whole!**"

And one by one, the pieces began to drop and strike the ground were Beliar had fallen. The entire area began to violently tremor as trees were pulled out of the ground, boulders began shattering and the very earth itself began to crack before it happened.

Beliar ripped through the rubble and stood be for Rayne, towering over her by a couple hundred meters. His bellowing laugh began to become louder as he looked down at the insignificant dhampire. "**So now... What will you do now little girl? My power is infinite!**"

* * *

Ferril completely stopped as the ground below began to violently tremble and she barely could keep her balance. And even with her limited balance she had to begin to avoid trees collapsing upon her, which she found rather easy once she was in the air.

But once she landed again, the intensity of the tremors began to pick up and she was forced to bend down and drive her free claw into the ground to keep from being knocked over. "What the fuck is going on? It feels like the entire world is shaking!"

Then a loud, echoing roar nearly deafened her hearing forcing her to drop Yugito just to cover her ears. It also didn't help that the said girl couldn't block out the sound and began to unconsciously scream from her ear drums nearly bursting.

Finally the near earth shattering roar ended and allowed Ferril to uncover her ears and pant. "Son of... Did that creature just truly resurrect? ...Dammit! I can't just stand back and watch this!"

At that very moment another roar caught her attention before the destroyed forest was coated in green before a very familiar figure landed before her, snarling angrily. Ferril almost wanted to scream out in frustration but she instead kept her pose and calmly spoke as she stepped away from Yugito. "Boy, I truly hope you know I'm not the one you need to be worrying about right now."

The turned Naruto just continued to growl as it slowly took a step towards Ferril, seemingly uncaring if she was friend or foe. But the scent of Yugito changed his direction as he took a couple of steps in her direction before sniffing her to check her condition. He obviously did not like what he smelled as he roared and turned to Ferril, seemingly ready to lunge at her.

"Stop it right now! I have nothing to do with this and I'm trying to get her to safety, dammit!" Ferril snarled back at the vampiric demon, pacing from side to side in preparation if he couldn't understand her. "The true damn threat is over there, killing your other mother! If you don't hurry, you will lose her too!"

It seemed nothing was going to deter him from his target, which was rather irritating for Ferril as she did not want to deal with this form of his again, but then yet another earth shattering roar came from the direction Beliar had been resurrected from. That one act caught the turned Naruto and without hesitation he lifted into the air and streaked towards the summoned god.

Almost sighing in relief, Ferril gazed down at the blonde hanyou before groaning as she had no choice but to get her away from here now. Lifting her onto her shoulder, the vampire could sense more heading this direction and in response began to rush further south. She would off-load her onto them so she could fight the damned god.

"And then I'll probably die..."

* * *

Wiping the blood from her forehead, Rayne heavily panted as she hid behind a pile of fallen trees. This was it for her... There was nothing else she could do but draw its attention.

He had only landed one hit but that one hit... All the bones in her right arm completely shattered, all her ribs on that side snapped and she was pretty sure her head had been fractured not to mention she could feel she was internally bleeding from the punctured organs and had no way to recover the damage that had been done.

"Of all the ways for a vampire to go..." Rayne silently laughed at her own condition, her vision blurring out for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm going to die from blood lose... How fucking ironic."

Sighing as this wasn't how she wanted this to end... All she ever wanted was to be with the one she loved and have a family of her own. Now that dream could never be fulfilled... The apocalypse had truly begun.

Tears began to freely flow down her cheeks as she had not only let everyone down, but she had failed the people she cared for the most. "Naruto, I couldn't keep you from living the same live I had to go through... Please forgive me for failing you. ...Kyuubi my love... I am so sorry. I never wanted it to end like that for us!"

At that very moment, one of Beliar's hands ripped through the trees and caught Rayne with his grasp, crushing her other arm in the process. Lifting her to his face, Beliar bellowed once more as the dhampire was no longer struggling. "**You've finally accepted your fate! Now I believe you have something of mine!**"

More pain was the last thing Rayne needed but it was she felt as her left eye, the one belonging to Beliar, began to glow. She screamed as it literally burned her socket as it was slowly dragged out by the will of Beliar and with a sickening plop it was ripped out. And soon as it was released and became a flash and absorbed into the god's left eye socket before forming a gigantic red eye.

"**Ah it is so good to see once more instead of having to feel!**" Beliar roared in glee before his lone eye glanced at Rayne before growling in disgust. "**You are a hideous abomination, dhampire. So I will grant you what you deserve...**"

Beliar roared in pain as his hand was once more ripped off and Rayne freely fell to the earth below, only to be caught on the back of a yellow blur.

Skidding across the ground, the turned Naruto rolled Rayne off his back before growling deeply at her, as if trying to communicate with her. Of course what the growls meant escaped her as she laid helplessly on the earth, only having the strength to turn her emerald eye towards him. "Naruto... run. There is nothing that can be done now... He is almost at full strength."

It seemed that Naruto didn't like that response and decided to forsake it as he understood her perfectly. Without warning he formed his orb shield as Beliar attempted to smash them with his fist. The barrier strained against the force of the blow and the shield's energy began to flicker unstably but it held as Beliar removed his fist.

"**Impressive. You might just be worthy to be my opposition for now.**" Beliar bellowed in satisfaction as he looked down at the small creature but instead saw formidable opponent. "**I haven't been challenged since the day God came down himself to deal with me! I hope you don't fail to meet my expectations!**"

Growling, Naruto wasted no time and sprung into the air as a greenish hue formed around him. The summoned god responded and swatted at the dual breed but to its immense surprise the surrounding energy acted like thousands of blades, tearing through his hand and arm and continuing towards his chest. But with a simple step to the side he missed entirely and was forced to release the aura as he turned before forming it once more.

Beliar immediately caught this as his arm regenerated. Once the attack was in motion he was unable to even shift in direction without dropping it and even though. The attack very well may leave him invulnerable but it was useless if the opponent was faster.

This time he didn't even bother to attempt to swat him away and jumped to the side before he placed his hands against one another and began forming a malevolent crimson energy in the center. The moment the dual breed dropped his attack, a bolt of energy ripped from Beliar and enveloped the small being for a brief second before an explosion erupted from the contact.

But from within the smoke, the turned Naruto burst from it seemingly unscathed before stopping in mid air, gathering his own energy at the tip of his muzzle. The air seemed to still for a moment before he finally unleashed the beam and it rippled around it as it headed straight towards the earthbound god.

The speed of the beam left very little room to move but Beliar still managed to keep the blow from catching his only critical spot. Instead it pierced through his right shoulder, literally disarming him, and continued on until it finally dissipated in the distance. However, the arm quickly reattached itself acting as if the attack never happened.

Enraged by this sight, Naruto roared before flying straight towards him, the air itself shimmering as if he had cut through it. But Beliar put a stop to this as a crimson barrier before him, catching him off guard as it reflected him before her roared in pain as the summoned god smashed him into the ground and held him firmly.

"**This is where this ends. While your power is underdeveloped, it is too much of a risk for me to let you live any longer!**" Beliar bellowed before he squeezed the dual breed in his grasp.

Roaring in pain, Naruto's wings began to glow violently as they slowly sharpened. With a quick flick, the fingers were suddenly sliced into hundreds of pieces before he drove his front claws into the god's palm and shredded it. Jumping onto his wrist, he used leapt off and straight to Beliar's face as his claws were coated in his aura and luminously shining.

Beliar howled in agony as the dual breed ripped his radiant claws through his throat before using his face as a platform and springing downward to his rib cage, cutting through to reach his heart. Beginning to form yet another blast within his muzzle, he was suddenly flung back by the stumped hand.

"**I am tired of this!**" Beliar thundered as he began to focus his seemingly limitless supply of energy onto each of the spikes on his collar bone.

Each bolt shot out quickly and smashed into the turned Naruto, pushing him further back and burning the fur off his body before yet another would hit him. And every single shot drained his very being as his vampiric, demonic and human energies began to leave him until all that was left was his nude form.

Then with one final blast, Naruto was driven into the decimated forest before Beliar began to bellow in victory. "**Nothing can stand against me! This world will be mine just as it was in the past!**"

"**THE HELL IT WILL!**" A vicious roar echoed before a nine tailed fox leapt from behind him before colliding into the lower back, claws first.

Stumbling forward as Kyuubi ripped his claws into the back, Beliar roared as he slammed his fist into the side of the beast. Rolling onto his feet as soon as he hit the ground, the fox roared right back as the ground began to rip apart as his youki exuded from his very being. Then he lunged towards him once more, only to be caught in his grasp.

But soon as he did, he was suddenly taken down a demonic dog crashed into his knees. This freed Kyuubi from his gripped the fox went straight to his chest and began to slash madly at it while he used his tails to dissuade his hands from easily restraining him. Gobi quickly joined the assault in a similar fashion, each taking their own side.

Watching from her spot in fascination and horror, Rayne couldn't believe what she had been seeing. Naruto had kept up with Beliar and possibly weakened him as Kyuubi and Gobi arrived to continue where he left off. And then she felt something she had never felt from the entity before... His power was deceasing.

"Is it... Is it possible we can win?" Rayne asked herself as she attempted to lift herself with just her legs. If it truly was possible, she wasn't going to just lie down and let any chance of survival escape.

"Rayne! Don't move! I'll take care of your wounds!" She heard the timid Yonbi's voice, something that rather surprised her as the four tail had difficulty withstand blood shed.

Feeling the warmth of her energy beginning to flow into her, Rayne's entire body began to tremble. "Take care of my arms... I can deal with the rest of my injuries."

"But... But why? I can heal you in no time." Yonbi responded as she looked at Rayne oddly, trying only to pay attention to her as she would begin to panic if she caught what was happening.

At that very moment, the earth shook as Beliar reached and grabbed both the nine tails and the five tails by their throats before smashing them together and tossing them aside like dolls before stand back onto his feet. "**Is every being of power going to challenge my rule tonight?**"

Tears began to trail down Rayne's eyes as she watched Kyuubi get onto his feet immediately and began to gather his youki at his muzzle, a technique Naruto no doubt learned from him, only for him to be swatted away and before Beliar drove his foot into the kitsune's gut. The only thing that saved him from being crushed was the actions of two small beings, who she immediately identified as Ferril and Itachi. "Yonbi, listen to me!"

Catching the lizard demon off guard with her desperate cry, Rayne tried to lift herself only to fail. "Dammit... We need everyone of power and those without it to fight him! If we can't stop him here, everything will be destroy and taken from us! There will be no one left to care about as Kyuubi, Naruto, Itachi, Nibi and her child... They will all perish! He will spare no one that could stand against him!"

Yonbi's entire being froze from fright as what was being said was what she didn't want or need to hear. But... She couldn't fight. She possessed no power that would be of help as all she could do was heal and create barriers... There was nothing else that she was capable of doing.

Growling as she could sense the lizard struggling to come to terms with what she said, Rayne somehow found the strength and lashed out at her, grabbing by the throat. "God dammit you've forgotten everything, haven't you? You possess power that could even rival and surpass Kyuubi or even myself if you would just focus on it! Why do you think I made you top priority to recover and sent Itachi to retrieve you back then?"

"You already possess immense power before you were even became a bijuu! It was when your mind rapidly developed that you lost the will to use it for anything other then defense and healing! You were the bane of vampiric and demonic existence when the shroud enveloped the world! You were man's final attempt to create a God to stop us and you would have succeeded if the Rikudo Sage hadn't found Beliar heart and realized that he had to seal it away with the strongest beings in existence!"

"NOW REMEMBER THE POWER YOU STORE WITHIN AND BRING IT OUT!" Rayne screamed at Yonbi, forgetting how deathly injured she was and the fact that she shouldn't even be able to move at all.

Rayne's words didn't seem to have the affect she had wanted as Yonbi now was petrified and looked like she would pass out at any moment. She would have screamed in frustration as there seemed to be no way to get the girl to fight when she noted her eyes suddenly became pure white and eerie bluish hue began coat her being.

Beliar bellowed as the tiny vampire seemed to pack a punch and was tearing through his limbs at an accelerated pace. Not to mention the hanyou was doing some significant damage as he couldn't catch the damn bastard and was burning through and periodically ripped his own pieces, forcing him to take the time to recover them.

Getting tired of this, he snatched both when they were in the air, attempting to close in onto his chest to finish him, Beliar slammed his hands together. Both echoed screams of pain before he dropped them to the ground below, only to renew his struggle with the damn kitsune and dog demon.

Tossing them both aside, he near slipped as the ground beneath him had become very, very slick and began burning... Before he could step away from the acid, a giant snake wrapped around both of his legs to take away the rest of his balance before slithering away. Soon as the thud was heard, a giant grunt was heard before a huge toad with a man on top of its head breathed out fire into the oil the toad spat out.

The flames ignited Beliar's entire being and seeing he was down, neither Kyuubi or Gobi were going to miss this opportunity and unleashed their most powerful attack, Gobi returning to her normal state and using Tetsaiga and Kyuubi using a charge youki blast. Both hit the center of his being and a loud, screeching howl was.

But to their dismay and horror a film of red energy lifted the flames and the blasts of energy away form Beliar's body as he stood before his targets once more. "**You all are becoming nuisances! I will finish this here and now!**"

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Everyone except Beliar leapt away from the area, leaving the god confused before the very ground itself began to rubble a microscopic black hole began to rise above. And with its tremendous gravitation pull the very earth Beliar was standing upon to it, with everything on it and ripping the ground apart in the process.

Struggling against the pull and finding difficulty to take a step forward, Beliar bellowed in outrage at what was transpiring. "**How is it that you human's have gain such power? This power belongs to the Gods alone!**"

"I don't know how we possess... But I do know why!" Pein announced as he stood before the army gathered to combat Beliar. "My ancestor unleashed this untapped potential on humanity so that we could match the demons and vampires and stand on our own, bringing forth the new dawn of man! We will not let this age fall like the last one did!"

With his last shout, Beliar could no longer stand on his feet and was drawn into the moon that was forming before everyone's very eyes; drawing him to the very center of the moon. Falling onto his knees as that had drained almost every once more power he possessed, Pein panted heavily as he gazed up at the moon. "Everyone prepare any and all ranged attacks you know!"

"Try to aim for the heart! That is the only way to take this big fuck down for sure as everything else will regenerate!" Rikimaru cried out, standing at Rei's side as he began focusing his doujutsu on where he could sense the god's presence.

"Not going to run for cover and attack? Well isn't that something you don't see everyday." Rei grinned as she had to get one last shot in at her husband as this could very well be the last time they were to see each other.

"What's the point? If life as we know it is coming to an end, why the hell cower and hide from it? Embrace it or stand before it. Those should be your only two options and I took option number two." Akanami responded to his wife before grinning as well. "Besides, I at least believe in the after life. When I die, I will fly off to heaven while you will get stuck in purgatory for not believing in either heaven or hell."

"Damn Christian." Rei mumbled before preparing for her attack, ignoring the fact that some, if not a lot, of shinobi were looking over at them as if they were insane before hundred of spears made of the earth formed around her. "Just be my eyes and tell me where to aim!"

"Then get ready... He's about to break free." Pein growled out at the two, wondering why in the world he had gotten Madara to recruit them. Sure they were skilled... But they were annoying as hell and didn't seem to take anything seriously until the last possible second!

Just as Pein predicted, the moon above began to rumble as a thunderous yell echoed from within. "**This will not be my end!**"

In an instant, the moon virtually shattered leaving on what Beliar stood on as the rubble was flung amongst them, killing the unfortunate souls that were unable to get away. But as the debris of the moon stopped, every ninja unleashed their most powerful distance attack. The attacks range from powerful dragons of fire, water, earth and lighting from the modest kunai with an explosive tag wrapped on the end.

Both Kyuubi and Gobi added their attacks to the mix, once again in hopes that this would be the final attack. It was then it was the Sannin's turn to add onto the payload.

Jiraiya used yet another great flame from Gamabunta mixed with the force of Sage chakra as his best attacks were all close range. Tsunade caught one of the moon rocks and threw it back with all her strength which quite possibly made it the first attack to reach Beliar. Orochimaru had a plethora within his arsenal but he went with an old faithful jutsu that wouldn't fail him.

He used Impure World Resurrection to revive anyone that could be of usefulness and bound those that he knew wouldn't listen to him, which were rather few seeing the circumstance. He had brought back former Akatsuki members in Deidara, Konan and Kakuzu who both added their own specialties to the mix, Deidara a huge bomb, Konan having to resort to her paper weaponry and Kakuzu using a mixed elemental attack. He even brought Madara to life and bound him to his will and had him perform Amaterasu.

The next on his list were the deceased Kages of the five great powers, excluding Iwa as their first was still the Tsuchikage! Hirashima and his brother immediately joined in the battle as no words needed to be said on what was happening. Sarutobi was very much the same and with his ancient knowledge of jutsu he summoned forth what seemed to be a stream of lava onto Beliar.

But out of all the Kages, Orochimaru noticed something... One coffin didn't come up. And that one coffin was one Orochimaru was really hoping would come. "What the... Out of all of them why was Minato's the only to fail?"

He was suddenly interrupted with a massive bellow as yet another film of red energy surround Beliar, protecting him from the remaining attacks. The attacks had only irritated him and now he was ready to end this as energy began to gather at the spikes on his collar in mass quantity. "**You ignorant humans have no ideal of what you are dealing with!**"

Letting down his shield, streaks of red light filled the night sky before they came crashing down onto the army. Those who could escape did so immediately but others were left to dry and were vaporized immediately. Even Kyuubi was reverted to his human form from multiple blasts and came crashing down.

For those that survived, it was a very shaky sight to see the strongest entity on their side fall before them but it wasn't over yet as Beliar continued to gather energy onto the spikes among his collar bone. "**This is the end of you, humans!**"

A blast of super heated flames, blue in coloration, ripped through his lower half and destroying the remaining platform of the moon he now stood upon. Falling to the cratered earth, Beliar roared as his legs slowly began to reattach themselves. But they were suddenly ripped off once more as a reptilian tail cut through them.

Following the tail, a foot came crashing down onto the back of his spine before he finally saw what it was that was attacking him.

It was covered in dark, forest green scales and, while gigantic in its own right, stood a full hundred meters if not more below his true height. Its entire being was bulging with muscles and had rather human like quality to its body. However, its arms seemed to be more like front legs, with the inverted elbows and all, it simply used its hind legs to stand for now.

It had spiked scales trailing down the spine of its back that were tipped with a crystallized blue that started to glow brightly as the flames began to gather within its mouth once again. And its beaded black eyes were focused onto him, rage consuming her entire being. "**You will hurt no one else!**"

"Holy... That's Yonbi." Kyuubi muttered as he pulled himself out of his own crater, looking at the scene in awe before noticing a light laugh near him and seeing Rayne, grinning.

There was still hope.

* * *

"Wake up my son."

"W-what?" Naruto responded, not understanding where he was. Everything had been pitch black moments before and now everything was shining a bright white. And swore he just heard his father's voice. "Is this... Is this heaven? Or is this purgatory?"

"No... You are still alive." Minato's voice resonated before him, allowing Naruto to focus his gaze onto his blurry figure as the light was not helping him. "You need to wake up... Even with everything the others are doing, they will not be able to defeat Beliar now that he has almost reached full power."

"What? How do you know this? And how do you know what's going on?" Naruto yelled out as his eyes began to adjust to the brightness in the room, not that it helped. The entire seemed to be an endless white abyss!

"I know because I can see through your eyes as when I gave you my chakra... I gave you a piece of my soul just for this exact moment." Minato explained as he looked at his son proudly despite the atrocity that was occurring in the outer world. "I wanted to see the world the way you saw, even if it was just for a moment so that when the time came I could truly help you."

Naruto had been rather caught off guard with this entire situation but what his father said... He had seen everything he had so just so he could help him... "Does that mean you know of a way to defeat Beliar?"

"Yes." Minato said rather simply as he kept a calm expression. "But in doing so, you will have to give up what you have become and become human again."

Looking over at this father in astonishment as returning his very being to humanity was... What he thought to be impossible. Yet what his father had thought of could defeat Beliar and this was all he was asking him to sacrifice his demonic and vampiric heritage heritage.

"Stop stalling and just tell me already dammit! If it can save my family and friends I'll do whatever it takes even if it means I have to die for them! Nothing will stop me from keeping them safe!" Naruto growled out and before he knew it, he connected with a cross to his father's face.

Stumbling back from the blow, Minato kept his face straight despite the overwhelming feeling pride stemming from his son. "It is very simple... You must convert all of your energy into natural energy... Sage Chakra so to speak."

"What? If that is it, why can't the old pervert do it then?" Naruto barked out at his father, getting extremely vexed at his father.

"Jiraiya doesn't have the power... Nor the energy capacity you do. Besides, I said ALL your energy. That includes your banpai ryoku and youki along with your chakra. Everything must be converted into pure, unrestrained energy." Minato commented as he wiped the smudge off his face where Naruto had hit him.

As Naruto looked confused at this, Minato closed his eyes before his very being began to alter slightly, showing him how to draw onto natural energy. "I know you haven't learned how to use sage chakra yet, but it is very simple. There is limitless energy around you and all it takes is for you draw some of it in, I'm sure you have felt that."

"Once it is within, all you have to do is control tame it, something that should be no problem for you as you have nearly mastered your youki and vampiric energy. But once you've done so... You must let it become one with them and let them all merged. Your time, however, will be limited once you do this." Minato continued on with his explanation before stopping as Naruto seemed to have something to say.

"Wait, why? If I succeed and turn all my energies into a single source, why would my time be limited? Furthermore, would that be enough to bring down Beliar as I'm not sure if you could sense it but... That fucker had a lot of power and he had only recovered half of his body." Naruto asked as it was troubling him as if he couldn't take down Beliar within that span...

"Trust me, it will be. In fact, it is more then enough. ...The entire earth itself is waiting for you, pouring out its power so that you may take it." Minato responded as he smiled before he ruffled his son's hair. "My time is almost up... Remember what I told you and you will be victorious."

"Wait!" Naruto screamed out as his father's body began to vanish before his very eyes. "How do you know all of this?"

As the last of his image lingered, Minato tilted his head and grinned. "Beliar isn't the only god that's involved in this."

With that last statement, the last of his image vibrantly radiated before white light blurred Naruto's vision, engulfing him.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and with a heave, Naruto pulled himself to his feet. While he felt nothing talking with his father in that world, whatever it was, now that he was awake he felt it all.

Grimacing as he stumbled towards the sound of combat and vicious roars, he occasion fell to his knees only to pick himself up and continued forward. His vision was rather hazy and he found difficulty seeing what was a few feet in front of him, sometimes even less as he tripped over a few fall trees.

But now he knew he was around people as he could hear them doing whatever they could to attack Beliar. Nonetheless he continued his path towards the battle, only for one roar to fade into a scream as a bellowing laughter began to fill the night. "**So powerful! You very well could have stood at my side and been my queen!**"

Falling down onto his knees as he tried to quicken his pace as he couldn't sense who it was that had been fighting him on equal footing. It was Yonbi but even her full power was unable to withstand his wrath and now he was about to destroy her...

"SUSANOO!"

Itachi's cry was heard throughout the entire field and even if Naruto couldn't see it, never heard of this technique or knew what it did, he instinctively knew it was meant to act as a shield and he was using all the power he could summon forth to protect the four tail.

But a loud crack was heard and he was unsure of what happened. But he wouldn't let that stop him. This had to end before any more lives were taken!"

"Naruto... NARUTO! What the fuck?" Sasuke's voice echoed from his side as he saw his blurred figure run towards him. "You're in no condition to fight! Just stay back and let us handle this!"

"Get... The fuck... Out of my way." Naruto growled as he pushed the Uchiha away from as his continued his descent towards Beliar, who now was focusing onto the mass of shinobi. "I'm going to end this right now!"

Staring at him for a moment and was joined by a few others, as he was completely bare of any clothing, Sasuke was unsure what to say as they needed help as almost everyone of immense power was either dead or badly injured outside of the Sannin. But what could Naruto do with his limited... "What... Naruto, what is going on?"

Speckles of lights slowly began to descend and were drawn into Naruto's very being. His vision began to brighten and everything was becoming clear to him as he could feel himself reenergize.

Sasuke wasn't the only to notice this as the resurrected Hokages gave each other a glance as if they had heard about something like this before finally the Third spoke. "What do we need to do?"

"Just clear me a path and I will take care of the rest!" Naruto barked out, the speckles of light slowly beginning to form an aura around him of ethereal light.

"Then consider it done!" Zabuza shouted out, somehow still alive despite his left arm being completely shattered and that part of his chest seemed to be caved in.

Many other shinobi barked in unison as this was their last chance and did whatever they could from elemental ninjutsu, genjutsu and even one with some weird, vibrant lion that seemed to be made of pure physical power. And with the merger of his powers into natural energy, the glow erupted around him before he sped towards Beliar.

Instantly realizing something was wrong as power with seemingly limitless potential had suddenly emerged, Beliar saw the blur of white coming straight for him. He reacted instantly to stomp the ant as he had enough and would be sure to rid this world of any living beings this time to avoid having such a contest again.

But his leg was suddenly pushed back as blade of pure energy sliced into it, courtesy of Gobi as she was still capable. In the very next moment, Manda sprung forth from the ground, wrapping his body around his body around his waist as both Gamabunta and Katsuya slammed into Beliar's legs and held on.

Stopping as this was the weirdest sight he had ever seen, Jiraiya's voice suddenly kicked him into gear. "Use Manda to get to his chest! We'll hold him down for you!"

Giving the man a slight nod, Naruto burst forward and jumped onto Manda's outstretched tail and began running down the snake's spine till her reached the coil that surrounded Beliar's waist and with a burst of power, he rose into the air far above Beliar as he closed his eyes and held his right hand above his head, his left clasped onto his wrist.

Beliar was ready for whatever attack this attack was and he wasn't going to let it connect. His entire being was drained and he would have to rest after this as never had he encountered such resistance when he ruled the world. Swinging his arms towards him to smash this pest and put an end to any hope they had of resistance left, he bellowed in pain as his left arm with bathed in black flames and his other was pushed back by a gravitational blast.

"AMATERASU!"

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

But to both Sasuke and Pein's horror the arms continued forward and ready to crush Naruto when his arms fell to the earth below, two figures floating down from severing his arm.

"DID YOU MISS ME, BRAT?" Kisame yelled out at Naruto as Zabuza simply shook his head.

Grinning as he opened his eyes, sensing Beliar no longer could defend himself, a white Rasengan began to form within his palm before his eyes narrowed. "This is it for you Beliar! You will reign will never come again!"

A loud battle cry could be heard by all the ninja as they watched the blonde descended onto Beliar, slamming the orb straight into his chest cavity. In the very next moment a brilliant light burst forth from his back as the entire body of the god began slowly turn the same coloration of the attack.

White light began pouring form Beliar's mouth as he roared in agony. His entire being was being filled with the toxic power and tearing him apart from the inside and as he glanced down at his attacker only to see a young child. "**Goddamn you... Damn you! This will not be my end!**"

"It already is." Naruto responded before clutching his own heart as the white aura around him began to dance violently.

"**No... You can't be... NO!**" Beliar screamed before the battle field was drenched with the radiant light.

This all seemed very familiar to him as his eyes slowly began to flicker open.

* * *

In a hospital bed... Check. His entire family was in the room, even if some of them were covered head to toe in bandages... Check. Two furry lumps of blonde and white hair sleeping on his chest? Check.

"What the hell... Did I go back in time?" Naruto moaned out as this scene seemed like what happened after he had taken Beliar's right eye from Daisuke.

"No you tard... You saved us." Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's voice within the room and very surprised that he had the balls to call him a retard after kicking his as a few times. "I'm not sure how or what the fuck you did, but it worked. That fucker ain't coming back again."

"His heart was completely obliterated... Not a single trace of it left. All that remains of him are the body parts he did not recover." Rayne explained, both of her arms tightly wrapped into casts as she had just learned she was very inept at healing herself and no one was going to let her try again.

Sighing in relief as he lay on his bed. It had worked... "UMPH! What the hell was that for? I just fucking saved the world you two!"

"_What was that for?_" This seemed to similar to that day as Gobi had done the same thing then as she growled out at him before both she and Yugito reached out and gripped him by the collar of his medical gown. "You almost gave me a heart attack back there! No one thought you were going to make it!"

"How could you do something like that? If we had lost you we would be left with nothing you asshole!" Yugito screamed at him, violently shaking him with the help of Gobi.

Everyone in the room decided that it was a good time to leave as this was probably going to last a while. But as soon as they left, the two glanced at each other for a moment before smiling as they laid their heads back down onto their original resting points, AKA his chest and stomach. "Ah that's much better now that they aren't here any more."

"W-what the... You two planned that?" Naruto yelled out at them, ready to unleash some unholy fury onto them while hoping one of his friends or a family member would return.

Yugito simply punched him in the stomach again before grinning. "Of course... It was getting crowded with everyone in here. Besides, we wanted you for ourselves."

"I see..." Naruto's eyebrows twitched before his face fell, remembering the sacrifice that he had to make in order to defeat Beliar. "I have something to say..."

"If it is about why you are human, save it." Gobi responded which in turn made Naruto give her his impression of a fish as he couldn't believe they already knew. "We found out rather quickly after we could no longer sense your demonic or vampiric energies within you... And your sent had changed as well."

"And we really don't care that much." Yugito added on as she snuggled her head into his stomach as it was a rather good pillow. "Neither of us give a damn what you are, we just want to be with you."

Both girls just began to laugh as Naruto's look didn't change as very small part of him kind of wished that had mattered... Two reckless women were going to be very difficult for him to handle.

He was only thirteen!

* * *

"So... What do you think?" Rayne spoke as she laid her head into Kyuubi's lap, who was currently stroking her hair as they were in their room, alone.

Continuing to do so, as Rayne's hair was very soft and it somehow made her purr when he did so, Kyuubi closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. "I've never seen anything like this and by all means... It should be impossible. He is now no longer demon, vampire or human... He has transcended even those limits."

"That's because he takes after me and is a bad ass." Rayne commented, grinning as she rolled over and looked up toward her lover, who was looking down at her with a twitch in his eye. "...And because he does things that should be possible on a regular basis, so it shouldn't be that surprising."

"I guess so... But to have a visible God within the realm of man... I'm not sure if this can end well. Once people are to learn what he is..."

"It doesn't matter, Kyuubi." Rayne quitted him as she rose from his lip gently planted her lips onto his. "Because even if they did learn, they can't get to him. He's our little god and I'll make damn sure no one touches him."

Looking at Rayne for a moment, Kyuubi could only shake his head before he started to laugh. "For once... You're right. We can't let him go astray as Beliar did so long ago..."

"All he needs is to be loved and he'll be fine." Rayne responded before squinting her face for a moment as Naruto was already well loved and while that was his drive, there was one thing more that he enjoyed far more.

"Scratch that... All he needs is a good sparing partner and he'll be happy for the end of time."

Kyuubi only laughed as he knew how true that was.

* * *

**END**

**A/N2**: It has finally come to an end and I hope you enjoyed the ride. There isn't much to say about this, other then that I hope you enjoyed the Godzilla reference with Yonbi(By the way, don't own Godzilla either). It has been a joy for me to share this story with you and I hope you enjoy my others.

If there is anything you wish to ask or don't understand, drop a review and I'll answer.

Peace Out my friends.


	20. Sequel? Nah, Remake!

**A/N**: This isn't a chapter, obviously, since the story has been completed. This is a note to say I've started a new Blood Naruto story, a remake or remodel of this if you will. Honestly it is more of an Alternate Universe version of this story but nonetheless it is a remake instead of a sequel that I've decided on.

I have always love this story and was one of my favorites to write until near the very end. At that point I lost my passion as I kind of knew where I was going and in the end it effected how I wanted to end, speed wise. I saw that as a slight on my part and now I have rekindled my spirit and want to write Blood Naruto, this time from a different angle however.

I don't want Naruto to a dual breed between vampire and demon. Thankfully Kishimoto actually helped me in this aspect and gave Kushina a bloodline where she possessed two chakras. In that regard it hit me. The second chakra is the Banpai Ryoku and with Kyuubi he has youki along with his chakra he will be able to use all three.

Anyways I don't need to really explain anymore about it otherwise I might give away elements I don't want to be let known yet. So if you were a supporter of this story and throughly enjoyed it I suggest you take a look at the remake, _**BloodNaruto Divergence!**_

You won't be disappointed... Maybe.


End file.
